


Askarun

by Ilkiran



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bluttrinker, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Homoerotik, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urban Fantasy, Vampir, Vor-Smartphone-Ära daher etwas retro
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 101,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkiran/pseuds/Ilkiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Askarun, ein Bluttrinker aus alter Zeit, erwacht nach längerem Schlaf in der modernen Welt. Zum einen muß er sich anpassen, zum anderen ist er auf der Flucht vor Seinesgleichen, vor allem vor seinem Schöpfer. Ohne Papiere in einer komplex gewordenen Zeit gerät er in Halbweltkreise, bis er von IHM, seinem Schöpfer aufgestöbert wird....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eine neue Stadt

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story handelt ungefähr in den 90-igern, sie hat einen kleinen, teilweise handlungstragenden Retro - Touch. Die heutigen modernen Kommunikationstechnologien spielen noch keine so riesig große Rolle. Es gibt also noch keine Smartphones oder überall vorhandenes mobiles Internet. Man kann daher in dünnbesiedelten Gegenden verloren gehen oder sich verfahren oder die Kommunikation ist nicht überall möglich.

Das Erste, was mir nach meinem Schlaf einfiel, war mein Namen: Askarun.  
Gegeben von einer Kreatur, die ich in all den Jahren, die ich mit ihr verbracht hatte, nie wirklich kennen gelernt hatte. Ich war diesem Wesen seit den Zeiten gefolgt, in denen die Menschen gerade erst damit begonnen hatten, sich zu Völkern zu sammeln und sich unter Fürsten zusammenzutun. Nicht freiwillig war ich mit der Schattengestalt gegangen, aber doch mit einer gewissen Befriedigung. Denn vieles hatte ich von IHM lernen dürfen. Ich lernte begierig, bis in mir die Überzeugung wuchs, IHN nicht mehr zu benötigen, sondern ohne IHN auf dieser mit Gefahren gesäumten Erde unter den Menschen zurechtkommen zu können. Dies stellte sich als Trugschluss heraus. Da suchte ich die Ruhe tiefer Höhlen auf, fernab der Welten der Menschen, in der Hoffnung, ER würde es nicht bemerken. Lang lag ich in dem Spalt unter der Erde, tief im Gestein vergraben, die Ohren gefüllt mit Sand. Ich träumte vom Licht des Mondes, und fürchtete mich vor den schwächenden Strahlen der Sonne. Fern von den Machenschaften der Menschen ruhte ich, und noch ferner von den Spielen meiner Artgenossen. Bis plötzliche Geräusche mich erbarmungslos aufrüttelten. Sie scheuchten die friedvollen Gespinste meiner Träume hinweg, geradewegs in brüllende, stinkende Geräte auf übergroßen Rädern hinein.  
Menschenwerk!  
Ein Trupp Arbeiter hatte mich aufgestöbert, Arbeiter, die mit ihren Maschinen der Erde die Eingeweide herausrissen. Sie öffneten mein Versteck. So schlich ich mich aus dem alten Gang im Fels, überwältigt von der blendenden Helligkeit und dem auf mich einstürzenden Lärm. Ich hatte Glück, denn niemand von den Männern behelligte mich, sie waren zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Tun beschäftigt, als dass sie weiter auf mich geachtet hätten.  
Sollten sie mich für einen der Ihren halten, dachte ich und entfernte mich so rasch ich konnte, sollten sie mich für einen halten, der den Heimweg vergessen und die Nacht in diesem Steinbruch verbracht hatte. Das ungewohnte Sonnenlicht ließ mich torkeln.  
In der Nähe der Arbeitsstätte befanden sich weitere riesige Maschinen und mehrere Wagen. Sie enthielten Arbeitsgerät, einfaches Mobiliar, sowie die Alltagskleidung der Arbeiter. Diese nahm ich interessiert zur Hand, mir allzu sehr meiner Lumpen bewusst, die früher einmal elegante Gesellschaftskleidung gewesen waren. In einer anderen Zeit. Ich wusste, wie schnell sich die Gewohnheiten der Menschen änderten, gerade in Bezug auf ihr Äußeres, und ich wusste ebenso gut, wie wichtig es für mich war, mich diesen Moden anzupassen – ein Stück weit zumindest.  
Wie lange ich geschlafen hatte? Das allerdings wusste ich nicht. Schon jetzt sah alles erschreckend anders aus.  
Ich suchte und wählte Beinkleider aus schwarzem, ein wenig steifem Stoff. Ich war erstaunt über den engen Schnitt der Hosen. Als Oberbekleidung griff ich mir ein ebenfalls schwarzes Hemd und hoffte, damit den Geschmack der Zeit getroffen zu haben. Die Sachen trugen sich ungewohnt, aber nicht unbequem. Dazu entdeckte ich in der hinteren Tasche der Hose eine kleine Geldbörse. Sie enthielt sauber geprägte Münzen und lustige bunte Scheine. Heutiges Geld? Ein weiterer glücklicher Fund, grinste ich in mich hinein.  
Neugierde erfasste mich. Auf die Menschen dieser Zeit, auf ihre Erfindungen und ihre gleichbleibenden kleinen Torheiten. Denn wirklich geändert hatten sie sich noch in keinem Zeitalter, sie veränderten höchstens ihre Umgebung. Ich sah keinerlei Grund zur Besorgnis. Zudem hatte ich Hunger. Selbstverständlich.  
Voller Freude über mein Dasein ging ich einer tiefstehenden Sonne entgegen, in die nächste Ansiedlung. In eine Nacht hinein ging ich, deren Dunkel wegen dem Leuchten unzählig vieler Lampen diese Bezeichnung zwar nicht verdiente, dennoch – kein schwächendes Sonnenlicht, das an meinen Kräften zehren konnte.  
Nachdem ich eine Weile durch die Gassen der Stadt gezogen war – sie kamen mir außergewöhnlich sauber vor, fast so, als kehrten ihre Bewohner die Straßen – folgte ich einer Gruppe junger Leute zu einem lichtgeschmückten Gebäude. Ich stellte mich in den Eingang und ließ die Menschen an mir vorbeiströmen. Jung waren sie, vergnügt und voller Leben. Fast glücklich mochte ich sie nennen, in ihrem unbedarften Ungestüm.  
Wie es sie danach drängte, die breite Treppe nach unten zu gelangen, an deren Ende eine zweiflügelige Tür bei jedem neuen Eintreten misstönende Geräuschfetzen entließ!  
Ein hoher Spiegel zierte eine Seite des Eingangs und gab mein Bild wider. Er zwang meinen Blick dazu, stillzustehen und an mir selbst auszuharren. War es mir während meines Schlafes entfallen, wie ich aussah?  
Trotz meines Widerwillens gegenüber glänzenden Oberflächen ließ ich zu, dass meine Augen sich in meinem Spiegelbild versenkten. Fasziniert erforschte ich meine halbvergessenen Gesichtzüge, suchte nach Bekanntem und erfreute mich an Neuentdecktem. Mein Gesicht war schmal geworden, sah ich. Aber wen sollte dies wundern, nach all der Zeit in dieser erdversiegelten Höhle? Außerdem störte es nicht, es ließ meinen Mund weich hervortreten und betonte die grünen Augen, ein seltsamer Scherz der Natur. Ich war froh darüber, eine etwas dunklere Gesichtsfarbe zu haben, als es für meinesgleichen üblich war, sonst würden sie zu sehr hervorstechen, meine Augen. Das wäre dann doch zu auffällig gewesen. Dunkelbraunes, bis weit über die Schultern fallendes Haar gab einen weichen Rahmen und erweckte den Anschein von Verträumtheit.  
Ich erfreute mich an meinem Bild, das mir ein weiteres Mal meine menschenähnliche Schönheit bestätigte, auch in diesem, noch unbekannten Jahrhundert.  
Die Blicke der jungen Frauen, die sich an mir vorbei die Treppe hinunterdrängten, sagten mir dasselbe. Gerne gab ich ihnen ihr Lächeln zurück, ein wenig zerstreut vielleicht, denn noch war ich mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich den Geschmack der für mich fremden Zeit traf. Aber ich fiel nicht weiter auf. Die Männer waren ähnlich gekleidet wie ich. Enge Hosen, enge, kurzärmelige Oberbekleidung unter Mänteln und Jacken. Allerdings trugen sie meist kurze Haare, die oben auf dem Kopf abstanden und büschelweise aneinander geklebt zu sein schienen. Wie Borsten. Aber immerhin waren es echte Haare und keine parfümierten Perücken, wie in den Jahren, in denen ich mich entschlossen hatte, meinen Schlaf zu beginnen.  
Ich fiel nicht auf. Das war gut so. Denn es zog mich hinunter, in die Säle hinter der Tür am Ende der Treppe, dorthin, wo die vielen jungen Menschen verschwanden, dorthin, wo die Geräusche auf ein Fest schließen ließen. Ich folgte einer kleinen Gruppe aus Männern und zwei Frauen, die in einer lebhaften Unterhaltung vertieft, gerade die Tür erreicht hatten und betrat hinter ihnen die Halle, aus der die lauten Geräusche dröhnten.  
Es war Musik, wenn auch eine sehr fremde. Volltönend. Rhythmisch und mitreißend. Sie schlug in ihren Bann trotz ihrer Wildheit. Zumindest die Menschen, und auch ich konnte mich nicht ganz entziehen.  
Ich stand und sah mich fasziniert um. So viele Tanzende auf der silbrigen Fläche in der Mitte des Raumes! Sie bewegten sich zu den hypnotisierenden Klängen - nein, es schien, die Klänge bewegten die Menschen. Sie hoben die Arme ruckartig nach oben, ließen die Köpfe nicken und hielten doch die Füße auf dem Boden fest. Eine schmale junge Frau schwamm mit gleitenden Hüftbewegungen in den Tönen, ihre Arme verloren sich in filigranen Wendungen, versuchten vergeblich, sich der Decke anzunähern. Schön sah es aus, und so zerbrechlich. Es war ein schlangengleicher Tanz für sich, der von den Lichtreflexen in ihrem Haar begleitet wurde.  
Aber es war schwer, einzelne Menschen zu erkennen, ihren Bewegungen zu folgen. Zu heftig verrenkten sie sich, zu sehr wirbelten sie über dieses silbrige Metall auf dem Boden. Losgelöste Gliedmaße, durch die bunte Lichtpfeile flogen.  
Neben der Tänzerin versuchte ein Mann, einzutauchen. Er kam mir bekannt vor, er war einer aus der Gruppe, mit der ich in diese Halle eingetreten war. Weißliche, hochstehende Haare, von denen ihm ein lockeres Büschel in die Stirn fiel. Seinen langen Mantel hatte er abgelegt und er bewegte sich, den Oberkörper fast unbekleidet, zur Musik. Er suchte die Nähe der Tänzerin, die mir soeben aufgefallen war. Diese glitt jedoch sogleich geschickt von ihm fort, als sie ihn bemerkte, ohne ein einziges Mal den Kontakt zu den Klängen um sich herum zu verlieren. Es musste mühsam für ihn sein, es ihr gleichzutun, mit ihren leichtfüßigen Bewegungen mitzuhalten, war er doch größer, viel zu breit gebaut. Aber er gab nicht auf, er kämpfte mit der Musik, wollte seine Tänzerin nicht verlieren. Einige Male gelang es ihm, sie zu finden, für einige wenige Takte lang. Da war sein großer, athletischer Körper in Einklang mit ihr und der Musik, harmonisch anzusehen.  
Andere Tänzer schoben sich zwischen ihn und das Mädchen mit den graziösen Bewegungen und es dauerte ein halbes Musikstück, bis sie sich wieder gefunden hatten. Aber die Illusion des Einklanges beider im Strom der Klänge hatte sich verloren. Mit dem letzten Ton des Stückes schrak die Tänzerin auf, wendete sich jählings ab und ließ sich von der Dämmerung hinter der Tanzfläche verschlucken. Einen kleinen Augenblick lang schaute der Mann ihr nach, bevor er seinen Tanz fortsetzte. Mit Verzweiflung in den Augen und hellen Schweißperlen auf der Haut.  
Mit einem Anflug von Spott fing ich an, mich für ihn zu interessieren. Ihn, den kämpfenden Verlierer.  
Menschen – nie werden sie sich ändern oder auch nur dazulernen!  
Der Mann tanzte, als würde er von seiner Enttäuschung und seiner Wut auf sich selbst verbrannt werden. Heftig suchten sich seine Gliedmaßen Raum in dem Gedränge. Bald war ein freier Platz um ihn herum entstanden, durch den er wirbelte und die Luft in Farbblitze zerteilte. Es war ein kraftvoller Anblick, durchaus meines belustigten Interesses wert.  
Nun ließ auch ich den Rhythmus, diese fremde Musik, in mich einziehen und fühlte, wie mein Körper anfing, sich zu bewegen. Von den Menschen beobachtet. Ich spürte die Blicke der Frauen an mir haften. An meinem Gesicht, an meiner Brust. Einige wanderten nach unten, verstohlen zwischen meinen Beinen verharrend. Ich lachte und drehte mich mit einem hohen Sprung um mich selbst.  
Ich wusste, wie ich auf die Menschen wirkte, vor allem, wenn ich tanzte. Damals, heute. Ihre Sehnsüchte und Wünsche waren gleich geblieben. Immer wollten sie sie in mir erfüllt haben. So auch diese jungen Frauen, die so plötzlich neben mir auftauchten und die für sich selbst meine Aufmerksamkeit einfangen wollten. Sie waren ebenfalls auf der Jagd.  
Lachend wandte ich mich von den Tänzerinnen ab. Nicht ihnen galt mein Interesse. Stattdessen bewegte ich mich zu der Person hin, die ich für heute gewählt hatte. Noch folgte er nichtsahnend den Klängen, obwohl seine Bewegungen bereits weicher, langsamer wurden. Erschöpft sah er aus, und nass klebte ihm das bisschen Hemd auf der Brust.  
Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und eine kleine Hüftbewegung. Eine auffordernde Kopfdrehung.  
Er zeigte sich verwirrt. Lächelte zurück. Kam ein Stück näher und ließ sich an mir vorbei an den Rand der Tanzfläche treiben. Dort stand er eine Weile in der Sicherheit der Entfernung zwischen uns und schaute schweratmend auf die Tanzfläche.  
Auf mich sah er, wusste ich. Er wusste es ebenso.  
Aber es machte ihn verlegen, mit seinen Augen meinen Bewegungen zu folgen, und so drehte er sich um und verließ seinen Platz. Ein letztes Umschauen zu mir hin, dann floh er zu der langen Theke, an der Getränke verkauft wurden. Menschenleiber verdeckten den Blick auf ihn.  
Ein heiseres Lachen bahnte sich den Weg aus meiner Kehle und schüttelte mich. Meine Anziehungskraft war nicht geschwunden. Ich hatte ihn gefunden und er würde diese Erkenntnis noch in derselben Nacht mit mir teilen. Teilen müssen!  
Eine kleine Weile noch bewegte ich mich mit den rhythmischen Klängen und spielte mit den Hoffnungen einer jungen schlanken Frau, die mir gegenüber biegsame Bewegungen vollführte, mich an sich ziehen wollte. Dann verließ auch ich die Tanzfläche und wusste, dass mir bewundernd hinterhergeschaut wurde. Menschen!  
Wo konnte ich ihn finden?  
Ich sah mich an der Bar um. Es war heiß gewesen, und Tanzen in der Hitze machte durstig – daran konnte ich mich erinnern. Mit einem Lächeln sann ich darüber nach, wie oft ich diese Tatsache ausgenutzt hatte – wie willig sich die Menschen mir ergeben hatten, nachdem ich ihre enttäuschten Hoffnungen mit alkoholischen Getränken geschürt hatte. Dieses Spiel hatte in allen Jahrhunderten seinen Reiz für mich gehabt. Aber heute mochte ich kein schwaches Wesen. Dazu hatte ich zu lange geschlafen.  
Suchend ließ ich meinen Blick über die Männer und Frauen wandern, die sich um die Theke drängten. Der Tänzer von vorhin war nicht dabei. Belustigt dachte ich an seine Verwirrung, nachdem er die Ablehnung seiner Tänzerin bemerkt hatte, und seine Erregung. Beides zusammen hatte ihn so haltlos aussehen lassen, so empfänglich. Schön geschwungene Lippen unter hellen Augen, die hilflos in meinem Gesicht hängen geblieben waren, als hätte ich ihm eine Erklärung liefern können für die Absage seiner Tänzerin, oder ihre Entscheidung gar umwerfen können. Ich hätte ihn fragen sollen, was er denn gewillt gewesen wäre, mir dafür zu geben! Ich hätte ihn schon auf der Tanzfläche nehmen können, für einen kleinen Anschein von Hoffnung! Nein, sie hatten sich nicht geändert, die Menschen, nicht ein Stückchen!  
Ich zwängte mich durch sie hindurch an den Ausschank und ließ mir eines dieser berauschenden Getränke geben. Es würde mir nützlich sein können. Dann suchte ich den Raum systematisch ab. Wo war er?  
Die Frau, um die er geworben hatte, stand in einer entfernten Ecke, in Begleitung mehrerer anderer. Er war nicht dabei.  
So musste ich Witterung aufnehmen, der schwachen dennoch spürbaren Duftspur folgen, die er in der von Gerüchen durchtränkten Luft hinterlassen hatte. Ich schob mich an zusammenklumpenden Menschengruppen vorbei. So viele von ihnen, alle gemeinsam in dieser Halle. Aber nur diesen einen wollte ich, trotz meines Hungers, nur dieser eine reizte mich.  
Früher hatten meinesgleichen über meine Vorlieben gelacht, sie hatten mich darob verspottet. Sie, die alles genommen hatten, ohne Unterschied, ohne auszuwählen. Vor so langer Zeit. Ob es sie heute – was war eigentlich heute? – noch gab? Jagten sie noch?  
Ich hielt inne, den Kopf erhoben und schnupperte in die Luft. Beängstigende Gedanken waren das. Aber zuerst wollte ich mich um diesen Menschen kümmern.  
Eine leichte Duftspur zeigte mir den Weg. An verschiedenen Sitzgruppen entlang, durch ungezählte trinkende Menschen hindurch, bis ich an einem Durchgang stand. Erleichterung durchflutete mich: Seine Präsenz wurde stärker. Dazu war der stampfende Rhythmus der Musik inzwischen zu erträglicher Lautstärke herabgesunken und durchmischte sich mit dem unverstehbaren Stimmengewirr.  
Ohne die torkelnden, bunt angestrahlten Gestalten weiter zu beachten, durchquerte ich den hohen, schlauchartigen Gang. Bizarre Gemälde schmückten die Wände, sie zeigten Menschen in verrenkten Stellungen, Tanzende, Liegende, Zusammengesunkene mit bunten Kleiderfetzen auf der Haut. Viel Haut. Real anmutender Haut.  
Die Wärme, die ich verspürte, kam nicht von meinem Tanz, sie war keine Reaktion auf die aufgeheizte Luft, sie kam von innen. Es war Vorfreude.  
Der Gang mündete in einen kleineren dunklen Raum, der mit polsterartigen Sesseln ausgestattet war. Davor standen niedrige Tische. Darauf die unvermeidlichen Gläser und halbleere Flaschen. Es stank unangenehm nach abgestandenem Bier. Dennoch war der Geruch meines Auserwählten unverkennbar. Er musste hier sein, zwischen den Menschen, die nachlässig auf den Sitzen verteilt herumhingen. Die meisten schliefen nahe der Bewusstlosigkeit, einige waren in lallende Gespräche vertieft. Die engen Umschlingungen der wenigen Pärchen entlockten mir Mitleid und ein wenig Bedauern. Wie kindlich und anrührend!  
Im Dunkel einer entfernten Ecke entdeckte ich ihn schließlich, ihn, meinen Tänzer. Halb auf dem Sofa liegend, ein Getränk in der Hand. Mit leeren Augen starrte er an die Decke. Der Verlierer des Abends, der nur auf mich wartete. Er ahnte es nur noch nicht.  
Lautlos ließ ich mich neben ihm nieder. Mit Selbstverständlichkeit, fast Arroganz brach ich die Regeln der menschlichen Höflichkeit und starrte ihn ohne jede Erklärung an, band seinen Blick und schob mich solcherart in sein zurückkehrendes Bewusstsein.  
Das Erstaunen in dem ungewöhnlich intensiven Blau der Augen belustigte mich. Ich wusste die Reaktionen der Menschen zu schätzen, wenn sie mich ein erstes Mal wahrnahmen, wenn sie mich nicht so recht einordnen konnten und zwischen Faszination, Erschrecken und leichter Angst schwankten. Und ich wusste, was in ihm vorging, als er mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung die eine halblange Strähne aus der Stirn strich.  
Er war voller Unsicherheit. Der Unsicherheit des Zurückgewiesenen, der sich einer plötzlichen Konfrontation mit einem anziehenden, wenn auch etwas aufdringlichen Fremden gegenübersah.  
Wirklich fremd waren wir uns allerdings nicht. Ich erkannte seine Seele, und er – nun er hatte mit mir getanzt, vorhin. Kurz, aber immerhin.  
Heißt es nicht, im Tanz öffnete sich die Seele? Ich hatte in der seinen Begierde erkannt.  
„Hallo?“  
Ein nichtssagendes Wort, das nur durch die Betonung Bedeutung erhält. In diesem Fall war es als Frage gedacht. Er blinzelte.  
„Hallo!“ gab ich zurück und ließ mich neben ihm in die weichen Polster sinken, genug Raum einnehmend, dass er sich in eine gerade Sitzhaltung bequemen musste, wollte er mich nicht berühren. Demgemäß hockte er stockgerade neben der Lehne, sprungbereit wie ein Tier auf der Flucht.  
Ich schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und drückte ihm sein halbleeres Glas in die Hand: „Trink aus.“  
Mit sichtbarer Verwirrung gehorchte er mir und stellte das Glas ab. Danach schien er zu überlegen.  
Ich nahm die eben erstandene Flasche zur Hand, öffnete den Drehverschluss und goss ihm ein. Rötlich schimmernd strömte die Flüssigkeit in das Glas und vermischte sich mit den Resten des vorherigen Inhaltes.  
„Trink aus.“ Wieder hielt ich ihm das Glas hin und bemerkte mit Befriedigung, dass sich seine Finger wie von selbst darum schlossen.  
„Warum?“ Seine Stimme war ein wenig heiser.  
„Bist du nicht deshalb hier? Zum Trinken?“  
„Nein.“ Er zögerte und ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich seine Gedanken verknoteten. „Eigentlich nicht. Sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?“  
Die Frage zeigte mir seine ganze Unsicherheit und gab mir den Vorwand, den ich brauchte. „Hast du mich bereits vergessen?“ Ich lächelte ihn an. „Mein Freund.“, setzte ich hinzu.  
Damit stürzte ich ihn vollständig in Verwirrung und er rettete sich zu seinem Getränk. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich über die Lippen, als hätte er sich verschluckt. „Wer bist du?“  
Ich gab keine Antwort, sondern rückte näher. Durch den Stoff unserer Kleidung berührten wir uns und ich erkannte die ersten, noch unwillkürlichen Reaktionen auf meine Nähe. Dunkel geweitete Pupillen, die mich voller Unverständnis ansahen, ein leichtes Zittern, das über seine nackten Oberarme lief. Feine, hellblonde Härchen, die sich fast unmerklich auf seiner Haut aufstellten.  
Ich mochte das. Diese Augenblicke vor dem Erkennen. Bevor die Menschen sich das Verlangen eingestanden, das sie tief verborgen in sich trugen, tief verborgen unter der Gewohnheit irgendeiner Moral. Sie waren so bezaubernd schwach, die Menschen, und doch gab es Augenblicke, da konnten sie sich davon frei zu machen. Sich darüber erheben. Mit meiner Hilfe, unter meiner Leitung.  
Diesmal wich er nicht zurück, sondern ließ es zu, dass ich ihm das leere Glas aus den Händen nahm und dabei kurz mit den Fingern über seinen Handrücken strich. Er hatte schöne, wohlgeformte Hände für einen Mann. Widerstrebend unterdrückte ich den Wunsch, mit meinen Lippen über die warme Haut zu fahren. So verlockend es auch war – noch war nicht die Zeit dazu.  
Stattdessen stellte ich das Glas auf der niedrigen Tischplatte ab und streichelte ihn mit meinen Blicken. Zärtlich und aufmerksam glitten meine Augen über die Konturen seines Gesichtes. Es war hellhäutig und auf eine anregende Weise zart. Ein wenig weicher Flaum bildete ein spitzes Dreieck auf seinem Kinn und vermittelte gerade genug Eindruck von Männlichkeit, um ihn dem Jungenalter entwachsen zu glauben. Aber seine Gebärden waren die eines Menschen, der schon einiges erfahren hatte und der sich durchzusetzen vermochte. Wie reizvoll, dieser Kontrast!  
Als ich mich zu ihm niederbeugen wollte, hielt er mich an den Oberarmen fest. Sein Blick, der eben noch versonnen über mich gewandert war, klärte sich, eine Falte über den Brauen sprach von Verärgerung. Ich spürte die Kraft eines entschlossenen Menschen, als er mich von sich wegschob. Er war nicht schwach.  
„Was soll das, willst du mich anmachen oder was? Verschwinde, oder…“  
„Oder – was?“  
Da stand er vor mir, eben noch kurz vor dem Erkennen seiner geheimen Wünsche, nun zornig und erhitzt von dem Bemühen, seine vermeintliche Männlichkeit verteidigen zu müssen.  
Ich konnte nicht anders, seine Pose reizte mich zu lautem Gelächter. In seiner Empörung gab der erboste Mann ein zu amüsantes Bild ab. Hatte er nicht sogar eine Hand zur Faust geballt?  
Mein Spott reizte ihn und er wehrte sich auf seine Art. Ich sah den schweren Stiefel kommen, so langsam und ungeschickt bewegte er sich auf mich zu. Es war ein Leichtes für mich, dem Tritt auszuweichen und ihn mit einem leichten Schlag gegen das Standbein aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Er stürzte auf das Polster der Sitzgelegenheit und ich stand nun vor ihm, mühsam die Reste meiner Heiterkeit bezwingend. Schnaufend rang er nach Luft und schaute wütend zu mir herauf. Die Zornesfalten auf seiner Stirne bildeten zwei niedliche Höcker.  
„Bist du schwul oder was willst du von mir, geh doch zu deines gleichen, du…“  
„Da hat es mir aber nicht gefallen, Mensch du.“, fiel ich ihm ins Wort, seinen Redeschwall auf äußerst unkultivierte Weise unterbrechend. Die Zeit für Höflichkeiten war vorbei, wir hatten uns bereits einander vorgestellt. Ich warf mich über ihn und hielt seine Unterarme fest. Den Versuch, mich wegzutreten oder sich mit mir von dem Sofa herunterzurollen, vereitelte ich im Ansatz. Als er unter mir lag, erkannte er meine Kraft und verlegte sich aufs Verhandeln.  
Hastig begann er, von seinen Freunden zu erzählen. Diese würden ihn gleich suchen kommen und unschöne Dinge mit mir veranstalten, wenn sie ihn so auffinden würden.  
Ich grinste und beugte mich langsam über ihn, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihm keine Gelegenheit zu geben, mich abschütteln zu können. Da spürte ich ihn. Deutlich und hart, obwohl er es zu verbergen suchte.  
Natürlich. Jedes Mal war es so…  
Ich hielt seine Arme fest im Griff und bog sie über seinem Kopf nach hinten, bis sie sich in die weichen Polster pressten. Gesicht über Gesicht, nahe, ganz nahe. Ich roch seine Verblüffung, sein aufkeimendes Erschrecken über sich selbst, die feine Feuchtigkeit, mit der seine Haut getränkt war. Ein kleines salziges Rinnsal zog sich über seine Wange den Hals hinunter, an dem eine bläuliche Ader heraustrat.  
Anziehend. Begehrenswert. Es war so lange hergewesen, das letzte Mal!!  
Ich berührte ihn sanft und schnupperte über sein allzu kurzes Haar mit der einzelnen langen Strähne. Ein tastendes Lecken an der überraschend zarten Haut schenkte mir ein Bewusstsein seiner Wärme. Ich mochte mich darin baden, in der Aura dieses kurzlebigen, entzündeten Wesens vor mir, dessen weiche Haut mich einlud, dessen krampfhafte Bewegungen unter mir mich weiter anspornten.  
Wir gehören zusammen, Mensch, jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, niemand wird uns trennen können. Wie, du glaubtest nicht daran? Aber ich werde es dir zeigen, warte ein wenig, dann wirst du es erfahren – dann wirst du es zugeben können.  
Ich leckte an der salzigen Flüssigkeit, die über seine Haut lief, ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf Weiteres. Diese Ader an seinem nach hinten gereckten Hals, sie schimmerte so blau, bewegte sich im Takt seines Blutes. Behutsam folgte ich ihr und hörte ihn seufzen. Leise, ganz leise nur, aber für mich deutlich genug.  
Plötzlich lag er still, er hatte es aufgegeben, mich zu bekämpfen. Ich sah sein Erschrecken über sich selbst. Hatte er nicht sogar seine Beine ein wenig geöffnet, um mich besser spüren zu können? Da ließ ich ihn los, stützte mich mit den Ellbogen neben seinem verwirrten Kopf ab und lachte ihm voller Vorfreude entgegen. Ich streifte mit den Lippen über seine Stirn und spürte seinen Mund. Feucht und halbgeöffnet bot er sich an, als hätte er mich seit Zeiten erwartet. So küsste ich ihn, schnell und fordernd, bevor er sich fassen konnte. Und ich wurde mit einem Stöhnen belohnt. Tief aus seiner Seele kamen diese kleinen, verzweifelten Laute, sie schlichen sie sich gegen seinen Willen über die Lippen. Ich hatte ihn nicht nur durch die Kraft meines Körpers bezwungen, sondern ihn an mich gebunden durch das Versprechen, ihm Dinge zu erfüllen, die er sich nur in angetrunkenen, einsamen Nächten vorstellen konnte. Mein nächster Kuss war ein Biss und entlockte ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen. Lauter, ein wenig hemmungsloser vielleicht? Ich schmeckte sein Blut und musste mich zurücknehmen, wollte ich mich nicht verlieren. Nicht hier an diesem Ort, denn ich mochte keine Zeugen für das, was ich mit ihm tun würde, selbst wenn es nur Betrunkene waren, die sich danach an nichts mehr erinnern konnten.  
Der Mann unter mir hatte anscheinend an dem, was ich mit ihm machte, Gefallen gefunden. Er umarmte mich, bot mir seinen Körper an.  
Wie verfluchte ich all diese Kleiderschichten, die zwischen unserer Haut lagen und verhinderten, dass ich mich direkt an ihm reiben, seine Hitze in mich aufnehmen konnte! Selten zuvor hatte ich einen derartigen Hunger verspürt. In fester Umarmung rollten wir herum und fielen schließlich von der schmalen Sitzgelegenheit. Die Kante des niedrigen Tisches stieß in meinen Rücken. Ein schneller Schmerz durchzuckte mich und vertrieb die Leidenschaft. Warum gerade jetzt? Ich fluchte.  
Eines der umgestürzten Gläser war unter uns zerbrochen und die Scherbe hatte sich durch meine Haut gebohrt. Ich fühlte, dass es blutete. Zudem hatte das Klirren die schläfrige Schar der Betrunkenen aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Erstaunte Gesichter starrten uns an.  
Welch ein erbärmlicher Ort für mein Vorhaben! Warum hatte ich nicht vorsichtiger gewählt?  
Warmes Blut lief mir den Rücken hinunter, mein Blut. Das durfte nicht sein, nicht hier!  
Rasch löste ich mich von dem Mann, der das Geschehen kaum registriert hatte, zu versunken war er in seinen neuen, aufgerissenen Gefühlen. Ich zog ihn auf seine wackeligen Beine und schob ihn durch den Raum vor mir her, die Hand fest in den Stoff seines feuchten Shirts verkrallt.  
Wie ich solche Unterbrechungen hasste! Aber was musste ich auch versuchen, ihn hier, vor allen Leuten zu nehmen? Dumm war ich gewesen, unvorsichtig. Zu gierig nach dem langen Schlaf.  
Ich fand eine kleine Tür und sprengte sie mit einem Tritt auf. Niemand folgte uns.  
Ich musste diesen Ort verlassen, mit diesem nach Schweiß, Begierde und ein wenig Angst riechenden Mann. Nur wohin? Noch kannte ich mich in dieser Stadt nicht aus. Mir fehlten die Schlupflöcher.  
Mit einem abrupten Ruck entwand sich der Mann meinem Griff. Wir standen uns gegenüber. Geblähte Nasenflügel unter schweißglitzernder Haut. Ein Aufblitzen unter der losgelösten Haarsträhne. Mir rannen warme Schmerzen den Rücken hinab. Wenn er nun kämpfen will, dachte ich, kann ich ihn nicht schonen. Welch eine Verschwendung. Ich wartete.  
„Komm mit. Auf dem Parkplatz steht mein Auto und ich wohne ganz in der Nähe.“ Er sprach heiser.  
Sollte das eine Einladung sein? Es hörte sich ganz danach an. Nur woher dieser Sinneswandel?  
Verblüfft stimmte ich zu, ihm zu folgen. Er kannte sich in diesem Gewirr von Kellerräumen und Lagerhallen aus und brauchte an den verschiedenen Abzweigungen und Türen selten zu überlegen.  
Während wir nach draußen eilten, lief mir das Blut den Rücken hinab und verklebte die Haut mit dem Stoff des Shirts zu einer dunklen Masse. Mein Blut. Fast schwarz musste es sein, aber ich konnte es nicht sehen. Nur riechen. 

Er führte mich zu dem Platz, auf dem die Fahrzeuge der Menschen standen, trat zu einem hin und öffnete die Tür. Mechanisch stieg ich ein. Ich fühlte mich seltsam leer, ausgelaugt. Durch meinen Misserfolg ausgelaugt, obwohl doch mein Ziel so nah gewesen war. Ich ließ ich mich von ihm mitnehmen und lauerte auf meine zweite Chance.  
Vorbeifliegende Lichter. Fassadenreihen, abzweigende Straßen.  
Irgendwann stoppte das Auto und wir stiegen aus. Betraten eines der Häuser, mit seiner Wohnung darinnen. Wir löschten das Licht im Schlafzimmer.  
Ich hatte nach dem Blut eines Menschen verlangt und dabei sein Begehren erweckt. Sein Begehren nach mir.  
Dann war ich ihm einfach gefolgt. War das etwa meine Art?  
Gleichwohl ließ ich es geschehen. Dass er mir die Kleider vom Leib riss und so meine Wunde wieder zu leben begann. Dass er mich überall berührte, nicht immer sanft in seiner ungestümen Ungeschicklichkeit. Dass er mit seiner Zunge über meinem Körper Spuren zog, während ich mich unter ihm wand. Dass er dabei mein Blut in sich aufnahm, bemerkte ich zu spät.  
Das wollte ich nicht.  
Widerwillig erwachte ich aus meiner Lethargie und gebot ihm Einhalt. Erschöpft schlief ich schließlich ein, ohne viel von ihm getrunken zu haben.


	2. Der Morgen danach

Helles Licht weckte mich auf und ließ mich spüren, wie schlecht es mir ging. Ich war schwach, viel schwächer wie des Nachts oder gar am Tag zuvor. Das Licht stach in meine Stirn, bohrte Löcher in die Haut, zerfraß mich langsam von außen. Zumindest kam es mir so vor, und es war mir eine Warnung, denn nur in den Zeiten, in denen mein Körper all seine Ressourcen aufgebraucht hatte, reagierte ich so empfindlich auf die Strahlen des gelben Tagesgestirnes. Nur die Niederen von uns hatten sich vor der Sonne hüten müssen, die Sklaven. Oder die, denen von den Herren die Fähigkeiten unserer Art genommen worden waren. Eine unendliche Bestrafung war das, aus dem Gehirn eines machtgierigen Kranken entsprungen. Eines Kranken meiner Art.  
Mit einer Hand bedeckte ich meine schmerzende Stirn, um sie ein wenig zu schützen. Ein halbes Grinsen brachte ich dennoch zustande, denn mir fiel der Vergleich mit feiernden Sterblichen ein, die nach zuviel Wein wohl ähnliche Empfindungen hatten. Nur dass es ihnen mit der Zeit wieder besser ging, ich jedoch zuerst Nahrung benötigte, um mich dieser Welt stellen zu können. Mir war schlecht. Dieses verfluchte Licht!  
Ich kletterte über den Körper neben mir, um das Fenster zu erreichen und die Vorhänge zuzuziehen.  
Der Mann auf dem Bett murmelte im Schlaf. Sein Rücken zeigte die Spuren meiner Fingernägel.  
Warum lebte der Kerl noch? Ich war verwirrt. Aber ja doch, ansonst wäre mir nicht so verflucht schlecht!  
Die dunklen Vorhänge retteten mein erbärmliches Leben und ich begann zu überlegen:  
Was eigentlich genau war in der gestrigen Nacht geschehen?  
Der Körper neben mir stöhnte halblaut und begann, sich zu rühren.  
Ich erinnerte mich an Lichter, tanzende, in lichtzuckenden Klängen gefangene Menschen und an den blonden Jungen, nein, den Mann neben mir. Der Anblick ließ die Gier in mir hochkriechen, diesen Hunger, der so unmöglich zu bezähmen war. Der Mann drehte sich um und wandte mir sein Gesicht zu.  
Ich ließ mich verleiten und strich langsam über seinen, mit gut ausgebildeten Muskeln ausgestatteten Schultern. Er hatte die Statur eines Athleten. Sehr jung. Sehr appetitlich.  
Ich lauschte.  
Außer dem schweren Atem meines Opfers war es still in dem Zimmer. Geräusche von außen, Rufe auf der Straße, sonst hörte ich nichts, was auf die Anwesenheit weiterer Menschen in dieser Wohnung schließen lassen könnte. Unschlüssig gestattete ich meinem Blick, über den Körper neben mir zu wandern.  
Was war gestern geschehen? Warum lebte er noch? Zähe Gedankentropfen.  
Heißer Atem, Küsse, hastige Berührungen, aufgehitzte Haut unter meinen Handflächen – er? Natürlich!  
Eigentlich war es schade um ihn. Aber ich hatte Hunger und so beugte ich mich über den in unruhigen Träumen gefangenen Blonden. Ein Stechen im Rücken ließ mich zögern. Ich tastete nach. Risse, Schnitte, verkrustetes Blut.  
Wie konnte ich nur so sorglos sein! Dumm, unvorsichtig, unbedarfter wie ein gerade erschaffener Welpe!  
Die rötlichen Schaumbläschen in den Mundwinkeln des Blonden untermauerten meine neugewonnene Erkenntnis. Was hatte ich da zugelassen? Ich dreimal blutiger Anfänger!!  
Ich hatte mit ihm spielen wollen, meine Lust hinauszögern, bis sie mich fast verbrannt hatte, um sie erst dann zu stillen. Und nun? Nun war ich für ihn verantwortlich.  
Wäre ich doch nur in meinem Erdloch geblieben für alle Zeiten! Was sollte ich mit diesem Menschen – diesem werdenden Bluttrinker anfangen? Ich war in einem mir unbekannten Zeitalter gestrandet, ohne Freunde, ohne Unterschlupf, ohne Aussicht auf leichte Beute! Und so verdammt hungrig! Selbst mit regelmäßiger Beute würde es Monde dauern, bis ich meine alte Stärke, und vor allem meine Zuversicht wiedererlangen würde.  
Als ich meine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte, ging es dem Mann neben mir auf dem Bett schlechter als mir. Er war ohne Bewusstsein, und hatte bereits vor Minuten damit begonnen, sich unruhig hin und her zu wälzen. Auf den Lippen zeigte sich blutiger Schaum. Noch musste ich dem wenig Beachtung schenken, aber es hatte angefangen. Und es würde lange dauern. Ich müsste ihm mehr von mir geben, mehr von meinem dünnen Blut, von dem ich selbst nicht genug hatte, sollte die Transformation nicht ewig dauern, und sollte er nicht ein schwächliches Etwas bleiben, das fortwährend auf meine Hilfe und meinen Schutz angewiesen war. Denn ich hatte ihn erschaffen und war daher verantwortlich für ihn, solange, bis er die Wege und Möglichkeiten kannte, alleine zu überleben. Verantwortlich vor mir und, was schwerer wog, vor den anderen, die ich vor langer Zeit verlassen hatte. Wie hieß es doch? Wer die Hierarchie ablehnte, schloss sich selbst aus und verdiente den Schutz der Gemeinschaft nicht.  
_„Wandere umher, bis einer von uns dich finden mag, dann sühne für deine Vermessenheit!“_  
Das waren SEINE Worte, die ich nie aus meinem Verstand werde verbannen können.  
Mißmutig starrte ich auf den Mann neben mir: Sollte er doch krepieren, wenn er dreist genug gewesen war, von meinem Blut zu nehmen! Es wäre nur gerecht!  
Unverständliches Gemurmel neben mir, verwaschene Worte.  
Sein Muskelzittern ging bereits in Krämpfe über. Noch waren sie leicht und lösten sich rasch, verkrümmten den Körper nicht zu allzu bizarren Formen. Aber sie waren da und schmeckten vor.  
Unentschlossenheit. Nichtdenkenwollen. Höhlensehnsucht. Sollte ich bis zur Dunkelheit kraftlos in diesem Zimmer herumliegen, neben mir die personifizierte Anklage meiner Unschlüssigkeit?  
Der Blick nach draußen bestätigte meine Befürchtungen. Es hatte sich bereits vergangenen Abend angedeutet: Das neue Zeitalter barg Überraschungen. Wie oft war es bereits so gewesen? Vier bis fünf Mal? Verdämmerte Jahrhunderte - Zeiten des Friedens und der Ruhe.  
Sehr weit unter mir befand sich die Straße, die wir heute Nacht entlanggefahren waren. Die Menschen hatten gelernt, höher zu bauen, zweifellos. Auf dieser Straße wuselte es durcheinander, Fahrzeuge, Menschen, überall. Strahlendes Sonnenlicht darüber. Schon der bloße Anblick ließ meine Kopfschmerzen einen Freudentanz aufführen.  
Gegenüber Mauern mit Fensterlöchern darin. Ebenfalls ziemlich hoch.  
Wie viele Menschen mochten in dieser Stadt wohl wohnen? Diese Welt erschreckte mich bereits jetzt! Diese Masse von Menschen, wo kamen sie her? Nach welchen Regeln funktionierte sie?  
Ich sehnte mich nach den einsamen Jahren in den Wäldern nahe den kleinen Dörfern. Dort gab es Ruhe und das Jagen war leicht gewesen. Aber hier? Es sah zwar aus, als würde die Beute nur auf mich warten, aber auch an mir ist die Erfahrung nicht vorübergegangen, dass diese Geschöpfe dazu neigten, Nachforschungen anzustellen, wenn sie sich vermissten. In jedem Zeitalter hatten die Menschen dazugelernt und mich mit ihren neuen Erfindungen überrascht. Ich hatte es gestern erfahren, in diesem Haus der Musik und des Tanzes. Ich wusste, dass ich wenig Chancen haben würde, schnell zu Kräften zu kommen, wenn mir nicht ein Eingeweihter die Regeln und Gesetze dieser Welt erklärt – mitsamt den Möglichkeiten, sie zu umgehen.  
Dieser Gedankengang gab den Ausschlag.  
Das zusammengekrümmte wimmernde Häufchen quer über dem breiten Bett durfte weiterleben. Als mein Diener.  
Er sollte mich in dieses Zeitalter einführen, und, wer weiß – vielleicht konnte es doch amüsant werden. Zuerst musste ich ihm jedoch zu seinem neuen Leben verhelfen, damit er nicht als speicheltriefender Gnom mit verzerrten Gliedmaßen hinter mir hertrottete, ein Stück Ballast in einer mutmaßlich feindlichen Umgebung.  
Dazu musste ich selbst zu meiner Stärke zurückfinden, schnell zurückfinden, bevor ich etwas davon abgeben konnte. Kurz gesagt, ich musste trinken! Dabei hasste ich es, unvorbereitet auf die Jagd zu gehen. Ich wollte mein Revier zuvor ausgekundschaftet haben, und nicht den Erstbesten anfallen müssen, nur wegen des schnöden Überlebens willen. Ich wollte meine Beute kennen. Und hin und wieder – wollte ich sie geliebt haben.  
Zu derlei kulinarischen Feinheiten blieb mir in dieser Situation allerdings keine Zeit, da konnte ich mich verfluchen, sosehr ich wollte. Ich hasste es, derart vom Blut der Menschen abhängig zu sein, ohne das ich schwach dahinvegetierte, kaum besser als einer dieser nackten, schleimigen Würmer, die man auf den Waldwegen zertritt.  
Hinter mir keuchte es, ich hörte das kratzende Geräusch zu lang gewachsener Fingernägel auf einem festen Untergrund. Dann scharrte es nur noch vor sich hin, und ich vermutete, dass sich nun in dem massiven Holzrahmen des Bettes flache Riefen befanden, die vier nebeneinander verlaufenden Kratzspuren fester Nägel. Ich schaute zum Bett zurück: Wirklich, ein äußerst erbärmliches Häufchen Elend lag da. Selbst als die herunterrutschende Decke den zugegebenermaßen gut gebauten Körper enthüllte, konnte ich nichts anderes denken als das. Dem Welpen ging es dreckig.  
Es führte einfach kein Weg daran vorbei: Ich musste mich hinausschleppen und zuschlagen, ich brauchte Blut und dieser Mann da brauchte Blut.  
Zögernd, mit unsicheren Bewegungen suchte ich meine Kleider zusammen. Werde ich auffallen, im hellen Licht?  
Ich schüttelte meine Haare in die Stirn. Wie gut, dass sie mir die Illusion von Schutz verleihen konnten. Darunter blasse Haut. Allein, mein Spiegelbild gab meine Gestalt nur sehr verschwommen wieder und zeigte mir damit deutlich meine Kränklichkeit.  
Ich verließ den Schlafraum und sah mich um. Am Abend zuvor war meine Aufmerksamkeit sträflicherweise zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen. Die Wohnung, in der ich mich befand, bestand aus zwei Zimmern und einer Küche, in der seltsame Utensilien ihrer Erklärung harrten. Fließendes Wasser, aha. Eine nette Erfindung, so nützlich. Schränke mit plumpem Geschirr, einfache Sitzgelegenheiten. Ein schwarzer Kasten, vor dem ein Sessel stand. Und über allem schwebte ein Gestank, der mir den Magen hob. Auf jeder Ablagefläche standen übervolle Aschenbecher, flankiert von braunen Flaschen, die den typischen Geruch von abgestandenem Bier verbreiteten. Dunkle Flecken auf dem Teppich. Herumliegende angeschmutzte Kleidungsstücke, Zeitungen. Dazu überall dreckiges, halbverschimmeltes Geschirr. Es war widerlich. Warum war mir das nicht sofort aufgefallen?  
So schnell wie möglich wollte ich dieses verkommene Loch verlassen. Allerdings war die Eingangstür verschlossen und blieb es auch, sosehr ich an der Klinke rüttelte und gegen das Türblatt trat. Es entstand eine leichte Beule, sonst erzielte ich keinerlei Effekt. Den Schmerz in meinem Fuß nahm ich erst später wahr. Krampfhaft versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, wo der Schlüssel zu dieser Tür gelandet sein konnte.  
Was hatte der Blonde gestern Abend getan, als wir eingetreten waren? Wo hatte er seine Kleider hingeworfen, die Jacke, die Hose? Ich wollte nicht Stunden damit verbringen, diese Räume nach einem Schlüssel zu durchsuchen!  
Mit spitzen Fingern wühlte ich mich durch einen der Kleidungshaufen. Alles Mögliche kam zum Vorschein. Münzen, Papiertaschentücher, eine Geldbörse mit kleinen Kärtchen darinnen, ein längliches handtellergroßes Ding mit vielen kleinen Tasten darauf, Notizzettel,… aber keine Schlüssel. Natürlich nicht.  
Aus dem Nebenzimmer drangen derweil erstickte Geräusche. Die Haut des Blonden hatte inzwischen einen grauen Farbton angenommen und blutleere Lippen ließen an eine Maske denken, wäre da nicht das unermüdliche Zucken der Lider gewesen.  
Ich redete auf ihn ein, leise zuerst, eindringlich, versuchte, mich zu seinem Bewusstsein vorzutasten. Vergeblich. Dann wurde ich lauter. Meine Bemühungen wurden mit ersticktem Röcheln belohnt. Der Mann warf sich auf seinem zerwühlten und schweißfeuchten Lager herum und suchte mit den Armen nach Halt. Kein Zeichen deutete darauf hin, dass er mich wahrgenommen hatte.  
War etwas anderes zu erwarten gewesen? Nein. Also zog ich ihn zu mir hoch, schüttelte ihn und schlug ihm zweimal hart ins Gesicht. „Komm zu dir!“  
Blutiger Schaum lief über sein Kinn und befleckte meine Hand. „Wenn du weiterleben willst, antworte mir! Wo bin ich, und wo ist der Schlüssel zur Haustür? Rede!“  
Statt einer Antwort erbrach er Schleim. Angewidert stieß ich ihn zurück und gab auf. Hier musste ich mir selbst helfen. Auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Werkzeug, einer Eisenstange vielleicht, durchforstete ich die Räume, zog Schubladen auf und warf Dinge aus den Schränken. In der allgemeinen Unordnung fiel es nicht einmal auf. Irgendwann fand ich hinter einem Stapel Unterhosen eine Pistole, daneben, in einem Metallkästchen, die Munition. Diese unerwartete Entdeckung erleichterte mich. Das Ding war klein, handlich und sehr kompakt. Zwar konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie größeren Schaden anrichten könnte, aber das Schloss war damit wohl aufzusprengen.  
Ich wollte endlich trinken! Mein Hunger hatte lange gewartet, aber nun sprang er mich unvermittelt an. Ich versuchte, die Pistole zu laden, aber der unbekannte Mechanismus gab mir Rätsel auf. Ich fluchte in allen Sprachen, die ich in meinem Leben kennen gelernt hatte.  
Da ließ mich ein unerwartetes Geräusch hochfahren: Es kratzte leise an der Tür, dann knirschte das Schloss. Ich bekam Besuch.


	3. Seltsamkeiten 1

Der Besuch trat ein, genauer: er erstürmte die Wohnung. Fünf bis sechs junge Männer ähnlich dem, der halb im Wahn gefangen auf seinem Bett lag. Sie waren groß, kräftig gebaut, und mit den, anscheinend in diesem Zeitalter üblichen, kurzen Haaren. Wie geschorene Schafe kurz nach dem Regen sahen sie damit aus. Ihr Auftritt allerdings hatte wenig Zahmes an sich. Mit Poltern und schweren Tritten breiteten sie sich in der Wohnung aus und ließen sich breitbeinig auf die Sitzgelegenheiten fallen. Ihre Rede war laut und von vielen abgehackten Ausrufen durchsetzt.   
Einen von ihnen hatte ich gestern Nacht schon einmal gesehen. Hatte er nicht zu der Gruppe gehört, die vor mir diesen Treppenaufgang hinunter gegangen war? Allerdings war er nun ein wenig anders gekleidet. Er trug nicht mehr diese blauen Hosen, sondern schlammfarbene Beinkleider mit vielen Taschen, die an mehreren Stellen ausgebeult waren. In einem breiten Ledergürtel verbarg sich nur schlecht ein Messer mit halblanger Klinge. Es sollte wohl auch bemerkt werden. Den muskulösen Oberkörper umspannte ein enges Hemd. Wirklich, ein Hemd, mit Kragen, sauber und gebügelt, seltsam abstechend von den eher schmuddeligen Hosen. Seine Begleiter waren ebenso ausstaffiert, bis auf die Hosen, die Flecke in verschiedenen Braun- oder Grüntönen auf hellerem Untergrund aufwiesen. Sie schienen mit Absicht so bedruckt worden zu sein. Die Aufmachung ließ mich an Uniformen denken und sofort nahm ich mir vor, sehr vorsichtig zu sein.   
Zuerst einmal achteten die Männer wenig auf mich, außer, daß einer von ihnen die Pistole vom Tisch nahm. Auf den freigewordenen Platz stellte er eine Kiste, die mehrere braune Flaschen enthielt. Die Horde machte es sich bequem und griff hemmungslos nach den Flaschen.   
„Geil, ey, das brauch ich nach so ´ner Nacht!“   
„Trinkt das Bier, bevor es warm wird! Wer holt eigentlich den nächsten Kasten?“   
„Der, der gestern als erstes zusammenbebrochen ist, das warst doch du, na komm, ich hab dich doch gesehen. Gekotzt hast du wie ein liebeskranker Reiher…“   
Ihre Sprache war derb und ihre Worte verrieten mir wenig von der Welt, in der sie lebten. Außer, daß sie wohl zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten Bier zu sich nahmen, sich gerne mit anderen schlugen, immer auf der Suche nach Frauen waren und sich ganz allgemein für die Herren der Welt hielten. Kurz gesagt, sie gehörten zu einer Sorte uninteressantem Pöbel, den ich normalerweise mied.   
Die Flaschen in der Kiste leerten sich.   
Einer von ihnen drückte auch mir ein Bier in die Hand, sehr beiläufig, als würden sie mich kennen. Ich dankte mit einem Kopfnicken und öffnete den Verschluss. Da sie es anscheinend so erwarteten, tat ich, als würde ich trinken. Daß ich dazu aufwallende Übelkeit niederkämpfen musste, zeichnete sich hoffentlich nicht allzu genau in meinem Gesicht ab.   
Die Schusswaffe mit der Schachtel Patronen hatte ich zur Sicherheit neben mich auf den Sessel gelegt, damit sie nicht in die falschen Hände geriet. Jeder von ihnen hatte sie gesehen, aber niemand fragte mich danach. Ich fand die Situation zwar verwirrend, aber gerade noch erträglich. Denn die Besucher waren jung, kräftig und strahlten eine Lebenskraft aus, die ich am liebsten sofort in mich hineingesaugt hätte. Wirklich schade, daß es so viele waren, und daß es mir so schlecht ging.   
Aber ihr Verhalten erschien mir seltsam. So interessierte sie das Stöhnen aus dem Nebenzimmer wenig, obwohl es doch einer der ihren war, der dort lag, oder sollte ich mich täuschen? Sie fragten nicht einmal danach. Stattdessen tranken und redeten sie über die „geilen Titten“ einer blonden Frau, die sie wohl des Abends zuvor in ebenfalls nicht ganz nüchternem Zustand in einer Schenke getroffen hatten.   
Es fiel mir schwer, sie auseinander zuhalten, denn nicht nur ihre Kleidung ähnelte sich sehr, auch die stoppelkurzen Haare über den teilweise aufgedunsenen Gesichtern verlieh ihnen fast unheimliche Gleichartigkeit. Wobei ich nicht glaubte, daß es nötig sei, ihre Namen zu behalten. Eigentlich hoffte ich es sogar. Mit solchen Gestalten machte ich mich gewöhnlich nicht soweit gemein, daß ich sie voneinander unterscheiden musste.   
Unterdessen war der lauteste unter ihnen auf den kleinen Tisch geklettert. Ein Schlenkern mit dem Fuß, das ihn beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hätte, ließ Glas klirrend zerbrechen. Bier lief aus und kroch mir als klebriger Geruchsteppich in die Nase. Unter dem lebhaften Grölen seiner Begleiter begann der Mann, sich in den Hüften zu wiegen und sein Hemd aus der Hose zu nesteln. Der Ansatz eines Bierbauches kam zum Vorschein, und die Anfeuerungsrufe, mit denen der wackelnde Bauchspeck begrüßt wurde, bedeutete mir, daß er wohl den Animationstanz besagter Frau imitieren wollte. Es war keine besonders erhebende Vorführung, auch wenn sie von seinen Freunden mit wildem Gejohle honoriert wurde. Derbe Scherze flogen hin und her, dazu wurden die letzten Flaschen geöffnet.   
Einer der Männer beteiligte sich allerdings nicht an dem Gespräch, sondern betrachtete mich aus den Augenwinkeln. Bei dem Trinkgelage hatte er sich ebenfalls auffallend zurückgehalten.   
„Wer bist du?“   
Auf diese Frage hatte ich gewartet.   
„Ich kenne dich nicht. Was tust du hier in der Wohnung?“   
Der Tonfall war freundlich, aber bestimmt. Ich hörte das Lauern darinnen.   
Jetzt durfte ich keinen Fehler machen, ermahnte ich mich, denn ich war geschwächt und hatte Verpflichtungen dem werdenden Wesen dort in dem Schlafzimmer gegenüber. Vielleicht blieben sie ja noch ein Weilchen, hoffte ich, nur solange, bis die Dämmerung hereinbrach, das sollte genügen. Waren sie besoffen genug, was bei ihrem Trinktempo in Bälde zu erwarten war, konnte ich es mit allen von ihnen aufnehmen. Ich überlegte sogar, ihnen eine neue Kiste Bier zu spendieren, um sie bei Laune zu halten. Aber dann nahm ich davon Abstand. Auf welche Stufe war ich nur herabgesunken? Seit wann vergriff ich mich an derartigem Pack, oder jagte mit den Methoden eines Feiglings?   
„Hey, ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Mann! Wer bist du und was machst du in der Wohnung meines besten Kollegen?“   
Diese Bemerkung erstaunte mich nun doch: Er bezeichnete den stöhnenden Mann dort drüben als so etwas wie einen Freund, und versuchte ihm nicht einmal zu helfen?   
„War wohl eine anstrengende Nacht, gestern?“, führte er die Unterhaltung fort, „Ich habe euch ein wenig beobachtet. Als du ihm gefolgt bist, wollte ich mich eigentlich an euren Deal dranhängen, aber mir ist dann etwas dazwischengekommen. Weiber, du weißt schon. Drängen sich zu den unmöglichsten Zeitpunkten auf und stören jedes Geschäft.“   
„Aha??“ Mehr brachte ich nicht zustande, während sich meine Gedanken gegenseitig durch die unmöglichsten Vermutungen jagten.   
„Aber was willst du mit dem da?“   
Eine abwertende Handbewegung zeigte Richtung Schlafzimmer, aus dem gurgelnde Geräusche drangen, die nun sogar den anderen auffielen und mit leichtem Hohn bedacht wurden.   
„Mikka ist doch eh die meiste Zeit besoffen. Der verträgt nichts und spielt nach einer Nacht drei Tage krank. Der kriegt nichts mit. Und wenn er nicht gerade eine Flasche am Hals hat, rennt er der Frau nach, mit der er gestern tanzen wollte und die ihn mal wieder stehen gelassen hat. Als wenn so eine was mit Mikka anfangen könnte, eingebildet wie sie alle sind, die Weiber aus der Vorstadt. Die denken doch, sie seien was Besseres.“ Er hob die Flasche und prostete mir zu. „Dann zieht er sich irgendeinen Stoff hoch und ist den Rest der Woche nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Selbst aus seiner eigenen Wohnung ist er herausgeflogen, letzten Monat und haust seitdem hier, bei seinem Bruder.“   
Mein Mienenspiel musste durchlässig geworden sein, denn er schlug mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, bevor er zu weiteren Erklärungen ansetzte. „Hat Mikka dir das Loch hier etwa als seine eigene Wohnung verkauft? Nein, vergiss es, der hat gar nichts. Keinen Job, keine Bude und keine Kohle. Ein notorischer Schnorrer, der auch hier bald rausfliegen wird, denn was sollen wir mit ihm. Sein Bruder ist gerade auf Reisen – Geschäftsreisen. Sobald er wieder zurückkommt, muss der Kleine gehen, wir können nichts mit ihm anfangen. Ist einfach nicht vertrauenswürdig genug und will sich andauernd an die falschen Leute hängen. Du verstehst schon.“   
Der bullige Kurzgeschorene warf sich auf seinem Sessel in Positur. „Also, wenn du was abwickeln willst, halte dich an mich.“ Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Meine Jungs da…“ Inzwischen hatten sie um uns beide einen Halbkreis gebildet und lächelten nett, „Meine Jungs da können mir sogar Referenzen geben. Ich bin liquide, absolut vertrauenswürdig und habe meine Verteilerkreise.“   
Ich nickte, während ich krampfhaft überlegte, welche Waren in dieser Welt unter der Hand wohl verkauft wurden. Die Burschen priesen unterdessen weiter ihre Heldentaten und sahen dabei aus wie Wegelagerer, die davon ausgingen, daß in der Stadt ihr Glück in Form von Wein Weib und Gesang zum Greifen nah herum läge. Typische Verlierer, die sich eher auf ihre Kräfte und ihre Großsprecherei verließen als auf vorsichtiges Paktieren und ihren Verstand. Leider sahen sie trotz ihres Alkoholkonsums immer noch sehr schlagkräftig aus.   
Außerdem - was zum Geier bezeichneten sie als „Stoff“? Welche Art von Schmuggelware sollte das sein, die ich ihnen verkaufen sollte, damit sie mich endlich in Ruhe ließen??   
Ihr Sprecher stand inzwischen vor mir, hatte beide Arme auf die Stuhllehne gepresst und redete mir feucht ins Gesicht. Er war rot geworden und die Halsader trat an dem breiten Hals hervor. Sie pulsierte im Takt des Herzschlages und zog mich in ihren Bann. Unwillkürlich beugte ich mich nach vorne, auf dieses Pochen vor mir fixiert. Der Rest des Raumes trat in den Hintergrund, ging in dem diffusen Geräuscheteppich der durcheinanderschreienden Stimmen unter. Hektisch sprach der Kerl vor mir auf mich ein, ich bemerkte es kaum. Was wollte er? Es war unwichtig. Ich hörte ihn nicht, ich sah das erregte Gesicht vor mir nicht, denn es gab nur diese Ader.   
In einem kurzen Augenblick werde ich ihm seine Kraft heraussaugen damit sie in mich übergeht. Wie lange hatte ich in den letzten Jahrhunderten voller unruhiger Träume auf einen solchen Moment gewartet?   
Nimm dir, Askarun, flüsterte der Bluttrinker in meinem Kopf, nimm dir was du brauchst, trinke! Mit den anderen wirst du ebenfalls fertig, sie sind nichts weiter als besoffener Pöbel, den du mit Leichtigkeit überrumpeln kannst, hast du erst ein wenig von deiner Stärke zurückgewonnen. Beiß zu und lebe wieder!   
Ich war zu langsam. Zwei Arme stemmten sich in meine Schulter, und drückten mich in die ausgeleierte Rückenlehne zurück. Zwei der Burschen standen plötzlich rechts und links neben meinem Sitz und achteten darauf, daß ich ihrem Anführer nichts tat.   
„Na, was ist? Ich laber seit Ewigkeiten auf dich ein, und du starrst an mir vorbei. Hey, mit mir wirst du den Deal machen, nicht mit der abgefuckten Koksleiche von Mikka dahinten. Der ist zu nichts fähig, ein totales Risiko, das siehst du doch selbst!“   
Ich hörte, wie meine Zähne hart gegeneinander schlugen, bevor die Enttäuschung über mir zusammenbrach.   
„Außerdem, die Bude hier ist unser Stützpunkt. Dafür, daß Mikka dich hierher geführt hat, wird er eh noch bezahlen. Und du wirst schön dein Maul halten. Weißt du, wir können nämlich überall sein. Wir können auch jeden finden, auch so einen franseligen langhaarigen Dealer wie dich. Oder denkst du etwa, wir haben vor euch Ostorganisationen Angst?“   
Der Tonfall wurde entschieden bedrohlicher. Was für eine Farce! Wenn ich nur ansatzweise gewusst hätte, um was es ginge, hätte ich das Spiel mitspielen können. Ich hätte es gerne mitgespielt, nur, damit ich sie los gewesen wäre, diese stinkende Meute, um mich endlich um mich kümmern zu können, um auf Jagd zu gehen, verdammt sei dieses Jahrhundert, in dem nur Wahnsinnige herumliefen!!   
„Du kommst doch aus dem Osten, oder etwa nicht? Nur ihr seht noch so auffällig aus und tretet so unverschämt auf. Was ist nun??“ Den letzten Satz schrie er mir zu.   
Irgendwas musste ich antworten. Nur hatte ich immer noch keine Ahnung, was diese Leute eigentlich von mir wollten.   
Herunterfallendes Metall rettete die Situation. Plötzlich starrten alle wie gebannt auf die kleine Pistole. Mein aufdringlicher Gesprächspartner nahm die Waffe auf und wog sie bedächtig in der Hand.   
Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, ob er wirklich etwas von diesen Dingern verstand, oder ob er mir etwas vorspielen wollte. Die sicheren Handgriffe jedoch, mit denen er sie untersuchte, den Lademechanismus betätigte und sie schließlich bedachtsam auf dem Tisch platzierte, sagten mir, daß er eine solche Waffe nicht das erste mal in Händen hatte. Die anderen waren ruhig und hielten sich im Hintergrund, bis auf die beiden natürlich, die meinen Sessel flankierten. Kein Gegröle mehr.   
Ihr Anführer hatte seine Truppe gut im Griff, gestand ich mir ein, denn er hatte ihnen nur Blicke zugeworfen, mehr war nicht nötig gewesen, um die Party zu unterbrechen und fast nahtlos in diese bizarre „Geschäftsbesprechung“ übergehen zu lassen. Für die Patronen hatte er allerdings nur Verachtung übrig: „Dieser Schrott ist zweitklassige Ware. Billiger Nachbau, produziert nur Ladehemmungen, ist nicht verlässlich, wie gesagt, Schrott.“   
Ich antwortete nicht, setzte jedoch ein überhebliches Grinsen auf. Vielleicht wirkte es.   
„Hast du dieses Ding Thomas verkauft? Du weißt, dem Typ, der hier wohnt, dem Bruder von dem da.“ Die Beiläufigkeit der Handbewegung, mit der er das Stöhnen aus dem hinteren Teil der Wohnung zur Kenntnis nahm, ließ mich frösteln.   
Für einen Sterblichen musste sich das Geräusch anhören, wie jemand, der mit dem Tod kämpfte – was dem Wesen der Transformation nahe kam – und diese Menschen schenkten dem nicht mehr Beachtung wie einer schreienden Katze? Vielleicht hatte ich die uniformierte Truppe unterschätzt.   
Wie auch immer, es wurde höchste Zeit für mich, aktiv zu werden und diese Leute aus der Wohnung zu scheuchen. Wo war meine Schlagfertigkeit geblieben, meine Gabe, mich zurechtzufinden, mit den Sterblichen zu spielen, sie zu manipulieren? Verdammt seien mein ausgetrocknetes Hirn und meine Befürchtungen vor diesem Zeitalter! Tu etwas, schrie der Bluttrinker in mir, Verbanne die Schwäche aus deinen Gliedern, bezähme deine Gier nach dem Blut des Gegenübers und strenge dein Gehirn an! Oder willst du dich von diesem biersaufenden Pöbel einschüchtern lassen, du, der selbst IHM ins Gesicht gelacht hatte?   
Nun gut, versucht hatte, IHM ins Gesicht zu lachen, berichtigte ich mich, und der für einen kleinen Moment der Überheblichkeit und des Trotzes für vogelfrei erklärt worden war. Ich fühlte Bedauern für mich selbst.   
Dem Kahlgeschorenen vor mir gegenüber ließ ich jedoch mein Lächeln breiter werden: „Also, ich verstehe nicht ganz. Was willst du nun von mir? Stoff? Oder interessierst du dich eher für dieses Spielzeug?“   
Ich wies auf die Pistole und hoffte, daß mein leicht verächtlicher Tonfall Wirkung zeigte. Die Männer sahen so aus, als würden sie sich nicht mit derartig kleinen Waffen abgeben wollen.   
„Hmmm. Was hast du noch im Angebot? Muster hast du keine dabei, sehe ich, und nach Katalog kaufe ich nicht. Ich will vorher sehen und vor allem anfassen, wofür ich mein Geld hinlege!“   
Hatte der Kerl etwa angebissen? Hektisch kramte ich im Staub meines Gehirns nach vergleichbaren Situationen.   
Wie war damals bei den Kriegen um dieses vorderasiatische Seeräubernest gewesen? Als ich diesem aufgeblasenen, muskelstrotzenden Peliden ein Waffensortiment überbracht hatte, und ihm dabei eingeredet hatte, die Meergöttin Thetis sende es ihm mit den besten Wünschen… Reich beschenkt hatte ich ihn verlassen. Und in vollstem Vertrauen in die magischen Kräfte seiner neuen Waffen war er so leichtsinnig gewesen, die halbe Stadt Troja herauszufordern. Selbstverständlich war dies nicht lange gut gegangen, und Achilles Tod hatte den Untergang der geschwächten Festung eingeläutet, weil sich einer der Belagerer an seinen Verstand erinnert und nicht nur auf seine Muskelkräfte verlassen hatte. Es war sehr vergnüglich gewesen, damals, denn die eigentlichen Gewinner waren wir gewesen. Ich und meine Gefährten. Jahrzehntelanges ungefährdetes Jagen und eine willige Beute in den Resten der geschleiften Stadt sowie den umliegenden Lagern, in denen sich die versprengte Bevölkerung gesammelt hatte. Nie werden diese Zeiten wiederkommen! Aber damals war ich nicht allein gewesen. Und es war mindestens 3000 Jahre her gewesen.   
„Ja, aber doch nicht hier!“ lachte ich den Mann aus. „Willst du in diesen Räumen Probeschüsse abgeben?“ Vielleicht imponierte dem Kerl Überheblichkeit.   
„Gut.“, antwortete er und schaute nachdenklich drein. „Du rufst deine Leute an, und wir treffen uns in dem Steinbruch, in dem wir üben. Dort sind wir ungestört, keine Bullen, keine Konkurrenz. Nur meine Truppe und du. Der Rest deiner Leute darf sich natürlich im Hintergrund halten. Einen kannst du mitbringen, es muss doch jemand das Köfferchen mit den Warenproben tragen. Und eine Auswahl passende Munition bitte ich mir aus, nicht wieder solch eine Scheiße. Verarschen lass ich mich nämlich nicht!“   
„Du willst also kaufen. Schön. Deswegen bin ich nämlich gekommen. Mir ist es vollkommen gleichgültig, mit wem ich ins Geschäft komme. Mich interessieren nur Diskretion und die reibungslose Bezahlung. Meine Organisation achtet sehr auf einen glatten Ablauf. An welche Art von Ware habt ihr denn gedacht?“   
Der Anführer lachte: „Mit Diskretion seid ihr bei mir besser beraten als bei dem da. Sei froh, daß du nicht mit ihm verhandelst, sondern mit mir. Also, Kleinkaliber, ja, es muss unauffällig sein und leise. Also mit dem entsprechenden Zubehör.“   
Ich nickte mit vollstem Verständnis. „Natürlich.“   
„Und die Munition - sie darf nicht zurückzuverfolgen sein. Also selbstverständlich keine uralten Armeebestände, die seit Jahren im Nassen herumgammeln. Neu, sauber, passend und anonym! Klar soweit?“   
„Selbstverständlich.“ Von was redete der überhaupt? Mit Mikka hatte ich später einiges zu klären, versprach ich mir.   
Ich nickte ihnen strahlend zu und sagte einige passende Worte, etwas von „hocherfreut sein“, „guten Geschäftspartnern“ und „beiderseitiger Zufriedenheit“. Derartige Floskeln waren selten unangebracht beim Abschluss eines Geschäftes, in welchem Zeithalter auch immer.   
Dann erhob ich mich: „Ich werde nun meine Partner über das Geschäft und unsere Abmachungen informieren. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend, um Weiteres…“   
Natürlich ließen sie mich nicht gehen: „Halt! Meinst du immer noch, mich verarschen zu können?“, tönte es auf mich ein, „Was glaubst du eigentlich, daß ich dich einfach so raus spazieren lasse, damit du verschwindest? Wir haben `nen Deal verabredet und ich traue dir kein bisschen! Ich will die Ware ausprobieren und du wirst sie mir liefern! Oder hast du Angst um deine Kohle? Ich gebe dir einen größeren Auftrag und du willst mich einfach mit deinem Geschwätz abspeisen? Das kannst du mit dem da machen, aber nicht mit mir!“   
Die Lautstärke des Mannes schmerzte in meinen Ohren. Diese Leute wurden anstrengend.   
„Also“, redete der Wortführer weiter, „du wirst deine Kollegen anrufen, jetzt, sofort, und meine Vorabbestellung durchgeben. Am Treffpunkt bin ich dann auch bereit, meine Liquidität zu beweisen, keine Sorge. Aber zuerst will ich sehen, was ihr im Angebot habt, vor allem welche Qualität. Das kann doch wohl kaum ein Problem sein, oder? ODER?“   
„Nein, kein Problem.“ Mikka wird mir sehr viel erklären müssen.   
Der Kerl warf seinen Kumpanen ein paar unverständliche Worte hin, worauf einer in die Hosentasche griff und ihm ein kleines blitzendes Ding zuwarf.   
Ein Gerät mit vielen kleinen Knöpfen. Er hielt es mir vor die Nase und ich rätselte, wozu diese mir unbekannte technische Neuerung gut sein mochte.   
„He, weißt du nicht, wozu ein Handy gut ist? Ihr seid doch sonst immer am telefonieren. Also: anrufen!“ Theatralisch hielt er sich das Ding ans Ohr.   
Ich nahm das Ding, wand mich ab und drückte auf diesen Knöpfen herum. Das Ding piepte, dann war es ruhig. Ich hielt es mir ans Ohr, so wie er eben und hoffte dabei inständigst, daß ich mich nicht vollständig lächerlich machte. Nach einer angemessen Zeit fing ich an, in einer sehr alten, bereits seit langem verschollenen Sprache zu reden. Es tat mir gut, diese altvertrauten Laute zu bilden, sie gaben mir den Trost, den ich brauchte. Damals war ich nicht allein und auf mich selbst gestellt gewesen, nein, damals … Ich geriet ins Träumen. Einer meiner Fehler.   
Ungeduldig riss mir einer der Kerle schließlich das Ding aus der Hand, drückte selber ein paar Knöpfe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Anruf ist nicht zurückzuverfolgen“, murmelte er und zuckte die Schultern. „Seltsam, die Nummer ist nicht gespeichert, was für ein Unsinn ist das wieder?“   
Dann geschah alles sehr schnell.   
Sie schoben mich aus der Tür, die Treppen herunter bis auf den Platz, auf dem die Fahrzeuge der Hausbewohner standen. Flucht war aussichtslos. Ein größeres Auto fuhr vor, ich wurde hineingedrängt, die anderen folgten nach. Ziemlich eingekeilt saßen wir auf der engen Rückbank. Meine Begleiter stanken nach Bier.   
Mein Geschäftspartner drehte sich zu mir herum: „Ich hoffe nur, du hast meine Wünsche durchgegeben. Wenn wir an unserem Übungsplatz sind, übermittelst du die genaue Lage und wir warten auf deine Kollegen. Länger als zwei Stunden dürfte es nicht dauern, bis ihr den Platz gefunden habt, ihr könnt ja zwischendurch wieder anrufen, wenn ihr nicht mehr weiter wisst. Oder wir geben euch die GPS-Daten durch.   
Ich will einfach nicht, daß einer von euch vor uns dort ist. Dazu ist mir das Alles dann doch zu seltsam.“   
Ich sagte ihm nicht, was ich alles seltsam fand.   
Häuser flogen vorbei, dann lag die Stadt hinter uns. Sie schwiegen und rauchten.   
„Besonders professionell tritt er nicht auf.“, wurde bemerkt, „Ist wohl neu im Geschäft. Na, egal, Hauptsache, die Lieferung stimmt. Wir lernen ja gerne neue Leute kennen.“   
An einem Waldweg blieb das Fahrzeug stehen und wir stiegen aus.   
„Irgendwie komme ich mir vor wie eure Geisel.“, versuche ich, eine Wendung herbeizuführen.   
„Bist du ja auch, oder? Dafür, daß wir dich in einer unserer Wohnungen angetroffen haben. Aber deine Partner sind sicherlich vernünftig und machen uns einen guten Preis.“   
Es waren doch zu viele, um mit ihnen allen fertig zu werden, selbst bei Dunkelheit. Zumindest in meinem derzeitigen Zustand.


	4. Seltsamkeiten 2

Das Grüppchen hatte mich in die Mitte genommen und marschierte flott durch das Waldstück.   
Der Anführer ging neben mir und sah mich des Öfteren misstrauisch an, als erwarte er von mir Erklärungen, Angebote, was wusste ich. Die konnte ich ihm leider nicht liefern, da mir immer noch gänzlich unbekannt war, was er unter „Ostorganisationen“, oder „Stoff“ verstand. Daß diese Männer so etwas wie Hehler waren – gut, das hatte selbst ich begriffen, sie hatten es mir auch deutlich genug zu verstehen gegeben – aber die Komplexität ihres Gewerbes hatte sich mir nicht erschlossen. Bereits die Aufmachung dieser Kerle kam mir geistlos vor. Sollten ihre gleichförmige Kleidung Uniformen sein? Ich kannte derartige Exemplare aus früheren Jahren und hatte jeher mein Möglichstes getan, sie zu meiden, denn solche Leute neigten dazu, sich in eine ganz eigene Gedankenwelt hineinzubohren und diese so weit auszubauen, bis sie nicht mehr herausfinden konnten. Ewige Kreise, die sich um die ewig gleichen Ideen drehten. Wirklich sehr geistlos. Vor allem in Verbindung mit Gewalt. Und meine Begleiter, Bewacher? sahen mir ganz nach dieser Spezies aus. Unzufriedene Menschen, glücklos und von ihrer Zeit enttäuscht, spielten sie die Umstürzler und verbrämten ihre Unfähigkeit, in ihrer jeweiligen Gesellschaftsform eine legitime Rolle spielen zu können, mit irgendeiner Ideologie, die besonders dann nervtötend war, wenn sie als Philosophie in Gelehrtenkreisen verkauft wurde. Zu diesem Personenkreis gehörten meine Bewacher glücklicherweise nicht und ich gab mich weiter der Hoffnung hin, sie im Laufe des Abends mit einigen Taschenspielertricks loswerden zu können.   
Es wurde höchste Zeit dazu. Alles in mir schrie nach Blut, nach diesem körperwarmen roten Saft, der mir mein Leben zurückgeben würde – oder zumindest einen kleinen Teil meiner Kräfte. Wann hatte ich eigentlich das letzte Mal getrunken?   
Rote Schlieren legten sich über meine Sicht und ließen mich fehltreten. Ich stolperte über einen Ast und wäre auch gefallen, wenn mich der Mensch neben mir nicht aufgefangen hätte.   
Nur der letzte Funken Verstand hielt mich davon ab, ihn auf der Stelle anzufallen.   
Geduld, rief der Bluttrinker in mir, erinnere dich: nur wer Geduld zeigt, jagt mit Erfolg, kann seine Beute einkreisen, sie von ihresgleichen absondern und an einsamem Ort stellen. Falle nie auf und scheue das Risiko, nur so wirst du überleben können, denn niemand darf dich erkennen. Bleibe im Verborgenen und halte die Notwendigkeit geheim, damit du der Jäger bleiben kannst und nicht selbst zum Gejagten wirst. Zeige Geduld, und du wirst ewig leben. Dies ist eines unserer Gebote.   
Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen und schnüffelte gierig. Diese Gebote waren äußerst nützlich. Wenn man es sich leisten konnte, ihnen zu gehorchen. Was bitte hatte ich mir vergangene Nacht eigentlich dabei gedacht, diesen Mikka zu schonen, mit ihm zu spielen, anstatt sofort und ohne Verzögerung sein bisschen Leben in mich hereinzusaugen? Leichtsinn forderte Strafe heraus.   
Ich musterte meine Begleiter, versuchte ihre Kräfte und ihren Lebenswillen abzuschätzen. Wer von ihnen wäre wohl am leichtesten zu überwältigen? Und wie? Das Sicherste war wohl, sie zu trennen und sie mir einzeln vorzunehmen.   
Unwillig riss ich mich zusammen, besann mich auf mein Alter und meine Erfahrung. Zumindest das Gelände, auf dem wir uns bewegten, kam mir entgegen. Trotz der bevölkerten Stadt in der Nähe war es einsam. Lichter Buchenwald, der immer verwilderter aussah, je länger wir gingen. Ein Weg, der zum Trampelpfad wurde und hin und wieder von querliegenden Stämmen blockiert wurde, über die wir hinwegklettern mussten – es war eine wirklich sehr unzugängliche Gegend, was ich auch äußerte.   
Mein Hauptgesprächspartner, der „Geschäftsmann“ quittierte meine Bemerkung mit Stolz: „Ja, sicher, man kann doch nicht überall herumballern. Es war ganz schön schwer gewesen, diesen Flecken zu finden. In der Nähe der Stadt wird doch jede Ansammlung von Bäumen direkt als Naherholungsgebiet deklariert und Tag und Nacht von den gestressten Großstädtern belagert. Und wo sollen wir hin? Das ist ein sogenanntes Naturschutzgebiet, das heißt, der Wald darf wuchern wie er will und die Zugangswege lässt die Forstverwaltung zuwachsen, damit sich nicht so viele Jogger und BMX – Fahrer hierhin verirren. Wurde übrigens mal von den Ökos veranlasst, lustig, nicht? Wie geschaffen für unsere Übungen!“   
Wir kletterten über mannshohe Erdwälle, die mit dichtem Brombeergestrüpp bewachsen waren. Die festen Stiefel traten die Zweige zu einem provisorischen Weg nieder. Aus ihren Flüchen ersah ich, daß sie nur unregelmäßig diesen Ort besuchten, damit sie nicht auffielen. Es war wohl eine Art geheimer Treffpunkt, den sie sich für besondere Gelegenheiten aufsparten.   
Hinter den Erdhügeln lag eine Lichtung, von drei Seiten mit niederem Bewuchs umrandet, ähnlich dem, durch den wir uns gerade hindurchgekämpft hatten. Gegenüber erhob sich eine Felswand aus rötlichem Sandstein. Eine kleine Hütte stand vor dem Felsen, sehr baufällig, mit einer Feuerstelle davor. Unordentlich lag Holz herum, Eisenstangen ragten aus dem Boden und Teile von großen Maschinen rosteten vor sich hin.   
Ich war überrascht.   
Der Mann neben mir grinste mich an: „Tjaa, Naturschutzgebiet nennen sie es heute, aber früher war da mal ein alter Steinbruch, so in den 70-igern. Der wurde dann aufgegeben, und aus dem Loch eine Mülldeponie gemacht. Die Planierraupen, mit dem der ganze Mist in die Erde gedrückt wurde, kannst du ja noch sehen. Alles verrostet, kaputt und niemand kommt jemals daher. Außer uns natürlich.“   
Er reichte mir seine Handy und forderte mich auf, die genaue Wegbeschreibung an meine Leute durchzugeben, damit einer – und nur einer! – von ihnen mit dem Sortiment Handfeuerwaffen erscheinen konnte. Einen besseren Ort, um unbeobachtet Probeschüsse abzugeben und sich ganz und ungestört zu unterhalten, gäbe es in der gesamten Umgebung nicht, das sollte ich betonen.   
Ich spielte daßelbe Spielchen wie zuvor, nur daß ich einige Schritte zur Seite ging und meine Stimme zögern ließ. Sie sollten glauben, es gäbe Probleme.   
Allerdings erreichte ich damit keine Verzögerung des zeitlichen Limits, eher das Gegenteil. Warum ihnen nicht spätestens an dieser Stelle auffiel, daß ich mit niemandem redete – ich wusste es nicht.   
Schulterzuckend erklärte ich nach dem „Gespräch“, es könne eine Weile dauern, denn meine Leute seien misstrauisch und ich hätte sie kaum überzeugen können, hierher zu kommen. Was unter den gegebenen Umständen ja nicht verwunderlich sei, oder?   
Meine Rechtfertigung wurde murrend hingenommen. Ich spielte den Unbeteiligten und warf mich vor der Hütte ins hohe Gras. In zwei Stunden würde es dunkel werden und ich hätte Chancen, mich endlich stärken zu können. Ich sah mich bereits ein Hemd aufreißen. Ein schnelles Lecken über die Haut, ein Biss –   
„Willste auch noch eine?“   
Ein Kurzgeschorener hielt mir eine Bierflasche hin. Die Hütte diente ihnen wohl als Vorratslager.   
„Könnte ja auch die letzte sein, nicht wahr, denn wenn du uns verarschen willst…“   
Er drehte sich um und griff nach der Schusswaffe, die ihm von seinem Kumpan gereicht wurde. Sie bauten ein weiteres Teil an den kurzen Lauf. Nein, es sah nicht so aus, als wollten sie es mir leicht machen.   
In fünfzig Schritt Entfernung standen einige Zielscheiben. Auf diese schossen sie nun. Die Waffen, die sie neben dem Bier aus der Hütte gezogen hatten, waren klein aber effizient. Sie trafen gut, obwohl die Standfestigkeit bei einigen Schützen zu wünschen übrig ließ. Was mich am meisten verwunderte – die Schüsse waren leise. Ein dumpfes Pflobb war alles, was ich hörte. Das war neu für mich und ein weiterer Grund, vorsichtig zu sein.   
Sie spielten wie Kinder mit ihren Gewehren und sie tranken.   
Ich wartete und hoffte auf die Dunkelheit oder ein Wunder.   
Beides zusammen wäre mir am liebsten gewesen.   
Ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt standen zwei Rücken vor einem Baum, stützten sich aneinander ab und erleichterten sich. Einer von ihnen setzte die Flasche an den Mund, verlor jedoch im gleichen Augenblick das Gleichgewicht. Er stapfte in die Pfütze vor sich und musste sich an dem Baum festhalten, um nicht der Länge nach auf dem Waldboden zu landen. Ungeahnte Heiterkeitsausbrüche seiner Freunde waren die Folge.   
Ich schaute mich nach ihrem Anführer um. Er war nicht zu unterschätzen, der Kerl. Wie ich erwartete hatte, stand er ein wenig abseits, wirkte relativ nüchtern und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er wie beiläufig eines der Gewehre. Er war es auch gewesen, der vorhin den anderen die Waffen ohne viele Worte aus den Händen genommen hatte, als sie nicht mehr so recht treffen wollten. Sein Ärger war spürbar, und Rest der Meute wurde langweilig, seit sie ihr Spielzeug hatten abgeben müssen.   
Ich konnte nicht länger warten. Also zwang ich mich hoch, schüttelte die törichte Illusion ab, die Dunkelheit könne mich retten – hatte sie es denn jemals? – und folgte ihm bei passender Gelegenheit in den Wald, bis er sich seinen Baum ausgesucht hatte. Als Anführer erleichterte man sich wohl nicht vor allen Augen, wie seltsam, derartiges Feingefühl fand ich befremdlich an ihm. Es passte nicht.   
Aber wie dem auch war, er befand sich außer Sichtweite seiner Kumpane. Keine Spiele mehr! Der Bluttrinker in mir verlangte es.   
Ich stellte mich breitbeinig neben ihn und tat so, als sei ich aus demselben Grund hier. Es sei ihm gegönnt, ein letztes Mal in seinem vermutlich nicht allzu bemerkenswerten Leben ungestört sein Wasser lassen zu können. Ich zitterte nun nicht mehr vor Schwäche, sondern vor angespannter Erwartung.   
Blut! Blut, das in einigen Augenblicken meine Kehle herunterrinnen wird um mir zu neuem Leben zu verhelfen. Verdammt sei er, wann hört er endlich auf zu pissen?   
Das prasselnde Geräusch wurde schwächer, setzte aus, verstummte ganz. Dann verpackte er sich in seine Hose. Das leise Knirschen des Reisverschlusses.   
Ich war ebenfalls fertig, und bereit.   
Im gleichen Moment drehten wir uns zueinander um, jeder ein gefrorenes Lächeln im Gesicht.   
Und eines der wichtigsten Naturgesetze bewahrheitete sich wieder einmal:   
Zögern rächt sich sofort und vor allen Dingen unangenehm.   
Vier Hände schnellten vor, suchten die Kehle des anderen, wollten festklammern, bezwingen.   
Er war so schnell wie ich und entwickelte eine mit außergewöhnlichem Geschick gepaarte Kraft, die meinen ausgedörrten Körper nach kurzem Gerangel besiegte.   
Röchelnd lag ich unter ihm, kratzte haltsuchend im halbverfaulten Laub herum und versuchte, meine ungläubige Verblüffung in erfolgreiche Gegenwehr umzusetzen. Es nutzte nichts. Ein Sterblicher war stärker als ich, schneller, geschickter und hielt mich grinsend auf den Boden gedrückt!   
„Unsere Kampftechniken können äußerst effektiv sein, nicht wahr? Nur, leider, in diesem zivilisierten Land habe ich wenig Gelegenheit, sie einzusetzen, es ist wirklich schade. Aber wenn sich mir die Möglichkeit bietet, so wie jetzt bei dir, du linke Ratte,…“ Dabei stieß er mir schmerzhaft sein rechtes Knie in den Bauchraum, „…, lasse ich sie nicht vorübergehen. Also: wer bist du und was wolltest du von Mikka?“   
Mit der freien Hand presste er meinen Kopf zurück. Ich sah belaubte Äste und ein Stück Himmel, während mein Hinterkopf hart auf ein hervorstehendes Wurzelstück gedrückt wurde.   
„Nun sag schon, Kleiner. Du wolltest doch nicht wirklich mit uns Geschäfte machen, oder? Ihr seid doch sonst nie allein unterwegs, mindestens immer zu zweit, und dazu noch einer im Hintergrund mit den Lippen am Handy. Verkauf mich nicht für dumm!“   
Ich bewegte die Lippen, krächzte etwas Unverständliches.   
„Na? Hast du die Ware deinen Leuten geklaut und arbeitest nun auf eigene Rechnung?“   
Der Druck auf meinem Bauch wurde unerträglich.   
„Aber selbst dafür bist du wahrscheinlich zu blöd.“   
Zwei kurze schnelle Schläge in mein Gesicht beschleunigten meine Gedanken. „Neein. Warte. Ich habe diesen Mikka, gestern getroffen, in diesem Lokal. Wir haben etwas getrunken, uns unterhalten,…“ Brüchige Worte aus einer trockenen Kehle.   
Er lockerte seinen Griff und lachte mich aus. Kurz und hämisch.   
„Dachte ich mir`s doch. Ein kleiner Schwuler. Und ich falle auf einen kurzen Augenblick auf deine Show rein. Was wolltest du eigentlich mit dem Theater? Uns verarschen?“   
Mit einem Ruck befreite ich meine Hände und setzte zur Gegenwehr an. Die ganze Aktion war einfach das Letzte! Ich brauchte Blut, ich musste trinken, ich konnte mich nicht ewig mit einem dieser Irren über Voreingenommenheiten und Missverständnisse unterhalten!   
Aber er war stark, gewandt und kannte die Geheimnisse einer Kampfkunst, die in meinem letzten Leben nur einigen Eingeweihten aus fernen Osten zugänglich gewesen waren. So blieb mein Widerstand nahezu wirkungslos, ich konnte ihn nicht abschütteln. Es gelang mir zwar, einen halben Meter weit vorzukriechen, mich sogar halbwegs aufzurichten, dennoch, weiter kam ich nicht. Er warf sich über mich, umschlang meine Beine und krallte sich in meinen Haaren fest. Ein harter Ruck zog meinen Kopf in den Nacken, die andere Hand verdrehte mir den Arm auf dem Rücken bis ich es in meinem Schultergelenk knacken hörte.   
Dies alles ging nahezu lautlos vor sich. Ich war nicht daran interessiert, die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf mich zu lenken, und ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Als er mir den Grund dafür ins Ohr zischte, wusste ich auch warum.   
Zögern rächt sich sofort. Und diesmal ziemlich schmachvoll.   
Als er mir die Hose vom Leib zerrte, sah ich einen Moment lang hinter seine Pupillen und glaubte mich in die Zeiten der Dunkelheit zurückversetzt, als ich SEIN Missfallen erregt hatte und darum im Turm seines Wohnsitzes zur Abschreckung seiner Gefolgsleute angekettet war. Dort hatte ich allnächtlich in solche Augen gesehen. Augen mit unterschiedlicher Färbung in verschiedenen Gesichtern, aber alle glitzerten vor Begierde und Vorfreude auf das, was sie mit mir tun durften. Und über alledem höhnte SEIN klirrendes Gelächter.   
Aber dieser Kerl über mir war ein Mensch. Dadurch war ich ihm überlegen, sollte es zumindest sein. Wenn nicht an Körperkräften, dann doch an Alter, an Lebenserfahrung, an Lebenswillen!   
Ich zwang mich einfach dazu. Deshalb hielt ich erst einmal still. Spielte mit. Spürte seine Überraschung und stellte mir sein Grinsen vor, als er bemerkte, daß er ein vorgeblich williges Opfer vor sich hatte.   
Er gestattete mir, mich umzudrehen, sodaß wir uns sehen konnten. Ich hatte mich nicht geirrt, ein gieriges Erstaunen und hastige Hände erwarteten mich.   
„Habe ich mich doch nicht in dir getäuscht!“   
Ich half ihm sogar, die Knöpfe an seiner Hose zu öffnen, damit er sich zu mir niederbeugen konnte. Er traf meine Lippen und saugte sich daran fest, rieb sich mit seinem befreiten Unterkörper an mir, bis ich ihn in die Hand nahm. Meine andere Hand schlich sich zu seinem Genick und kraulte den Haaransatz. Als er sich fester an mich presste und mit den Hüften in rhythmische Bewegungen verfiel, zögerte ich nicht mehr. Meine Lippen glitten suchend tiefer, den Hals entlang. Auch ich war nun gierig und zitterte, musste ich mich doch noch ein wenig beherrschen, …gleich, …, jetzt!   
Ich biss zu und im selben Moment floss sein Leben über meine Zunge und erfüllte mich. Entführte mich dorthin, wohin kein Sterblicher jemals gelangen konnte. Bis in jede Faser, in jede Zelle strömte die Überzeugung, unsterblich zu sein, hoch erhoben über allem, was den Gesetzen des niederen Lebens unterworfen war. Zu lange hatte ich dieses Gefühl vermisst.   
Ich, Askarun, ein Gott.   
Ich trank hastig und leider, leider, versiegte sein Blutstrom allzu schnell. 

Sein Blut rettete mich, und ich war ihm dankbar dafür. Gerade solange, bis ich mich gesättigt fühlte und von ihm abließ. Nun lag eine Hülle vor mir, bleich, leer, mit herabgelassener Hose, die sich um die Beine verheddert hatte. Ich durchsuchte die Taschen und nahm den Wohnungsschlüssel und etwas Kleingeld an mich. Sollte mein Opfer liegen bleiben, es interessierte mich nicht mehr.   
Welches Gesetzt besagte, daß wir die Spuren unserer Bedürfnisse um jeden Preis beseitigen sollten? Galt es auch für mich, den Vogelfreien? Ich lachte, richtete meine Kleidung her und wischte die letzten Blutspritzer aus meinem Gesicht.   
Ich war stark und frei von den Zwängen, die meinesgleichen in der Familie fesselten. Wie gut, daß ich nur mir verantwortlich war und diesem werdenden Geschöpf, das ich gleich aufsuchen werde.   
Es war die Euphorie nach langentbehrtem Mahl.   
Mit guter Laune und beschwingten Schrittes machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück aus dem Wald. Hinter mir johlten und brüllten die besoffenen Kurzgeschorenen. Ihnen war nichts aufgefallen, sie dachten nur an ihr Bier. Ich ließ sie gerne ihren beschränkten Vergnügungen nachgehen, ein andermal wurde ich zurückkommen, vielleicht.   
Diese Zeit, in der ich gestrandet war, wartete auf mich, und hier, hier kam ich!!


	5. Nachkommenschaft 1

Rasch ließ ich den Steinbruch und das Waldstück hinter mir. Dabei lachte ich laut über die Dummheit der Menschen, dieser kleinen schwachen Wesen, die mir Nahrung waren. Angenehm floss das frische Blut durch meinen Körper, noch lag der metallisch-süße Geschmack auf meiner Zunge. Ich dankte dem Menschen, der mir zu Kräften verholfen hat. Nun war ich wieder ich. Askarun.   
Ich lief neben der Straße, die wir zuvor in diesem zugequalmten Fahrzeug, eng zusammengepfercht, aus der Stadt herausgefahren waren. Diesmal kroch kein schaler Bierdunst aus schwitzenden Körpern meine empfindliche Nase hinauf, stattdessen hielt ich mein Gesicht in die kühle Nachtluft. Ein angenehmer Wind trug den Geruch von feuchten Blättern zu mir, Erde, Moos. Beständigkeit und Schutz verheißend.   
Und den Duft vieler Menschen.   
Mein Lauf war gleichmäßig, federnd und voller Kraft. Mir war, als würde ich fliegen, denen entgegen, die auf mich warteten, obwohl sie nichts von mir wussten, den Schwachen, den Sterblichen entgegen. Satt und hoffnungsfroh war ich, unbesiegbar.   
Die ersten Straßenlampen zogen an mir vorüber. Das helle Licht, mit dem die Menschen die freundlich - dunkle Nacht erleuchteten, störte mich diesmal nicht, warum sollte es auch? Nicht heute, nicht jetzt, da ich mich gerade gestärkt hatte.   
Niemand schaute mich an, als ich die Straßen der Stadt erreichte. Sie waren belebt, überall stiegen die Menschen aus den Fahrzeugen. Die Jungen unter ihnen waren mir am liebsten, denn sie waren unberührt von den Schwächen, die das Alter mit sich brachte, und die ihrer Art allzu oft den Lebenswillen raubten. Sie hielten sich für die Herren ihrer Jugend, und nicht selten in ihrem kurzen Rausch für unsterblich. Welch ein amüsanter Trugschluss! Sie waren so voll von interessanten Wiedersprüchen und Selbsttäuschungen.   
Auf den Parkplätzen sammelten sie sich in kleinen Gruppen, um gemeinsam in eine der vielen Gastwirtschaften weiterzuziehen, oder in einen der Keller, in denen diese mitreißende Musik gespielt wurde, die auch mich so faszinieren konnte. Welch ergiebige Jagdreviere!   
Ich schlenderte durch die Straßen und genoss das Hochgefühl, dieses unbeschreibbare Empfinden nach langentbehrter Mahlzeit. Ich, Askarun, war einer von denen, die über allem standen, einer von denen, die herrschten. Nichts konnte vor mir verborgen bleiben, denn mit jedem Biss ging ein Stück der Seele des Opfers in mich über. Zu meinem Nutzen.   
Es gab welche von meiner Art, die dem noch nie hatten widerstehen können. Auf den großen Schlachtfeldern der Geschichte hatten sie in jeder Nacht Unzählige ausgesaugt. Und sie hatten eifersüchtig darauf geachtet, daß wir uns nicht unkontrolliert vermehrten.   
Ein Schlag mit einer Eisenstange hätte nicht ernüchternder auf mich wirken können: Die Anderen. Verdammt seien sie!   
Zudem - ein heiserer Schrei durchzog meinen Verstand. Er war aus dem Hintergrund hervorgekommen, in den ihn meine Freude, endlich getrunken zu haben, gedrängt hatte. Geisterhaft schrill und gequält durchhallte der Laut meine Zellen. Er teilte mir die Qualen meines neuen Geschöpfes mit. Ich spürte es sterben. Ein Teil von mir würde mitsterben, wenn ich nichts unternähme, wenn ich dieses hilflose Etwas nicht rettete und in unser Leben einführte. Es schrie mich in diese verwahrloste Wohnung zurück.   
„Scheiße!“ Das war eines der Wörter dieser Zeit, das ich von den Tölpeln aufgeschnappt hatte. Ein nützliches Wort, das ich oft benutzen werde, vermutete ich.   
Die Euphorie nach der Sättigung, die ich so sehr liebe, war verflogen, hatte für Unsicherheit und Sorge um mein Weiterbestehen Platz gemacht.   
Die Anderen. ER. SEINE Gefolgsleute.   
Waren sie ebenfalls in dieser Welt und lauerten in ihren Löchern, wohletabliert, unerkannt und sicher?   
Daß sie sich noch an mich erinnerten – ich zweifelte keine Sekunde daran. Noch nie war es einem von meiner Art gelungen, sich über Jahrhunderte hinweg SEINES Einflusses zu entziehen. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie sehr sie mich hassten. Oder was sie mit mir tun würden, wenn sie mich endlich hatten. 

Endlich stand ich vor der Türe und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum. Ich trat ein und musste mich durch den Gestank von säuerlich Erbrochenem in das Schlafzimmer kämpfen. Da lag er vor dem Bett, unfähig, sich zu erheben.   
Mikka. Meine Schöpfung.   
In all seiner Erbärmlichkeit.   
Ich war gerade noch zur rechten Zeit gekommen. Dieses Wesen da auf dem besudelten Teppich würde alles aus mir heraussaugen, was ich geben konnte. Wobei das Ergebnis wenig herausragend werden würde, kein Vergleich zu den Kindern, die ich zuvor erschaffen hatte. Ich seufzte. Keines meiner Kinder hatte mit mir durch die Zeiten überlebt. Alle waren sie IHM zum Opfer gefallen, und ich hatte mit ihnen gelitten.   
Nie wieder hatte ich einen Menschen umwandeln wollen, nie wieder hatte ich die Schmerzen und die schwarze Hilflosigkeit spüren wollen, ihre Verzweiflung, ihre Anklagen und ihre stummen Schreie, wenn sie sterben mussten, gerichtet, wehrlos gemacht, all ihrer Fähigkeiten beraubt.   
Nun also Mikka. Ungewollt, ein unglückliches Versehen. Ich sah auf ihn herab und brachte es nicht fertig, ihn jetzt schon zugrunde gehen zu lassen. Vielleicht wird er es mir danken, indem er mir Nutzen brachte.   
An diesen Gedanken hielt ich mich fest, als ich mich zu ihm niederbeugte und seine fahle graue Haut über den eingefallenen Wangen berührte. Sie glühte, war nass, aber nicht von Schweiß. Als ich meine Finger zurückzog, nahmen die Tropfen auf ihnen eine rote Färbung an, sie gerannen mir auf den Fingern zu einer schwarzen, zähen Masse. Tod und Verwesung dünstete aus ihnen.   
Der Körper vor mir spürte meine Anwesenheit, ich sah, wie die Augenlider flatterten, während sich sein Kopf in meine Richtung drehte. Langsam, ruckhaft und fast ohne jede Kontrolle. Wie der halb durchtrennte Kopf einer Puppe, der ohne Halt im Wind schaukelte. Mikka schwitzte nun stärker, sein Blut trat nach außen und überzog die Haut. Jetzt war sie nicht mehr grau. Auch sein Gesicht veränderte sich rapide. Der Tod, dieses endlose, schwarze Loch wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, ihn auffressen.   
Und ich? Ich kniete vor ihm und starrte ihn an. Über die Wangenknochen, die ich noch vor wenigen Stunden erregend gefunden hatte, spannte sich nun die Haut wie zu dünnes Pergament, zum Reißen bereit. Ich überlegte.   
Mikka hieß dieser Mensch. Jung war er, ungebildet und nicht mit irdischen Gütern gesegnet. Wie würde er mir nützen können?   
Würde ich seinen Tod, seine Vernichtung ertragen können, wenn ER ihn fand? Denn daß ER ihn finden würde, daran zweifelte ich nicht, konnte ich doch kaum mich selbst schützen. Die vergangenen Jahrhunderte waren nichts anderes gewesen als ein Davonlaufen vor meinesgleichen, die ausgesandt worden waren, mich zu fangen. Dieser Mensch vor mir, der doch kein Mensch mehr war - was sollte aus ihm werden? Was sollte aus mir werden?   
„Scheiße!“   
Warum verflog dieses Hochgefühl nach einer Mahlzeit so schnell? Warum blieb außer Leere und Verzweiflung von dem Blut, das ich von den Lebenden saugte, nichts übrig?   
Doch, natürlich, etwas blieb noch zurück: Das Bewusstsein, einsam zu sein, ausgeschlossen zu sein von allem, was diese Menschen in ihrem kurzen Leben umtrieb.   
„Scheiße!!“ Ich begann, dieses Wort zu mögen.   
Alleinsein. Verlassenheit.   
Vor mir gebleckte Lippen, und entblößte Zähne, die unnatürlich lang erschienen, weil sie nicht mehr von Fleisch bedeckt waren. Tränen aus Blut, die über Papierhaut rollten und rote Spuren hinterließen. Vor unserer Unnatürlichkeit floh das Leben.   
Ich schrie auf und heulte meinen Schmerz über mich selbst in das verwahrloste Zimmer hinein.   
Dann riss ich den Stoff meines Ärmels auf und versenkte meine Zähne in mir selbst. Es schmerzte, als ich mein Fleisch berührte, es schmerzte noch mehr, als ich zubiss, denn meine Seele wusste, was sie in den nächsten Minuten verlieren würde. Ich schmeckte mich selbst, heiß und süß, bevor ich die ersten Tropfen in den röchelnden Mund Mikkas fallen ließ. Mein blutendes Handgelenk berührte seine Lippen und ließ es zu, daß sie sich um meine Haut schlossen um daran zu lecken, zu saugen, mich gierig in sich hereinzutrinken. Seine Hände hielten meinen Arm gepackt, tief gruben sich die scharfen Fingernägel durch meine Haut während er trank. Ungestüm verlangte er nach mehr. Hatte ich ihn unterschätzt? Kaum konnte ich meinen Geist vor seinem Willen, leben zu wollen, abschirmen.   
Nicht nur mein Blut, auch viele meiner Erinnerungen flossen in ihn über, und ich hatte alle Mühe, die Kontrolle über den Vorgang zu behalten. Er sollte nur Weniges wissen, nur das, was ihm das unmittelbare Übeleben sicherte. Denn was ging dieses neugeschaffene Wesen meine Vergangenheit und meine Liebe an?   
Daher verschloss ich rasch meinen Geist und entzog dem maßlosen Mund mein Handgelenk. Dies schmerzte stärker als je zuvor bei einem solchen Vorgang, und ich wusste plötzlich, daß dieses Wesen vor mir nicht leicht zu beherrschen sein würde. Als es vorüber war, überkam mich sogleich die Mattigkeit und der Schwindel des übergroßen Blutverlustes. Neben der Kreatur, deren Schöpfer ich war, brach ich zusammen und rollte mich auf dem verdreckten Boden zusammen. Mikka würde den Rest der Transformation ohne mich durchstehen müssen, keinen Tropfen mehr würde ich ihm geben!   
Dann zog mich der Strudel, der jederzeit unter der Oberfläche meines Verstandes auf mich lauerte, hinab und ich wand mich unter dem geisterhaften Gelächter, das mich zu lebenslanger Sklaverei verurteilt hatte, wegen etwas, dessen ich mir kaum mehr bewusst war. 

Klebrige Finger tanzen auf meiner Haut. Schleim quillt zwischen den Zehen hervor. Lange Fäden winden sich um Arme und Beine. Sie wirken so leicht und hindern mich doch am Aufstehen, als seien sie aus Stahl. Sie hinterlassen braune Male auf der Haut, ätzen sich in mein Fleisch und lassen mich schreien, bis ich nur noch ein heiseres Keuchen von mir geben kann. Irgendwer kichert, so viele Stimmen in der Luft. Sie kommen von hinten, dorther, wo ab und an ein kühler Luftzug feuchte Linderung bringt. Es sind welche von meiner Art, die mich beobachten, die über mich spotten, die in leichtem Plauderton Konversation führen. Sie stehen in angenehm beschatteten Gängen und schauen auf mich herab.   
Ich weiß nicht wie lange.   
Irgendwann spüre ich, wie mir das Licht der Sonne, das ich jeden Tag aushalten muss, Schaden zufügt. Zuerst nur geringfügig, es ist ein wenig zu warm. Dann wird es bei jedem Sonnenumlauf wärmer, heißer. Selbst wenn es regnet, oder die Wolken den Himmel bedecken, beginn mir die Helligkeit zuzusetzen. Ich erinnere mich genau, es ist das erste Mal in meinem ewiggleichen Leben gewesen, daß ich das Licht mehr als nur störend empfinde. Es schadet mir. Es verbrennt mich. Die Haut wirft Blasen und mein Fleisch wird schwarz bis auf die Knochen. Die Nächte sind nie lang genug, um mich regenerieren zu können, und mit jedem Tag wird es schlimmer, bis ich erbärmlich vor mich hinwimmere.   
Ich habe keine Kraft, denn ich darf nicht trinken.   
Die anderen betrachten mich und weiden sich an meinem Leiden. Ich werde zur Schau gestellt.   
Ich weiß, es sind SEINE Getreuen. Was mich in diese Lage gebracht hat, daß weiß ich nicht. Ich fühle nur einen tiefen Schmerz in mir, den selbst das sengende Licht nicht auslöschen kann, einen Schmerz, als würde ein Teil von mir, tief in mir drinnen, langsam absterben. Verfaulen. Und nichts zurücklassen, als weißes Nichts.   
Was geschieht mit mir?   
Was tun sie mit mir?   
Wo ist meine Erinnerung?   
Gleißendes, verbrennendes Licht, zu grell, als daß ich die Augen öffnen kann, und Unbeweglichkeit. Flüsternde Stimmen um mich herum, Lachen, Getändel.   
Warum?   
Eines Nachts kommt einer von ihnen zu mir, einer der Großen, Mächtigen. Imposant sieht er in seiner dunklen Robe mit der Goldstickerei aus, die schwer über seinen Schultern liegt. Vor sich hält er einen jungen Mann und schiebt ihn in das steinerne, zum Himmel hin offene Viereck, in dem sie mich gebunden haben. Der Mann gehört zu uns, sehr jung noch, aber einer der unsrigen.   
Es dauert eine Weile, aber dann erkenne ich ihn.   
Er gehört zu mir, er ist meine Schöpfung, mein Begleiter, mein Schüler, mein…   
Verfilztes Blondhaar hängt in schmutzig – braunen Strähnen über sein aschgraues Gesicht. Er hat keine Augen. Stattdessen dunkle Löcher im Gesicht und die dicke Kruste geronnenen alten Blutes.   
Sie haben eine zerfranste Decke um seinen Oberkörper gewickelt, die er krampfhaft mit seinen zu Klauen abgemagerten Fingern vor der Brust zusammenhält. Ich sehe die Spuren seines Blutes, wie es in Bahnen dickflüssig die Beine hinabläuft.   
„Da hast du deine Schönheit, Askarun. Ist sie dir noch etwas wert? Der Meister fand nicht, daß sie gehalten hatte, was sie versprach, bei weitem nicht. Ich stimme ihm zu. Schau sie dir ein letztes Mal an, bevor sie zu Asche zerfallen wird, und überlege dir, ob du dich noch einmal gegen IHN auflehnst.“   
Er lässt meinen Geliebten los und stößt ihn mit verächtlicher Geste von sich. Mein Gefährte durch Jahrzehnte taumelt einige staksige Schritte, bricht zusammen und kauert sich in seine Fetzen. Lautlos, gespensterhaft geht das vor sich. Er ist zu schwach, die folgenden Tage überleben zu können, und ich kann ihn nicht schützen.   
Und so geschieht es.   
In den letzten Momenten seines Lebens erkennt er niemanden mehr, er spürt nur das tödliche Feuer der Sonne und hört das hämische Lachen der Anderen. Während er zu Asche zerfällt, kann ich mich nicht bewegen, ihm nicht einen Trost zurufen.   
Trost. Wie ungeheuerlich der Gedanke, jemanden trösten zu wollen bei einem solchen Tod!   
Es bleibt nichts Sichtbares von ihm, der früher einmal einer der gutaussehendsten und geistreichsten Söhne Paris gewesen ist. Außer der grellen Leere in mir, die sich ausdehnt, mich erfüllt und nicht mehr loslässt.   
Warum? 

Nun lag neben mir ein anderer, den daßelbe Schicksal erwartete. Mikka war zwar weder außergewöhnlich hübsch, noch auffallend intelligent oder gebildet, nach dem zu schließen, was ich über ihn gehört hatte, aber von dem Augenblick an, in dem er als mein Geschöpf erkannt wurde, war er in Gefahr. Es war meine ungeliebte Verantwortung, ihn vor einem ähnlichen Schicksal schützen und ihn in sein neues Leben einweisen.   
Mit der Zeit nahm er eine leicht blasse, aber dennoch gesunde Hautfarbe an. Gesund für Meinesgleichen, wohlgemerkt. Auch die Wangen füllten sich bemerkenswert rasch für die kurzen Stunden und für das wenige Blut, das ich hatte abgeben können. Er würde das Licht ertragen können, leidend zwar, aber ohne daran zu sterben, vorausgesetzt, er ernährte sich ausreichend. Die Jagd würde ich ihn lehren müssen, sowie all die kleinen Kniffe und Tricks, die ein Bluttrinker kennen sollte, wollte er nicht als solcher erkannt werden. Eine mühselige Angelegenheit war das, aber notwendig.   
Ein eimervoll Wasser brachte Mikka vollständig zu sich und ich durfte zum ersten Mal in die blauen Augen des von mir geschaffenen Wesens blicken.   
„Ey, was geht denn hier ab? Wer bist du? Was soll das, Scheiße, was hab ich mir gestern bloß reingezogen…“   
Das hörte sich vielversprechend an. Wirklich, vielversprechend. Er redete wie einer der Helden, die ich im Wald zurückgelassen hatte.   
„Sag mal, bist du etwa der Scheiß-Schwule, der mich gestern in der Disco angemacht hat? Blöde Sau, wie kommst du hierher? Verpiss dich!“   
Seinen Schlag hatte ich schnell abgeblockt und erwidert. Meine Geduld mit dem Kerl war zu Ende!!


	6. Nachkommenschaft 2

Es nutzte wenig. Mikka hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu beschimpfen und zu bespucken. Dazu machte er einen Lärm, als wollte er das gesamte Haus zusammenbrüllen.   
„…du Scheißkerl, geh endlich runter von mir! Wie kommst du hierher, du hast mich gestern in der Disco schon begrapscht. Ich steh nicht auf Typen wie dich, ich bin nicht schwul, verstehst du das, RUNTER VON MIR!!!!“   
Mikka zeigte Kraft und Ausdauer. Ich musste durchaus Kraft aufwenden, ihn zu bändigen, damit er nichts Unbedachtes tat. Denn zulassen, daß er nach draußen in eine Welt stürzte, die ihm feindlich war – das konnte ich nicht.   
Der Körper unter mir bäumte sich auf, versuchte sich zu drehen und mich dabei abzuwerfen, um endlich freizukommen. Ich hatte mich über ihn geworfen, damit ich ihn mit meinem Gewicht nieder halten konnte. So kämpften wir.   
Mikka fluchte einfallsreicher als jeder frühneuzeitliche Söldner, und er gab nicht auf. Er war stark und seine Gewandtheit hatte durch die Transformation zugenommen. Ich konnte stolz auf ihn sein, ihn, der mit mir durch diese Welt gehen wird – wenn er erst mal Ruhe gegeben hatte und mir zuhörte!   
Er musste mich als seinen Herrn akzeptieren.   
Irgendwann wurde ich des Kampfes müde und hoffte, daß vielleicht das Tageslicht Mikka ein wenig zur Vernunft bringen wird. So viel Kraft hatte ich ihm doch nicht mitgeben können, daß er das Licht völlig ignorieren konnte. Sollte er doch sehen, wie weit er ohne mich käme! Wenn er merkte, wie sehr die Sonne in den Augen brannte, hörte er mir vielleicht eher zu. Wenn er spürte, wie die Helligkeit in die Haut biss. Er würde auf mich warten, in irgendeiner schattigen Ecke zusammengekauert, nicht wissend, warum er litt und warum er sich so anders fühlte. Er würde auf Begründungen warten, die nur ich ihm geben konnte. Solche Gelegenheiten hielte ich für die besten, zu beginnen, die Neugeschaffenen zu lehren. Ihnen nach und nach zu erzählen, zu welcher Art sie nun gehörten. Ihnen zu sagen, was es mit dem ungezähmten Verlangen auf sich hatte, das sie überfallen hatte. Allerdings nur gegen entsprechende Gegenleistung. 

Als sich die Nacht aufhellte, ließ ich Mikka los. Er sprang auf, warf sich hektisch einige Kleidungsstücke über den Körper und verließ fluchtartig die Wohnung.   
„Lauf nur!“ rief ich ihm nach, „Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen. Du wirst auf mich warten!“   
Sollte er doch ein wenig leiden, dort draußen, mit einem Körper, den er nicht kannte, einem Körper mit neuen Schwächen und andersartigen Begierden. Das hatte er für die Schwierigkeiten verdient, die ich mit seinen Bekannten hatte!   
Ich bemühte mich nicht, ihm zu folgen. Ich hatte ihn in dem Tanzlokal aufstöbern können, also konnte ich ihn auch in diesen Straßen finden. Weit würde er ohnehin nicht kommen. So nahm ich mir die Zeit, zuerst einen wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang zu betrachten, der in vollendeter Langsamkeit die Häuser der Stadt mit orangenen Fingern bemalte, bevor ich mich daran machte, die Geheimnisse des für meine bescheidenen Verhältnisse luxuriösen Badezimmers zu entdecken.   
Ich genoss das warme Rieseln des Wassers, das aus dem runden Knopf über mir herausfloß. Es reinigte mich. Es spülte den unsichtbaren, aber umso fühlbareren Staub von Jahrhunderten von meiner Haut und erfreute meine Seele. Ich entspannte mich in der nebeligen Wärme und fühlte die Haut unter meinen Händen warm und weich werden. Die Narben meiner Verletzungen verloren ihre Härte und lösten sich auf.   
Das war gut so.   
Niemand konnte sie sehen, die Stellen, in denen Ketten und Stricke eingeschnitten hatten, die hartverwachsenen Überbleibsel eiternder Wunden, von SEINEN Handlangern geschlagen. Aber sie waren immer da und schmerzten. Mir zur ewigen Erinnerung. Es half nichts, daß mein Körper nach der nächsten Mahlzeit wieder seinen üblichen äußerlichen Anschein von Jugend und Schönheit angenommen hatte, denn ich spürte sie, die Male, auch wenn die Haut glatt und unverletzt aussah.   
Nun jedoch nahm das Wasser die Bedrohung mit sich und hüllte mich angenehm ein. Gurgelnd flossen die Erinnerungen in den Kanal hinunter.   
Keine Striemen waren mehr zu fühlen. Keine von Mückenlarven zerfressenen, angefaulten Löcher in den Beinen, dort, wo sie mein Fleisch auseinandergerissen hatten. Nur noch glatte Haut, die sich über mein Streicheln freute.   
Ich lachte in den Tropfenvorhang hinein, und während ich meinem Lachen nachlauschte, merkte ich, daß es ein gutes Lachen war. Irgendetwas war geschehen, in diesen Minuten, denn ich hatte keine Angst mehr vor IHM. Mein eigener Wille hatte mich außerhalb SEINES Gesetzes gestellt.   
Ich freute mich darüber, während ich meinen Händen gestattete, mich zu berühren. Dort, wo mir Schmerz zugefügt worden war. Dort, wo ich Gewalt ertragen musste. Überall.   
Langsam glitten meine Finger über die Muskeln meines Bauches. Ich erreichte die empfindlichen Innenseiten meines Oberschenkels und strich sanft darüber. Nur mit den Fingerspitzen, ganz leicht, kaum fühlbar glitt ich hinauf und herab, bis sich leichte Wellen von Erregung über meine Haut zogen, mein Geschlecht erreichten. Erinnerung keimte auf, vor mir erschien das schemenhafte Bild eines einstmals geliebten Wesens. Schmal und zart stand er vor mir, und genauso zart war sein Streicheln.   
Warum wurde er mir genommen? Warum nur?   
Ich träumte mich aus der wasserumrieselten Dusche hinaus, in eine glücklichere Zeit hinein. Als sei es gestern, erinnerte ich genau die Stellen, die er auf seine unverwechselbare Weise berührt hatte. Ich sah seine schmalen Augen vor mir, die so sehr von Zuneigung gesprochen hatten. Nun lag Trauer und Abschied in ihnen, denn zwischen uns lag der Schleier herabfließenden Wassers und dazu noch einige Jahrhunderte. Es gab keinen Kuss mehr von ihm.   
Ich verabschiedete ich mich. Endgültig. Wie froh wäre ich, hätte er einen weniger grausamen Tod gefunden!   
Nun wird an meiner Seite ein neuer Gefährte sein. Laut sprach ich seinen Namen aus: Mikka.   
Ich werde ihn mögen können, versprach ich mir selbst, trotz des miserablen Eindruckes, den er in den letzten beiden Tagen, Nächten bei mir hinterlassen hatte. Denn was konnte ich anderes von einem Menschen erwarten, der so plötzlich und ohne Vorbereitung, ohne Wissen zu einem der Nachtjäger gemacht worden war? Ich versprach, mir Mühe mit ihm zu geben, sobald ich ihn aufgestöbert hatte. Ich war es ihm schuldig.   
Mikka! Gab es denn sonst ein Wesen, das mit mir hätte gehen können?   
Ich beendete meine Körperpflege und schlich mich an meinem Spiegelbild vorbei, aus dem Badezimmer. Ich musste in der Wohnung, die weder mir noch Mikka gehörte, das Notwendigste zusammenzupacken.   
Einige Kleider für mich und Mikka, die kleine Schusswaffe mitsamt der dazugehörigen Munition, alte, herumliegende Zeitungen um mich über dieses Zeitalter zu informieren. In einem der Schränke fand ich eine größere Menge Geld, die ich ebenfalls mitnahm. Danach verließ ich die Wohnung, um meinen neuen Gefährten zu suchen, damit ich ihn in sein neues Leben einweisen konnte.   
Mikka war nicht weit gekommen. Nachdem ich die Treppen hinuntergeeilt war – sie waren dunkel und schmierig, ähnlich wie in den Mietshäusern zu meiner Zeit - gelangte ich in den großen, rückwärtig gelegenen Hof, an den mehrere dieser riesenhaften Wohnhäuser grenzten. Dort saß er. Im Schatten, zusammengekauert an eine Mauer gelehnt, neben sich die überquellenden Müllkübel. Elend und verwirrt war er, denn noch vertrug er das Licht nicht.   
So mochte ich ihn haben. Unsicher und daher aufnahmefähig für das, was ich ihm zu sagen hatte. Während ich ihn auf seine wackeligen Beine zerrte und ihn in den nächstgelegenen Hintereingang brachte, überlegte ich mir, wie viel Kraft ich ihm zugestehen sollte. Stark war er, mein Geschöpf, überraschenderweise, bedenkt man die Umstände seiner Entstehung, aber er durfte mir nicht zu stark werden.   
Dann begann ich, zu ihm zu sprechen:   
Über uns. Nur das Notwendigste.   
Wer wir waren – was er nun war.   
Wovon wir uns ernährten.   
Daß es für unser Überleben notwendig war, im Verborgenen zu bleiben und in aller Unauffälligkeit zu agieren.   
Daß wir nur sehr selten töteten.   
Daß wir einen Unterschlupf brauchten.   
Und daß er mir verpflichtet war, für das, was ich ihm gegeben hatte: Sein Leben als Bluttrinker.   
Mikkas Reaktion war, fast wie bei allen Neugeborenen, voraussehbar: Zuerst ungläubiges Erstaunen. Ein Nichtfassenkönnen. Der Wechsel von Nachdenklichkeit über aufkeimende Freude zu traurigem Schmerz über das verlorene Menschenleben.   
Er brach zusammen.   
Schluchzend umfasste er meine Beine und bat mich, es wieder rückgängig zu machen. Er bot mir seinen Besitz an, sich selbst – als wenn ich das nicht schon alles gehabt hätte! Dann schwieg er.   
Ich dagegen lockte ihn mit meiner Stimme. Ich erzählte ihm vom Leben in der Nacht, schilderte ihm all das, was ihm nun offen stand und was er als Mensch, als schwacher Sterblicher nicht erlangen konnte. Ich fragte ihn, ob er sich an das Blut erinnern könne, das ich ihm gegeben, und das er so gierig aus meinen Adern aufgesaugt hatte.   
Mikka nickte. Hinter der Auflehnung in seinen Augen glimmte Verstehen.   
In diesem Augenblick hatte ich gewonnen. Jetzt musste ich ihn nur noch davon überzeugen, daß er auf mich angewiesen war, um gefahrlos die ersten Schritte in seinem neuen Leben – Leben, daß ich nicht lachte! – zu bewältigen.   
Leise redete ich von den Schwächen der Menschen, von ihren nichtigen Wünschen und Hoffnungen. Ob er denn nicht froh sei, von diesen Illusionen befreit zu sein? Nicht der menschlichen Vergänglichkeit unterworfen zu sein? Das große Lockmittel.   
Sein anfänglicher Widerstand schwand und er hängte sich an meine Lippen, als ich ihm erklärte, was ich für ihn als wichtig erachtete. Daß er mir das Tor zum Eintritt in seine Zeit öffnen sollte, das verschwieg ich ihm allerdings, denn Unwissenheit war seit jeher leichter zu lenken.   
„Mikka, wir brauchen für den Anfang einen Ort, wo wir ungestört sein können. Vor allem du, mein neugeborenes Kind.“ Ich streichelte ihm über die vom Sonnenlicht gemarterte Haut seines Gesichtes. „Du musst dich ein wenig erholen, Mikka. Dein ganzer Organismus muss sich umstellen, eine Transformation dauert ihre Zeit. Du brauchst Ruhe. Ich bin hier fremd, daher frage ich dich: Kennst du einen Ort, an dem wir uns niederlassen können? Angenehm und dunkel soll es dort sein und niemand soll uns Fragen stellen. Ein Unterschlupf, von dem aus wir uns ungesehen auf die Jagd begeben können.“   
Mikka zitterte, griff nach meiner Hand, als wolle er sofort aufspringen. Auf halber Höhe knickten ihm allerdings die Beine ein, und so sank er auf seinem alten Platz zusammen. Ich wusste, wie es in ihm brannte, wie sich der erste Hunger in ihm ausdehnen musste, ein rasendes, kaum zu befriedigendes Verlangen – von dem er noch kaum eine Ahnung hatte, wie es zu stillen war. Nach und nach wollte ich es ihm zeigen, als Gegenleistung für seine Informationen.   
Aber zuvor sollte ihm einfallen, wo wir uns verkriechen konnten! Er kannte die Gepflogenheiten dieser Welt, nicht ich!   
Heftig schüttelte ich ihn: „Mikka! Wir müssen hier fort! Wir brauchen eine Wohnung! Wir brauchen Ruhe! Ohne neugierige Leute um uns herum!!“   
Er starrte mich an, durch mich hindurch. Hinter mir hörte ich die Rufe spielender Kinder, die einen Ball suchten, der zwischen eine der Mülltonnen gerollt war.   
„Mikka, Nein! Das ist nicht unsere Beute!“   
Verdammt, der Kerl hörte mich überhaupt nicht, er roch nur das Blut, das durch die kleinen Körper strömte. Bevor es zu spät war, zog ich ihn mit mir, in einen dieser stinkenden Flure hinein, und stemmte ihn gegen die schmuddelige Wand.   
„Mikka, wo können wir hin?“   
Kurz bevor meine Geduld sich vollständig verflüchtigte, reagierte er. Zwar langsam, aber er zeigte wenigstens, daß er meine Worte vernommen, sogar verstanden hatte. Endlich!!   
„Wie heißt du – Vampir?“   
„Ich bin Askarun. Und du bist mein Nachkomme. Also bist du mir einiges schuldig, für das ewige Leben, das du von mir bekommen hast. DIR ANGEEIGNET HAST, MENSCH.“   
Die flackernde Angst in seinen Augen gab mir ein wenig Befriedigung und versöhnte mich mit seiner Begriffsstutzigkeit. Er brauchte wirklich erst Ruhe, bis er mir nutzen konnte. Ich hoffte, daß er sich bei der Pirsch weniger beschränkt anstellte als jetzt gerade. Und daß er hoffentlich nicht sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von IHM auf mich lenkte!   
„Also? Hast du Geld??“ Ich hasste es, mich wiederholen zu müssen.   
„Ja, nun,…ein wenig. Für ein Hotelzimmer wird es nicht lange reichen, meine Karte ist überzogen und Unterstützung bekomme ich keine. Aber, wenn ich nun zu den Unsterblichen gehöre, wie du gesagt hast, wozu brauche ich dann Geld? Kann ich mir dann nicht einfach alles nehmen, was ich brauche?“   
Oh einfältige Menschheit, besser gesagt Neugeborene!   
Langsam und deutlich setzte ich ihm ein weiteres Mal auseinander, wie wichtig es für uns war, unauffällig zu bleiben. Wider Erwarten schien er sogar zu verstehen, denn er schaute mich ein wenig zweifelnd an.   
„Gut. Geld. Schlecht, denn ich habe keines. Nur Schulden hier und da. Bei den Freunden meines Bruders, bei meinem Stammdealer, meinen Eltern, nun ja, der Bank natürlich, aber die zählt nicht, wer hat dort keine Schulden?“ Er spuckte aus. „Wo wir hinkönnen? Was fragst du, ich habe keine Ahnung! Ich habe bei meinem Bruder gewohnt, du hast es mitbekommen, Askarun, aber dorthin können wir wohl nicht mehr zurück, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe?“   
„Du hast mich richtig verstanden! Das können wir nicht!!“   
„Tja dann…“   
Ich wartete und vertraute auf meine Selbstbeherrschung, die mich in solchen Fällen noch selten im Stich gelassen hatte.   
„Tja dann…“ es sollte ein wenig aufmunternd klingen. Vielleicht half ihm das auf die Sprünge.   
„Tja… Das Mädchen!“   
„Mädchen?“   
„Ja, die Frau aus der Disco. Du hast sie doch gesehen, als du mich beobachtest hast, gestern Nacht, sie hat mit mir getanzt. Ich kenne sie, eigentlich ganz gut sogar. Nadja heißt sie. Wir haben gemeinsame Bekannte, und sie wird uns bestimmt aufnehmen. Ganz sicher. Sie wohnt ein wenig außerhalb, in einem der Vororte. Ihre Eltern verdienen gut Kohle, und sponsern ihr damit ein richtig schickes Appartement. Ich war einmal dagewesen.“   
„Du meinst die Frau, die dich auf der Tanzfläche sitzengelassen hat? Die schmale Tänzerin?“   
„Ja? Du hast sie beobachtet? Wie findest du sie?“   
„Du denkst, sie würde uns die Türe öffnen? Traumtänzer!“   
Den Türöffner würde ich wohl spielen müssen. Was an sich kein Problem darstellte, aber mit diesem Kerl im Schlepptau… Egal. Wenn ihm sonst nichts anderes einfiele, dann würde es diese Nadja sein müssen. Wir hatten lange genug in diesem Dreck festgesessen, es fehlte nur, daß diese seltsamen Kurzgeschorenen zurückkehrten!   
Recht unsanft zog ich ihn hoch: „Wir gehen jetzt! Und wie gesagt, UNAUFFÄLLIG!!“   
Er gab sich Mühe, und wir fielen auf der Fahrt durch die Stadt, auf der wir mehrere Male das Taxi wechselten, niemandem auf. Wir saßen auf der Rückbank. Mikka starrte, die Finger fest in der Lehne des Vordersitzes verkrallt, durch die Scheibe auf die bereits dunkle Straße. Stocksteif hockte er auf dem Sitz. Seine Halsmuskeln zuckten, wenn er schluckte. Und das tat er oft. Er hatte Hunger. Seine fragend auf mich gerichteten Blicke ignorierte ich mit Amüsement. Er würde erst speisen, wenn ich es ihm erlaubte! Und dann nur das, was ich ihm überlassen werde… Ich kannte den reißenden Hunger der Neugeborenen nur zu genau. Verzehrend war er, ein Fluch, wenn er nicht sofort gestillt wurde, und er kam viel zu schnell zurück, wenn er denn befriedigt worden war.   
Der Fahrer fragte mich nach der genauen Adresse, die er anfahren sollte, und ich antwortete ihm.   
Er bog ab und wir befanden uns bald außerhalb der belebten Straßenzüge. Es war eine reine Wohngegend. In einer Nebenstraße rollten wir langsam an parkenden Fahrzeugen vorbei. Die zweistöckigen Wohnhäuser zeigten hell erleuchtete Fenster. Hinter den Gardinen bewegte es sich. Menschen saßen auf Stühlen, redeten miteinander, schauten fern. So unschuldig. Wehrlos.   
Die Straße gehörte wirklich zu den wohlhabenderen Gegenden, genau wie es Mikka versprochen hatte. Große Autos, geräumige Häuser – und Gärten vor den Türen. Grünes, hochwachsendes Buschwerk, schmiedeeiserne Tore, dahinter gepflegte Wege, die zu den Haustüren führten. Hier sollte die Tänzerin wohnen?   
Vor einem der Häuser hielt das Taxi an und der Fahrer nannte mir einen Preis. Ich kramte in meinen Taschen herum, als würde ich meine Geldbörse suchen. Mikka knurrte heißhungrig. Ich zog die Börse aus der Tasche, hob sie hoch und gab einen unwilligen Laut von mir, als sie zwischen die Vordersitze fiel. Der Fahrer und ich bückten uns gemeinsam danach – warme Haut, darunter lebendiges Blut.   
Ich umfasste den Menschen, biss zu und trank mich satt.   
Mikka ließ ich zusehen. Er würde die Leiche des Fahrers beseitigen dürfen. Vielleicht fand er ja noch ein paar Tropfen darin.


	7. Ein Vorstellungsgespräch

Während Mikka fluchend den blutleeren Körper des Fahrers auf den Rücksitz des Taxis quetschte und mit einer Decke zu verbergen suchte, schritt ich über den Fußweg durch einen buschbegrünten Vorgarten zur Haustür. Hier also wohnte die Tänzerin, die Bekannte meines neuerschaffenen Nachkommens. Nadja, die uns selbstverständlich für eine unbestimmte längere Zeit aufnehmen würde, ohne Fragen zu stellen, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen? Mikka war einfach ein Dummkopf. Aber leider der einzige, der mir helfen konnte, und damit war die Sache kompliziert geworden.   
Sein Gesichtsausdruck, den ich während meines Mahles aus den Augenwinkeln hatte auffangen können, entschädigte mich allerdings ein wenig für Ärger, den er mir verursachte. Diese naive Hoffnung, die schrittweise in Bestürzung umgeschlagen war, als er merkte, daß er lediglich Zuschauer blieb! Und das bei dem unstillbaren Bluthunger eines Neugeborenen! Immerhin hatte er nicht versucht, mich anzugreifen, oder mir die Beute wegzunehmen. Vielleicht war er doch lernfähig, zumindest wünschte ich es ihm.   
Ich hatte Mikka die Anweisung gegeben, sich solange im Garten zu verbergen, bis ich ihm ein Zeichen gab. Er sollte ruhig üben, unauffällig, bewegungslos im Dunkel zu stehen und zu warten. Denn das war sein Part, wenn er mit mir unterwegs war. Bis ich ihn in die relative Selbstständigkeit entlassen konnte, würden Jahrzehnte vergehen. Zu seinem eigenen – und natürlich meinem – Schutz.   
Vier breite Treppenstufen führten zum Eingang. Sie waren aus hellpoliertem Marmor und machten einen edlen Eindruck. Dann kam eine schwere Holztür, mit gusseiserner Klinke verziert, deren Oberflächenstruktur mit den ebenfalls gusseisernen Ziffern der Hausnummer harmonierte. Alles in allem eine gepflegte Bleibe. Darinnen die Tänzerin, noch ahnungslos.   
Ich suchte die Klingel und zögerte. Es konnte nie verkehrt sein, einen guten Eindruck zu erwecken. Ich fasste in meine Haare und kämmte sie grob mit den Fingern durch. Gelockt und dunkelbraun waren sie. Bis weit über die Schulter lang. Sie harmonierten mit dem Schnitt meines Gesichtes und der Farbe meiner Augen. Vielleicht half mir das bei meinem Anliegen.   
Ich klingelte. Hoffentlich war die Tänzerin alleine in dieser Wohnung unten im Keller des Hauses. Einliegerwohnung nannte man dies heute. Ob sie mich wirklich hereinließe? Vielleicht erinnerte sie sich sogar an mich, denn sie hatte mich doch gesehen, am Rande der Tanzfläche, als ich sie meinerseits beobachtet hatte, sie und ihren Schlangentanz. Natürlich wird sie mir öffnen, redete ich mir gut zu. Sie wird ein wenig verwundert über mein Erscheinen sein, aber sie wird mich wiedererkennen, sie musste einfach!   
Ich wartete und drückte ein zweites Mal auf den Knopf.   
„Verdammt!“ Sollte ich noch einmal?   
Nein, Schritte näherten sich. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Nadja stand vor mir. In halblangem Hemd, Sandalen und einer Zigarette in der Hand.   
„Aha. N’Abend. Kennen wir uns?“ Sie starrte mich von oben bis unten an, bis schließlich flimmerndes Interesse in ihre Augen glitt.   
Ich grüßte, verwies auf unsere gemeinsame Bekanntschaft Mikka und fragte, ob ich nicht kurz eintreten könne. Es sei wirklich wichtig.   
„’Ne Verabredung hast du nicht mit mir, sagt zumindest mein Terminplaner. Und zu meinen Vermietern willst du wohl auch nicht. Mal einfach so reinschneien, um zu sehen, ob du mich rein zufällig becircen kannst? Na, komm rein, Lockenköpfchen, ich beiß dich schon nicht.“   
„Ähh??“   
Sie lachte. „Rein mit dir! Wir unterhalten uns unten weiter. Du bist der Typ aus der Disco, nicht wahr? Du hast mich auf der Tanzfläche betrachtet und bist dann Mikka nachgeschlichen.“   
Sie zog mich eine Treppe hinunter, in dämmeriges Licht hinein. Die erste Tür führte in einen engen Flur, die zweite in eine Art Wohnzimmer, in dem sich niedrige Hocker auf flauschigen Teppichen zum darauf Niederlassen anboten. Sitzkissen lagen herum, eine Matratze, auf der sich mehrere Decken türmten. Ein kleines Fenster ging in den Vorgarten hinaus, und ich musste in mich hineinschmunzeln, als ich, halb durch den Stammansatz eines Busches verdeckt, zwei Füße sah, die ungeduldig im feuchten Gras scharrten.   
Der Raum wurde durch zwei Farben dominiert: Braun und Grün. Helles Braun, fast Beige an den Wänden, auf dem Boden erdiges Siena. Die Teppiche spielten ins Rotbraun, während die Überzüge der Kissen und Decken dunkle Flecken darauf setzten. Dazwischen das dunkle Grün großer Pflanzenbüschel mit breiten Blättern und roten Blüten. Überall gab es Topfpflanzen. Sie waren auf einem Brett unter dem kleinen Fensterloch gruppiert, sie standen in dunklen, länglichen Tongefäßen zwischen den Büchern auf den Regalen herum. In einer Ecke wucherte Farn mit frischgrünen Trieben, als würde er direkt aus der Wand entspringen.   
Fasziniert stand ich auf dem freien Platz in der Mitte des Zimmers zwischen dem halbhohen Tisch und der Ecke, die dem Sitzen – oder besser Liegen? – vorbehalten war und staunte.   
Braungrün. Eine Höhle. Eine dämmerige, gemütliche – und vor allen Dingen warme Höhle. Hier wollte ich bleiben!!   
Erfrischender Duft breitete sich in dem Zimmer aus. Ich hatte nicht registriert, daß die Tänzerin inzwischen fast lautlos eine Duftlampe entzündet hatte, die nun die Luft mit ihrem lebhaften Aroma erfüllte. Orangen mit einer schwereren Note im Hintergrund. Dazu erklang Musik. Halblaute Gitarrenklänge, untermalt mit rhythmischem Schlagzeug.   
Überrascht sah ich mich nach ihr um und fand ihre schmale Gestalt in einem der dunklen Kissenberge eingesunken. Neben ihr hing von der Decke ein überquellender Blumentopf in einem geflochtenen Netz. Diesmal mit einer Pflanze besetzt, deren Blätter schmal und lang wie Sumpfgras waren, nur daß ihr Hellgrün in der Blattmitte einem farblosen Streifen weichen musste. Aus diesen Blättern ragten kleine Ästchen, an denen sich weitere Blattbüschel festkrallten, zart und dünn, und vor allem begierig darauf, mit den stummeligen Luftwurzeln den Boden zu erreichen, um sich endlich festkrallen zu können.   
Nadja machte mit der Hand eine auffordernde Bewegung, die ich nicht so recht deuten konnte.   
„Hey, Mann, du kannst anfangen! Worauf wartest du noch? Du hast Platz genug, um dich zu bewegen, also mach hinne! Immerhin hast du dich bei mir nicht angemeldet, also sei froh, daß ich dich mit runter genommen habe und meine Zeit für dich opfere.“   
„Was???“   
Diese Welt wurde mir immer rätselhafter. Was erwartete diese Frau denn nun schon wieder von mir?   
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, verfing sich in ihren Augen. „Noch ein wenig schüchtern, ja? Das steht dir, wirklich. Aber Anfänger kann ich auch unterbringen, und deinen Typ gibt es nicht mehr so oft. Der langhaarige Romantiker… Deine Augen passen zu deinem Haar. Farblich gesehen. Du musst sie nur geschickt einsetzen lernen.“   
Langhaariger was?? Überhaupt – wieso soll ich lernen, meine Augen richtig einzusetzen, immerhin sind sie seit jeher mein bestes Lockmittel gewesen???   
Sie schien mich auszulachen, und das mit großem Vergnügen.   
„Komm, ich gebe dir noch `nen Tipp: Tanzen kannst du ja, das habe ich gesehen, und das nicht mal soo schlecht. Geh einfach mit der Musik mit, lass dir Zeit und denke an was Schönes. Der Rest kommt ganz von alleine. Stell dir einfach vor, ich wäre nicht da, niemand würde dir zuschauen, du seiest für dich…“   
Sie erwartete von mir, ich solle tanzen? Nun gut, das konnte ich tun, der langsame Rhythmus lud mich dazu ein, warum auch nicht. Nur wozu das gut sein sollte, das hätte ich gerne erklärt bekommen!   
Also tanzte ich, bewegte mich mit den Klängen, drehte mich um mich herum und schwebte durch die Wohnhöhle, als würde ich über einen Waldboden schreiten. Hin und wieder sah ich zu ihr herüber und fragte mich, ob sie mittanzen würde. Hatte sie mich eigentlich nach meinem Namen gefragt? Nein…   
Die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme riss mich aus meinen Träumereien.   
„Hallo!! Weitermachen! Das ist doch nicht alles, die Leute wollen was sehen! In den Klamotten können sie dich überall ankucken, dafür bezahlen sie keinen Eintritt für die Tanztruppe! Jetzt lass mal den überflüssigen Stoff fallen!“   
Aus reiner Verblüffung geriet ich aus dem Takt, stolperte über eine Ecke der Matratze und stürzte ihr direkt vor die ausgestreckten Füße. Sie konnte gerade noch die Topflanzen auf dem kleinen Bord neben sich festhalten, bevor sie hinunterstürzten.   
„Na gut, für den Anfang nicht schlecht. Du bewegst dich jedenfalls besser als die meisten, die zum Vortanzen kommen. Dein Kumpel Mikka zum Beispiel konnte das überhaupt nicht. Frech grinsend die Zuschauer anstarren, mit dem Arsch wackeln und denken, man sei der Größte, nur weil sich ein paar Weiber auf einen draufstürzen wollen – nee, daß macht keinen Nackttänzer aus. Du jedoch hast Potential – also, zeig es mir! Noch mal von vorne anfangen, Kleider nach und nach abstreifen, aber langsam, und sich nur nicht in den Hosenbeinen verheddern. Na los!“   
Zuerst glaubte ich, mich verhört zu haben, auf ihr aufmunterndes Zunicken jedoch begann ich von neuem, mich zu der Musik zu bewegen. Noch langsamer diesmal. Die Tänzerin – ich beschloss für mich, sie nicht mehr mit dieser Bezeichnung zu benennen, denn wer tanzte hier?! – Nadja also, klopfte mit einer Fußspitze den Takt mit und begutachtete mich genau. Eigentlich kannte ich das bis jetzt nur umgekehrt – meistens jedenfalls.   
Aber die Wohnung gefiel mir, und hatte ich früher nicht ähnlich gejagt?   
Nein, eigentlich nicht, musste ich mir dann doch eingestehen, während ich das T-Shirt möglichst anmutig über den Kopf zu streifen versuchte, ausgezogen hatte ich mich dafür weniger. Jedenfalls nicht beim Tanzen.   
Das T-Shirt hakte sich fest und wollte nicht mehr weiter. Verdammt! Ich drehte mich noch einmal – immer schön im Takt bleiben, es sollte ja nicht auffallen, oder? – und glich mit den Hüftbewegungen meine Unsicherheit betreffs des störrischen Kleidungsstückes aus. Es wollte mir allerdings nicht gelingen, das Ding elegant über den Kopf zu streifen, der Ausschnitt war zu eng. Mit Kinn und Ohren steckte ich gleichzeitig in dem dunklen Stoff fest, sehen konnte ich auch nichts mehr – der Anblick musste nicht gerade würdevoll gewesen sein.   
In ihrer Ecke kicherte Nadja denn auch vor sich hin.   
Die Gitarre jaulte auf, wurde schneller und ich befürchtete, ein zweites Mal zu stolpern. Unter meinen zerrenden Fingern riss der Stoff und ich war endlich befreit. Ich sah wieder etwas, konnte weiter tanzen, und das nachgiebige Material, aus dem das Shirt bestand, vollständig von meinem Hals zerren. Immer schön im Takt bleiben. Ein Kreisen der Hüfte, Haarschütteln, wieder die Hüfte. Der Fetzen landete neben der Frau, die mir nun aufmerksam und gar nicht mehr lachend zusah.   
Sie wollte mich tanzen sehen? Gut, das konnte sie haben.   
Sie wollte mich nackt sehen? Das auch, sie war nicht die Erste.   
Ich brauchte diesen Unterschlupf, ich brauchte Ruhe, ich brauchte eine bürgerliche Existenz – so nannte man das doch, oder? Also, warum sollte ich nicht tanzen, ich mochte Musik schon immer gerne…   
Ich präsentierte meinen nackten Oberkörper, streichelte mir über die Brust, sah sie gezielt an. Ich wusste um die Anziehungskraft meiner grünen Augen, auch in diesem gedämpften Licht konnte ich mich darauf verlassen. Was sollte ich da noch dazulernen??   
Gab es nicht vor langen Jahrhunderten so viele Tänzerinnen und auch Tänzer, die auf diese Weise ihren Lebensunterhalt bestritten? Biegsam und lockend?   
Ich hatte ihnen damals gerne zugesehen, sie auch für mich tanzen lassen, fasziniert von ihren Bewegungen. Und diese Musik war dazu geschaffen, Menschen zu verführen.   
Nadja schien es zu gefallen, und das spornte mich an. Ich bewegte mich dicht vor ihr, öffnete mit einer Hand den Reißverschluss der Hose, fuhr mir durch die Haare und wippte hin und her. Ihr Gesicht strahlte Wohlwollen aus, inzwischen schien sie mit meiner Darbietung einverstanden zu sein.   
Die Tänzer von früher brachten ganze Hallen an den Rand der Raserei, wenn sie sich entkleideten und die Stellungen der Lust vorführten, konnte ich mich erinnern. Allerdings trugen die Tänzer von früher keine Jeans. Denn dieses Kleidungsstück ließ sich nur halb über das Gesäß abstreifen, dann wurde es eng. Es hinderte meine Schritte und zwang mich zum Aufhören.   
Nadja applaudierte: „Die Tricks mit der Hose kannst du dir von deinen Kollegen zeigen lassen, aber eigentlich bist du gut. Ein paar Übungsstunden noch, und du wirst auftreten können, mit ein, zwei anderen zusammen. Du bist engagiert!“   
Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte.   
„Morgen früh kommst du zum Proberaum.“ Sie schrieb hastig eine Adresse auf ein Stück Papier. „Dort kannst du dir die entsprechenden Kostüme aussuchen und den anderen erst mal zusehen. Die paar Kniffe lernst du auch noch.“   
Sie drückte mir den Zettel in die Hand und wandte sich zur Tür. Das sollte wohl bedeuten, daß meine Audienz beendet war.   
„Nadja,…“ Irgendwie musste ich die Frau dazu bringen, mich und Mikka bei sich aufzunehmen.   
„Was ist denn noch? Vorschuss gibt’s nicht, die erste Kohle nach deinem ersten Auftritt, lass es dir von einem der anderen Jungs erklären. Sei froh, daß ich dich überhaupt nehme, als Anfänger.“   
Ich bliebe in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, meine paar Kleidungsstücke hastig übergestreift und versuchte, überzeugend zu sein.   
„Nadja,…, weißt du, es ist folgendermaßen,… ich weiß zurzeit nicht, wo ich bleiben soll,…, kann ich nicht bei dir…? Hmm?“   
Hin und wieder hatte es auf diese Art funktioniert. Allerdings war das lange hergewesen, und diesmal konnte ich nicht die erforderliche Vorarbeit leisten.   
Die schöne, grazile Tänzerin aus der Disco war spätestens mit meinem letzten Satz vollständig verschwunden, ersetzt durch eine eiskalte Geschäftsfrau.   
„Na, das haben wir ja gerne. Noch so’n Looser. Kein Dach über dem Kopf, keine Kohle am Arsch, aber denken, er könnte mich mit `nem süßen Lächeln rumkriegen. Wo kommst du eigentlich her? Bist wohl so ein Student, dem gerade das Bafög gestrichen wurde kurz vor seiner Diplomarbeit? Hää??“   
„Ähh…“   
„Junge, ich arbeite als Talentsucherin für eine größere Begleitagentur. Freiberuflich, wohlgemerkt. Die bezahlen mich nach Leistung! Das ist Geschäft, und kein Herumgeflirte!“   
„Nadja, bitte. Nur für ein paar Tage. Ich tanze für dich, du bezahlst mich und dann verschwinde ich. Keinen Ärger, keinen Aufruhr, ich schnarche auch nicht!“   
Die Frau hatte sich inzwischen vor mir aufgebaut und blickte zu mir hoch. Das hübsche schmale Gesicht sah nun sehr geschäftsmäßig aus, geradezu abschätzend. Sie umrundete mich auf ihre leichtfüßige Art, taxierte mich dabei von oben bis unten und wieder zurück. Kalt, eisig, eine Einschätzung meines Verkaufswertes. Etwas Ähnliches hatte ich damals bei meinesgleichen gesehen, immer dann, wenn ich mit ihnen auf die Jagd ging und sie beobachtete, wenn sie ihre Opfer einkreisten.   
„Na, wenn das so ist,… Setz dich!“   
Auf eines der Sitzkissen geworfen, wies sie mir den Platz vor sich zu. Folgsam hockte ich mich auf den erdfarbigen Boden, die Beine untergeschlagen und setzte zu einer langatmigen Erklärung an. Irgendwie musste ich noch Mikka unterbringen. Am besten möglichst diplomatisch.   
Sie schwieg mich aus weitoffenen, spöttischen Augen an.   
„Da wäre noch etwas, Nadja. Ich weiß, es ist dumm zu fragen, eigentlich schon unverschämt, aber….“ Schmeichelnd redete ich auf sie ein und überlegte dabei, wie berauschend wohl ihr Geschmack wäre. Wie lange sollte ich sie leben lassen? Was hätte ich früher mit ihr getan, als die Zeiten besser gewesen waren? Gaukelnde Bilder in meinem Kopf, Verlangen in meinem Körper. Zum Glück hatte ich noch einen Verstand, der nach Vernunft schrie.   
Ich machte treuherzige Augen, redete weiter auf sie ein und zwang mich dazu, auf die Stimme meines Verstandes zu hören.   
„…, aber wir wissen zur Zeit wirklich nicht, wo wir hinsollen…“   
Das Wörtchen „wir“ fiel ihr auf und sie fragte sofort nach.   
„Mikka“, antworte ich und ließ ihren Lachanfall über mich ergehen. „Ja, Mikka, er sucht auch einen Platz. Hast du nicht eine Schlafstelle für uns?“   
Ihre leichte Hand spielte mit einem Mal in meinem Haar herum.   
„Mikka also. Das dachte ich mir doch. Zwei Looser tun sich zusammen und versuchen es bei mir. Na gut. Da ich untervermieten darf, kann ich euch durchaus ein Plätzchen anbieten, es muss ja nicht komfortabel sein, oder?“   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Der Mietpreis beläuft sich allerdings auf den hier im Viertel üblichen Satz. 1 Zimmer, Küchen- und Badmitbenutzung, dazu die Kaution. Da wird ein halber Monatslohn gerade reichen, immerhin bist du Anfänger. Dazu kommt die Vermittlungsgebühr für die Jobs, die ich dir besorge, und die Gebühr für das Risiko, das ich trage, wenn ihr Ärger macht. Viel wird da nicht bleiben und Mikka ist zu nichts zu gebrauchen, das hat er bereits ausreichend bewiesen. Also, der erste Lohn bleibt bei mir, dann gehen jeweils Zweidrittel ab – du bist ein freier Mensch, du kannst ablehnen oder einschlagen, ganz wie du willst. Entweder du und dein Kumpel verschwinden auf der Stelle oder ihr könnt bleiben und du arbeitest für mich. Na, wie entscheidest du dich?“   
Ich sah Mikkas Füße im Schlamm vor dem Fenster und spürte die Müdigkeit von Jahrhunderten. Daher nickte ich ihr zustimmend zu und verkaufte mich für ein hoffentlich ruhiges Plätzchen und eine Matratze. Unter dem inneren Vorbehalt allerdings, daß ich mich bei der Dame angemessen revanchieren werde. Irgendwann. Wenn ich vorher geruht hatte.


	8. Arbeit

Nächtlicher Schlaf war etwas Erholsames, besonders für einen meiner Art. Er heilte uns von Wunden, nicht nur körperlicher Natur. Wir regenerierten uns, nahmen Abstand von den Dingen, die um uns geschehen waren, damit wir uns ihnen später wieder mit der vollsten Aufmerksamkeit widmen konnten.   
Natürlich scheuten wir sonst eher das Tageslicht, reagierten empfindlich auf die Strahlen des hellen Gestirns über uns, je nach der Stärke, die uns mitgegeben worden war, oder die wir uns mit den Jahrhunderten erworben hatten. Wir zogen es im Allgemeinen vor, uns des Nachts über die Welt zu bewegen. Tagsüber unterwegs zu sein, zehrte an den Kräften. Schleichend verließen sie den Körper, zunächst unbemerkt.   
Wir redeten uns ein, daß diese Mattigkeit, die uns nach durchwanderten Tagen überkam, auf Anstrengung zurückzuführen sei und wir versuchten, ihr zu begegnen, indem wir neue Opfer fanden. Denn Blut verlieh uns die Kraft, auch unter der Sonne zu bestehen. Darauf hofften wir, daran klammerten wir uns fest.   
Dies war leider ein Trugschluss, dem schon viele von uns erlegen waren.   
Das Tageslicht wirkte nicht einmal so sehr auf unsere äußere Gestalt. Diese regenerierte sich nach jeder Mahlzeit, in der wir die Stärke der Menschen, ihre körperliche Energie in uns hereintranken. Nein, Licht wirkte anders. Verdeckter, geradezu subtil. Es veränderte unser Empfinden. Nach einigen Monden in der Helligkeit glichen wir uns den Menschen an. Wir dachten, wir könnten so leben wie sie, uns in ihre Gemeinschaft einfügen, uns unauffällig in ihre Gemeinden hereinschleichen. Es gehörte doch nicht viel dazu, als Bauer in einem Dorf oder als Kaufmann in einer Stadt zu wohnen, vielleicht ein wenig geschützt in der dämmerigen Kammer eines kleinen Verkaufsraumes, der Kundschaft die Waren anpreisend? Höflich, mit distanzierter Freundlichkeit, damit niemand auf den Gedanken kam, eine heiratsfähige Tochter anzubieten, als Geschäftsmann rechtschaffen, als Mitglied der Gemeinde redlich. Sehr normal.   
Gegessen wurde dann in dunklen Gassen, hastig und immer in der Angst, die bürgerliche Tarnung zu verlieren. Die Menschen, die ohnehin nicht weit vom Tod entfernt sind, die Kranken, die Alten wurden ausgesaugt. Heimlich und voller Scham fand das statt, denn eigentlich lebten wir mit unseren Opfern. Wir wollten ihnen doch nicht schaden, ihnen, nach deren Freundschaft wir uns so sehnten…   
Das Gift der Alten und Kranken sammelte sich in unserem Gemüt an. All die Heimlichkeiten, die Lügen, das Verborgene. Wir suchten des Tags die Gemeinschaft der Menschen und des Nachts lebten wir von ihnen. Diese Heuchelei vergiftete uns die Seele. Um dies zurückzudrängen, überhoben wir uns über die Menschen, obwohl wir so sehr auf sie angewiesen waren, wenn wir unter ihnen leben wollten. Nicht nur als Nahrung, bewahre, nein, sondern als Gefährten, als Helfer, als die freundlichen Wesen, die uns das Dasein erleichtern konnten.   
Als die, die wir einmal selbst gewesen waren!! Vorausgesetzt, wir erinnerten uns an die Tage vor unserer Wiedergeburt als Bluttrinker.   
Unter dem Sonnenlicht wurden wir arrogant und vergaßen die Achtung vor den Menschen. Dann geschahen Fehler. Zwangsläufig erkannten sie uns, deckten unsere Schliche auf, und standen dann, bewaffnet mit den lächerlichen Utensilien, die uns auslöschen sollten, vor unseren Türen um sie einzuschlagen,.   
Obwohl ich mir es mir oft gewünscht hatte, konnte ich nie lange verdeckt in menschlicher Gemeinschaft leben, denn ich liebte die Einsamkeit und das ehrliche Jagen. Ab und an besuchte ich sie, die Menschen, denn zu weltabgewandt zu leben, ist nicht ratsam. Jedoch – über Generationen unter ihnen existieren? Ich kannte kaum ein Beispiel, in dem dies gut gegangen war. Unter anderem, weil wir unterschiedliche Tageszeiten bevorzugten. Daher vermied ich es gewöhnlich, im Hellen unterwegs zu sein.   
Die Nacht dagegen schützte uns, sie war hilfreich und schön. Unter dem sanften Schimmern des Mondes fühlten wir uns wohl und hatten keinen Grund, andere zu täuschen. So war es jedenfalls früher gewesen. Meinesgleichen lebte erst in der Nacht und entwickelte in ihr die eigentümliche Selbstsicherheit, die ihn weder an seinem Schicksal noch an seinem Erfolg zweifeln ließ. War diese Vertrautheit mit dem Dunkel von jeher der Grund gewesen, warum die Menschen, begegneten sie uns, erstaunt, erschreckt stehen geblieben waren, ohne an Gegenwehr zu denken? Vielleicht. In dem Zeitalter, in dem ich gestrandet war, war es jedoch anders.   
Die Menschen hatten alle Scheu vor der Nacht und ihren Geheimnissen verloren. Viele von ihnen liebten die Nacht ebenfalls. Und vor allem – die Menschen hatten sich überallhin verbreitet.   
Ich sah in den Fernseher und suchte nach Ländern, die so unterbevölkert waren wie die Welt früher – es gab sie nicht mehr. Überall wohnten Menschen, außer jenseits der Polarkreise. Aber da war mir nun eindeutig zu kalt. Sie hatten die Erde mit einem Netz aus Nachrichtensystemen überzogen, sie erfuhren alles, sie konnten überall hinsehen. Diese Welt, sie war eng geworden, und daher begann ich, den Schlaf in der Nacht zu lieben, selbst wenn er bedeutete, daß ich wenig Nahrung zu mir nehmen konnte. Ich konnte ohnehin selten jagen, denn ich war selten allein. Mikka litt sehr unter dem Nahrungsmangel.   
Beim Beiseiteschaffen der Leiche des Taxifahrers hatte er allerdings Talent gezeigt. Zusammen hatten wir den leeren Körper in den Wald gefahren und verscharrt. Kopfschüttelnd schwang Mikka den Spaten, um ein tiefes Loch zu graben. Dabei hielt er mir einen recht unverständlichen Vortrag über moderne Polizeimethoden. Das mit den Fingerabdrücken kannte ich, ich hatte diese Möglichkeit vor meinem Schlaf diskutieren hören. Bereits damals fand ich sie sehr beängstigend, denn wer trug schon gerne Handschuhe wenn es warm war?! Aber Mikka hatte von Rasterfahndung erzählt, von sehr schlecht zu fälschenden Ausweisen und länderübergreifender polizeilicher Zusammenarbeit. Und was Genanalyse sein sollte, verstand ich zu seinem größten Vergnügen erst beim dritten Erklärungsversuch.   
Scheiße!!   
Das Gespräch war für uns beide äußerst aufschlussreich gewesen. Ich sah ein, daß ich Mikka wahrhaft nicht entbehren konnte, und ihm dämmerte dies umgekehrt wohl ebenfalls.   
Internet? Versuchslabor? Medikamentenforschung? Gentechnik? Quantenphysik?   
Scheiße, Scheiße!!   
Hochsicherheitstrakt mit kameraüberwachtem Abort? Implantierte Mikrochips unter der Haut, die jede Vitalfunktion überwachen?? Lügendetektor??   
Neugierige Ärzte, die mich zum Nutzen der Wissenschaft untersuchten, mich ausfragten, mich Tests unterzogen, mir dreimal am Tag zu Forschungszwecken Blut abzapften?!   
Neeiiinn!!!   
Schriftstellerinnen, die meine Lebensgeschichte in einen Bestseller verwandeln wollten?   
Auch keine Alternative, nicht wirklich.   
Mikka hatte stillvergnügt vor sich hin gegrinst, während er die Erde festklopfte. Ihm hatte der kleine Vortrag unübersehbar Freude bereitete. Mir dagegen war übel gewesen. 

Einige Tage später, die ich unter Nadjas Aufsicht und Anleitung in diesem „Proberaum“ verbracht hatte, sollte ich ihre „Truppe“ das erste Mal begleiten.   
Ich hatte in dieser Zeit viel gelernt, mehr, als ich eigentlich wollte. Ich brachte es nun ohne Umstände fertig, mich zu den verschiedenen Musikstücken aufreizend auszuziehen, ich konnte mich fließend über das aktuelle Tagesgeschehen unterhalten, über gesellschaftliche Belange, Politik, Sport und Kultur. Ich kannte mich in den üblichen Höflichkeitsformen aus. Einer Dame half man bei Betreten eines gehobenen Lokals zwar immer noch aus dem Mantel, man sollte sich jedoch hüten, die Rechnung zu übernehmen, gerade in meiner Profession nicht, … Was die moderne Medizin leisten konnte, ist mir nun ebenfalls ein bedrohlicher Begriff.   
Nadja hatte mir klar gemacht, was sie von mir erwartete. In der Öffentlichkeit nette, spritzige Konversation und kultiviertes Auftreten, im privatem Rahmen Unterordnung unter die Wünsche der Kunden, die ich am allerbesten herauszufinden hatte, bevor sie ausgesprochen worden waren. Nachdrücklich hatte sie mich darauf hingewiesen, daß nichts unerotischer auf die Dame wirkte, als wenn diese mir jedes Mal erklären musste, was ich wann und wie zu tun hatte. Die Herren seien da schon forscher, aber das seien Jobs, in die ich mich erst einarbeiten müsse. Einfühlungsvermögen hatte Nadja das genannt, und nachdrücklichst betont, daß ich mir dieses Wort merken solle. Mikka war von ihr selbstverständlich ebenfalls eingeplant worden – als Kofferträger für die Kostüme, als Reinigungsfachmann für die Übungsräume, Pizzaträger, Getränkeeinkäufer, Chauffeur… Als Gegenleistung für unser Einverständnis in die uns übertragenen Aufgaben durften wir in einem abstellkammerähnlichen Raum hausen, etwa zehn Quadratmeter, ohne Fenster, dafür schön kühl.   
Mikka meckerte den ganzen Tag herum, er hatte Hunger, und ihm war schlecht, verständlicherweise. Daß er nicht jeden, der über den Weg gelaufen kam, anfallen konnte, hatte er allerdings schnell verstanden, ich musste ihn nicht über die unterschiedlichen Todesarten, die Meinesgleichen erleiden konnten, aufklären. Dennoch war ich nicht sparsam mit den Details gewesen, genauso wenig wie er in seinem Vortrag über die neuesten Errungenschaften von Technik und Forschung mit Einzelheiten geknausert hatte. 

Und so rückte der Abend heran, an dem ich mit den anderen auftreten sollte. Die „Anderen“, das war ein zusammengewürfeltes Häufchen junger Leute, die für diese „Begleitagentur“ arbeiteten, allerdings nicht alle von Nadja vermittelt. Es waren Tänzer, die auf ein reguläres Engagement warteten, Studenten, die ihre Miete nicht bezahlen konnten, Leute ohne Papiere, die ihre Habseligkeiten in einer kleinen Tasche mit sich schleppten. Solche wie ich und Mikka.   
Wir wurden in einem Kleinbus zu einer Disco transportiert, damit wir dort in fast unbekleidetem Zustand unsere Gliedmaßen auf Tischen um glänzende Metallstangen wickelten, um die herum Metallkäfige gebaut waren.   
Es war laut, heiß und verräuchert. Was der Eleganz unserer Darbietung keinen Abbruch tun durfte.   
Über mir brannte ein farbiger Strahler, auf Kniehöhe sah ich die Köpfe der zumeist schwarzgekleideten Gäste zum Takt der Musik wippen. Grellweiß geschminkte Gesichter, aus denen blutrot angemalte Münder hervorleuchteten.   
Meine Tätigkeit war anstrengend. Sie bereitete mir keinen Spaß.   
Ich sah selten in mein Publikum hinunter, aber eine Gestalt mit langem nachtschwarzem Haar, die an einem hellgrünen Getränk nippte, fiel mir auf. Die schwarzumrandeten Augen der jungen Frau durchbohrten mich. Daneben stand ihre Freundin, mit ebenfalls kalkweißem Antlitz, den Körper von schwarzem, langem Stoff umhüllt. Ich tanzte hauptsächlich für in schwarzes Tuch eingewickelte, verkleidete Frauen, die sich von einem der Käfige, in denen wir uns bewegten, zum nächsten schoben, kichernd, tuschelnd, starrend.   
Ich schwitzte und kam mir nackter vor als ich es war, denn immerhin trug ich ein kleines ledernes Dreieck um mein Geschlecht, das mit mehreren Bändchen um meine Taille befestigt war.   
Außerdem hatte ich kein Recht, mich zu beschweren. Immerhin hatte ich mich – fast zumindest - freiwillig in diese Lage gebracht?!   
Ich verfluchte diese Stange und den Käfig. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal auf die Toilette entwischen, um unbemerkt zu trinken. Was war nur aus mir geworden?!   
Während ich meine Haut zeigte, jagte ich meinen Gedanken hinterher. Immer schön im Takt.   
Nadja hatte mich ausgelacht, vorhin, als ich sie gefragt hatte, ob sie denn jemanden kennen würde, der mir verlässliche Papiere anfertigen könne.   
Den Kopf über meine Naivität schütteln, das könne sie, sonst nichts, war ihre Antwort gewesen. Wo ich denn die ganze Zeit gelebt hätte? Hinter dem Mond?   
Ich streckte mich dem lästigen Strahler über mir entgegen, schüttelte die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ignorierte die spitzen Schreie der Frauen.   
Sicher, noch war ich im Takt, nur, für wie lange noch? Der Abend hatte erst angefangen!   
Mikka stand gelangweilt an der Theke, ein Glas in der Hand und traute sich nicht, denn ich hatte ihm verboten, alleine zu jagen. Hoffentlich hielt er sich daran, auch wenn mir die unmittelbare Kontrollmöglichkeit genommen war. Nadja stand neben ihm in dem undurchdringlichen Lärmteppich und schien zu warten.   
Ich schlängelte mich weiter um das glitschige Metall und übersah die Blicke der jungen Frauen, während ich darüber nachdachte, ob es auf dieser Welt irgendwo einen Platz für mich geben könnte. Oder gültige Ausweispapiere.   
Neben Nadja tauchte ein hochgewachsener Mann auf. Er war in Jeans, Hemd und Jackett ein wenig anders gekleidet als die meisten Gäste der Lokalität. Ich sah nur seinen Rücken, und dieser strahlte Unnahbarkeit aus, sowie Macht, Einfluss und die Gewohnheit, über andere zu bestimmen. Selbst Nadja schrumpfte eine Handbreit und stand mit eingezogenen Schultern neben ihm. Plötzlich war sie gar nicht mehr die harte Geschäftsfrau. Ihre Haltung hatte sogar etwas Unterwürfiges.   
Ich rätselte herum, eine angenehme Ablenkung vor den Blicken unter mir.   
Das nächste Lied kam, diesmal langsam und getragen. Gemächlich glitt ich diese beschissene Stange hinauf und hinunter, als sei sie mein auserkorenes Liebesobjekt, vollführte irgendwelche Handbewegungen vor meinem Gesicht und streichelte über den Körper, so wie ich es gelernt hatte. Ich wurde immer noch von schwarzgeschminkten Augen angestarrt. Eine ganze Gruppe hatte sich inzwischen um meinen Käfig versammelt. Ich ignorierte sie und machte mit meiner Performance weiter, mit einem Auge bei Nadjas Bekanntem. Von vorne wirkte er noch beachtlicher. Er hatte ein viereckiges Gesicht, von den Schläfen entlang bis zum Kinn mit einem nach gängiger Mode scharf rasiertem Bartstreifen geziert. Sein Haar war so kurzgehalten, daß die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen buschiger wirkten, als sie wahrscheinlich waren.   
Nadja redete, ihr Mund klappte auf und zu, während ihr Begleiter abwechselnd von ihr zu mir hinsah und dann wieder zu ihr zurück. Er musterte mich wie ein Pferdehändler seine nächste Neuerwerbung. Das Gesicht war mir unbekannt, darauf konnte ich schwören, aber der lauernde Gang machte mich misstrauisch und weckte die üblichen Alpträume in mir. Hatte ER den Kerl ausgeschickt, mich zu finden? Jedoch - wer meiner Art würde in einem solchen Etablissement einen Geächteten vermuten, oder gar aufsuchen?   
Der Mann gefiel mir nicht, und daher übte ich mich brav in meinen Verrenkungen. Als sie weiterzogen, war ich unendlich erleichtert und brachte die nächsten Stunden mit neuem Schwung hinter mich. Daß ich an das warme Blut unter der kalkweißen Haut meines Publikums dachte, half mir dabei.   
Die restliche Nacht verlief wie erhofft: In den frühen Morgenstunden wurde unsere Showeinlage unter den Pfiffen und schrillen Schreien der Gäste für beendet erklärt und wir durften auf den festen Boden zurückkehren, uns umziehen und unter die Besucher mischen.   
Nach dem obligatorischen Drink mit meinen Kollegen an der Bar – als würde ich meinem Magen mit einem halben Wasserglas voll weißem Rum etwas Gutes tun! – ging jeder seiner Wege. Ich machte mich auf die Suche nach Mikka und fand ihn schließlich, wie er verzweifelt auf einer Bank im Dunkeln saß und auf mich wartete.   
„Das geile Leben als Bluttrinker, ey, ja??“, begrüßte er mich mit leicht aggressiven Unterton in der Stimme. „Ich bin halb verhungert!“   
Der Ironie in seiner Aussage konnte ich nur zustimmen, mich überraschte lediglich, daß er unsere Lage so schnell erkannt hatte. Die meisten Neugeborenen brauchten länger dazu, manche beendeten ihr allzu kurzes Leben gar mit der Illusion, als Bluttrinker so hoch wie Götter über den Menschen zu stehen, jederzeit, nicht nur nach beendigtem Mahl.   
Ich erlöste Mikka aus seinem Warten. Wir verzogen uns in die halb überschwemmten sanitären Anlagen und machten uns voller Gier über zwei Betrunkene her, die neben der Pinkelbecken in einer stinkenden Bierlache zusammengesunken waren. Nach unserem Besuch lagen sie noch schwächer in der ekelhaften Brühe, aber sie lebten. Zumindest die Regel, aus Sicherheitsgründen unsere Opfer soweit machbar am Leben zu lassen, hatte Mikka kommentarlos akzeptiert.   
Im Hauptraum der Disco hielt Nadja bereits Ausschau nach uns. Sie hätte für mich ein besonderes Arrangement treffen können, eröffnete sie mir. Ein wichtiger Mann wolle mich privat engagieren, nächsten Abend. Mich und Mikka. Ich solle den besten Eindruck hinterlassen und bloß keinen Scheiß bauen.   
Mit der rumorenden Mischung aus Rum und schlechtem Blut in meinem Körper nickte ich nur schwach und war froh, zuhause! endlich in den zerfransten Schlafsack kriechen zu können, der in der Abstellkammer auf mich wartete.   
Einen Tag schlafen!!


	9. Es wird niemals besser

Einen Tag lang schlafen! Es wäre so notwendig gewesen.   
Jedoch - ein schrilles „Aufstehen, ihr beiden. Liegt nicht so stinkfaul rum, es gibt Arbeit für euch!“ riss mich aus meinen alltäglichen Alpträumen.   
Geräuschvoll wurde die Tür aufgerissen, Licht flutete herein und ließ mich die Augen zusammenkneifen, dick und verquollen wie sie waren.   
Nadja stand im Türrahmen und ließ nicht locker: „Los, Aufstehen! Es gibt zu tun. Ich muss weg und die Vermieter kommen aus dem Urlaub zurück. Es sind alte Leute, die wollen hier Ordnung haben. Ihr habt drei Stunden Zeit, die Wohnung aufzuräumen. Also hoch mit euch! Und daß ihr mir ja nett zu den Hausbesitzern seid. Außerdem - denkt an den Termin heute Abend, ich komme euch dann abholen.“   
Ich brauchte eine zeitlang, mich zu orientieren. Mein Schlafsack und die Decken waren widerwärtig verschwitzt und zerknüllt, als hätte ich Kämpfe mit ihnen ausgefochten.  
Diese verdammten Träume! Jedes Mal wurden sie plastischer und damit ärger.   
„Bevor ich es vergesse: ihr wohnt nicht hier, verstanden!“, keifte Nadja weiter, „Ihr seid zu Besuch. Kocht den beiden Alten Kaffee, seid höflich, nett und zuvorkommend. Am besten, ihr erzählt, ihr seid Cousins von mir, die neu in der Stadt sind und meine Hilfe bei der Wohnungssuche brauchen. Ist ja noch nicht mal ganz gelogen, oder?“   
Dann war sie weg.   
Wie ich solchen Sarkasmus liebte! Vor allem bei anderen.   
Mikka neben mir stöhnte im Schlaf, Nadjas helle Stimme hatte ihn nicht ganz wecken können. Ich rüttelte ihn vollends wach, damit er mir helfen konnte, das angesammelte Chaos zu beseitigen, oder sollte er etwa weiterschlafen, während ich putzte? Nein!   
Er kam ebenso langsam auf die Beine wie ich. In seinem aufgedunsenen Gesicht lag ein Blick, der besagte, daß es gleich Tote geben würde, wenn ihm nur nicht so elend wäre. Aus dem Mundwinkel rann ihm ein feiner rosa Speichelfaden. Er wischte ihn mit dem Handrücken weg und ich spürte seinen unterdrückten Hass im Rücken, als ich mir die Jeans überstreifte.   
„Mikka, komm. Du hast gehört, was Nadja gesagt hat. Wir wohnen hier und …“   
Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, schleifte ich meinen protestierenden Körper in Richtung Küche, tapste über klebrigen Boden und schloss das Fenster, um die Rolläden herunterzulassen. Das war die Hauptsache. Kein Licht. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn ich derart übermüdet, bleibend unterernährt und einfach nur hoffnungslos fertig war so wie heute. Aufräumen?!   
Menschen mussten essen, wusste ich. Ich konnte mich sogar daran erinnern, daß ich einst aus Notwendigkeit ebenfalls derartige Speise zu mir genommen hatte. Feste Nahrung, die gekaut und dann erst heruntergeschluckt werden musste, Nahrung, die unterschiedlich schmeckte und sättigte. Es waren schöne Erinnerungen, denen ich gerne in ruhigen Stunden nachhing, … Aber das Szenario vor mir war zuviel!   
Nadja hatte in den letzten Tagen üppig gekocht, für sich und für ihre Freunde, denen wir, so gut es möglich gewesen war, aus dem Weg gegangen waren. Sie hatten viel Geschirr benutzt. Teller, Töpfe, eine Unmenge Gläser. Von dem vollständig überkrusteten Herd ganz zu schweigen. Eingebrannte Ränder auf dem Ceranfeld, darüber zusammengeschnurrte längliche Fäden in blassem Gelb.   
Vorsichtig schabte ich mit dem Fingernagel darüber. Die Masse war hart und fest in die Kochfläche eingebrannt. Widerlich.  
In der Spüle türmten sich die Töpfe. Die kleinen in den größeren, zuunterst eine riesige Pfanne, in der fettiges Wasser mit kleinen Bröckchen drin stand. Der Stapel sah recht instabil aus und ich unterdrückte den Impuls, näher nachzuforschen, ob die Brühe in den Gefäßen schon lebte. Und das war nur die Küche.   
In ihrem Wohn-Schlafzimmer sah es ähnlich aus, vermutete ich – in dunkler Erinnerung an diverse Beischlafgeräusche aus dieser Ecke der Wohnung. Ob Nadja ihren wechselnden Herrenbesuch auf die Befähigung hin prüfte, an diese ominöse „Agentur“ weitervermittelt werden zu können? Mir sollte es gleichgültig sein.   
Fehlte noch das Bad.   
Scheiße. Roch auch so. Ich rettete mich in die halbdunkle Küche.   
„Mikka! Verdammt, wo bleibst du! Soll ich etwa alles alleine machen?!“ Meine Stimme konnte laut sein, wenn ich wollte.   
Als Antwort drang gedämpftes Fluchen aus der Abstellkammer. Das Geraschel von Stoff, das Patsch-Patsch nackter Fußsohlen.   
Mikka erschien in Unterhose und alten Socken. Bleich, zittrig und dementsprechend übel gelaunt.   
Ich hatte mich derweil auf einem der Stühle niedergelassen, streckte ihm die Beine entgegen und zeige auf das Chaos rund um uns.   
„Wer fängt wo an?“   
„Häh??“   
„Du hast Nadja gehört, tu nicht so. Sie will Ordnung haben, weil die Vermieter zurückkommen und ihre Nase überallhin stecken werden. Uns sollen wir auch tarnen. Als die Cousins von außerhalb.“   
Entgeistert schaute er mich an: „Was? Wiederhol das– sind wir die Haussklaven dieser Frau?“   
„Ja. Sind wir.“, bestätigte ich kurz und bündig. „Solange, bis wir was Besseres haben. Oder willst du dich etwa tagsüber in der Kanalisation verkriechen?! Also??“   
Mikka reizte seine, ihm von mir zugestandene Denkminute voll aus. Danach beschlossen wir einmütig, mit dem Geschirr anzufangen. Das Bad hoben wir uns für später auf. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wollte sich niemand so recht dorthin trauen. Nachdem mein Nachkomme den verklebten Tisch gereinigt, den Schrank ausgewischt und ich weiß nicht was noch alles gesäubert hatte, begann ich, mich um das Geschirr zu kümmern. Erst einmal ließ ich zum Einweichen heißes Wasser über die Töpfe und Teller laufen. Mikka rumpelte währenddessen fluchend hinter mir herum. Er war voll von unterdrückter Wut. „Das geile Leben als Vampir? Ja??“   
Das hatte er nachts zuvor schon gefragt, allerdings mit weniger Wut in der Stimme.   
Ich konnte ihn verstehen. Was an unserer Situation wenig änderte.   
Die Verkrustungen auf dem Steingut gaben sich hartnäckig. Ich suchte einen Spülschwamm.   
Die Stimme hinter mir steigerte sich unaufhaltsam: „Wir hausen in einer Abstellkammer, und sind kaum fähig, das Tageslicht zu ertragen. Abhängig von den Launen einer Tussi, die uns hier wohnen lässt und als Putzkolonne abkommandiert…“   
„Das mit Nadja ist deine Idee gewesen, Mikka.“, fiel ich ein. „Erinnere dich, dir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen. Abgesehen davon, warst du nicht früher begeistert von ihr gewesen?“   
Der nasse Lappen, mit dem er den Tisch abwischte, klatschte auf die Platte. „Begeistert? Bei dem, was die mit uns macht?! Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!“   
Auf meinem ersten Teller zeigte sich die Originalfarbe. Ich stapelte weiteres Geschirr in heißes Wasser und scheuerte darauf herum. Irgendwann wird es wohl sauber werden.   
Mikka ließ nicht locker: „Askarun, du hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin. Ein Bluttrinker. Ein Geschöpf der Nacht, ein Mythos!! Da soll ich Geschirr spülen?!“   
„Ein Mythos?“ Ich lachte ihn aus. Es hörte sich kratzig an, aber das musste wohl an meiner wunden Kehle liegen. Der Spiritus, den sie als Rum gestern Nacht verkauft hatten, vielleicht? „Ein Mythos, wie ihn die Menschen sich zusammengebastelt haben, weil sie uns nicht verstehen? Ein Bluttrinker ist gar nichts. Und du, Mikka, du bist ein armseliges kleines Arschloch, halbverhungert und ohne mich nicht fähig, auch nur einen Tag zu überleben! Halt die Schnauze und mach weiter!“   
Hoffentlich gab der Kerl endlich Ruhe! Das Herumgeplärre eines Neugeborenen, der sich noch Illusionen machte, war für mich unerträglich, solange mir keine konstruktiven Ideen unser Überleben betreffend, einfallen mochten. Ein Mythos sollten wir sein!   
Ein Teller klirrte auf den Boden. Der einzige Mythos, den ich kannte, bedeutete meinen Tod.   
„Askarun – weißt du eigentlich, wie du gestern ausgesehen hast? In dieser Bar, Disco? Nett haben sie dich alle angeschaut, die geilen Weiber, und die Kerle noch mehr. Wirklich geil. Weißt du, wie man so was nennt? Lass dich doch gleich auf den Strich stellen, du verkommener Arsch, du scheinst begabt dazu zu sein. Diese geldgeile Nadja kann dann jede Nacht abkassieren kommen und du darfst ihr noch die Füße küssen, dafür daß sie dich hier schlafen lässt. Vielleicht lässt sie dich ja auch mal an sich ran. Willst du das? Scheiß-Stricher!“ Knallrot im Gesicht stand Mikka vor dem Tisch, das Wischtuch in der Hand und brüllte mich an.   
Jetzt war es soweit. Er verlor die Nerven. Mir ging es allerdings nicht besser.   
„Ohne mich!“, blökte er weiter, „Mach doch was du willst, ich komm dich besuchen, Askarun, hinten am Bahnhof, viel Glück! Oder soll ich dir viel Spaß wünschen?“ Sein Lappen flog durch die Luft und blieb am Türgriff hängen.   
Mit einem schnellen Sprung versperrte ich ihm den Weg zur Tür, keinen Moment zu spät. „Wo willst du hin, Mikka? Hmm? Wenn du was weißt, ich bin sofort dabei. Aber dir ist bis jetzt auch nichts Besseres eingefallen, oder irre ich mich da?“   
Der leicht ungeduldige Unterton in meiner Stimme reizte mich fast so wie ihn selbst. Denn er hatte recht. Nie würde es aufhören, niemals! Meinesgleichen war immer auf der Flucht gewesen! Nur, musste mir das dieser unbeherrschte Neugeboren unter die Nase reiben?   
„Was soll das eigentlich heißen, ich hätte dich zu dem gemacht was du bist? Das warst du selbst, erinnerst du dich nicht?“ Ich hielt ihn an den Schultern gepackt und rüttelte ihn hin und her. „Ich hätte dich auch verhungern lassen können. Sei froh, daß ich dir mein Blut gegeben habe, du, du Mensch du!“   
„Ich habe Hunger! Wahnsinnigen Hunger!“, schleuderte er mir entgegen, als wäre mir das etwas Neues.   
„Natürlich hast du Hunger, mein kleiner Mikka. Wir haben alle Hunger. Immer, jederzeit, unser ganzes verdammtes untotes Leben lang!“ Die letzten Worte schrie ich hinaus, und sie waren nicht an mein Gegenüber gerichtet. „Lass mich in Ruhe, du siehst, wir haben zu tun!“   
Bevor ich mich abwenden konnte, krallte Mikka sich in meinem T-Shirt fest und brüllte mir weitere Beleidigungen entgegen. Die ich nicht einmal zurückweisen konnte.   
Es kam zu einem Gerangel, in dem ich ihn zurück zu dem Tisch drängte und seinen Oberkörper darauf presste. Seine Beine hatte ich zwischen meine eingeklemmt, damit er mich nicht treten konnte. Er lag relativ wehrlos unter mir, was ihn nicht daran hinderte, mich weiter zu beleidigen. Im Gegenteil, seine Beschimpfungen nahmen eine zunehmend wüstere Tonart an.   
„Ich will mein altes Leben zurück, hörst du? Du Monster, gib mir mein altes Leben zurück, ich scheiße auf dich und alle anderen!“   
Arrogantes kleines Arschloch. Für was hielt der sich überhaupt?   
„Dann geh doch!“, zischte ich ihm entgegen. „Geh, ich lasse dich. Geh da aus der Tür, wie schon einmal. Dann kannst du in Ruhe verrecken. Mich stört das nicht!“   
Abrupt hielt er still. Ich spürte seinen erhitzten Körper unter mir, nackte Haut über schlaff werdenden Muskeln. Der Griff seiner Finger ließ ebenfalls nach, sie umklammerten nicht mehr den Stoff meiner Oberbekleidung, sondern sie legten sich um meinen Hals, unschlüssig, als wüssten sie nicht so recht, was sie dort zu suchen hätten. Er schluchzte unterdrückt.   
So waren sie, die Neugeborenen. Schwankend und voller Angst. Emotionsgeladen und daher unverlässlich.   
„Nein, warte. Lass mich hier bleiben. Schick mich nicht weg, du hast recht, ich weiß nicht wohin.“   
„Siehst du, Kleiner. Weiß ich doch. Daher wirst du meine Ratschläge befolgen und unauffällig bleiben. Das ist das Wichtigste! Wir dürfen nicht auffallen, niemals!!“   
Nun war ich laut, zu laut. Die Angst in mir war laut, sie brach hervor wie ein Lavastrom. Sie wollte nicht in mir versteckt bleiben, sie wollte sich herausschreien, sich offenbaren an alle Welt, und mich dazu. Weitaufgerissene blaue Augen starrten mich an.   
Sie verstanden nicht, wie konnten sie auch? Hoffentlich verstünden sie nie!   
Plötzlich sah ich SEIN Gesicht vor mir. Oder bildete ich es mir nur ein? Da war doch Mikka und nicht -. Hitzewellen durchjagten mich. War das Mikka? Dieses fassungslose Gesicht unter mir, diese Augen, die nach einem Grund suchten, gehörte zu meinem Geschöpf. Wirklich? Warum sah er mich so an?   
Ich krallte mich fest und ließ nicht mehr los. Ich stand neben mir, sah mir zu und dann doch wieder nicht.   
Mit einer Hand presste ich Mikkas Kinn nach hinten, damit sein Hinterkopf hart auf dem Tisch zu liegen kam. Mit der anderen Hand zerriss ich mit einem Ruck den armseligen Stoff zwischen seinen Beinen.   
Ich glühte, rote Schleier vor meinen Augen. Mikkas Gesicht zerfloss in Schlieren, die die Farbe des Blutes hatten und langsam dunkler wurden.   
Ich spürte den Körper unter mir, der gerade in der richtigen Höhe rücklings auf dem Tisch lag. Ich zog ihn zu mir hin, spreizte seine Beine etwas, und suchte kurz mit den Fingern nach.   
Meine Jeans hatte ich ebenso schnell geöffnet.   
Es erfolgte keine Gegenwehr, noch nicht einmal ein Zucken. Ich hielt ihn an den Hüften fest, während ich mir Einlass verschaffte.   
Bat er? Schrie er, ich solle ihn loslassen, aufhören?   
Ich hörte es nicht. Ich hörte etwas anderes. In meinen Ohren war höhnisches Gekicher, zuerst von einer einzelnen Stimme, dann von mehreren, ein ganzer Chor davon spitzte in mein Gehirn. Vor meinem Schlaf hatte ich sie ein letztes Mal vernommen, ebenso höhnisch. Mit jedem meiner Stöße wurden die Stimmen lauter, schriller, spöttischer.   
Vergebens beugte ich mich über den Körper unter mir, hinterließ blasse Spuren auf der Haut, die zu roten Flecken wurden, und verbiss mich in den Hals. Vergebens drängte ich mich ruckartig immer tiefer in den Körper hinein, versuchte, die Enge um mich herum auszufüllen, zu beherrschen.   
Die Stimmen konnte ich damit nicht verschwinden machen. Im Gegenteil, je heftiger ich mich in Mikkas Fleisch wühlte, desto deutlicher wurden die Worte, die auf mich herabströmten. Schließlich hob sich aus dem Chor eine Stimme heraus. Sie wurde eindeutig, unverwechselbar.   
Gerade diese mochte ich nicht hören! Ich verschloss mich ihrem Klang und schob die Bedeutung ihrer Worte weit weg.   
Jedoch, alles was ich durch diese Bemühungen erntete, war Hohn.   
_„Askarun. Askarun. Willst du nicht zu deiner Gemeinschaft zurückkehren? Du gehörst zu uns, und du weißt es. Warum bist du vor mir geflohen? Vor mir, deinem Beschützer und Herrn? Askarun. Mach es doch nicht noch schlimmer. Komm zurück zu uns, wir warten auf dich und auf dein neugeborenes Geschöpf.“_   
Ich zuckte in Mikka hinein. Dunkles Rot ließ mich nichts erkennen.   
_„Askarun, Askarun. Komm zu den Deinen.“_   
Eine kurze Pause.   
_„Vertröste uns nicht. Oder willst du den Neugeborenen der Gemeinschaft vorenthalten?“_  
Geistergelächter.   
_„Enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal!!“_  
Der Schrei hallte durch mein Gehirn, an Intensität nicht zu übertreffen.   
Ich keuchte, biss mir auf die Lippen und ergoss mich mit einem letzten Stoß in den Leib vor mir.   
Mikka rührte sich nicht. Er starrte an die seitliche Wand und atmete flach. Seine Wangen waren nass.   
Ich zog mich zurück. Was war nur geschehen?   
Mikka bewegte sich endlich. Langsam glitt er von dem verdammten Tisch herunter und kauerte sich vor dem Schrank daneben, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben, zusammen. Stumm. Erstarrt. Nackt.   
„Ich brauche DICH nicht!“, brüllte ich gegen die Wände. Wie stark mochte ER in der Zwischenzeit wohl geworden sein? Sah er mich, belauschte er mich, wusste er über jeden meiner Schritte Bescheid? Oder vermochte er nur, in meine Gedanken einzudringen, ähnlich wie eben, um mich zu hetzen. Solange bis ich von selbst in die Gemeinschaft zurückgekrochen kam, die ich so überheblich verlassen hatte. Nein, berichtigte ich mich, die Gemeinschaft, aus der ich vertrieben worden war.   
Die Stimmen aus meinen Alpträumen hatten den Gefangene Askarun an seine Ketten erinnert.   
Das Schluchzen vor dem Küchenschrank brachte mich in die Realität zurück: Ich hatte das mit Mikka gemacht, was ER und die Anderen mit meinem verbrannten Geliebten und mit mir gemacht hatten. Die Stimmen hatten Recht. Ich war so wie sie. Ich gehörte zu ihnen, denn ich verhielt mich wie sie.   
„Neeiinn!!“   
Ich war kurz davor, ebenfalls zusammenzubrechen.   
„Mikka. Mikka, das wollte ich nicht!“ Ich zog die Hose hoch und stürzte zu ihm. „Verdammt, sag was! Mikka!“   
Dann schlich sich ein ganz leises „Bitte“ über meine Lippen.   
Das Schluchzen wurde leiser.   
Ich kniete neben ihm und hätte ihn gerne trösten mögen. Mich entschuldigen, mich unterwerfen mögen, um Vergebung zu erlangen.   
„Sag was. Bitte. Bitte!“ Mehr brachte ich nicht hervor. Es ging nicht.   
Ich spürte Tropfen auf meiner Haut. Ganz langsam flossen sie aus meinen Augen und rollten nach unten. Am Kinn verharrten sie eine Weile, sammelten sich, und fielen dann hinunter. Ich betrachtete meine Hände, obwohl ich sie nicht sehen wollte. Scheiße.   
Mikkas Kinn zitterte: „Du hast mich vergewaltigt. Arschloch du. Elendes, feiges, abgefucktes Arschloch.“ Tonlos und leise. Dann war er still. 

Das Telefon schreckte mich hoch. Es war Nadja. Die Vermieterin habe angerufen, gab sie durch, die Alte sei in einer Stunde da. Ob die Wohnung inzwischen gecleant sei?   
Ich bejahte und unterbrach das Gespräch.   
In der Küche war alles wie zuvor. Mikka schaute mich aus schwimmenden blauen Augen an. Nicht wütend, nicht anklagend, sondern abgrundtief enttäuscht.   
Diesen Blick hielt ich nicht aus. Stattdessen ging ich das Bad putzen.   
Wie hatte ER mich derart schnell finden können?   
Scheiße.


	10. Eine kleine Autofahrt

Abends saßen wir in Nadjas Auto und wurden zu meiner neuesten Verabredung gefahren. Es war ein sehr abgehacktes Fahren. Vor den roten Ampeln spielte sie mit dem Gas, schaute unruhig umher, fluchte halblaut vor sich hin. Sprang das Licht um, ließ sie den Motor aufbrüllen, als ob sie damit schneller vom Fleck käme. Sie war nervös. Ich ebenfalls.   
Was für Menschenmassen waren in dieser Stadt unterwegs! All die Fahrzeuge, all die Fußgänger, das Gedränge. Noch nie hatte ich so viele Menschen auf einer Stelle gesehen!   
Die Fahrt dauerte länger, denn sie wollte uns in ein Hotel auf der anderen Seite der Stadt bringen. Dort sollten wir uns mit einigen Leuten unterhalten – was auch immer diese unter „Unterhalten“ verstehen würden – und dann sollten wir mit ihnen abreisen.   
Mit einem leichten Zwinkern hatte Nadja mich darauf hingewiesen, nur ja kooperativ zu sein und meine Auftraggeber nicht zu enttäuschen. Vielleicht würde sich dann ja eine meiner Hauptsorgen wie von selbst erledigen, wer könne es wissen?   
Die Anspielung hatte sich auf meine nicht existenten Ausweispapiere bezogen, das war mir klar. Noch vor wenigen Stunden wäre ich Nadja wegen dieser Aussichten um den Hals gefallen, aber nun? Es war zu viel geschehen in der Zwischenzeit.   
Hinter mir saß Mikka. Genau wie ich gepflegt eingekleidet und seriös anzusehen. „Seriös“. Die Bedeutung dieses Wortes hatte mir Nadja erst erklären müssen.   
Er saß sehr ruhig da, fast bewegungslos, auch wenn Nadja mit quietschenden Reifen um eine Kurve fuhr und ich in meinen Sitz gedrückt wurde.   
Er beherrschte sich.   
Er hasste.   
Mich.   
Dazu hatte er Grund. Ich hatte ihm den Grund dazu gegeben. In dem kurzen, unbeherrschten Augenblick, als ich meinen Geist leichtsinnigerweise nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und ER eingedrungen war. Beides konnte ich nicht wieder gut machen.   
Mikka sann auf Rache, ich spürte die glutrote Präsenz seiner Gedanken in meinem Rücken. Er würde keine Ruhe geben, bis er mich so zugerichtet hatte, wie ich ihn. Mindestens.   
Als Mensch war er einfach, gradlinig und begierig nach Genuss gewesen. Als Bluttrinker musste er fortgeschrittenere, komplexere Eigenschaften entwickeln, und ich befürchtete, ich hatte ihn in eine Richtung gelenkt, die mir noch sehr schaden wird. Wie konnte ich nur!! 

ER hatte mich gefunden und sein Spiel mit mir getrieben. ER hatte dafür gesorgt, daß sich meine Unsicherheit, meine Verzweiflung ausgerechnet demjenigen gegenüber entlud, den ich brauchte.   
Wie hatte ER mich gefunden?   
Hatte ich wahrhaft geglaubt, ER hätte die Verbindung zu mir verloren und ich sei frei?!   
Wie dumm und naiv von mir!   
Ich kannte doch die Spiele, die mit den wenigen Abtrünnigen gespielt worden waren, ich hatte mich selbst daran beteiligt. Es lief immer nach demselben Muster ab:   
Zunächst ließen wir ihnen die lange Leine – das wog sie in Sicherheit und sie wurden unvorsichtig, sie wagten sich nach draußen. Damit waren sie leichte Beute für Einflüsterungen, Überheblichkeiten, Machtwahn und all dem, weswegen sie sich einst von IHM losgelöst hatten. ER führte die Abtrünnigen dann vor und ließ sie all das tun, was sie an IHM verurteilt hatten. ER lachte über ihre Blindheit. Seine Berater lachten pflichtschuldigst ebenfalls und der Rest von uns erstarrte in Angst.   
Das prominenteste Beispiel der damals nicht allzu zivilisierten Welt war dieser nicht unbekannte rumänische Fürst gewesen. Aus Enttäuschung und Schmerz über die Menschheit hatte er uns angerufen, zu uns gefleht, ihn in unseren Kreis aufzunehmen, denn die Menschen erschienen ihm allzu grausam und ungerecht.   
Er hatte darauf gehofft, sich nach seiner Umwandlung an denen rächen zu können, die ihm sein Menschsein verleidet hatten. Zuerst schien es so, daß seine Erwartung sich erfüllte. Er vernichte seine Feinde. Dann jedoch musste er weiter morden und wandte sich gegen alle in seiner Nähe. Immer ausgeklügelter wurden seine Methoden, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Er badete in Blut und in dem Mythos, der sich um ihn wob. Bis zuletzt verharrte er in dem Glauben, sich nur für vergangenes Unrecht revanchiert zu haben.   
Zu besagter Zeit hielt ich mich bereits zurück und wartete auf die Gelegenheit, mich von IHM zu lösen, endgültig, wie ich damals glaubte. Dennoch wurde ich Zeuge des unrühmlichen Unterganges dieses Fürsten.   
Zuletzt hatte dieser sich als Herr der Finsternis ausrufen lassen. Als der Herr aller Bluttrinker, zumindest über das kleine Häuflein, das er um sich geschart hatte. Der rumänische Fürst dachte, einzigartig zu sein und war doch nur für IHN und sein Gefolge eine grausame Belustigung gewesen. Als der Rumäne in die westliche Welt aufbrechen wollte, gebot ER ihm Einhalt, und es ging schnell. Einer der Unsrigen gab sich als Jäger aus, bewaffnete sich mit den entsprechenden Requisiten um das Vertrauen der leichtgläubigen Bevölkerung zu erringen, und stürmte mit ihnen zusammen das alte Gemäuer, in dem der Fürst sich verschanzt hatte. Der Kampf musste ein Vorzeigestück an Taschenspielerei gewesen sein. Zumindest waren die Menschen heute noch, Jahrhunderte danach, davon fasziniert und spannen mithilfe von Schrift und Bild an dem Mythos des rumänischen Fürsten fleißig weiter. Dabei hatte das Spektakel lediglich SEINEM Amüsement gedient.   
Ich wollte nicht in eine solche Falle laufen. Aber war ich so weit davon entfernt?   
Allzu lange hatte es nicht gedauert, bis ich mich wie ein Arschloch verhalten hatte. Ich Dilettant!   
Askarun, einer der Ersten. Einst mächtig und IHM nahestehend. Und nun?   
Ich lauschte in mich hinein und versuchte, die Stimme zu finden, die mich gelenkt hatte. Ich suchte sie vergebens.   
ER wird mich überfallen und aushöhlen, wenn ER es wollte. Für mich unvorhersehbar und darum im ungünstigsten Moment. Aber nie, wenn ich konzentriert und bereit für eine Auseinandersetzung mit IHM war.   
ER wird mir weiter SEINE Forderungen stellen. Ich solle zurückkehren und mich unterwerfen. Ohne zu wissen, was mit mir geschehen würde. Die bedingungslose Auslieferung meiner Person sowie die Mikkas wird er fordern.   
Das konnte ich nicht erfüllen. 

Meine Gedanken wichen ab, sie flogen zurück zu der Küche.   
Ich sah, wie Mikka mit nassem Gesicht auf dem Boden hockte. Er tat mir leid, so leid. Ich verfluchte mich dafür, daß ich mich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, ihn zu trösten, ihm wenigstens das Geschehene zu erklären. Ihm von den ANDEREN zu berichten.   
Ich hatte aufgeräumt, das war alles. Armselig.   
Dann hatte es geklingelt und ich öffnete die Türe. Mechanisch begrüßte ich das ältere Ehepaar, das Nadja die Kellerwohnung vermietet hatte, führte sie in die Küche, aus der sich Mikka zum Glück verzogen hatte und servierte den Kaffee. Small-Talk. Gedehnte Zeit.   
Anscheinend spielte ich meine Rolle gut, denn sie wünschten mir noch viel Glück bei der Zimmersuche, bevor sie sich in ihre Wohnung begaben. Ich solle Nadja Grüße ausrichten, und daß sie sich bei ihnen blicken lassen solle, wenn sie zurückgekommen sei.   
Die beiden hatten keinerlei Verdacht geschöpft.   
Als sie gegangen waren, suchte ich überall nach Mikka, selbst im Garten.   
Ich fand ihn erst spät. Dort, wo ich ihn am Wenigsten erwartet hatte: Er befand sich in der Wohnung der Vermieter und reinigte sich gerade das Gesicht. Die beiden Alten lagen in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden, bleich, blutverschmiert, aber gerade noch lebend.   
„Ich habe deinen Rat befolgt, Askarun. Sie werden nicht sterben. An mich erinnern werden sie sich auch nicht. Aber du wirst sie ein wenig herrichten dürfen. Damit sie keine Fragen stellen, wenn sie wieder aufgewacht sind. Ein kleiner Schwächeanfall, kann passieren, in dem Alter. Nichts weiter sonst.“   
Seine Stimme jagte mir Schauder über den Rücken. Sie war kalt und emotionslos. Da wusste ich, daß Mikka stark werden würde. Und böse, wenn ich es nicht verhinderte. 

Nun jedoch fuhr ich meinem neuen Auftrag entgegen, von dem ich mir diese kostbaren Schriftstücke erhoffte, die es mir erlauben werden, mich freier in dieser Welt zu bewegen. Eine körperlose Stimme lachte mich aus.   
Hinter mir spann Mikka Mordgedanken. Verdammt, musste der Kerl mitkommen?   
„Nadja, was ist das für eine Verabredung? Was ist mit Mikka dahinten? Gehört der auch dazu?“   
Die Frau neben mir bog auf die Stadtautobahn ab, um den größten Stau zu umfahren. Sie ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. Warum auch nicht, wer war ich denn schon?!   
„Eine Verabredung eben. Drei, Vier Kerle aus der Kunstszene. Sie haben dich in der Goth-Disco gesehen und wollen euch für länger buchen. Keine Ahnung, was sie mit euch vorhaben, aber es wird wohl eine kleine Reise draus werden. Sie wollen Leute, die auch mal ein Risiko eingehen, wenn es sich lohnt. Und so abgerissen wie ihr bei mir aufgetaucht seid, werdet ihr damit doch keine Probleme haben? Vor allem du nicht, hmmm?“   
Ihr Tonfall verbarg etwas. Kleine graue Halbwahrheiten lugten aus den Zwischenräumen ihrer Worte hervor.   
„Nein, keine Probleme. Nicht die geringsten.“   
Sie lachte in die Windschutzscheibe: „Das habe ich mir fast denken können, Kleiner. Bist ziemlich schnell zum Profi geworden, Kompliment. Wenn du gut bist, werden sie dir sicher auch Papiere vermitteln können. Ich habe munkeln hören, die Leute handeln mit Kunstgegenständen jeglicher Art. Da dürfte es nicht schwer sein, auch mal einem lebenden Menschen eine neue Identität zu verpassen. Das willst du doch, oder?“   
„Warum Mikka?“ Ich bestand auf meiner Frage.   
„Wieso? Habt ihr Streit? Die Kunden wollten ein Pärchen, und das seid ihr doch, hmm?“   
Kurz dachte ich daran, mitten in der Fahrt aus dem Auto herauszuspringen. Laut zu schreien, mir den Kopf einzuschlagen, irgendwas, nur das nicht.   
Umso erstaunter hörte ich Mikkas Antwort: „Ja, das sind wir wohl. Seit kurzem. Schön, daß ich auch dabei sein kann.“   
Ich fühlte seine warme Hand fest auf meiner Schulter liegen und ein Brennen in meinem Rücken. Hass.   
„Na, dann ist alles in Ordnung, ihr beiden. Wir sind gleich da. Führt euch gut ein, damit ihr euer Geld wert seid.“   
Weitere Erklärungen bekamen wir nicht.   
Ein paar Minuten später hielt Nadja vor einem einfachen, dreistöckigen Hotel und nickte uns zu. Sie sah erleichtert aus und erwartete anscheinend nicht, uns jemals wiederzusehen. Wir stiegen aus und gingen Richtung Eingang. Ich stolperte über die erste Treppenstufe und schlug schmerzhaft mit dem Knie auf die Steinkante.   
Mikka half mir hoch und lächelte mich an. „Ist was? Hast du dir etwa wehgetan?“ Dann war er auch schon weiter und hielt mir die Tür auf.   
Wir traten in ein geräumiges Vorzimmer ein und wurden von einem bulligen Mann mit dunklem Teint in Empfang genommen.


	11. Aufträge

Der Mann stellte sich nicht vor, sondern prüfte uns in Gedankenschnelle, bevor er uns an der unbesetzten Rezeption und an mehreren Sitzecken vorbei zu einer Treppe ins Obergeschoss führte. Neben und hinter der Treppe befanden sich mehrere halboffene größere Räume. In einem davon erkannte ich gedeckte Tische, um die herum Stühle gruppiert waren. Männer in schwarzen Hosen und weißen Hemden bewegten sich durch die Tischreihen, stellten hier eine Kerze hin, legten dort Besteck auf die Tischdecken. Kellner, die auf ihre Gäste warteten.   
Es sah alles sehr gepflegt aus. An den Wänden hingen großformatige Bilder hinter Glas, die teuer aussahen und sich farblich in die Atmosphäre einpassten. Gegenstände oder Porträts konnte ich allerdings nicht auf ihnen erblicken, jedenfalls nicht, wie ich es von meiner Zeit her kannte. Die Leinwand war größtenteils in unregelmäßige Farbflächen unterteilt, in denen schwarze Pinselstriche miteinander zu spielen schienen. Auf dem Bild, das neben dem offenen Eingang zum Restaurant hing, konnte ich etwas Dunkles auf hellbeigem Hintergrund erkennen, etwas, das entfernt an eine Vase erinnerte. Es war groß, bauchig und nahm das untere Drittel der Leinwand ein. Darüber zerfielen bunte Farbtupfer in Sterne. Blüten vielleicht? Dieses Gemälde lenkte mich ab, trotz allem Befremden, und gerne hätte ich es mir näher angeschaut. Mikka jedoch zog mich dem Mann hinterher, zur ersten Etage zu den Gästezimmern hinauf. Dessen Schritte waren voller Spannung, kraftvoll federnd und gleichzeitig elegant. Daß wir ihm folgten, hielt er wohl für selbstverständlich, wie es sich für bezahltes Sexspielzeug gehörte. Zumindest sah ich darin unsere Funktion nach den Erfahrungen mit Nadjas Geschäften. Als Reisebegleitung diesmal, für wen auch immer.   
Es ging über einen Flur, an Zimmertüren mit hellen Zahlen daran vorbei. Alles sah sehr gut aus, neu renoviert, der Boden mit einem kostspielig aussehenden weichflorigen Teppich ausgelegt. Es war keine der Absteigen, die ich eigentlich erwartet hatte und das störte mich. Konsequent überging ich das Kribbeln, das sich unter meiner Haut ausbreitete und mir zur Flucht riet.   
Vor der Tür mit der Nummer 106 hielten wir an.   
Ich spürte Mikkas Atem in meinem Nacken und bedauerte es, nicht mit ihm allein sein zu können, um in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden, bevor der Zeitpunkt für Erklärungen unwiederbringlich verstrichen war. Bevor er zu stark für mich geworden war! Aber könnte ich das Geschehene jemals zurücknehmen?   
„Mikka?“ ich flüsterte ihm leise zu. „Mikka, ich muss…“   
„Ruhe ihr beiden!“ fuhr der Mensch vor mir dazwischen, während er auf Antwort auf seine Klopfzeichen wartete. „Ihr redet nur, wenn ihr gefragt werdet, verstanden! Eure Vermittlerin hat euch als Profis angekündigt, also verhaltet euch auch als solche!“   
Das war deutlich. Und seltsam, für das, was eigentlich unser Job sein sollte. Es verstärkte meine Unbehaglichkeit und machte mir Mühe, weiterhin locker und gelassen zu wirken.   
Die Tür wurde von ihnen geöffnet.   
Mikka stieß mich an: „Na los, da hockt deine große Chance! Rein mit dir!“   
Wie unbeabsichtigt strich seine Hand über meinen Rücken. Ich drehte mich herum und schaute in ein Raubtiergrinsen.   
„Was ist? Lass sie nicht warten! Das wird DER Job für dich werden, du…“   
Der scharfe Blick unseres Führers brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Ein Glück.   
Wir traten in ein Wohnzimmer ein, geschmackvoll eingerichtet wie das gesamte Hotel. Es war in hellen Brauntönen gehalten, von denen das Grün einer deckenhohen Zimmerpalme abstach. Schwere Sessel mit etwas dunklerem Leder bezogen standen vor einem halbhohen länglichen Tisch herum, eine Couch, auf der vier Menschen bequem Platz hatten. An der Fensterseite war ein Schreibtisch aus Holz platziert, er sah alt aus und war sicherlich echt. Ich ließ meinen Blick wandern, wollte mich auf die Menschen, die diese Suite gemietet hatten, einstimmen. Sie vorwegnehmen, damit ich ihnen entgegnen konnte. Dabei fiel mir auf, wie unbewohnt dieser Raum bei aller vorgespiegelten Gemütlichkeit aussah. Keine Zeitung lag herum, kein benutztes Glas stand auf dem Tisch, keine nachlässig platzierten Gegenstände.   
Der Mann hieß uns, stehen zu bleiben und zu warten. Dann verließ er das Zimmer. Ich hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss, dann war es still.   
Ich starrte auf die anderen Türen. Zwei Stück waren es, nebeneinander an der rechten Wand. Das Kribbeln unter meiner Haut verdichtete sich zu einem Ameisenhaufen und ließ sich nicht leicht übergehen.   
Hatte Mikka Instinkt genug, sich ähnlich unbehaglich zu fühlen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er bewegte sich unbefangen im Raum herum, schob die schwere Gardine zurück, um aus dem Fenster zu blicken, er begutachtete den Sekretär, klopfte sogar mit den Knöcheln dagegen. Augenscheinlich war ihm solches Mobiliar unbekannt, in seinem eintönigen Dasein im Stadtzentrum hatte etwas derartig Kunstvolles keinen Platz gehabt.   
Ich wartete.   
Er stapfte herum. Setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, die Beine lang ausgestreckt.   
„Na? Bluttrinker?! Wird bestimmt `ne geile Nummer. Freust du dich schon darauf?“   
Ich wartete weiter. Schweigend.   
„Bekomme ich keine Antwort? Warum nicht?! Heute Mittag bist du forscher gewesen… Arschloch!“   
Ich ignorierte die Worte.   
„Das war der letzte Spaß, den du dir mit mir erlaubt hast, Askarun! Denke nicht, ich werde deine Spielchen weiter mitspielen.“   
Die Feindseligkeit hinter seinen Worten konnte ich nicht ganz ignorieren. Sie vermischte sich mit der unbestimmten Beklommenheit tief in mir drin.   
„Ich werde dir bei deinem Job ein wenig zuschauen, Askarun. Ist was für gutaussehende Südländer, hat Nadja mir erzählt, kurz vor der Abfahrt. Ich hoffe, sie werden nichts mehr von dir übriglassen! Daß du bis an dein baldiges Lebensende auf deine beschissenen Papiere warten kannst! Denn: Keine Papiere, keine Rechte in diesem Land. Das gilt auch für dich.“   
Er redete und ich dachte mich in die Dämmerung hinein. Ich hatte Hunger und roch Mikkas Sättigung. Ich war deswegen neidisch auf ihn.   
„Warum ich dir gefolgt bin? Nun, ich werde auf dich Acht geben, mein Lieber. Daß du dir Mühe gibst, all das zu tun, was Nadja dir so sorgsam beigebracht hat. Ich will sehen, wie du untergehst in dieser Welt. Sie ist zu eng für dich!!“   
Seine Hände krampften sich zusammen, als würde er meinen Hals zudrücken.   
„Askarun!!“ Er schrie meinen Namen durch das Zimmer.   
Sein Atem roch nach Blut und ließ meine Selbstbeherrschung aufheulen.   
Warum in aller Zeiten Namen hatte ich diesem Geschöpf meinen Namen genannt?! Den Namen, unter dem mich meinesgleichen kannten! Dummheit! Abgrundtiefe Dummheit!   
Er interpretierte den leicht rötlichen Hauch auf meinen Wangen hingegen anders und setzte zu neuen Lästereien über mich und mein Tun an.   
Ich hörte nicht zu. Ich reagierte nicht. Ich wartete.   
Warten zermürbte, ich wusste es zu genau, hatte ich diese Strategie selbst oft genug gegenüber meinen Opfern oder Feinden eingesetzt. Warten trieb die Gedanken durch verschlungene Knoten, unaufhörlich. Sie wurden schneller, eilten nebeneinander her, überschlugen sich und stürzten in körperliche Reaktionen ab. Angstschweiß war auch für Menschen zu riechen.   
Warten war gleichbedeutend mit Hoffen. Das war das Grausamste dabei.   
Ich hatte Menschen gesehen, die nach drei Tagen des Wartens nicht mehr imstande gewesen waren, die Frage nach ihrem Namen zu beantworten.   
Aber auf was wartete ich?   
Darauf, daß sich eine der Türen öffnete und ein Mensch eintrat, der genau umrissene Forderung an mich stellte?   
Nein. Ich wartete auf Anderes.   
„Du weißt nicht, auf was du wartest? Das enttäuscht mich. Du enttäuschst mich, mein einstmalig fähigster Weggefährte…“   
Da war sie wieder! SEINE Stimme!   
Ich suchte Halt am Rückenteil eines Sessels. Das dunkle Leder fühlte sich kühl an, beruhigend kühl. Darunter befand sich hartes Holz, Sicherheit versprechend. Ich vergrub meine Finger darin und spürte die Nägel brechen.   
Mikka hatte nichts bemerkt und beschimpfte mich weiter mit unappetitlichen Details aus der „Szene“, wie er es nannte. Sollte er. Auf uns warteten ganz andere Dinge.   
Langsam wurde es dunkel. Ich dachte an die Kneipen und Diskotheken zurück, in denen es so leicht gewesen war, Nahrung zu finden. Wie lange konnte ich unter Nahrungsentzug existieren, ohne daß an mir Veränderungen auffielen?   
Ich hob meine Hände und untersuchte die Haut. Noch hatten sie ihre normale Farbe und Beschaffenheit. Sie wiesen keine bräunlich verdickten Stellen auf, eine späte Reaktion auf das Sonnenlicht, dem sie ausgesetzt gewesen waren. Ich betastete meinen Hals. Hing dort die Haut in schlaffen Falten herab, grau und schuppig? Hatte ich Haarausfall? Ja, Nein?   
Ich war mir nicht sicher. Die Schäden des Lichtes waren zu Beginn schleichend. Zumindest bei mir, der ich doch zu den Mächtigen gehörte.   
Dann lachte ich mich selbst aus.   
Mikka schreckte auf und sah mich verwundert an. Er verstand nicht.   
Ich, ein Mächtiger?! Wie lange war das hergewesen…?   
Ich musste trinken, um nicht zu zerfallen, äußerlich wie innerlich…um mich nicht zermürben zu lassen.   
Ich musste Mikka loswerden, bevor er sich an mir rächen konnte.   
Ich musste diesen Job erledigen und mir nichts anmerken lassen.   
Ich musste mir Papiere verschaffen.   
Ich musste…   
Ich beschloss, systematisch vorzugehen und mir eine detaillierte Liste zu erstellen, auf der meine Prioritäten verzeichnet waren. Seit wann ließ ich mich von einem Neugeborenen aus der Ruhe bringen?!   
„Seit letztens, weißt du nicht mehr?“, flüsterte mir die Ecke des Verstandes zu, die sich dem Realismus verschrieben hat. Ich brachte sie zum Schweigen. Sie war lästig!   
Dann warteten wir weiter.   
In der Nähe schlug die Glocke einer Kirchturmuhr.   
Ich zählte mit.   
Sie schlug alle halbe Stunde und teilte das Warten in erträgliche Abschnitte ein.   
Mikka lag inzwischen auf dem Sofa und schnarchte. Es war kein salonfähiger Anblick, aber es gab Menschen, die den Geruch der Gosse mochten.   
Die Glocke schlug wiederum.   
Es geschah nichts.   
Es störte mich nicht.   
Es konnte so bleiben.   
Den Gefallen tat mir die Realität allerdings nicht. Sie drängte sich in Gestalt einer lebhaften, rotgefärbten kleinen Frau mittleren Alters in meine geistige Abwesenheit.   
„Guten Abend, die beiden Neuerwerbungen!“   
Ihre Aktentasche aus gedecktem braunem Leder landete mit einem Knall auf der Steinplatte des Couchtisches. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel, an den ich mich gelehnt hatte und öffnete die Tasche, um einige Papiere auf den Tisch zu ordnen. Mikka erwachte und schaute desorientiert herum. Aber zumindest richtete er sich auf, wenn auch gähnend. Er würde mir hoffentlich nichts verderben!   
Ich ließ mich neben ihm nieder und sorgte dafür, daß sich zwischen uns ein Stückchen freie Luft befand. Mikka war schon wieder hungrig und sicher nicht gewillt, lange zu warten. Sein Körper strahlte unkontrolliertes Verlangen aus.   
Es war so unästhetisch, diese Gier mitzufühlen! Es hatte keinen Stil! Der ganze Kerl hatte keinen Stil!   
Die Frau vor uns störte sich nicht an uns. Schließlich hatte sie ihre Sachen, darunter einige Zeitschriften ausgebreitet. Dann ergriff einen Stift und ein leeres Blatt, das sie vor sich hinlegte. Mir fielen ihre gepflegten Finger auf, die trotz des dezenten Goldringes – echtes Gold, kein 333-er, in das ein noch echterer Diamant gefasst war – kräftig und zupackend wirkten. Ihre beweglichen Gesichtszüge unter dem rot hochgestachelten Haar bestätigten meinen ersten Eindruck. Diese Frau erfüllte ihre Aufgaben. Aber was hatte sie mit uns zu tun?   
„Eigentlich könnte ich euch besser einen guten Morgen wünschen!“   
Sie genoss sichtlich unsere fragenden Gesichter.   
„Die kleine Wartezeit hat euch doch nichts ausgemacht? Wie auch immer, ihr werdet für eure Anwesenheit bezahlt, und wie ihr sie verbringt, liegt nicht in eurer Verantwortung.“   
Das dunkle Kostüm, das sie trug, erlaubte mir den Blick auf ihre übereinander geschlagenen Knie. Ein wenig dick waren sie. Stabil. Ihre Füße ebenso. Vielleicht lag das aber auch an den flachen Schuhen, die zwar elegant aussahen, aber dennoch geländetauglich wirkten.   
Sie lächelte uns an.   
„Bekomme ich keine Antwort? Nun gut, ich werde euch erklären, warum ihr hier seid. Übrigens – ich erwarte Umgangsformen, Herrschaften!“   
Ich stammelte ein „Jaa??“   
„Nadja hat mir zwei Profis angekündigt.“, fuhr sie fort und sah mich dabei an. „Daran werden wir wohl noch arbeiten müssen. Diese Göre hat wie üblich übertrieben, um ihre Ware anzupreisen. Normalerweise arbeite ich nicht mit Leuten von der Straße. Aber deine Vorstellung in der Diskothek ist überzeugend gewesen. Zudem siehst du lernfähig aus!“   
Ich nahm diese Aussage als Kompliment. Sie hatte nicht unrecht. Ich konnte äußerst lernfähig sein.   
„Um Fragen vorzugreifen, erkläre ich euch, wer ich bin, und wozu ihr hier seid. Ich werde es nur einmal sagen.“ Sie lächelte gewinnend. „Ich bin die Stellvertreterin eures Arbeitgebers. Die Personalchefin sozusagen. Ich organisiere eure Ausbildung und leite eure Einsätze. Ich bin für euren Erfolg verantwortlich, und darum bitte ich euch, euch die größte Mühe zu geben. Was sicherlich kein Problem darstellen wird, oder?“   
Warum sollte es? Ich lächelte zurück und beteuerte hoffentlich glaubhaft, daß niemand von uns keinerlei Probleme mit was auch immer habe oder verursachen werde.   
Ihr Lachen breitete sich über das gesamte Gesicht aus: „Ich sehe, wir sind einer Meinung, was ich sehr begrüße. Wir werden uns gut verstehen. Wisst ihr, ich vertrete ein internationales Unternehmen, das es allerdings vorzieht, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu arbeiten. Daran werdet ihr euch stets erinnern. Unsere Interessen sind reich gestreut, und ihr beide habt das Glück, in unsere Familie aufgenommen zu werden. Nadja hat euch uns gegen eine nicht ganz niedrige Summe überlassen. Ihr werdet nun für uns arbeiten und euch anstrengen, damit wir nicht umsonst in euch investiert haben. Nicht wahr?“   
Ich nickte. Warum auch nicht?   
„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, daß du…“, sie wandte sich mir zu, „…keine Papiere besitzt. Das stellt für uns kein Problem dar, wir werden dir je nach Auftrag neue Identitäten besorgen. Kontakte nach außen wirst du allerdings nicht mehr pflegen. Dein Privatleben – ich nehme an, deine Beziehung zu Mikka geht dem Ende zu, eurem kleinen Streit vorhin nach zu urteilen? – wird sich nur innerhalb unseres Konzerns abspielen. Aber dies hat Zeit bis später, wenn du die ersten Aufträge zu unserer Zufriedenheit ausgeführt haben wirst und wir dir vertrauen können. Ich gehe davon aus, daß du unser in dich gesetztes Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen wirst?“ Diesmal wartete sie nicht auf meine Antwort. „Schön! Einzelheiten besprechen wir gleich.“   
Dann war Mikka an der Reihe, der ihren Ausführungen mit offenem Mund gelauscht hatte. Von seiner anfänglichen Selbstüberheblichkeit war nicht viel übrig geblieben, sosehr war er von unserer Gesprächspartnerin beeindruckt.   
Diese Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der diese Frau über unsere Zeit und damit über unser Leben verfügte war erstaunlich! Welche Leute standen hinter dieser „Personalchefin“?   
Mikka saß kerzengerade auf seinem Platz, als sie mit ihm redete und nickte nur. Er war zunehmend begeistert. Sie teilte ihm dem Kerl zu, der uns hierhin begleitet hatte, als Fahrer, Lieferant von was auch immer, Jungchen für all das, was zwar notwendig war, aber das eigentliche Geschäft störte.   
Er sollte derjenige sein, der draußen sein Gesicht zeigte, damit andere im Schatten bleiben konnten. Eine Rolle, die mit Mikkas Fähigkeiten harmonierte. Er zeigte sich den auch entzückt darüber, diese Art Job machen zu dürfen, denn er versprach ihm eine gewisse Freiheit. Er würde jagen können. Als die Rothaarige ihm sogar die Zusicherung gab, sich wegen möglicher geld- und zeitintensiver Hobbys keinerlei Gedanken machen zu müssen – sie schob ihm während dieses Satzes dezent ein weißes Papierbriefchen zu – sah er so aus, als würde er ihr aus reinem Entzücken um den Hals fallen wollen.   
Ich fand dieses Arrangement ebenfalls vorteilhaft. Für mich vorteilhaft. Sollte Mikka sonst wo seinen Unsinn treiben. Mich ginge es nichts mehr an.   
Ich stellte mir vor, wie er im Koksrausch auf Beutezug ging und von einer Sondereinheit gestellt wurde. Zum Beispiel. Wie lange würde er den modernen Waffen standhalten können?   
Ich sah die Szenerie richtiggehend vor mir: Nassglänzender Asphalt vor irgendwelchen schäbigen Lagerhallen, in denen er sich wochenlang verborgen hatte. Auf den Dächern schwarzvermummte Beamte einer Sondereinheit versteckt, die Gewehre im Anschlag. Mikkas Körper lag zerfetzt von Kugeln und Explosivgeschossen mit der enormen Durchschlagkraft neuzeitlicher Technik auf der Straße. Von hinten näherten sich die Fahrzeuge, aus denen weitere Beamte heraussprangen, falls er noch Lebenszeichen von sich gäbe. Aus jedem Einschussloch sprudelte die rote Flüssigkeit, die auch wir zum Überleben benötigten,… unaufhaltsam…, denn auch wir können ausbluten. Es mochte nur etwas länger dauern wie bei einem Menschen.   
Dann, am nächsten Tag die großformatige Schlagzeile: Ritualmörder zur Strecke gebracht. Oder so ähnlich.   
Ich wäre ihn los und mein Gewissen könnte sich wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden.   
Als Mikka hinter dem schwarz gekleideten Kerl durch die Tür in den Gang trat, lächelte ich ihm nach und wünschte viel Glück.   
Dann forderte die Frau meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Sie schob mir den Inhalt ihrer Tasche zu.   
Es waren Zeitschriften. Mit Hochglanzbildern darinnen. Diese zeigten Männer und Frauen vor, während und einige Male auch nach dem Geschlechtsakt. Auf den Zeitschriftenstapel legte sie einige Bücher mit wissenschaftlich klingenden Titeln, die alle auf zwei, auf den ersten Blick weit auseinander liegende Themenkreise hinwiesen.   
„Du hast doch keine Probleme mit Frauen, oder?“   
„Nein?“   
„Du hast keine Probleme mit S/M, Bondage und Ähnlichem?“   
„Ähh, nicht direkt…“ Eigentlich überhaupt nicht.   
„Du hast auch keine Probleme, den passiven Part zu spielen?“   
„???“ Doch!!!   
„Schön…sehr schön. Du siehst, worauf ich hinauswill: Du schaust dir diese Hefte an, du liest dir diese Bücher durch und du bereitest dich darauf vor, eine Dame zu treffen, mit ihr zu flirten und dich ihr unentbehrlich zu machen. Auch in sexueller Hinsicht! Verstanden?“   
Ich antwortete mit obligatorischem Nicken.   
„Die Bücher sind bunt gestreut, sie reichen über Beispiele und Methoden diverser sexueller Spielarten bis hin zu Fachliteratur über Kirchenarchitektur und Innengestaltung des Mittelalters. Darüber wirst du dich mit der Zielperson unterhalten können, verstanden? Und zwar kompetent!“   
Sie packte einen Stapel von Fotografien auf die Bücher. Diese zeigten Ansichten und Ausschnitte von einzelnen, oft halbzerfallenen Sakralbauten.   
Widerwille stieg in mir hoch.   
„Lies die Sachen durch, beschäftige dich mit den Themen und lerne. Du musst dich fachkundig anhören, wenn du mit dieser Frau sprichst“   
Ich war eine einzige Frage.   
„Es handelt sich um eine Historikerin. DIE Historikerin für Kunstobjekte aus den Kirchen des östlichen Mitteleuropas. Zurzeit geschieden und einem kleinen Abenteuer nicht abgeneigt. Ihre sexuellen Präferenzen habe ich dir bereits angedeutet, also mach dich auf diesem Gebiet schlau. Du wirst sie umgarnen und dazu bringen, dich in ihre Projekte einzuweihen. Zeige einfach Interesse für solche Gemäuer. Zurzeit untersucht sie im Auftrag von Sammlern die kleinen Kirchenbauten im Osten auf erhaltenswerte Kunstobjekte. Gemälde, Schnitzereien von Heiligen, derlei Dinge. Sie bewertet ihren Zustand, ihren aktuellen Wert auf dem Markt und den Restaurationsaufwand. Dann sorgt sie – in Absprache mit den örtlichen Behörden - für deren Transport in den Westen, wo sie entweder in einem Museum stehen werden, zumindest die offiziell registrierten Sachen, oder versteigert werden. Das Ganze ist halblegal. Hier ein nettes Gutachten, dort ein gefälliger Zöllner und ansonsten hat niemand etwas gesehen. Du kannst es dir sicher vorstellen. Wir sind allerdings auch an den Waren interessiert. Wir wollen wissen, welche Objekte sie bereits sichergestellt hat und wann der Transport nach Deutschland vor sich geht. Das herauszufinden, ist deine Aufgabe. Dafür geben wir dir ein eine neue Identität, sichere Papiere und unseren – Schutz.“   
Die Chefin wartete.   
„Hast du ein Problem damit?“   
Es hörte sich kompliziert an. „Was ist, wenn ich ablehne?“   
„Das steht dir frei. Auf deine Verantwortung selbstverständlich.“   
In mir stiegen Bilder kleiner Felder auf, von zusammenhängenden Wäldern umschlossen. Wenig Menschen, in kleinen Dörfern lebend, Bauerngehöfte. Ruhe. Kaum Gefahr. In früheren Zeiten waren die Bauern dort mit einigen wenigen Taschenspielertricks zu beeindrucken gewesen.   
Ich sagte zu und griff mir die Schrift, die zuoberst lag. 

Die Tage vergingen mit dem Studium von Literatur über sakrale Kunstgegenstände, und der Vorstellung, bald in schwarzem Leder gekleidet an der Wand zu hängen, während meine „Zielperson“ im Nebenzimmer einen alten Pfarrer dazu überredete, seine vom Holzwurm befallenen Heiligenstatuen gegen ein gebrauchtes Auto einzutauschen, um mich danach mit irgendwelchen Werkzeugen oder Kerzenwachs zu bearbeiten… Die Rothaarige betreute meine Studien und beantwortete meine Fragen. Theoretisch, worüber ich froh war.   
Das Hotel war gut belegt, mit Gästen, die oft nur für ein oder zwei Übernachtungen gebucht hatten. Ich durfte mich frei in dem Gebäude bewegen, was mir zu Nahrung verhalf.   
Darüber war ich glücklich. Auch die Bilder in der Eingangshalle gefielen mir immer besser.


	12. Zwischenstation

In der folgenden Zeit erwachte ich am späten Nachmittag, begann, mich durch die Bücher zu graben und wartete auf die Nacht. Es fiel nicht auf. Solange ich mich mit den mir zugeteilten Aufgaben beschäftigte, behelligte mich niemand. Die Chefin überwachte regelmäßig meine Lernfortschritte, indem sie sich mit mir über Architektur unterhielt. Dies machte mich nervös. Ich war nie gerne Schüler gewesen. Aber sie schien mit meinen Antworten zufrieden zu sein. Vielleicht kam es auch nicht darauf an. Hin und wieder spielten wir Szenen durch, in denen sie die Rolle der Zielperson annahm und ich sie anflirten sollte. Im hoteleigenen Restaurant während eines gepflegten Essens zum Beispiel. Das machte mich noch nervöser und danach war mir schlecht.   
Das Essen, so wenig ich als Nahrung auch zu mir nahm, verursachte mir Magenkrämpfe, ich zitterte und fühlte mich elend. Es war anstrengend, den Menschen zu spielen. Ich musste trinken!   
Die Nächte waren verlockend schwarz, außerhalb der erleuchteten Räume dieses Hotels, das ich nicht verlassen konnte – das ich nicht verlassen wollte, bevor ich mir keine Identität verschafft hatte. Je mehr ich über das Leben in dieser Zeit erfuhr, desto erstaunter war ich, nicht bereits erkannt worden zu sein. Aber das mochte auch an der Technikgläubigkeit der jetzigen Menschen liegen, denn wer glaubte wahrhaftig an die Existenz von uns magischen Wesen?   
Niemand, jedenfalls nicht wirklich jenseits von Literatur und Film. Was für mich Vorteile brachte.   
Die anderen Gäste des Hotels übten den Reiz nett angerichteter Leckerbissen auf mich aus. Einige von ihnen trafen sich regelmäßig spätabends in der Bar. Sie gehörten zu einem Unternehmen, das Computernetzwerke bei größeren Firmen erstellte und sie verbrachten manchmal Wochen an diesem Einsatzort. Tagsüber verkabelten sie die Computer in den Büros, abends saßen sie herum und erzählten trinkend von ihrem Leben. Wie in einer Wartehalle. Wir begegneten uns auf den Treppen, in den Gängen, auf den Hockern der Bar. Wir tauschten Höflichkeiten aus, sprachen über Belanglosigkeiten. Ich fragte sie, was sie taten und sie erzählten mir irgendetwas. Im Gegenzug fragten sie nach dem Grund meines Hierseins und ich erzählte ihnen meinerseits einige Vagheiten, die sie nicht hinterfragten. Es war nicht wichtig. Aneinander vorbeireden, unverbindliche Kommunikation. Mit einem Glas in der Hand dasitzen und mit Gesprächspartnern, die auswechselbar waren, Scherze machen.   
Ich ließ der Gruppe ein paar Tage Zeit, sich an mich zu gewöhnen. Dann kannte ich ihre Eigenarten, die sie innerhalb des Hotels zeigten.   
Ein dürrer Mann mittleren Alters mit angespannter Haut über den Wangen und stoppelkurzem dünnen Haar saß meist länger da als die anderen. Ich hatte neben ihm Platz genommen und hörte seine, nur pro forma an mich gerichteten Gespräche: Trennung, Scheidung, Unterhaltszahlungen an Frau und bald studierende Kinder. Seit er diesen Job habe, sähe er sie kaum noch, obwohl – früher sei er ebenfalls fast nie zu Hause gewesen. Er bezahle Geld an sie und man telefoniere an Geburtstagen und hohen Feiertagen miteinander. Das Haus habe er verkaufen müssen, aber dafür hat er sich einen neuen Wagen geleistet…   
Davon berichtete er lange, sah jedoch nicht besonders glücklich darüber aus. Aus dem Mann floss tropfenweise Traurigkeit und Resignation. Hübsch bemäntelt durch technisches Fachwissen und ein wenig Überheblichkeit gegenüber solchen wie mich, die sich weder für Computer noch für BMW interessierten.   
Ich spielte den geneigten Zuhörer und ließ mich auf ein Glas in seinem Zimmer einladen. Dieses lag einige Türen neben meinem und glänzte durch männliche Unaufgeräumtheit und einige halbleer herumstehende Whiskeyflaschen. Er schenkte mir ein, sich selbst natürlich ebenfalls und redete weiter von sich und seinem belanglosen Leben. Hin und wieder erwähnte er eine Kollegin, die er gerne näher kennen gelernt hätte. Sie aber wolle nichts von ihm wissen, habe ihm sogar einige harsche Abfuhren erteilt. Während des aktuellen Auftrages arbeiteten sie zusammen, und eigentlich habe er mit ihr zusammenkommen wollen, aber nein… Er entspräche nicht ihren Vorstellungen. Nicht einmal auf eine schnelle unverbindliche Affäre wolle sie sich einlassen. Ob ich die Frau nicht bemerkt hätte? Die Blonde mit dem helllila Strähnchen im Pony? Sie habe zwei Tische weiter gesessen und bei einem Glas Wein in einem Buch gelesen.   
Während das Selbstmitleid nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte, lauschte ich auf die Geräusche im Flur. Es waren für Menschen unhörbare Geräusche, aber mir teilten sie mit, daß sich die Eingangstür des Zimmers nebenan öffnete, eine Person eintrat und sie vorsichtig wieder schloss.   
Ich schenkte nach. Ein wenig wollte ich noch warten.   
Er redete.   
Ich ließ seine Worte an mir vorbeiziehen, hörte nicht auf ihren Inhalt, er interessierte mich nicht. Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich selbst, bezähmte mich. Denn ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr in Ruhe getrunken, immer nur in Eile, an den unappetitlichsten Orten, jederzeit Gefahr laufend, entdeckt zu werden. Nun hatte ich die Nacht und das gesamte Hotelzimmer für mich allein.   
Er saß auf seinem Sessel, plapperte, gestikulierte in der Luft herum und ahnte nichts. Wie entspannend! Ich erfreute mich seiner.   
Und merkte erst auf, als er bemerkte, daß gerade diese bestimmte Person neben ihm wohne. Allerdings habe sie ihm das Verbot erteilt, ihr Zimmer zu betreten, ihn sogar einige Nächte zuvor herausgeworfen, als er mit einer Flasche Champagner bewaffnet eintreten wollte. Überhaupt keinen Sinn für Romantik habe sie.   
Ob ich das verstehen könnte? Ihn herauswerfen? Dabei sei er doch ein interessanter Mensch und hatte ihr einiges an Lebens – und natürlich auch Berufserfahrung voraus!   
Das war zu viel. Ich konnte ihm nicht weiter zuhören! Ich sprang auf, begrub ihn unter mir, schlug meine Zähne in seinen Hals und trank. Ohne jede Vorsicht, ohne jede Hemmung.   
Sein Leben floss in mich über und vereinigte sich mit dem meinen, es sättigte mich, machte mich glücklich und stark.   
Ich war wieder ich, Askarun!   
In diesem Zustand – möge er lange anhalten! – kehrte ich in das mir zugewiesene Zimmer zurück und fiel in traumtiefen Schlaf. 

Der nächste Morgen begann viel zu früh und er war viel zu hell. Mit tränenden Augen lauschte ich den Sirenen des Polizeiwagens vor der Tür, sah Männer die Straße absperren und Sanitäter einen schwarzen Sack auf einer Bahre zu einem Krankenwagen fahren. Polizisten überzogen das Hotel und fragten jeden, der sich darinnen befand. Auch in unserer Suite nistete sich ihre Neugierde ein.   
Meine Chefin wurde ebenfalls befragt. Sie war voll des Bedauerns für das Opfer des mysteriösen Verbrechens und wünschte sich durch die Kompetenz der Beamten eine rasche Aufklärung. Diese tranken den angebotenen Kaffee, schauten in die ihnen präsentierten Ausweise – auch für mich existierte plötzlich ein solches Dokument! – und unterhielten sich mit meiner Chefin darüber, daß dies bereits der zweite Fall dieser Art in der Stadt sei.   
Mikka schien also nicht zu fasten.   
Dann verließen die Beamten meine Chefin, um weiter zu ermitteln.   
Diese Frau hatte sie mit ihrer Weltläufigkeit beeindruckt, wie alle anderen, die ihr begegneten. Ich und ihre anderen Mitarbeiter wurden zwar gemustert, aber nicht als wichtig eingestuft.   
Die Arbeitskollegen des Toten dagegen schon. Vor allem die Frau, die neben ihm wohnte und die letzte Nacht Herrenbesuch empfangen hatte, wurde lange befragt und musste mit ihrem Liebhaber zusammen schließlich die Beamten begleiten. Ansonsten wurden Gäste und Personal gebeten, das Haus zunächst nicht zu verlassen, sich auf weitere Fragen einzurichten und, wenn möglich, der Spurensicherung nicht in den Weg zu kommen.   
Wir blieben also in unseren Räumen und verhielten uns ruhig. Ich blätterte in meiner Lektüre, hielt die misstrauischen Blicke meiner Chefin aus und ließ mir nichts anmerken. Sie telefonierte. Dann legte sie mir einen Ausweis auf den Tisch.   
Ab nun hieße ich Markus Sondig, erklärte sie mir, sei 29 Jahre alt und dissertiere über die Altargestaltung des späten 17. bis 18. Jahrhunderts im mittel- bis osteuropäischen Raum unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der Dorfkapelle in Landstrichen mit vorwiegend von Landwirtschaft und Holzbewirtschaftung lebenden Bevölkerung.   
Aha. Ich sah wohl äußerst ratlos aus, den sie beeilte sich zu versichern, daß die Literaturlage in diesem speziellen Gebiet äußerst mager sei, und ich deshalb wenig Sorge hegen müsse, genauer ausgefragt zu werden. Außerdem befände ich mich augenblicklich in der Recherchephase zu meinen Studien, weswegen ich mich an besagtes Zielobjekt wendete. Verhielt sich dieses Zielobjekt allzu neugierig, was meine Person und meine Studien beträfe, solle ich mich von meiner liebenswürdig – devoten Seite zeigen.   
Dann folgte eine Fülle weiterer Information über dieses „Zielobjekt“.   
Die Frau sei mittleren Alters, ein wenig füllig, brünett und lege wenig Wert auf ein elegantes äußeres Erscheinungsbild. Daran sei sie auch auf Fachveranstaltungen, auf Auktionen und Ähnlichem leicht zu erkennen.   
Meine Chefin schien dieses Umstandes wegen leicht indigniert.   
Mein Zielobjekt sähe jederzeit so aus, als würde sie sich gleich auf den Weg zur nächsten in der Wildnis verborgenen halbzerfallenen Kapelle machen, führte sie mit einem Anflug von Abscheu in der Mimik aus. Die Frau trüge zu unpassender Gelegenheit Outdoor-Kleidung und geländetaugliches Schuhwerk.   
„Achte darauf, daß du sie korrekt anredest. Sie heißt Anke Schneiders. Schneiders, nicht Schneider. Das ist einer ihrer empfindlichen Punkte!“   
Ich war froh darüber, daß mein „Zielobjekt“ endlich einen Namen bekam.   
„Ein weiterer Punkt ist ihre Zielstrebigkeit.“ fuhr die Chefin fort. „Wenn sie sich gerade mit einem neuen Auftrag oder einem neuen Objekt beschäftigt, ist sie schwer für andere Themen zu gewinnen. Du brauchst nicht mit der romantischen Schiene zu versuchen, an sie heranzukommen. Das ist von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Mach sie auf dich aufmerksam, rücke dich in ihr Blickfeld und lasse dich dann thematisch führen. Es wird wohl am Aussichtsreichsten sein, dich ausschließlich über ihre Projekte für ihre Kompetenz zu interessieren, wenn du sie zum Reden bringen willst. Zeige dich beeindruckt von ihr, schwärme sie an, erzähle, daß du sie bewunderst und daß sie dein großes Vorbild sei. Aber lass dich nicht auf ein Fachgespräch über dein angebliches Spezialgebiet ein!“   
Als hätte ich das jemals vorgehabt.   
„Wir wissen viel über sie. Auch, daß sie sich bei den Assistenten und den studentischen Hilfskräften nach einem Liebhaber umgeschaut hat, dezent natürlich. Die Person, die wir dort eingeschleust hatten, dein Vorgänger, hatte allerdings keinen Erfolg mit seinen Bemühungen gehabt. Bedauerlich für ihn, nicht wahr?“   
Ich murmelte Worte des Beileids.   
„Du jedoch scheinst mir flexibler zu sein. Und, was ganz wichtig ist: Lass ihr immer den Glauben, die Oberhand zu behalten, was immer ihr auch tut. Was immer auch du bevorzugst!“   
Sie schaute aus dem Fenster den Polizisten zu, die in kleinen Gruppen vor dem Haus herumstanden. Sie wusste, daß ich heute Nacht in der besagten Wohnung gewesen war. Natürlich wusste sie es. Sie überwachte uns lückenlos.   
„Keinen Unfall mehr, Markus! Nichts darf deinen Auftrag gefährden! Verstanden?“   
Sie musterte mich eingehend. „Deine Aufgabe ist es, herauszufinden, welche Objekte sie entdeckt und wann sie diese transportieren will. Diese Daten übermittelst du uns. Dazu bekommst du ein Handy, mit dem du einige ausgewählte Nummern anrufen kannst. Auf diese Weise erstattest du uns genauen Bericht, über das, was ihr tut. Mehrmals am Tag. Notfalls von der Toilette aus.“   
Ich nickte und versprach Kooperation. Dann vertiefte ich mich in den Lebensbericht dieser Anke Schneiders, bis sie als lebendige Person vor mir auferstanden war.   
Was vermutete die Chefin über mich? Was wusste sie? Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Nicht der Tote ein paar Zimmer nebenan, nicht die neugierigen Polizisten. Auf deren Fragen hatte sie glaubwürdige und souveräne Antworten gehabt. Ich hatte weder Nervosität noch Zögern bei ihr bemerkt, nicht einmal Überraschung. Als sei dies Routine für sie, als würde sie jeden Tag mit den Gesetzen des Landes spielen.   
Sie spielte jeden Tag damit. Es war ihr Beruf.   
Wofür hielt diese Frau mich?????   
Für ein perverses Monster??   
Dabei wollte ich nur leben. Existieren. Und meine Ruhe haben.   
Hatte ich jemals einem der Sterblichen etwas Böses gewünscht?? Nicht wirklich. Da gab es ganz andere meiner Art. Solche, die aus reinem Vergnügen töteten, beileibe nicht nur aus Hunger. Das heute Nacht war ein Versehen gewesen, reine Unbeherrschtheit, weil der Durst mich überwältigt hatte – oder etwa nicht? Doch!!   
_„Du amüsierst mich, Askarun. Dich, einen der Ältesten, quält dein armseliges Gewissen. Möchtest du dich entschuldigen? Nur zu, denke nur fünf Minuten an jedes einzelne deiner Opfer in deiner langen Lebensspanne. Wie lange würdest du hier sitzen? Sag es mir!“_   
ER war wieder da! Kerzengerade fuhr ich in meinem Sessel auf. Es war kälter geworden, merkte die Frau im Raum das denn nicht?   
_„Du amüsierst mich sehr, Askarun. Oder soll ich dich nun Markus nennen? Gefällt dir der Name besser, dieser Menschenname?  
Die Welt der Menschen ist nicht mehr so überschaubar, wie sie einst gewesen ist, nein. Du hast dies sicherlich längst bemerkt. Versuche nur weiter, dich in ihr zurechtzufinden, ich möchte dir noch ein wenig dabei zusehen.“_   
Die Stimme schwebte weiterhin im Raum, präsent, aber lautlos. Ich konnte mich ihr nicht entziehen.   
Warum ließ ER mich nicht in Ruhe? Was wollte ER? Sollte er sich doch an Mikka halten, mir war es gleichgültig. Die Erschaffung von diesem Welpen war ein Unfall gewesen, eine Unachtsamkeit von mir. Konnte ich mich nicht durch dieses junge Wesen freikaufen?   
ER lachte.   
_„Soo? Einen Neugeschaffenen bietest du mir statt deiner an? Hattest du dich nicht vor kurzer Zeit dagegen gewehrt, dieses junge, ungestüme Geschöpf preiszugeben? Aus dem Gefühl der Verantwortung ihm gegenüber sogar? Ach Askarun. So schnell änderst du deine Meinung!_  
Wird er dir zu stark? Zu unkontrollierbar, zu wild? Oder beißt dich das, was die Sterblichen das Gewissen nennen?  
Ja, du hast recht, er hasst dich, er möchte Vergeltung für deine Unbeherrschtheit. Ein Schüler kämpft mit seinem Meister und der Meister ist müde und alt geworden.“   
Ich schrie laut auf.   
Die Chefin schaute mich zweifelnd an.   
Ich entschuldigte mich und erklärte ihr, daß mich das Polizeiaufgebot überreizt habe. Dann zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück, legte mich aufs Bett und stellte mich schlafend, während ich überlegte: Die Chefin hatte mir eine Identität verschafft, damit ich mich während meines Auftrages frei bewegen konnte. Wäre es mir damit möglich, mich in das waldreiche Hinterland dieser Dörfer, die diese Anke Schneiders auf der Suche nach Antiquitäten durchsuchen wollte, abzusetzen? Dort könnte ich dann erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen und mich diesem seltsamen Zeitalter annähern. Vielleicht konnte ich darauf hoffen, daß die Chefin mich abschriebe? Eine Fehlinvestition, deren Bestrafung zu kostspielig sei. Es gab doch genügend andere!   
Unruhig wälzte ich mich herum. Welch ein Wunschdenken! Jeder würde mich aufspüren können! Ich suchte nach Möglichkeiten, verwarf sie, plante weiter und gab schließlich auf.   
Meine Träume präsentierten sich in verwaschenen Farben: ER und sein Gefolge bildeten einen Halbkreis um mich herum. Ich wollte weg von ihnen, lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und stieß nach einigen Schritten auf den hasserfüllten Mikka. Daneben stand meine Chefin in Begleitung dunkelgekleideter Gestalten, die Waffen in den Händen hielten. Ich hörte Sirenen und sich schnell nähernde Fahrzeuge.   
Der Kreis schloss sich um mich und alle, alle starrten auf mich hin, wie ich mich um mich selbst drehte. 

Am nächsten Tag zogen die Polizisten ab. Der Verdacht gegen die Arbeitskollegin des Toten und ihren Liebhaber hatte sich wohl erhärtet, sodaß wir uns nicht mehr zur Verfügung halten mussten.   
Männer gingen in unseren Zimmern ein und aus, es wurden Reisevorbereitungen getroffen. Ich sah Mikka. Er hielt sich in der Nähe des Mannes, der uns zur Chefin geführt hatte. Wir beachteten einander nicht, warteten jedoch insgeheim darauf, uns allein gegenüberstehen zu können. Möglichst außerhalb bewohnter Gebiete.   
Landkarten wurden entfaltet, sie unterhielten sich über Reiserouten. Wir fahren nach Prag, wo ich Anke Schneiders anlässlich einer Ausstellung das erste Mal treffen sollte.


	13. Prag

Es war geplant, daß ich in Prag gemäß meiner Rolle Ausstellungen und Museen besuchte, mich in den zahlreichen mittelalterlichen Bauwerken sehen ließ und Kirchen besichtigte. Damit ich mich nicht unversehens aus dem Staub machte, werde ich jederzeit von einem oder mehreren Aufpassern begleitet sein, wurde mir mehrmals erklärt. Mikka wird ebenfalls dabei sein und unter der Anleitung seines Mentors lernen, wie Menschen in einem Gewirr alter Gassen unauffällig zu beschatten seien. Ich bezweifelte nicht, daß er ein sehr gelehriger Schüler sein wird.   
Die Chefin sah zufrieden aus, als sie uns beiden kurz vor der Abfahrt unsere neuen Papiere aushändigte. Über den greifbaren Hass zwischen uns, der den gesamten Raum anfüllte, ging sie mit einem Scherzwort hinweg.   
Ich freute mich auf ein Wiedersehen mit der alten Stadt. Seit meinem letzten Besuch war viel Zeit vergangen. Während der Fahrt kramte ich in meinem Gedächtnis herum:   
Einst war ich auf der Suche nach frischem Blut durch diese Stadt gekommen. Die dunklen, schon damals alten Fassaden hatten sich hoch in den Himmel erhoben, daß selbst die Mondstrahlen kaum den Boden beschienen. Krumme Wege führten um die Gebäude und um die angebauten Holzverschläge herum. Oft endeten sie abrupt vor einer Mauer. Quiekende Schweine liefen den Menschen vor die Füße, flankiert von kleinen Kindern, die sich zu jeder Tages- oder Nachtzeit auf den Gassen aufhielten. Es gab Viertel, in denen nicht einmal Eselskarren durch die Straßen fahren konnten, ohne an den Häuserwänden anzuecken. Prag war eine enge Stadt gewesen, eine lebhafte Stadt, in der es brodelte, in der verschiedene Sprachen aufeinander trafen, in der sich jederzeit der uralte angestaute Zwist zwischen vielen Völkern entladen konnte. Ein großartiges Jagdrevier. Diese Stadt hatte unzählige Schlupfwinkel in sich gehabt.   
Ich beschloss, mich umzutun, zu spüren wie sie sich heute anfühlte. Dabei würde ich die erste Gelegenheit nutzen, mich abzusetzen. Mikka beherrschten wohl dieselben Gedanken. Wurde er sich langsam seiner wachsenden Kräfte bewusst? Er hatte Zeit und Blut genug dazu gehabt. Mit Mikka musste ich mich auseinander setzen, bevor er zu stark wurde, bevor er von SEINER Existenz erfuhr und von sich aus Verbindung zu IHM aufnahm. Ich drehte mich im Kreise. Als wenn ER mir nicht jederzeit zuvorkommen konnte!   
Zwischen diesen Überlegungen gewöhnte ich mich an meinen neuen Namen. Identitäten lernte man nicht auswendig, man kroch in sie hinein wie in ein schlecht passendes Kleidungsstück. Markus Sondig. Auf der Suche nach Informationen für seine wissenschaftliche Arbeit über…? Verflucht, wie hieß der Titel meiner angeblichen Untersuchung?!   
Ich kramte in dem Blätterberg, den ich mit mir herumschleppte. Dieses Thema mochte ich nicht! Der Gedanke daran überzog meine Haut mit unangenehmem Kribbeln – ausgerechnet Kirchenkunst! Mein Reiseführer lenkte mich ab. Den Stadtplan hob ich mir für später auf. Jeden Straßenzug wollte ich mir einprägen und jedes Haus!   
Prag! Praha.   
Die Stadt an der Moldau in der Mitte Böhmens. Einwohnerzahl ca. 1.200.000, davon 40.000 in der Innenstadt.   
Ich versuchte, mir diese Masse an Menschen vorzustellen. Dies gelang nur unzureichend. Ob ich mich dort niederlassen könnte? Ich las weiter, mit wachsendem Interesse:   
Das Prager Becken war schon in der Vorzeit besiedelt gewesen.   
In der europäischen Vorzeit, wohlgemerkt, setzte ich für mich hinzu.   
Ab der zweiten Hälfte des 6.Jahrhunderts stießen die ersten slawischen Gruppen in diese Gebiet vor. Im 9. Jahrhundert wurde die Prager Burg errichtet, im 10. Jahrhundert folgte eine zweite Burg auf der anderen Seite der Moldau. Im Schutz der beiden Befestigungsanlagen entwickelten sich auf beiden Seiten der Moldau Ansiedlungen deutscher und jüdischer Kaufleute, sowie einheimischer Handwerker.   
Das hörte sich brisant an.   
Um 1230/34 ließ König Wenzel 1. die größte dieser Siedlungen an der Moldaubiegung befestigen und erteilte ihr das Stadtrecht. Prag wurde damit zur königlichen Residenzstadt der böhmischen Herrscher. Sein Sohn Premysl Ottokar 2 vertrieb die auf dem anderen Moldauufer unterhalb der Burg ansässige tschechische Bevölkerung und gründete 1257 die erste Prager Neustadt, die heutige Kleinseite. Als dritte Prager Stadt wurde vor 1320 von den Burggrafen die abhängige Hradschin-Stadt unmittelbar westlich der Burg angelegt.   
Unter Kaiser Karl 4. und seinem Sohn Wenzel 4. erblühte die Stadt als Hauptstadt des Heiligen Römischen Reiches in der zweiten Hälfte des 14. Jahrhunderts wirtschaftlich, kulturell, politisch und auf vielen weiteren Gebieten. Hier wurde 1348 die Karls-Universität als erste Universität in Mitteleuropa gegründet.   
Diese Passage des Reiseführers machte mich schmunzeln. Erste Universität Mitteleuropas – im Vergleich zum vielgeschmähten Orient konnten die europäischen Gelehrten damals gerade ein wenig lesen und buchstabierten sich mühsam durch die griechischen Klassiker! Aber weiter:   
Durch den Bau der Prager Neustadt wurde die Siedlung mit weit über 40.000 Einwohnern die viertgrößte Stadt nördlich der Alpen und hinsichtlich ihrer Fläche die drittgrößte Stadt in Europa. Bald darauf wurde sie jedoch durch die Hussitenkriege schwer erschüttert und teilweise zerstört. Weitere Zerstörung brachten der Dreißigjährige und der Siebenjährige Krieg.   
Ich erinnerte mich.   
Aufbau. Krieg. Heruntergebrochenes Mauerwerk, flüchtende Menschen, dazwischen das Gebrüll der Söldner und das Geschrei der Verwundeten. Flammenbeleuchtete Szenen der Verwüstung. Überall Sterbende. Widerwärtiges menschliches Gemetzel. Prag war jedes Mal halb entvölkert gewesen, bis der jeweilige Landesherr neue Menschen mit Versprechungen lockte, um die Stadt wieder aufbauen zu können. Diese Menschen folgten willig und gehorchten mit all ihrer Kraft. Bis zum nächsten Krieg ging es ihnen gut.   
Wir waren ebenfalls dabei gewesen. Hin und wieder. Es lebte sich so leicht im Gefolge der Söldnerscharen, die ihren Herren folgten. Niemand fragte uns, niemand belästigte uns, niemandem fielen wir auf. So konnten wir uns nehmen, was wir bekamen. Die umherziehenden Horden entwurzelter Menschen gaben uns Schutz und Nahrung. Wir brauchten uns noch nicht einmal zu tarnen. Es genügte, sich mit ein wenig Erfolg an den Kämpfen zu beteiligen, und die Hauptleute mit der Beute zu beschenken. Dann fragte niemand danach, ob ab und an ein junger Bursche mit blutleerem Gesicht abseits des Lagers gefunden wurde oder ob die im Tross mitreisenden Weiber immer schwächer wurden. Niemand fragte danach.   
In den Städten jagte es sich am leichtesten. Warum hätten wir uns zurückhalten sollen, wenn selbst die Menschen ihr größtes Vergnügen darin sahen, die unterworfene Bevölkerung zu schikanieren und zu foltern?   
Ich war auch durch Prag gekommen, damals.   
Wir näherten uns dem ehemaligen Grenzübergang. Obwohl das Land inzwischen diesem großen Staatenverbund, der ganz Europa vereinen soll, beigetreten war, war der Posten besetzt. Zwei in Uniform gekleidete Beamte forderten uns auf, den Wagen zu verlassen und uns in ihr Büro zu begeben. Ein Dritter folgte uns in einigen Metern Abstand und tätschelte seine Schusswaffe. Der Fahrer und ich wurden in getrennten Räumen befragt.   
Die Beamten sprachen gebrochenes Deutsch. Ihre eigene Sprache verstand ich nicht.   
Ich gab den Namen an, der sich auf dem Ausweis befand und die zugehörigen Geburtsdaten. Ich gab ihnen Auskunft über mein Reiseziel. Ich erzählte ihnen etwas über die Sachen, die ich in den Büchern gelesen hatte.   
Sie nahmen es mit unbewegter Miene zur Kenntnis, und ich konnte nicht einmal genau erkennen, ob sie mich verstanden hatten. Dann verzogen sie sich mit meinen Papieren in einen Nebenraum, während ich mich fragte, warum sie diese so genau prüften. Irgendwann gaben mir den Ausweis zurück. Auch mein Fahrer konnte gehen.   
Wir fuhren weiter. 

In Prag angekommen, mieteten wir uns in einer kleinen Pension im älteren Teil der Stadt ein. Die anderen sollten am Tag darauf ankommen. In einer kellerähnlichen Schenke trafen wir uns, es war eine der Lokalitäten, in denen es neben vollbeladenen Tellern Unmengen von Bier gab. Vor jedem standen gefüllte Gläser und wurden auf der Stelle durch neue ersetzt, wenn sie ausgetrunken waren.   
Um den Schein zu wahren, aß ich ein wenig mit. Ich musste mich an Menschennahrung gewöhnen, wenn ich meine Aufgabe erfüllen wollte. Dies war schon immer eine der schwersten und unangenehmsten Prüfungen gewesen. Mit den Menschen zu essen, ohne das mir der Ekel anzusehen war. Auch nun zog sich das Essen unangenehm in die Länge. Infolgedessen breitete sich in mir ein leichter Schwindel aus, der verhinderte, daß ich den Ausführungen meiner Chefin aufmerksam folgte: Sie teilte mir einen Aufpasser, Janik zu.   
„Janik ist gleichzeitig der Ausbilder Mikkas, er wird euch beide im Auge haben.“ Sie nippte an ihrem Bier und verzog das Gesicht. „Dich allerdings ganz besonders. Damit gerade du nicht auf die Idee kommst, verschwinden zu wollen oder dir sonst einen unproduktiven Unsinn ausdenkst. Der Mann wird jederzeit in deinem Rücken stehen. Er ist natürlich in derselben Pension untergebracht wie ihr beide.“   
Ich nickte. Wir würden sehen, wie gut der angekündigte Schatten war.   
„Außerdem ist es dein Kontaktmann, mit dem du absprichst, wo du dich aufhältst und wieweit dein Auftrag gediehen ist.“   
Die Chefin drückte mir ein Handy in die Hand und zeigte mir die eingespeicherten Nummern. Es gab welche für die alltäglichen Gespräche, welche die für den Notfall, und die Nummern, die mir eine „normale“ Identität gaben, sollte das Handy in neugierige Hände geraten. Telefonnummern meiner „Familie“ beispielsweise. Ich probierte einige Nummern aus und rief in einem Anfall von Selbstironie meine „Mutter“ an.   
Es meldete sich tatsächlich eine älter klingende Frauenstimme, die mich fragte, ob ich gut angekommen sei.   
Mein verdutztes Gesicht provozierte Heiterkeit bei den anderen, in die ich sogar nach einer Bedenkminute mit einstimmen konnte. Sie waren Profis.   
Die Chefin gab mir den Einsatzplan: Der Rest des Tages bis morgen Nachmittag stand zu meiner annähernd freien Verfügung. Dann sollte ich Anke Schneiders in einer Ausstellung treffen und anfangen, meinen Job zu erledigen.   
Ich erklärte, daß ich mich in meiner Freizeit in der Stadt umsehen werde, vor allem in der Altstadt, um – von außen – einen Blick auf einige der zahlreichen Klosterbauten, Kirchen und Kapellen zu werfen. Das Touristenprogramm eben. Abends wollte ich mir das typische Nachtleben antun, eine Ankündigung, die ein Lachen über die sonst so kontrollierten Züge der Chefin huschen ließ.   
Sie gab mir grünes Licht, dämpfte jedoch meine bereits aufgekeimte Vorfreude mit dem Hinweis, daß ich eine Begleitung hätte. Nämlich Mikka. Zudem sollte ich bei meinen Vergnügungen nie vergessen, daß ich unter Beobachtung stünde.   
„Spielt eine Zufallsbekanntschaft, weil ihr in derselben Pension abgestiegen seid.“, führte sie weiter aus, „Zu eurer Übung. Zwei junge Leute lassen sich durchs Nachtleben treiben und sehen sich in der Stadt um. Das ist unverfänglich und niemand fragt sich später, woher ihr euch kennt. Vielleicht entspannt das eure Beziehung.“, setzte sie nach einer Pause hinzu.   
Mikkas Miene glich der eines hungrigen Wolfes. Ich gab meinen Zügen den Anschein freudigen Erstaunens.   
Heute Nacht werde ich der Antwort näher rücken, wie sehr Mikkas Kraft gewachsen war, und ob er bereits gelernt hatte, mit ihr umzugehen.   
Ich rief dem Kellner und veranlasste ihn, Mikka nachzuschenken. Ich wollte sehen, wie gut er die Menschennahrung vertrug und welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte.   
Bald darauf strebten wir auf getrennten Wegen unserer Unterkunft zu. Ich packte meine wenigen Sachen aus, sammelte mich und wartete auf das Voranschreiten des Nachmittags. Fast freute ich mich auf den Abend.   
Die Stimme hatte mich seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr behelligt und ich konnte in dieser überquellenden Stadt eine ganze Nacht lang frei jagen! Ausgestattet mit einem Namen und mit Geld. Ich nahm mir vor, Mikka meine jahrhundertelange Erfahrung spüren zu lassen! 

Zu Beginn der Dunkelheit trafen wir uns vor der Pension. Bereit für die Nacht, bereit zum Jagen. Unter den aufmerksamen Blicken Janiks machten wir uns auf in die Prager Altstadt mit ihren alten Häusern. Der Geist der vergangenen Zeitalter begrüßte mich freundlich und ließ Mikka ein wenig verloren aussehen. Dies hob meine Stimmung, denn ich vermutete, daß mein kleiner, unbotmäßiger Nachkomme auf diesem Terrain seine Schwierigkeiten haben wird. Als Kind des 20. Jahrhunderts…   
Wir schlenderten über das Kopfsteinpflaster der Gassen. Es waren viele Menschen unterwegs, darunter viele Touristen. Sie trugen Umhängetaschen oder Rucksäcke und hielten die Kamera in der Hand, um von der Stadt möglichst viele Bilder mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Als wenn sie dadurch einem Ort näher sein könnten!   
Wir hielten uns in der Nähe einer kleinen Gruppe junger Erwachsener. Wahrscheinlich Studenten, die einige Tage hier verleben wollten, bis sich ihre Wege für immer trennten. Sie lachten, redeten miteinander und nahmen wenig Rücksicht auf entgegenkommende Passanten, die des Öfteren in den Rinnstein treten mussten, um sie vorbeizulassen. Ein mit Fässern beladener offener LKW krochen hinter uns durch die Enge. Er hupte, um sich Platz zu verschaffen und musste anhalten, da die Gasse verstopft war. Die Gruppe vor uns drehte sich um und lachte, winkte dem Fahrer zu und rief Scherzworte über den anrollenden Nachschub für die vielen kleinen Schenken. Der Fahrer antwortete mit einigen Derbheiten. Endlich traten sie beiseite, und der Laster konnte seinen Weg fortsetzen.   
Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zu ihnen aufzuschließen. Mikka hielt sich eng hinter mir. Hatte er Angst, mich im Gedränge zu verlieren?   
„Hallo! Geile Stadt, nicht wahr?“ begrüßte uns ein aufgeräumtes, gerötetes Gesicht.   
„So geschichtsträchtig, nicht wahr?“ Meine Erwiderung rief schallendes Gelächter hervor, in das ich lauthals mit einstimmte. „Welche Biersorte habt ihr noch nicht probiert?“   
„Du bist mir genau richtig, lasst uns mal die Kneipe dahinten versuchen.“ Er zog mich an seine Seite: „Auch auf Urlaub? Eigentlich wollte meine Freundin ja mitkommen, wegen der vielen alten Bauten und Sehenswürdigkeiten, Besichtigungstour machen mit Reiseführer und so, du verstehst?“   
Ich nickte äußerst verständnisvoll.   
„Nicht zu vergessen die Museen, Kirchen und Ausstellungen und auf den Pfaden der Dichter und Denker wandeln. Ich bin dann allein gefahren.“   
Die Gruppe johlte.   
Eine reine Männergesellschaft. Wunderschön. Unproblematisch.   
„Aber hier lässt es sich total entspannt abhängen. Oder?“   
Ich bejahte freudig und dirigierte das schon leicht angeheiterte Grüppchen aufgeblähter Männlichkeit in die nächste Kneipe. Wir mussten einige Stufen nach unten gehen, in einen etwas unter dem Straßenniveau liegenden Raum. Die Treppe bestand aus ausgetretenen Steinstufen, glatt und ein wenig rutschig. Einer der Männer kämpfte bereits mit seinem Gleichgewicht und bekam gerade noch das eiserne Geländer zu fassen, um sich festzuhalten. Meine Heiterkeit wurde von Minute zu Minute echter. Was für ein liebenswürdiges Trüppchen!   
Die Schenke war mit einfachen Holztischen aus dunklen Planken ausgestatten, die sich längs den Wänden zum Ausschanktisch hinzogen. In der Mitte standen ebenfalls Tische, davor einfache Bänke ohne Lehne. Auf den Tischen befanden sich außer einigen rußenden Kerzenstumpen, die auf einfache Bierdeckel geklebt worden waren, keinerlei Dekoration. Die Wände präsentierten sich ebenfalls kahl in ihrem grau gewordenen Kalkanstrich. Es war dämmrig, dunkel, archaisch und es gefiel mir.   
Mikka hingegen zögerte, sich zu uns zu setzen.   
Ich zog ihn zu mir, an meine Seite und stellte ihn den anderen vor: „Der Kerl hier ist Mikka. Er wohnt in meiner Absteige und vertreibt sich hier die Zeit. Ich hingegen -“, Ich machte eine wohlbedachte Pause, „Ich hingegen bin wirklich zu Studienzwecken in Prag!“   
Aufplatzendes Gelächter wurde durch die Überzeugungskraft der ersten Runde Bier unterbrochen. Sie tranken.   
Ich nippte ebenfalls an dem Gebräu, nachdem ich Mikka zugeprostet hatte. Armer Kerl, er wirkte bleich.   
„Doch, doch,… zumindest glaubt mein Prof. das. Die anregende Atmosphäre in dieser Stadt kann meinen Arbeiten nur zugute kommen, meint ihr nicht auch? Und mein Aufenthalt wird auch noch bezuschusst!“   
Ihre Reaktion bestätigte meine Erwartungen. Wir tranken aus und einen Augenblick später brachte der mürrisch dreinschauende Wirt die nächste Runde. Hier wurde direkt nachgeliefert, niemand musste zuerst noch bestellen. Wie praktisch!   
„Mein Kollege hier, “ ich klopfte Mikka auf die Schulter, daß er sich fast verschluckte, „will sich ein wenig erholen. Beziehungsstress, ihr versteht? Gestern hat er mir die ganze Nacht was vorgeheult, und heute soll er es sich mal so richtig gut gehen lassen. Nicht wahr, Mikka?“ Ich schob ihm ein weiteres Glas vor die Nase. „Und nachher sehen wir mal, was das Nachtleben sonst noch so zu bieten hat!“   
So schnell wurde man in eine Runde Sterblicher aufgenommen. Es brauchte wirklich nicht viel dazu. Wir alberten herum als wären wir alte Bekannte. Mikka tat ihnen leid und sie versuchten ihr Bestes, ihn aufzuheitern. Das hieß, er musste trinken. Immer, wenn er protestieren wollte, legte ich eine Anteilnahme erheischende Geschichte über seine jüngst gescheiterte Beziehung nach. Oder ich stellte ihm mit der Geste des wohlmeinenden Freundes mein eigenes Glas hin. „Prost!“   
Es funktionierte. Mikka fiel nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten in sein altes Verhalten zurück und schluckte ein Glas nach dem anderen. Seine grauer werdende Gesichtsfarbe fiel nur mir auf und ich vermerkte sie mit Befriedigung. Die gesamte Gesellschaft näherte sich dem Stadium der Trunkenheit, erreichte es und fühlte sich in diesem nebeligen Zustand wohl. Draußen war es inzwischen stiller geworden. Nur noch vereinzelte Passanten waren auf der Straße, als ich mich vor dem Eingang umsah.   
Die Zeit war gut.   
Also drängte ich zum allgemeinen Aufbruch, denn wir wollten uns weiter umsehen! Gab es da nicht die verschwiegenen Gässchen hinter den bevorzugt von Touristen frequentierten Straßen, die in keinem Reiseführer erwähnt wurden? Die Truppe johlte und überließ mir die Führung. Schwankend folgten sie mir. Mikka hatten sie in ihre Mitte genommen, damit er nicht abhanden kommen konnte.   
Schön!!   
Bald hatten wir Straßenzüge erreicht, die vermutlich kein Tourist freiwillig aufsuchen würde. Es war finster in ihnen, denn es gab kaum funktionierende Beleuchtung. Jedes zweite Fensterglas war zersprungen. Das Pflaster war schadhaft und erinnerte mich an frühere Jahrhunderte. Fast erwartete ich hinter mir das Rumpeln schwerer Kutschräder und das Trappeln von Hufen.   
Die Männer wurden nun doch unruhig. Die Gegend kam ihnen seltsam vor, unheimlich, selbst in ihren denkunfähigen Gehirnen. Sie torkelten an den schiefen Mauern entlang, streiften die Steine und schauten um sich. Leise waren sie geworden, sehr leise. Einer von ihnen erleichterte sich, mit einer Hand gegen eine Hauswand abgestützt. Er schwankte hin und her und ich, Askarun, schloss mit mir, Markus, eine Wette ab, ob es ihm gelang, sein Vorhaben aufrecht stehend auszuführen, oder ob er gegen die Wand fallen und an ihr wie ein feuchter Lehmbrocken herunterrutschen würde. Aber der Kerl zeigte Ausdauer und Stehvermögen, und so konnte er seinen liebsten Körperteil sicher verstauen. Mein Kompliment. Nur die Schuhspitzen waren feucht geworden. Damit hatte ich, der Bluttrinker meine kleine private Wette gegen meine menschliche Identität Markus verloren. Wäre er in eine alkoholbedingte Ohnmacht gefallen und in seiner Pfütze liegengeblieben, hätte ich ihn verschont.   
Um uns herum war es immer noch ruhig. Kein Einheimischer nahm uns zur Kenntnis. Wenn in dieser heruntergekommenen Gegend überhaupt jemand wohnte.   
Inzwischen hatte selbst Mikka gemerkt, was ich vorhatte und machte Anstalten, sich zu beteiligen. Sein graues Gesicht nahm die Miene eines Nachtjägers ein, es war die Miene von einem meiner Art. Dann ging alles wie gewohnt, und vor allen Dingen sehr, sehr schnell.   
Ich sprang den ersten Menschen vor mir an und biss kräftig zu. Ich trank hastig, in vollen Zügen, ohne darauf zu achten, ob ich meine Kleidung befleckte oder nicht. Der Geschmack des Blutes war mir gleichgültig, ebenso der Genuss, den ich ansonsten so tief wie möglich auszukosten bemüht war. Für derlei Feinheiten hatte ich keine Zeit. Es ging nur darum, so schnell wie möglich so viel wie möglich in mich hineinzusaugen, ohne daß es den verbliebenen Opfern gelänge, zu schreien, zu entkommen oder sich gegen mich zusammenzurotten. Aber sie waren derart verdattert, daß sie ohnehin nicht auf den Gedanken kamen, sich zu wehren. Sie standen nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und stammelten Wortfetzen vor sich hin.   
Es gab natürlich noch einen weiteren Grund, mich der für mich eigentlich unüblichen Eile zu befleißigen: Mikka sollte so wenig wie möglich bekommen!!   
Ich warf die erste leergesaugte Hülle achtlos von mir in den Dreck und griff mir den nächsten. Mit ihm verfuhr ich ebenso, während mein Nachkömmling noch mit seiner ersten Nahrungsquelle beschäftigt war.   
Wie schön! Ich nahm mir den dritten vor.   
Mikka hatte sich inzwischen von seinem Menschen gelöst und schaute um sich, gerade aus der Trance des Trinkens erwacht. Dann sah er die beiden anderen Hüllen. Zwei verblieben noch. Mit gebleckten Zähnen trat ich vor ihn und fauchte ihm eine Drohung ins Gesicht. Er zögerte unschlüssig. Diese Zeit nutzte ich, um den vorletzten der Menschen von seinem Dasein zu erlösen. Den letzten Mann wollte Mikka mir nicht freiwillig überlassen. Wir kämpften um ihn und als ultimative Warnung bekam mein Nachkomme meine Zähne zu spüren. Er blutete über das gesamte Gesicht und stieß ein schrilles Heulen aus.   
Ich lachte ihn aus. Er war selbst schuld. Als wohlerzogener Welpe ließ man seinem Erzeuger den Vortritt!   
Als ich gesättigt war, machte ich mich auf den Heimweg. Sollte Mikka folgen, wenn er wollte. Obwohl ich nicht abgeneigt war, ihn mit dem Wasser der Moldau Bekanntschaft schließen zu lassen. Notdürftig reinigte ich mich an ihrem Ufer und hüllte mich danach in den Mantel eines meiner Opfer. Er verbarg die auffälligsten Spuren meines Tuns.   
Ich lachte und fühlte mich leicht, beschwingt und sogar ein wenig neugierig auf den morgigen Tag. Mikka folgte mir in einigem Abstand. Ich drehte mich nicht zu ihm um. Unbehelligt erreichte ich die Pension, legte mich befriedigt aufs Bett und wartete auf den Schlaf.   
Nebenan hörte ich den Nachhall zorniger Worte: „Du perverses Arschloch, was hast du schon wieder angestellt? Du wirst den ganzen Auftrag gefährden! Ich werde morgen der Chefin Bescheid geben, die soll dich dann auswechseln. Kannst du nicht mal für ein paar Tage deinen Schwanz in Zaum halten oder ganz normal ficken ohne deine verdammten S/M Spielchen?“   
Mikkas „Ausbilder“ hatte auf seinen Zögling gewartet und macht sich nun seine Gedanken über dessen Aussehen.   
Ich schwebte dem Schlaf entgegen. Dieser Tag war gelungen, ganz sicher!


	14. Bilder

Ich schlief.   
Der Schlaf des Nachts war für einen meiner Art am Erholsamsten, darin unterschieden wir uns nicht von den Menschen. Wir wurden von Traumgestalten besucht und es waren vorwiegend schöne Träume. Erholsame Träume, nächtliche Gespinste, die Trost spendeten. Meist.   
Auch meine Träume fingen freundlich an.   
Ich stehe auf einer nebeligen Gasse und sehe eine Gestalt auf mich zukommen. Sie trägt einen knielangen Mantel, angefertigt aus auffallendem Samtstoff. Aus den engen Ärmeln quillt feines weißes Leinen, das zu Rüschen gewellt über die Hände fällt und sanft bei jeder Bewegung mitschwingt. Helles Haar liegt auf dem weinroten Samt und leuchtet. Die Person kommt mit leichten, schwebenden Schritten näher und lächelt mich an. Ich freue mich, ich habe ihn erkannt, es ist mein Gefährte. Wir begrüßen uns innig und umarmen uns. Die Tatsache, uns gefunden zu haben, zaubert dem Gegenüber Beglückung ins Gesicht. Ich küsse ihn, wie beiläufig, denn ich weiß nicht, wer uns beobachten könnte, und wir wollen die Tiefe unserer Verbindung nicht preisgeben.   
Dann gehen wir, Gänge entlang, Steinstufen hinauf, durch gemauerte Räume, an deren Wänden brennende Fackeln angebracht sind. Niemand zeigt sich uns.   
Warum bin ich hier?   
Was suche ich?   
Meine Freude über die Anwesenheit meines Gefährten weicht allmählich unruhiger Beklemmung. Ich gehe schneller ohne auf das Klackern meiner Schuhe auf dem feuchten Stein zu achten. Meine Kleidung kommt mir seltsam vor, der engtaillierte Mantel hindert mich und durch die Schuhe dringt die Nässe.   
Ich schaue an mir herunter und bemerke, daß mein Aufzug dem meines Gefährten ähnelt, nur die Farben sind gedeckter, unauffälliger. Weißes Rüschenhemd unter einem dunkelbraunen Mantel. Schwarze enganliegende Hosen, die an den Waden geschnürt sind und in lange weiße Strümpfe übergehen.   
Daher die Nässe.   
Hüte tragen wir nicht. Das fällt mir als unpassend auf.   
Die Gänge verzweigen, aber die Orientierung bereitet mir keine Mühe, denn ich weiß, wohin ich gehen soll. Soll?   
Mein Gefährte folgt mir. Er vertraut mir. Er liebt mich. Ich habe mir geschworen, ihn zu lehren und ihn – wenn nötig - zu beschützen.   
Nach einigen Abzweigungen werden die Gänge heller, denn die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Fackeln sind geringer geworden. Alle paar Schritte schickt eine von ihnen ihre zuckenden Flammen über die Quadersteine von Wand und Boden. Ja, auch der Boden besteht aus gemauertem Stein und nicht mehr aus gestampfter Erde wie noch weiter unten.   
Ich spüre die Präsenzen anderer meiner Art. Viele von ihnen sind an diesem Ort versammelt. Sie strahlen Alter aus, Ehrwürdigkeit und geballte Macht.   
Ich verlangsame meinen Schritt, zögere, drehe mich zu meinem Gefährten um. Ich habe Angst um ihn, grausame Angst. Er ist mein Nachkomme und dabei so viel mehr als das. Wo will ich ihn hinbringen? Will?   
Er weiß nicht um meine Befürchtungen, sondern vibriert vor Erwartung. Er möchte endlich andere von unserer Art kennenlernen, nun, nachdem er bereits einige Jahre mit mir durch die Städte gezogen ist. Ich habe ihm von uns erzählt und er brennt darauf, in unsere Gemeinschaft einzutauchen, von der er nicht die Geheimnisse kennt. Er ist neugierig wie ein kleines Kind. Und er fühlt sich in meiner Nähe sicher und geborgen, denn ich tat einen Schwur. Den Eid, ihn zu schützen und ihm jederzeit zu helfen. Er vertraut mir.   
Plötzlich habe ich verzehrende Angst um ihn.   
In dieser Nacht muss ich ihn den Unseren zuführen, ihn vorstellen und mich über sein Dasein rechtfertigen. So will es unser Gesetz, das auch für mich Geltung hat. Jeder Neugeborene wird von seinem Schöpfer vor den Rat der Ältesten geführt. Baldmöglichst nach der Transformation soll dies geschehen. Der Rat unter SEINEM Vorsitz beschließt über die Verwendung des Neugeborenen. Was er lernen darf und welche Aufgabe er erfüllen muss. Es folgen harte Jahrhunderte, bis ein Neugeborener auch nur daran denken darf, den Umkreis unseres Hauptsitzes zu verlassen, um eigenständig zu jagen. ER unterbindet durch schreckliche Strafen jede Kritik und jedes Aufbegehren gegen unsere Regeln. Nicht viele der Jungen überleben diese Zeit, und noch weniger von ihnen dürfen den Sklavenrang jemals verlassen.   
Ich schaue meinen Gefährten an. Er wirkt so unschuldig. So wenig listig und verschlagen. Er ist so schön. Er weiß so wenig über unsere Gesetze.   
Jahrzehnte habe ich ihn von den Unsrigen ferngehalten! Aus Sorge um ihn, aus Starrsinn und aus dem halben Willen, mich gegen IHN aufzulehnen und seine Gebote nicht mehr hinzunehmen. Bis ich die dringliche Aufforderung bekommen habe, unverzüglich vor dem Ältestenrat zu erscheinen. Natürlich nicht ohne meinen Nachkommen. Er vertraut mir.   
Ich liebe ihn.   
Ich will ihn nicht meinem Herrn überlassen!!   
Wir kehren um und ich flüchte durch die Gänge nach unten. Ich will aus dieser Stadt heraus, zu einem meiner Schlupfwinkel um meinen Geliebten zu verbergen. Dabei weiß ich, wie unsinnig mein Vorhaben ist, nachdem SEINE Handlanger mich aufgespürt haben. Ich weiß, wie vergebens mein Wunsch ist, außerhalb der Gemeinschaft leben zu wollen, wenn ER es nicht will. Ich weiß, was ER meinem Gefährten antun kann!   
Wir hetzen abwärts, zurück zu dem verborgenen Eingang, den außer mir nur wenige kennen. Meine Angst strömt heftiger durch meinen Körper, sie erfüllt mich mit jedem Schritt, den wir tun, stärker. Kurz vor der Öffnung, die uns in die Welt der Menschen entlassen kann, wähle ich einen anderen Weg. Ich biege in einen verfallenen Gang ein, dessen Decke teilweise eingestürzt ist. Wir müssen über heruntergefallene Gesteinsbrocken klettern, stolpern über das Geröll, das den Boden bedeckt. Es wird uneben, wir laufen über gewachsenen Felsen. Ich möchte alle bekannten Eingänge vermeiden, denn ich traue ihnen nicht. Vielleicht haben SEINE Diener uns erwartet, wollen uns abfangen?   
Ich verirre mich. Dann überfallen uns schwarze Umhänge, aus denen starke Arme nach uns greifen. SEINE höhnischen Worte begrüßen mich.   
Mein Gefährte wird von mir getrennt, ich sehe ein letztes Mal in seine Augen. Sie sind angstverzerrt und voller Unglaube über das Geschehene.   
Sie enden im verzehrenden Feuerbrand der Sonne und ich kann meinen Eid nicht einlösen. 

Ich schrie.   
Es war hell. Wenn wir uns an unsere schlimmsten Zeiten erinnerten, war es immer hell.   
Lautes Klopfen an der Tür brachte mich in die Gegenwart zurück. „Aufstehen! Mach dich fertig, es ist schon Mittag!“   
Ich wälzte mich aus den Decken und öffnete die Tür. Janik stand davor und sah äußerst missgestimmt aus.   
„Was habt ihr gestern eigentlich getrieben? Verdammte Amateure, euch kann man wirklich nicht ohne Aufsicht herumlaufen lassen! Mikka hat ausgesehen, als hätte er irgendwen angefallen. Ihr ward doch zusammen unterwegs, oder?“   
Ich nickte.   
„Das hört mir auf! Ihr habt einen Auftrag, und den werdet ihr nicht durch eure Spielchen vermasseln. Mikka bleibt ab jetzt in meiner Nähe und du, Markus, kümmerst dich um das, wozu du hier bist! Dann hast du keine Zeit zum wilden Herumficken mehr.“ Er gönnte seiner Wut eine kleine Erholungspause. „Verstanden?!“   
Ich nickte nochmals. „Klar, Janik. War ein Ausrutscher. Kommt nicht mehr vor.“   
Der Kerl widerte mich an. In welchem Ton redete dieser Mensch eigentlich mit mir?   
„Na, das will ich auch hoffen. Zieh dich an und überlege dir, wie du an diese Schneiders rankommst. In einer Stunde ist die Eröffnung der Ausstellung und du liegst noch im Bett rum!“ Er drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Zimmer. „Dann kannst du dich mit dieser Dame beschäftigen. Ich glaube kaum, daß du dann noch Kraft für solche Ausflüge findest!“   
Dieses dreckige Grinsen hätte ich ihm am liebsten vom Gesicht gekratzt! Gebissen.   
Ich zog mich auf den nächsten Sessel zurück und presste mir die zusammengeballten Fäuste vor die Augen. Das hielt die Tränen zurück, machte den Traum jedoch nicht ungeschehen. Es machte mein Leben nicht ungeschehen. In mir stieg Übelkeit auf, daran konnte auch die reichliche Mahlzeit von gestern Abend nichts ändern.   
Was können mir längstvergangene Traumbilder anhaben, ich hätte es nicht verhindern können, hätte meinen Gefährten nicht vor den gierigen Fingern der anderen schützen können, nicht ich, der Einzelgänger. Nicht auf Dauer. Wenn ich ihn sofort nach seiner Erschaffung zu IHM und den Ältesten gebracht hätte? Die Jahrzehnte abgewartet hätte, bis ich ein Anrecht auf seine Dienste gehabt hätte – immerhin hatte ich mich einst ebenfalls zu SEINEN Beratern gezählt, auch wenn es schon lange her war, zu lange, um viel Einfluss geltend machen zu können. Hätte ich meinem Gefährten noch in die Augen blicken können, nachdem sie mit ihm getan hätten, was sie mit jedem der Neugeborenen taten?   
Der Geschmack in meinem Mund war bitter. Diese Frage hatte ich mir falsch gestellt. Sie müsste heißen: würde er mich dann noch haben wollen, nachdem ich ihn an die anderen ausgeliefert hatte? Es wäre Verrat an seinem Vertrauen mir gegenüber gewesen. Ich hatte meinen Schwur gebrochen. Blutverkrustete Augenhöhlen unter einem Gewirr von verschmutztem Blondhaar, in das die Sonne schwarze Löcher gebrannt hatte, verfolgten mich.   
Die Menschen legten ihre Verstorbenen in Grabstätten, die sie immer wieder besuchen können, wenn sie den Ihren gedenken wollten. Wir dagegen verstreuten die Asche der Vergangenen in den Wind, denn wir wollten vergessen. 

In einem Koffer fand ich, was ich brauchte: legere Kleidung, der man ihren Preis nicht ansah. Ein paar schwarze Jeans, eng geschnitten, mit einem anerkannten Markenzeichen geziert. Dazu passend schwarze Unterwäsche, sehr eng geschnitten. Ein schwarzes T-Shirt, ebenfalls in Körperform. Ich zog die Sachen an und wusste, welchen Job ich ausüben sollte.   
Darüber kam ein weinrotes Hemd. Diesmal locker fallend, verspielt wirkend. Zu dem Grün meiner verfluchten Augen kontrastierend.   
Ich begegnete mir im Spiegel. Ich bürstete meine Haare, bis sie lang und weich bis über den halben Rücken fielen. Sollte ich sie zu einem Zopf binden? Das verliehe meinem Aussehen Ernst. Es würde mich älter machen. Älter? Hohn über mich!   
Verdammt. Die Chefin hatte gewusst, was sie mir in den Koffer gelegt hatte. Mit den offenen Haaren zu dem übrigen Aufzug sah ich aus wie ein billiger Stricher, der hochstapelte. Das war wohl auch so berechnet.   
Was sollte der Unsinn mit der Recherche zu einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit über?- ich hatte den Titel schon wieder vergessen.   
Ich knipste ein Lächeln an, aus, wieder an. Askarun. Nein, Markus in Prag.   
Das Blut von gestern hatte mich eindeutig nicht aufgemuntert. Ich würde mich aus dem Fenster stürzen, könnte ich mich damit schnell und sicher umbringen.   
Mein einstiger Gefährte würde mich so nicht wiedererkennen. Er würde mich höchstens, unter der Vorspiegelung, mich engagieren zu wollen, in eine dunkle Ecke locken und dann mit belustigtem Lächeln aussaugen. Ohne ein Wort zuviel mit mir gewechselt zu haben. Oft genug hatte ich es damals beobachtet. Er liebte es, mit den hoffenden menschlichen Geschöpfen der Nacht zu spielen, sie zu locken und sie dann zu töten. Aber er sprach nicht mit ihnen. Kein einziges überflüssiges Wort. Warum sollte er auch, er als Mann von Bildung und Adel?   
Noch heute musste ich versuchen, aus dieser Stadt, herauszukommen. Diese Anke Schneiders wird mir dabei helfen, irgendwie.   
Ich lächelte mir noch ein wenig strahlender zu.   
Billig und zu haben.   
Ich senkte die Augenlider und schaute unter ihnen hindurch.   
Billig, zu haben und unterwürfig. Genau so. 

Ich warf mir eine Jacke über und meldete mich bei Janik.   
Der musterte mich prüfend und nicht unzufrieden, augenscheinlich gefiel ihm meine Pose. Mikka dagegen blitzte mich böse an. Zu mehr war er anscheinend nicht fähig, grau und übernächtigt, wie er aussah. Ölige Lappen auf dem Tisch verrieten mir, daß Janik ihn heute Nacht wohl das gesamte Waffensortiment hatte überholen lassen.   
Ich hatte meinen Nachkommen gestern Nacht in die Schranken weisen können und er hatte wohl verstanden. Mikka sollte mich in der nächsten Zeit in Ruhe lassen. Hauptsache, er schwieg und verfolgte mich nicht. Ich musste wahrhaft verwirrt gewesen sein, jemals so etwas wie Verantwortlichkeit für ihn empfunden zu haben! Nein. Er war kein Vergleich zu meinem Gefährten, der nicht mehr war. Weder im Geist, noch im Charakter. Ob ich zu IHM gehen sollte, um IHM als Eingeständnis meiner Reue Mikka anzubieten? Als Entschuldigung für meine Zweifel an IHM? Aber leider war Mikka auch in körperlicher Hinsicht nicht mit meinem Gefährten von damals zu vergleichen. Mein Angebot wäre wenig wert, denn ER hatte sich zu jeder Zeit immer das Beste vor uns anderen genommen, und oft genug auch von uns anderen.   
Janik unterbrach meinen Gedankengang, winkte mich zu sich und wollte wissen, ob ich mich vorbereitet hatte.   
Ich bejahte.   
Janik händigte er mir eine Eintrittskarte mitsamt der zugehörigen Adresse und eine Geldbörse aus. Zusätzlich versicherte mir ein weiteres überflüssiges Mal, daß ich jederzeit unter Beobachtung stünde.   
Ich nickte und verabschiedete mich. Arschloch. Ich stellte mir vor, wie er wohl schmecken könnte.   
Ein Taxi brachte mich zu der Ausstellung, die in mehreren kleinen Räumen unweit der Prager Burg in historischem Mauerwerk stattfand.   
Ich betrat die Räumlichkeiten durch ein altertümliches Holztor, das früher wohl einmal in eine Scheune geführt hatte. Innen erinnerte allerdings nichts an den ursprünglichen Verwendungszweck des Gebäudes. Nur die äußeren Mauern hatten eine Geschichte und waren stilgetreu restauriert worden, innerhalb herrschte Weiß vor, beleuchtet von unzähligen Strahlern, die genau berechnete Lichtakzente in einen riesigen, vielfach unterteilten Raum warfen. Dünne, fragil aussehende Raumteiler bildeten Labyrinthe und kleine Nischen. Gegenstände aus Ton und Metall waren in ihnen auf hölzernen Tischchen aufgestellt. Die Wände waren mit glattem hellem Stoff verhängt, aus dem die ausgestellten Bilder hervorsprangen. Ich war überrascht und fasziniert. Nur ein paar Schritte von der Straße weg, tauchte ich in eine Welt ein, die ihre ganz eigene Ausstrahlungskraft besaß. Sorgfältig gesetzte Farbkleckse auf unschuldig reinem Stoff. Die Bilder zeigten keine Gegenstände oder Menschen, sie entführten dennoch in unbekannte Regionen. Sie sprachen mit mir, und ich war geneigt, ihnen zuzuhören und mich von ihnen überwältigen zu lassen.   
Ein dunkles Gemälde zog mich besonders an. Es hing am Ende eines kleinen Ganges und erzählte von Düsternis und Vergänglichkeit, umgeben von fleckenlosem Stoff, auf dem das Licht der Lampen Reflexe zauberte. Die Leinwand war nicht eben, sondern zeigte Erhebungen, Risse im Farbauftrag, sogar einige Lücken. Einige Schritte vor dem mannshohen Werk blieb ich stehen und stemmte mich gegen den Sog, hineingezogen zu werden. Dunkle Brauntöne herrschten in ihm vor und verschimmelte grauen Flecken, an deren Rändern giftiges Grün ausblühte. Es schaute den Betrachter an, als würde es ihn fressen wollen. Von der oberen rechten Ecke lief aus einem dunkelroten Fleck eine geschlängelte Linie zur Mitte hin, verzweigte sich dort und versickerte in einem grau-braunen Krater. Das Bild hing erhaben in diesem abgeteilten Raum der Ausstellung, nichts nahm ihm die Kraft. Es lebte durch das Licht, das es von den umgebenden Strahlern ansaugte.   
Ich hasste dieses Gemälde sofort. Es rief mich, und ich konnte mich nicht losreißen.   
Lange stand ich dort und bemerkte kaum die Menschen, die nach und nach eintraten, Geräusche verursachten oder sich zwischen mich und das Bild schoben.   
Ein unsanftes Rütteln an meiner Schulter riss mich schließlich aus der Versenkung: „Guten Tag, mein Herr. Ihre Einladung, bitte.“   
Ich kramte hastig in meinen Jackentaschen und förderte das Gewünschte zutage. Ein wenig zerknittert, aber noch erkennbar. Der Kontrolleur nahm die Karte, betrachtete sie, ließ seinen Blick über mich gleiten und reichte sie mir schließlich mit einem geringschätzig hochgezogenen Mundwinkel zurück. „Ich mache Sie darauf aufmerksam, daß jedes dieser Objekte selbstverständlich mit der Alarmanlage verbunden ist. Berühren Sie nichts, fotografieren Sie nichts. Die Bar ist übrigens am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Ausstellung, wenn Sie erwartet werden – oder auf jemanden warten wollen.“   
Wieder diese Verachtung.   
Ich bedankte mich und folgte seinem Rat. An der Bar setzte ich mich auf einem der Hocker nieder, ließ mir das obligatorische Glas überteuerten Sekt ausschenken und begann, die Menschen zu beobachten.   
Neben dem langgezogenen Tresen war eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut, gekrönt von einem Rednerpult samt Mikrofon. Ein normalerweise vermutlich distinguiert aussehender, in diesem Moment jedoch aufgeregt um den Erfolg seiner Ausstellung bangender mittelalter Herr mit beginnender Stirnglatze klopfte daran herum und verursachte misstönende Laute. Es scharrte und rauschte. Er bückte sich, steckte an den über dem Boden verlaufenden Kabeln herum. Ein weiterer Mensch, in zerrissenen Jeans, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, kam herbei und half ihm. Er erweckte das Mikrofon zum Leben und begrüßte die Anwesenden. Dann bedankte er sich mit einigen lockeren Worten für ihr Kommen. Er war wohl kein Arbeiter, sondern der Künstler persönlich. Dies fand ich amüsant, und so hörte ich ihm einige Sätze zu, bevor ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Publikum zuwandte. Dieses versammelte sich allmählich vor der Bühne. Die Anwesenden sahen teuer aus, rochen erlesen und das Interesse der meisten Frauen galt augenscheinlich dem jeanszerfransten Knaben hinter dem Mikro. Die Herren orderten Trinkbares und unterhielten sich über Geschäftliches. Der Künstler zwinkerte mir zu und ich grinste zurück. Für das Bild, das er geschaffen hatte.   
Dann wandte ich die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Aufgabe zu, die an der Spitze ihres Anhangs den Raum eroberte.   
Frau Schneiders. Wie von meiner Chefin geschildert, nur viel präsenter.   
Ihr Auftritt bildete einen erfrischenden Gegensatz zu den aufwendig gekleideten Frauen, die den Maler anhimmelten. Mittelalt rundliche Burschikosität, die ihre beginnenden Falten mit Energie und Würde durch die Welt trug. Die Kleidung war ebenfalls ein einziger Kontrast zu den Versammelten. In sich durchaus stimmig, auch farblich harmonierte sie in dezent – fleckigem Braun. Allerdings passte ihr Outfit eher zu einem exzessiven Outdoor – Einsatz als in dicht besiedelte Gebiete. Unwillkürlich schaute ich zu ihren Schuhen. Praktisch, bequem und durch die eingearbeiteten Stahlkappen waffenscheinbedürftig.   
Ihre Begleitung umschwärmte sie wie die Drohnen eine Bienenkönigin und sie genoss es. Ich musste unwillkürlich lachen. Mein Zielobjekt!   
Frau Schneiders drängte sich durch die Versammelten, ohne Rücksicht auf deren zarte Füße und bestellte sich ein Bier. Damit prostete sie dem Künstler zu, der ihren Gruß mit einer leichten Verbeugung und der Bemerkung, er freue sich sehr, auch die bekannte Sachverständige Anke Schneiders unter den werten Anwesenden begrüßen zu dürfen, erwiderte. Ich prustete in mein Glas.   
Der Künstler hatte seine Rede schnell beendet, und das weibliche Volk verlief sich anstandshalber vor den Bildern. Ich wusste, daß es sich danach um den Maler scharen würde, um ihm Glückwünsche für die gelungene Ausstellung, die beeindruckenden Werke zu übermitteln und um ihr Bedauern über die bejammernswert schlechte Lage junger begabter Menschen in diesem Land darzulegen. Ob er vielleicht geneigt wäre, sich gegen ein paar kleine persönliche Gefälligkeiten sponsern zu lassen? Mäzenatentum nannte sich das. Der Künstler trank seinen Sekt, stand vor der Bar und wartete darauf, angesprochen zu werden, oder sogar ein Angebot abzubekommen.   
Anke hatte ihren Hofstaat verscheucht und steuerte auf ihn zu. Sie schienen sich gut zu kennen, verbleibende Freundschaft nach einigen heftigen Nächten, wie es aussah.   
Er nickte mir zu und ich ging ebenfalls zu ihm hinüber.   
„Hallo“   
Er sprach ein wenig deutsch und so stellten wir uns einander vor. Ich erzählte von meinem Vorhaben, mich in Prag zu Studienzwecken umzuschauen, er fragte mich nach Möglichkeiten auf dem deutschen Kunstmarkt. Weiterhelfen konnte ich ihm leider nicht, aber sein unausgesprochenes Flirtangebot nahm ich an, das die dahinplätschernde Konversation aus der Beliebigkeit heraushob. Anke Schneiders sah uns von der Seite her zu, ich fühlte, wie sie mich taxierte und meinen Wert abschätzte.   
Die kunstinteressierten gesellschaftlichen Damen kehrten bald grüppchenweise von der Begutachtung der Werke zurück und scharten sich um meinen Gesprächspartner. Ich zog mich in die nächste Ecke zurück. Nichts lag mir ferner, als zu stören.   
Mein Zielobjekt setzte sich neben mich und ich erprobte meinen Charme an ihr. Vergebens, wie mir schien, denn sie reagierte nicht, wie ich es von einer Menschenfrau erwartete. Anke Schneiders schwieg, und überließ mir damit die Last der Gesprächsführung. Ich sagte mein Sprüchlein über meine Untersuchung auf. Ich erzählte ihr von dem Bild, das mich eben so beeindruckt hatte. Ich fragte sie nach ihrer Arbeit. Ich redete Unsinn. Sie schwieg weiter und mir gingen die Ideen aus.   
Nervös spielte ich mit dem Glas und suchte nach Themen.   
Dann nahm sie mich überraschend an der Hand und zog mich zu dem Bild, das ich ihr geschildert hatte. „Meinst du das hier?“   
Abwartend nickte ich.   
„Nunja, es hat durchaus eine vordergründige Wirkung, die allerdings schnell verpufft. Der Farbauftrag ist schlampig und das Material billig. Es ist gerade gut genug, diese Sorte Publikum zu beeindrucken, kaum mehr wie die übliche Massenware, die auf solchen Ausstellungen angeboten wird. Es wird den Maler jedenfalls kaum vor dem Verhungern retten.“   
Anke Schneiders war einen guten Kopf kleiner als ich, dafür etwas breiter. Wir beide zusammen füllten den Platz vor dem Gemälde aus.   
Sie sah zu mir hoch und grinste breit: „Was machst du sonst noch, außer dich zu Studienzwecken auf den Ausstellungen drittklassiger Künstler herumzutreiben?“   
Das war direkt, fast schon beleidigend. Sollte ich auf meiner Tarnung beharren?   
„Bekomme ich keine Antwort? Oder verschlage ich dir die Sprache, Kleiner?“ Sie drehte mich zu dem Bild um und legte einen Arm um meine Hüfte. Fest und bestimmend. „Wie war noch schnell das Thema deiner Dissertation? Die Altargestaltung des späten 17. bis 18. Jahrhunderts… Und weiter? Exotische Themen ziehen mich an, immerhin ist dies mein Beruf. Erzähle mir ein wenig darüber!“   
Der Druck an meiner Hüfte wurde eindeutig. Ich spürte ihre Fingernägel durch das Hemd hindurch. Das förderte nicht unbedingt meine Konzentration.   
„Hmm, ja, ich suche noch nach Literatur über dieses Gebiet, es gibt darüber nicht allzu viel. Daher bin ich auch hier, um Fotos zu machen, Archive zu sichten und mich ganz allgemein an Ort und Stelle umzusehen. Wie gesagt, die Literaturlage ist sehr spärlich, darum interessiert es mich auch so.“   
Sie lachte mich aus. Tat meine Worte als Ausreden ab. Ob ich denn firm in der Landessprache wäre, oder Jahre Zeit hätte, die alten halblateinischen Texte in den Klosterbibliotheken zu rekonstruieren?   
Widersprechen konnte ich ihr nicht, beharrte jedoch auf meinem Interesse an der Materie. Mit der Vollendung meiner Dissertation wäre es mir nicht so eilig, erklärte ich, ich würde mir auch gerne noch etwas Land und Leute anschauen, oder einem Profi bei der Arbeit.   
„Um Ausflüchte seid ihr nie verlegen, nicht wahr? Du bist doch auch nur einer der Pseudointellektuellen, die mit ihrem Halbwissen imponieren wollen, und ansonsten nicht wissen, wovon sie die nächsten zehn Jahre leben sollen.“   
Ich machte Anstalten, mich aus ihrem Griff zu lösen. Warum bei allen bösen Dämonen sollte ich mich auf dieses Spiel einlassen? Es war einfach nur lächerlich. Ich wandte mich zum Gehen.   
Nach ein paar Schritten stieß ich mit Janik zusammen, in dessen Schlepptau sich Mikka breit machte. Ich drängte mich an ihnen vorbei und verfluchte diese moderne Welt, die von mir derart Erniedrigendes verlangte, um einigermaßen unbehelligt in ihr leben zu können. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, daß Janik sich angelegentlich mit einem der Ordner unterhielt. Es war der pflichtbewusste Mann, der mich nach meiner Einladung gefragt hatte. Ein paar hastige Überlegungen weiter saß ich wieder an der Bar und hörte mir einen Vorschlag der Schneiders an. Sie machte mir das Angebot, sie auf ihrer nächsten Expedition als Hilfe zu begleiten. Sie wollte einige entlegene Dörfer im Böhmerwald bereisen, um dort das Inventar der kleinen Kapellen zu begutachten und zu katalogisieren. Dazu bräuchte sie Hilfe. Ich sei doch reiselustig und ungebunden? In zwei Stunden sollte es losgehen.   
„Warum ausgerechnet ich?“   
„Kleiner, dich kennt hier niemand, und du hast von nichts eine Ahnung. Außerdem siehst du gut aus. Das ist Grund genug, also?“   
Sie wollte meine Antwort sofort.   
„Na, was ist? Meinst du, ich biete dir ein zweites Mal an, in kurzer Zeit relativ viel Geld zu verdienen? Man lässt mich nicht warten, merke dir das!“   
Ich schreckte auf und sagte zu.   
„Siehst du, das war doch nicht so schwer. Du begleitest mich die paar Wochen und kannst den Rest des Jahres davon leben. Ich erwarte dafür allerdings, daß du meine Anweisungen nicht infrage stellst und mir jederzeit zur Verfügung stehst. Keine Ausflüge auf eigene Faust in dieser Zeit! Und natürlich keine Kontakte zu deinen Freunden oder Bekannten, mein Geschäft verlangt nicht nach Publicity. Du gehst darauf ein?“   
Ich gab mein Einverständnis und als Besiegelung unserer Abmachung küsste sie mich hart auf den Mund. Dann schickte sie mich packen und schärfte mir ein, mich für die verabredete Zeit überall abzumelden. In zwei Stunden sollte es losgehen.


	15. Statuen, alte Schriften und Altäre 1

Ich war wieder unterwegs und ließ mich fahren. Diesmal von Anke Schneiders. Der Böhmerwald rief, und ich folgte dem Ruf. Besser, ich ließ mich folgen.   
Immer mehr kam ich mir vor wie eine Puppe, eine Marionette. Eine Marionette, an deren Fäden Menschen herumzupften. Wie beschämend. Nie hätte ich ihrer Art zugetraut, eine derartige komplexe, über die gesamte Erde reichende Struktur aufzubauen und alles miteinander zu vernetzen. Niemals. Diese kleinen, umherhuschenden Wese mit ihren albernen Wünschen - sie waren erwachsen geworden und gefährlich.   
Ich dagegen fühlte mich zu alt. Ich sehnte mich in die winzigen Königreiche und Herzogtümer zurück, in überschaubare kleine Städte. Es war so einfach gewesen, früher, denn die Wege waren länger und nach einem Ortswechsel konnte man überall neu anfangen. Ein neuer Name, eine neue Identität. Ein neues Leben. Und nun?   
Weltumspannende Kommunikation und übergreifende Kontrolle.   
Anke Schneiders hatte mich über die unzureichende Qualität meines Ausweises aufgeklärt und danach mein Honorar herabgesetzt. Daß sie mich nicht sofort herausgeworfen hatte, verdankte ich allein meinen seltsam grünen Augen. Das verkündete sie jedenfalls in aller Lautstärke, als sie mich in meinem Zimmer abholte.   
Ich schwieg dazu. Was sollte ich auch sagen?   
Janik wird es gehört haben. Wahrscheinlich wird er seine Versuche, uns zu beschatten, nun sehr ernst nehmen. Denn meine Tarnung war zu unglaubwürdig geworden, als daß ich sie noch aufrechterhalten könnte.   
Anke fuhr schnell und rauchte dabei.   
Zwischen den Zigaretten lag ihre rechte Hand auf meinem linken Bein. Die Geste sollte wohl aussagen, daß ich ihr angemietetes Eigentum war. Ich konnte ihr da nicht ganz zustimmen, denn war das Eigentum von vielen Leuten.   
Resignation wechselte mit leichtem Aufbegehren, mit Hoffnungslosigkeit, mit Wut, diffuse Gefühlszustände, von denen die Resignation überdauerte.   
Hügelige Nadelwälder zogen an der Scheibe vorbei und kleine Dörfchen, deren Häuser dringend einen neuen Anstrich gebrauchen konnten. Die Straßen, über die wir fuhren, wurden schmaler, gewundener, unbelebter.   
Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und betrachtete das eintönige Schaukeln meiner Gedanken.   
Ich spürte Ankes Hand durch den Stoff meiner Hose hindurch und spreizte die Beine ein wenig.   
Es war egal.   
Alles war egal.   
Oder doch nicht?   
Wie wichtig war ich? Für mich?   
Ich blickte weiter nach draußen und zählte die Ortsschilder, an denen wir vorbeikamen. Bis Anke mit ihrer vom vielen Rauchen rau gewordenen Stimme das Schweigen durchbrach und begann, mich über die Gegend, durch wir fuhren, aufzuklären.   
Dafür war ich ihr dankbar, denn die Worte rissen mich aus meiner gefährlichen Lethargie. Es war riskant geworden, zu schlafen, sich für Jahrhunderte im Dunkeln zu verkriechen, denn die Gefahr war inzwischen zu groß, aufgestöbert zu werden. Es gab keine angenehmen Grüfte mehr, Höhlen, Festungen mit verborgenen Gängen, Schlupfwinkel. Alles war überwacht.   
Ich musste dableiben. Dieses Jahrhundert aushalten. Oder zu Meinesgleichen flüchten und mich IHM ausliefern.   
Anke redete und ich hörte zu.   
„Böhmen. Die Region umfasst zwei Drittel der Tschechei. Ihre Fläche beträgt in etwa 52.060 Quadratkilometer und grenzt im Nordosten an Polen, im Osten an die Region Mähren, im Süden an Österreich im Westen und Nordwesten an Deutschland.“   
Ihre Hand lag warm und locker auf meinem Oberschenkel.   
Es störte mich nicht mehr. Sollte sie doch.   
„Der Name „Böhmen“ leitete sich von dem keltischen Stamm der Boier ab. Es ist ein Landschaftskessel, der durch die Wasserscheiden der Zuflussgebiete der Moldau und der Elbe begrenzt wird. Den Rand der Region bilden das Erzgebirge, das Riesengebirge und das Adlergebirge. Im Südwesten befindet sich der Böhmerwald, …“   
Durch den wir gerade hindurch fuhren.   
Sie erzählte weiter. Ein wandelndes Lexikon.   
„Der Böhmerwald liegt auf ungefähr 1.000 Meter Seehöhe und besteht zum größten Teil aus basenarmen bis sauren Braunerdeböden. In höheren Lagen gibt es sehr nährstoffarme, versauerte Bleicherdeböden, wobei die aus den Wäldern anfallende Nadelstreu zusätzlich versauernd wirkt. Zahlreiche Übergangs- und Hochmoore geben der Landschaft einen besonderen Charakter, der allerdings auch dafür gesorgt hat, daß die dort lebenden Menschen zu den Ärmsten Mitteleuropas gehört haben. Die natürliche Vegetation bestand fast flächendeckend aus Laubmischwäldern und in höheren Lagen aus Tannen-Fichten-Wäldern, die sich unberührt und monoton über die Hügel zogen. Dieser Urzustand blieb lange erhalten, bis weit ins Hochmittelalter. Erst im 13. Jahrhundert gab es die ersten Klostergründungen und damit eine großflächige Urbarmachung, die allerdings auf die nähere Umgebung der Klosteranlagen beschränkt blieb.“ Anke drehte sich zu mir: „Wir werden durch die kleinen Orte fahren. Sie sind heute fast noch so rückständig und weltabgewandt wie im 18. Jahrhundert. Trotz aller Medien und Berichterstattung. Wir besuchen die Kirchen und reden mit den alten Leuten. Du wirst überrascht sein, wie wenig junge Erwachsene es in diesen Dörfern gibt, denn sie sind fast alle auf der Suche nach Arbeit in die Städte abgewandert.“   
Sie bog ab und wir folgten einem notdürftig befestigten Feldweg, der durch sumpfiges Gelände führte. Der Nadelwald bildete den Rand eines kleinen Talkessels, aus dessen niedrigem Grasbewuchs der abendliche Nebel aufstieg.   
Es gefiel mir. Es sah alles so einsam aus.   
Wir erreichten eine Ansammlung von alten Häusern. Ein Dorf. Oder das, was davon übriggeblieben war, denn die meisten der kleinen Gehöfte sahen verfallen aus. Es wirkte altertümlich und archaisch, sodaß ich erwartete, freilaufenden Kühen oder Schweinen zu begegnen. Aber nur eine Schar von Hühnern flatterte laut gackernd vor unseren Rädern in den nächsten Hofeingang. Auf den Dächern standen Satellitenschüsseln. Zumindest auf den Dächern der noch bewohnten Häuser.   
Ein Mann mit blauem Arbeitsoverall und einer mistbeladenen Schubkarre blieb am Straßenrand stehen, um uns vorbeizulassen. Er war unrasiert und strahlte Sorge und Armut aus. Konnte es wirklich sein, daß ich Mitleid mit ihm empfand?!   
Als wir vorbeigefahren waren, überquerte er die Straße, ohne sich nach uns umzublicken, dabei verirrten sich sicherlich nicht oft Fremde in diese Ansiedlung.   
Anke hatte nun wieder beide Hände am Lenkrad und bog in eine Nebenstraße ein, an deren Ende sich weiteres kleines Gehöft befand. Wir stiegen dort aus und sie klopfte an die Tür.   
Wir warteten.   
Sie klopfte abermals.   
Ein Mann mit dem Gesicht eines in die Verbannung geschickten Grafen öffnete und bat uns hinein. Mit Würde getragene Verbitterung umgab ihn. Dieser Mann lebte ebenfalls nicht in dieser Zeit. 

Anke und er unterhielten sich am viereckigen Tisch in der dunklen Wohnstube. Sie tauschten Höflichkeiten aus. Sie redeten um das eigentliche Thema herum.   
Die Kanalisation solle erneuert werden, erzählte er, ebenso wie die alten Überlandleitungen, die regelmäßig im Winter oder bei starkem Wind ausfielen. Die Dorfstraße könnte ebenfalls einen neuen Belag vertragen, es würde sich anschließen. Das Management des Hotels in der nächsten Stadt habe angefragt, ob nicht einige der Häuser zum Verkauf stünden, denn es gäbe die Überlegung, einige kleine Ferienwohnungen einzurichten, da das Dorf landschaftlich sehr reizvoll liege und noch nahezu authentisch aussähe. Allerdings müsse die Infrastruktur den Erwartungen der zahlenden Gäste angepasst werden, sehr behutsam natürlich. Dann könnten sie ihrerseits investieren. Der Bürgermeister, denn ein solcher war er wohl, stockte.   
Anke hakte nach: „Sie brauchen dazu Geld, nicht wahr? Selbstverständlich, den die Restaurierung des Ortes wird Einiges kosten, wenn es stilecht geschehen soll. Wir haben ja deswegen telefoniert. Sie können mir weiterhelfen, und ich werde angemessene Preise zahlen. Über die Herkunft der einzelnen Stücke werden wir selbstverständlich nichts verlauten lassen. Ich und mein Assistent sind sehr diskret.“   
Der Mann musterte mich und nickte: „Das glaube ich ihnen. Sie wissen, ich trenne mich ungern von Traditionen, und die Objekte sind seit undenklichen Zeiten im Besitz der Gemeinde. Aber da ich mein Dorf nicht verlieren will, werde ich sie ihnen mitgeben.“   
Schwerfällig erhob er sich und verschwand in einem Nebenraum. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann kehrte er mit einer Holzkiste unter den Armen zurück. In der Kiste befanden sich in altes Leinen eingewickelte, schöngeschnitzte Figuren. Es waren die Statuen von Heiligen. Ich erkannte einige Mariendarstellungen und Johann von Nepomuk, den Patron von Böhmen und den Beschützer des Beichtgeheimnisses und der Verschwiegenheit.   
Diese Schnitzerei war sehr alt, sah sogar ich, und sie war sichtlich nicht immer an geeignetem Ort aufbewahrt worden, denn der untere Teil zeigte modrige Verfärbungen.   
Anke hatte sie vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen, behutsam auf dem Hüllstoff gebettet und öffnete die Tasche, die ich ihr nachgetragen hatte. Sie entnahm ihr Lupe, eine Lampe und Handschuhe. Ihre Untersuchung war sorgfältig, sehr ins Detail gehend und wurde von keinem Wort begleitet. Aber sie behandelte die Statue wie ein neugeborenes Kind, das ihr unter den Händen wegsterben konnte. Mit den anderen Schnitzwerken ging sie ebenso bedachtsam um. Die Begutachtung zog sich über eine Stunde hin, und niemand redete.   
Die Augen des alten Mannes hingen an ihren Händen. Er liebte diese Objekte. Sie verkörperten seinen Glauben und seine Heimat. Aber nun musste er sie an eine zwielichtige Frau verkaufen, die sie an Ungläubige weitergeben wird. Er hatte Angst um seine Statuen, es war die Angst eines Vaters, dessen Kinder aus Not in die Ungewissheit gehen mussten. Die behutsame Sicherheit von Anke beruhigte ihn jedoch ein wenig. Zumindest sie wusste den Wert der Statuen zu schätzen.   
Mich überzeugte sie ebenfalls. Widerwillig gestand ich mir ein, daß diese Frau Gefühle besaß, auch wenn sie sich vornehmlich auf Dinge bezogen. Dadurch wurde sie für mich zu einer Person, jenseits aller Geschäftstüchtigkeit und Dominanz. Ich wusste zwar, daß sie den Preis bis ins Bodenlose drücken würde und wenig Einfluss auf den weiteren Weg dieser Dinge hatte, aber sie liebte die Statuen. Das verband sie mit dem Mann am Tisch und das war ihr Erfolgsgeheimnis.   
Es kam so, wie ich vorhergesehen hatte: Sie handelte wie ein Rosstäuscher und die Züge des Mannes verschlossen sich wieder. Die Geldsumme, die sie ihm anbot, war niedriger, als er sich erhofft hatte. Er machte Vorschläge. Er bat sie. Dann glitzerten Tränen in seinen Augen. Aber Anke blieb hart. Ob er nicht noch weiter Antiquitäten anzubieten habe?   
Er schwieg, musste sichtlich mit sich ringen.   
Sie witterte ihre Chance und bohrte nach: In seiner Gemeinde vielleicht nicht, aber in den Nachbardörfern? Er kenne sich doch aus… Und für eine kleine Prämie…?   
Der Bürgermeister überwand sich und erzählte von einem alten Pfarrer wenige Kilometer weiter entfernt. Dort gäbe es eine Kapelle, die zu einem aufgegebenen Kloster gehöre. In ihr seien Schriften aufbewahrt, von dem alten Geistlichen eifersüchtig gehütet. Er zeige sie niemandem und habe alle Angebote von Museen mit dem Hinweis abgelehnt, um die Bücher würde es sich um Privatbesitz handeln. Dort gäbe es sicherlich noch anderes zu finden. Man müsse nur um den Alten herumkommen.   
Anke Schneiders fragte nach dem genauen Weg und hatte es plötzlich eilig. Das Geschäft wurde beendet und wir brachen mit der Kiste in die Nacht auf. 

Gegen Mitternacht erreichten wir unseren nächsten Zielpunkt. Wie ein einsames Gehöft inmitten eines Hochmoores sah er aus. Es gefiel mir von Anfang an nicht dort. Als wir näher kamen, wusste ich auch warum. Der Ort strömte den Geruch einer alten Kultstätte aus, die einst mächtig gewesen sein musste. Das, was ich zunächst für die Umrisse eines Bauernhofes gehalten hatte, waren die alten heruntergebrochenen Mauern eines einstigen Klosters. Daher auch die Handschriften.   
Die Frau neben mir stutzte, als sie das Anwesen betrachtete. „Und davon habe ich die ganze Zeit nichts gewusst! So ein Glücksgriff!“   
Sie bedeutete mir, leise zu sein. Wir schlichen uns in die Mauern hinein. Diese umschlossen überwuchertes Gelände, das zu einem Großteil aus einem Friedhof bestand. Alte verwitterte Steine und umgestürzte Grabmäler lagen im Gestrüpp und gaben mir zu verstehen, daß ich mich unberechtigterweise auf gesegneter Erde befand. Deutlich spürte ich die Macht dieser Stätte und in mein instinktiv aufgekeimtes Unbehagen mischte sich Verwunderung.   
Seit wann fühlte ich mich von alten christlichen Kultstätten derart bedroht? Hier mussten wahrhaft mächtige Priester, vielleicht sogar Wissende gelebt haben. Ich fröstelte.   
Anke jedoch schien nichts davon zu bemerken, – warum sollte sie auch? Sie teilte mir mit, daß wir uns erst einmal umsähen. Sie wolle sich ein Bild von der Anlage machen, vor allem von der kleinen Kapelle. Dabei deutete sie auf eines der Gebäude. Daneben stand ein weiteres Bauwerk, kleiner, geduckter. Ein Wohnhaus?   
Sie bestätigte meine Annahme und lachte leise in sich hinein. Ganz so unbegabt sei ich nicht.   
Dann schickte sie mich zum Wagen zurück, eine Tasche zu holen, in der sich das Standardwerkzeug eines Einbrechers befand. Als wir uns durch die Ranken der Büsche zur Kapelle schlängelten, wurde die Abneigung gegenüber diesem Ort greifbar.   
Ich versuchte Anke, von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Waren wir denn Kleinkriminelle, die wegen irgendwelcher alten Papierfetzen in tschechischen Gefängnissen dahinvegetieren wollten? Ich zumindest verstünde mich nicht als solcher.   
Wiederum lachte sie, lauter diesmal. „Kleinkriminelle? Du unterschätzt mich, mein Lieber!“ Sie dämpfte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Der Pfarrer schläft sicherlich um diese Zeit und ein Hund hätte gewiss längst angeschlagen.“, versuchte sie, mich zu beruhigen. Als dies ihr nicht gelang, versuchte sie es mit Drohungen: „Was glaubst du eigentlich, aus welchem Grund ich dich angeheuert habe? Du kannst natürlich jederzeit aussteigen, wenn es dir zu heiß wird. Dann lasse ich dich hier mit einem der bereits erworbenen Objekte sitzen. Ich wünsche dir viel Vergnügen dabei, dich als Ausländer, im Besitz eines schlechtgefälschten Ausweises und der Landessprache nicht mächtig, den hier üblichen korrupten Polizisten zu erklären!“   
Oder Janik und der Chefin, setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Das könnte wesentlich unangenehmer werden.   
Anke stellte mich vor die Wahl: „Kohle oder Knast?“   
Ich entschied mich für Ersteres.   
„Schau, Kleiner,“, gurrte sie mich zufrieden an, „ich werde nur das Gelände sondieren, damit ich morgen, wenn wir ganz offiziell wiederkommen werden, eine Verhandlungsbasis habe. Du ahnst nicht, was Gebäude über ihre Bewohner aussagen können, und über das, was ihre Bewohner einst besessen haben!“   
Die Türflügel der Kapelle waren mit einer dicken Kette gesichert. Diese durfte ich mit einem klobigen Seitenschneider durchbeißen, damit wir eintreten konnten. Der Geruch von bigotter Frömmigkeit hieß mich willkommen. Dieser Raum war die Heimat eines starken Kultes gewesen und hatte sich ein Andenken daran bewahrt. Er stieß mich förmlich zurück. Er bedrohte mich. War es eine Warnung?   
Ich war froh, an der Tür stehen bleiben zu können, während Anke weiterstreifte. Sie benutzte kein Licht. Sie fühlte. Sie tastete die Bänke ab, die Nischen in den Wänden und die Statuen, die darin standen. Sie bewegte sich geräuschlos und so zielstrebig, als sei sie schon unzählige Male in diesem Raum gewesen. Eine Jägerin.   
Vor dem Altar verharrte sie lange, regungslos und nachdenklich. Sie prüfte die Raumluft, witternd wie ein Tier. Dann verschwand sie in einer dahinterliegenden Nische.   
Voller Faszination beobachtete ich sie. Sie verhielt sich wie ein hungriger Bluttrinker, der sein Revier nach Beute absuchte. Dabei war sie doch nur eine Menschenfrau.   
Ich lehnte mich an die Mauer und wartete. Die Steine waren warm in meinem Rücken, ihre Hitze brannte sich durch die Jacke. Länger mochte ich nicht in diesem Gebäude verharren. Es lehnte mich ab. Wer wusste, welche Riten hier durchgeführt worden waren? Vielleicht auch gegen welche meiner Art?   
Ich lenkte mich mit der Frage ab, was Anke wohl entdeckt haben mochte. Würde sie es auch bekommen? Vermutlich ja. Jemanden wie sie hielt man nicht auf. Sie nahm es sich einfach. Wobei mir schwante, daß auch ich eine Rolle dabei spielen werde.   
Ein Schatten huschte durch den Mittelgang und sie war wieder da. Mit leuchtenden Augen winkte sie mich nach draußen und wir verließen geräuschlos das Anwesen. Ein halbe Fahrtstunde später lenkte sie in einen Waldweg ein und hielt an.   
„Hier werden wir bis morgen bleiben. Und dann statten wir dem alten Kloster einen Überraschungsbesuch ab, mein Kleiner!“   
Anke sprühte vor Jagdtrieb, den sie doch noch einige lange Stunden bezähmen musste. Für ihre Anspannung durfte nun ich herhalten. Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte ich mich gefragt, weshalb sie mich wohl mitgenommen haben mochte, da sie mich zwar berührt hatte, aber nie darüber hinausgegangen war. Verschwiegene Männer, die ihr die Tasche hinterher trugen, fanden sich in diesem Land in jeder Ecke. Nun beantwortete sie meine Frage.   
Ich stieg auf ihr Geheiß aus und entledigte mich meiner Kleidung, während sie zusah und jeden Millimeter meines Körpers mit ihren Augen abtastete, wie zuvor die geschnitzten Statuen. Als sie genug gesehen hatte, bedeutete sie mir, mich auf den kalten Boden zu legen.   
„Was ist Kleiner? Was denkst du, wofür ich dich bezahle? Schau zu, daß du einen hochkriegst, bis morgen ist noch so viel Zeit.“   
Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an und schaute mir auf seltsam distanzierte Weise zu, wie ich mich berührte. Ich war für sie in dieser Situation kein lebendes Wesen, sondern eine Figur, deren Bewegungen und Handlungen sie einteilte, verglich und kategorisierte. Der Anflug von Sympathie, den ich in der Kapelle für sie verspürt hatte, verflog mit jeder Handbewegung mehr, die ich an mir ausführen musste, um sie zufrieden zu stellen. Während ich mich massierte, gelobte ich mir, sie so enden zu lassen, wie all die anderen Menschen, die es sich angemaßt hatten, mit mir zu spielen. Ein paar Tage noch. Nur noch ein paar kurze Tage, bis ich wusste, wo sie ihr Lager hatte, und wie sie die Waren transportierte. Dann konnte ich mich revanchieren. Noch wenige kurze Tage… vielleicht nur noch morgen!   
Es fiel mir schwer, unter diesen kalten Augen eine stabile Erektion zustande zu bringen. Sie erinnerten mich an andere Augen. Und das wollte ich nicht. Zudem war es kalt.   
Arschkalt, würde Mikka sagen. Der Nächste auf meiner Liste.   
„Stopp!“   
Sie trat ihre Kippe aus und streifte ihre Hose bis zu den Knien hinunter.   
„Das reicht, Kleiner. Bewege dich nicht, und fasse mich nur ja nicht an!“   
Gehorsam legte ich die Arme weit nach hinten auf den Waldboden und krallte mich an irgendeiner vorstehenden Wurzel fest, froh darüber, wenigstens etwas Lebendiges in meiner Nähe zu haben, und sei es eine halb vermoderte Pflanze. Sie setzte sich auf mich, saugte mich in sich hinein und ritt mich mit harten, abrupten Bewegungen, bis zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Als sie fertig war, verließ sie mich, um es sich im Wagen bequem zu machen. Mir warf sie gnädigerweise eine Decke zu, die mich vor der schlimmsten Kältestarre schützte. Verdammt!   
Fassungslos lag ich den Rest der Nacht auf dem nadelgepolsterten Waldboden und fragte mich nach dem Warum. Aber ich konnte mir nur die Frage nach dem Wann beantworten: Ich hatte meinen Kampfgeist und meine Zuversicht in den Strahlen der Sonne verloren, die meinen Gefährten getötet hatte. Nun war ich selbst den Menschen ausgeliefert.


	16. Statuen, alte Schriften und Altäre 2

Statuen, alte Schriften und Altäre 2   
Es war frühmorgens, neblig und kalt. Ich kam mir steif und übernächtigt vor.   
Für die Nebelschwaden, die sich um unseren Parkplatz herum ausbreiteten, war ich dankbar, denn sie hielten die Sonnenstrahlen zurück. Nach all den Wochen, in denen ich versucht hatte, das Leben eines Menschen zu kopieren, fühlte ich mich kraftlos. Daran hatte auch meine sporadische Nahrungsaufnahme wenig ändern können. Ich wollte in die Nacht zurück. Aber es hatte gerade wieder ein neuer Tag begonnen, den ich durchhalten musste, irgendwie. Was wird mir heute wieder bevorstehen?   
Ich gab Ankes Kofferträger, ich war ihr Befehlsempfänger und das Auffangbecken ihrer Launen. Das war das allgemeine Programm, wobei die individuelle Ausgestaltung durchaus variieren konnte.   
Wir fuhren zurück zu dem Anwesen, in dem wir heute Nacht umhergeschlichen waren. Anke hatte dort Interessantes entdeckt, wie ich schon vermutet hatte. Überaus Interessantes, informierte sie mich auf der Fahrt.   
Den Wagen ließen wir am Straßenrand stehen und gingen das letzte Stück. Das gab mir die Gelegenheit, die Gebäude in der aufkeimenden Helligkeit genauer zu betrachten. Was die Mauerreste mir zuflüsterten, gefiel mir immer weniger. Ich war ein ungebetener Eindringling, außerhalb jeder Ordnung stehend, ein Mörder, ein Feind. Zudem kam ich als Dieb.   
Anke merkte von alledem nichts. Sie zeigte kein Gespür für die Feindseligkeit, die durch den Dunst auf uns einströmte. Das Wesen des verlassenen Klosters, die alte Magie, die immer noch in diesem Ort verankert war, geschaffen von Generationen gläubiger Mönche, erkannte sie nicht. Sie hatte allein ihre Objekte im Sinn.   
Vielleicht dachte sie an den Alten, der zwischen ihr und den Kunstwerken stand, vielleicht überlegte sie schon, welcher Käufer ihr den besten Preis bieten konnte.   
Mir war kalt.   
Als wir durch eine Lücke der Umfassung in den Hof traten, kam es mir vor, als rückten die gezähnten Mauerenden ein Stück näher, um uns den Eintritt zu verwehren. Der Innenhof sah verlassen aus. Umgestürzte Grabsteine, überwucherte Hügel im Gestrüpp. Dahinter schulterhohes Dornengeranke, vorwiegend Brombeeren. Sie zogen sich hungrig über die zusammengebrochenen Gebäude, wuchsen über löcherige Dächer und angelten mit ihren Armen nach den Lebewesen, die so unvorsichtig waren, sich in ihre Nähe begeben zu haben. In den Stallungen hatte seit Jahrzehnten kein Vieh mehr gestanden.   
Lediglich die Kapelle machte einen intakten Eindruck. Und ihr Inneres war instandgehalten, das hatte ich gestern Nacht gesehen. Demnach musste es eine ordnende Hand geben.   
Anke ging zielstrebig auf das Gotteshaus zu, einem ausgetretenen Pfad im Gras folgend. Darauf hatte ich nicht geachtet, schalt ich mich selbst. Wie konnte ich mich so von der Atmosphäre eines Ortes ablenken lassen, daß ich nicht einmal mehr die Fußspuren von Menschen erkannte?   
Hinter dem Bethaus stand ein Wohngebäude. Eingeschossig, mit weit heruntergezogenem Dach. Es war frisch verputzt, mit neuen, isolierten Fenstern und einer stabilen Tür ausgestattet. Diese Tür sah zwar alt aus, ihr Schloss jedoch genügte, anders wie bei der Tür der Kapelle, modernen Ansprüchen. Ein unautorisiertes Eindringen konnte hier schwer werden.   
Anke wandte sich zu mir hin und grinste. „Wir sind da.“   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf fragte nur noch: „Und? Was weiter?“   
Sie gab mir keine Antwort sondern blieb vor der Tür stehen und wartete. Eine Klingel existierte nicht, und ich fragte mich zum wievielten Male, welche Überraschung mich nun erwartete.   
Nach einer Weile ertönte leises Summen, worauf Anke gegen den Türknauf drückte. Wir konnten eintreten und standen alsdann in einer kleinen, mit nachempfundenen antiken Fliesen ausgestatteten Halle. An den kalkweißen Wänden hingen bizarre Garderobenhalter aus Metall, einige Türen führten ins Innere des Hauses und ein Treppenaufgang endete in einer Luke in der Decke. Darüber lag wohl der Dachboden, niedrig wie das Haus war.   
Es summte abermals und ich suchte nach der Herkunft des aufdringlichen Geräusches. Allerdings dauerte es eine kleine Weile, bis ich den Verursacher entdeckte: An der Decke neben dem oberen Ende des Treppenaufganges hing ein beweglicher schwarzer Kasten, der uns sezierte. Eine Kamera.   
Anke lachte lauthals los, als sie mein betretenes Gesicht bemerkte. „Hier lebt ein Exzentriker, mein Guter. Ich denke, daß du heute noch Arbeit bekommst.“   
Sie wurde unterbrochen.   
„Einen guten Morgen, die Herrschaften.“   
Erschreckt über die unerwartete Stimme suchte ich nach dem Urheber.   
„Welch unerwarteter Besuch.“   
Anke zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt und gab in Richtung der Überwachungskamera ebenfalls einige höfliche begrüßende Sätze von sich.   
Die Stimme ließ sie nicht ausreden: „Frau Schneiders, darf ich annehmen? Ich wurde von ihrem letzten Klienten darüber informiert, daß Sie sich in unserem schönen Landstrich aufhalten. Was führt Sie zu mir? Habe ich jemals verlauten lassen, ich würde ein Stück meiner Sammlung verkaufen wollen? Aber nicht doch!“   
Verneinend schüttelte Anke den Kopf: „Nein, selbstverständlich nicht. Ich würde mich trotzdem gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten. Es geht um eine Ausstellung, sehr privater Natur. Nichts Öffentliches, wenn sie verstehen. Es ist auch keine Verkaufsausstellung, wenn sie diese Befürchtung hegen sollten.“   
„Deshalb schleichen Sie nachts in der Kapelle herum? Meine Liebe, konnten Sie ihren Jagdtrieb diese Nacht so wenig bezähmen?“   
„Verwundert Sie das?“   
„Nicht im Geringsten. In jungen Jahren hätte ich ebenso gehandelt.“   
Ich wich zurück und stieß gegen die Eingangstür. Sie war ins Schloss gefallen und ließ sich nicht öffnen.   
Die Beiden hatten sich angeblich noch nie gesehen, und doch kannten sie sich so gut, daß sie ihre Schritte voraussehen konnten. Es war ein Spiel mit Worten, an dem ich nicht teilnehmen wollte. Das Geplänkel zog sich hin.   
Dann stand plötzlich ein kleines vertrocknetes Männlein mit flinken blauen Augen unter dem weißen Haarkranz in der Tür. „Ich bin der letzte Bewohner dieses Klosters. Hausmeister, Gärtner, Seelsorger und Hüter der Traditionen. Alles in einem. Kommen Sie ein, Frau Schneiders. Sie wollte ich schon immer kennen lernen. Es ist gut, daß sich die Gelegenheit ergeben hat.“   
Er geleitete uns in einen Raum, in dem auf einem Tisch drei Gedecke auf uns warteten. Weißbrot, verschiedenen Sorten Marmelade, Honig, aber auch Wurst und Käse befanden sich auf weißem Leinen, das als Tischtuch diente.   
„Wollen Sie nicht mit mir frühstücken? Ich bin seit Jahren so einsam. Ich würde mich freuen, Sie beide an meinem Tisch begrüßen zu dürfen. Erweisen Sie mir die Ehre!“   
Unter Scherzworten bedankte sich Anke und nahm Platz. Nach der aufregenden Nacht habe sie nun wirklich Hunger, beteuerte sie.   
Das könne er nachvollziehen, antwortete der alte Priester verständnisvoll und schenkte Kaffee ein.   
Ich musste mich notgedrungen dazusetzen. Das Tuch auf dem Tisch sah so alt aus. Es erinnerte mich an das feine Leinen, das früher von Nonnen gewebt worden war, um Messgerät und Altäre zu verhüllen. Es strömte diesen geweihten Duft aus, der so unangenehm süßlich in der Nase kitzelte. Oder brannte irgendwo Weihrauch?   
Während ich den anderen beim Essen zusah, musterte ich unwillkürlich die Kante des Tuches. Fanden sich dort Stickereien in einschlägiger Symbolik? Nein. Nur eine festgewebte Borte. Hirngespinste!   
Dieses Leben zerrte an meinen Nerven, mit jedem Tag mehr.   
Anke versteckte ihren Appetit nicht, während sie sich eifrig mit dem Priester unterhielt. Soweit ich ihnen folgen konnte, ging es um Handschriften und Illustrationen. Mit vollem Mund schwärmte Anke ihm von den Buchmalereien der Hildegard von Bingen und ihren Schwestern vor: Diese Nonne sei ihrer Zeit weit voraus gewesen, geradezu wegbereitend. Nicht nur als Mystikerin und wegen ihres forschen Auftretens der weltlichen und geistlichen Welt gegenüber, sondern auch in ihren Illustrationen. Diese Frau habe ihre Visionen und ihre von der Lehrmeinung doch sehr abweichende Anschauung sehr geschickt in den Malereien ihrer Handschriften umgesetzt. Es sei zu bedauern, daß im Laufe der Jahrhunderte so Vieles verloren gegangen sei. Sie spräche noch nicht einmal von den Originalen Hildegards selbst, sondern von den unzähligen Schriften und Kopien, die im Umkreis ihrer Person von den Nonnen hergestellt worden seien.   
Während ich hilflos in meinem Kaffee rührte, schmierte sie sich zwischen zwei Sätzen bereits das vierte Brötchen.   
„Junger Mann, haben Sie denn keinen Appetit?“ unterbrach der alte Priester und schob mir den Brotkorb hin. „Sie müssen etwas essen. Bei Allem, was ich über Ihre Chefin gehört habe, muss es sehr anstrengend sein, bei ihr zu arbeiten. Vor allem für gutaussehende junge Männer wie Sie. Besonders nach einer solchen Nacht.“ Er kicherte in sich hinein.   
Hatte der Alte denn in jedem Baumstamm eine Überwachungskamera versteckt? Verlegen nahm ich mit ebenfalls etwas Backwerk und kratzte an der Butter herum. Aufmerksam reichte mir der Alte die Konfitüre an. Um seine Augen spielten unzählige kleine Lachfältchen.   
Aber der Blick blieb kalt, als er weiterredete: „Davon abgesehen ist es ist bestimmt sehr lehrreich, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten, denn Frau Schneiders ist eine anerkannte Autorität auf ihrem Gebiet, das bestätige ich gerne. Man kann zwar an ihren Auftraggebern Kritik üben, sicherlich, aber das tut ihrem Sachverständnis keinen Abbruch.“   
Ich schluckte den heißen Kaffee herunter und verkniff mir ein Würgen. Mein aktueller Lebensstil bekam mir nicht! Ich hoffte, daß die gute Anke bald zu ihren eigenen Regeln zurückkehrte, einerlei wie diese aussahen. Die Aufmerksamkeit des weißhaarigen Alten war mir unheimlich.   
Mit der selbstverständlichen Autorität des Alters fuhr er fort: „Ich selbst lese immer wieder gerne ihre Publikationen. Halten Sie sich Frau Schneiders warm, mein junger Freund.“ Er drohte mir schalkhaft mit dem Zeigefinger und sprach dann wieder zu ihr hin: „Aber was das Geschäftliche angeht, meine Dame, ich nehme an, Sie haben in dieser Nacht meinem Gotteshaus keinen Höflichkeitsbesuch abgestattet? Wenn sie etwas erwerben wollen, muss ich sie leider enttäuschen.“   
Anke nickte und schob den Teller von sich. Der Brötchenbestand auf dem Tisch hatte sichtbar abgenommen. Ich selbst kaute auf der schmierigen Masse in meinem Mund herum und befürchtete ernsthaft, kotzen zu müssen, wenn ich sie herunterschluckte. Der Alte goss mir Kaffe nach und nötigt mich fürsorglich, zu trinken.   
„Aber Frau Schneiders, sie sollten besser auf ihre Mitarbeiter achten. Nicht, daß sie sich überanstrengen. Der junge Mann hier sieht so aus, als würde er dringend eine kleine Pause benötigen. Er ist schon ganz blass im Gesicht.“ Er lehnte sich zurück. „Achja, wo waren wir eben stehen geblieben? Ich bin manchmal etwas zerstreut, das kommt von der Einsamkeit. Das Geschäft, ja. Ich nehme an, Sie sind an meiner Sammlung interessiert? Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Sie bei mir auftauchen, bei Ihrem Spürsinn.“   
Anke war nun wieder ganz Jägerin: „Nun, ich gestehe, Ihre Sammlung würde mich sehr reizen. Vor allem die Schriften, die ich bei Ihnen vermute. Sie dürften einzigartig sein. Es würde die Fachwelt sehr überraschen, glauben Sie mir.“   
„Und in der weniger offiziellen Fachwelt gute Preise bringe, nicht wahr?“   
„Natürlich. Sie kennen den Markt? Die Sammler würden sich darum reißen. Kann Sie daß denn nicht verlocken?“   
Die Unterhaltung verlief in freundlichem Ton. Als plauderten zwei gute Bekannte über Kohlpreise miteinander. Oberflächlich betrachtet.   
Ansonsten hatte ich eher das Gefühl, gleich zwischen zwei Felsen zermalmt zu werden. Aber zumindest kümmerte sich derzeitig niemand um meine Nahrungsaufnahme. Alles hatte seine Vorteile, selbst diese Diskussion.   
Ich verließ meinen Platz und ging zum Fenster. Es war niemand zu sehen, nur ein blendender Sonnenaufgang schmerzte in meinen Augen.   
Anke verhandelte, als hätte sie eine Armee im Hintergrund, die sich um Besitzverhältnisse nicht zu kümmern bräuchte. Sie tat, als würde sie ihm gute Konditionen für einen vordergründig hohen Preis anbieten, wenn sie ihm zusagte, bis zu seinem Tode offizieller Besitzer des größten Teils seiner Sammlung bleiben zu dürfen. Danach solle alles an eine neuzugründende Stiftung fallen. Der Alte dagegen wand sich, als würde er bereits besagte Armee in seinen Garten einmarschieren sehen.  
Die Frau hatte doch keinerlei Handhabe, diesem alten Mann seine Kunstwerke abzuschwatzen? Oder?   
Schließlich erbat er sich Bedenkzeit, die sie ihm auch gewährte. Eine halbe Stunde lang, in der er sich überlegen durfte, ob er sein gesammeltes Lebenswerk in ihre treusorgenden Hände geben würde.   
Wir gingen derweil hinaus.   
Ich verstand dies alles nicht und fragte daher nach. Anke lachte mich aus und bezeichnete mich als blutigen Stümper: „Kleiner, weißt du nicht, was mit wertvollen antiquarischen Fundstücken geschieht? Sie werden vom Staat eingezogen, hübsch katalogisiert und in irgendeinem Archiv verstaut. Dort schimmeln sie entweder vor sich hin oder sie werden an interessierte Prominenz weitergereicht, je nachdem, wie hoch ihr Wert ist. Einige werden vielleicht sogar der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht, der Rest jedoch irgendwann unter den Größen von Wirtschaft und Kurie verteilt. Dabei ist das Schönste: Derjenige, der die Fundstücke entdeckt hat und nicht sofort angibt, macht sich höchst strafbar. In diesem Bereich gibt es das Wörtchen „Privatbesitz“ nicht, mein Lieber, sondern es buchstabiert sich wie „Unterschlagung“. Der alte Mann dort weiß genau, warum er seine Kinder versteckt hat. Der Gedanke, sie abgeben zu müssen, ohne sie je wiedersehen zu können, würde ihm das Herz brechen. Daher die Stiftung, Kleiner. Das wäre ein Kompromiss, mit dem er leben könnte, und ich ebenfalls. Er bliebe der offizielle Besitzer und darf sich die Objekte hin und wieder ansehen. Meine Auftraggeber dagegen erhalten das alleinige Verfügungsrecht, nachdem der Alte gestorben ist. Ist doch immer noch besser wie ein Gefängnisaufenthalt in diesem Alter, oder?“   
Ich musste noch viel lernen. „Ja, aber, wenn er sich strafbar gemacht hat, indem er die Stücke nicht angegeben hat, dann ist das auch in unserem Fall ebenfalls so, oder?“   
„Je nachdem, wie einflussreich und interessiert die Leute sind, die ich darüber informieren werde. “, antwortete sie und grinste.   
Nachdem die Bedenkzeit verstrichen war, schickte mich Anke ins Haus zurück. Ich sollte nachfragen, zu welchem Ergebnis der Alte gekommen war.   
Der Priester empfing mich in seinem abgedunkelten Wohnzimmer, ein Glas Tee in der Hand. Er war gleichbleibend höflich, nichts deutete darauf hin, daß er sich von Anke beunruhigt fühlte. Er pokerte, bot mir ebenfalls von dem Tee an und verzog nur leicht die feinen Lippen, als er meine höfliche Ablehnung vernahm. „Ich dachte es mir.“   
Das brachte mich ein wenig aus dem nicht vorhandenen Konzept.   
„Sie frühstücken allgemein sehr wenig, darf ich vermuten?“   
Ich erzählte etwas von einer stressbedingten Magenverstimmung.   
„Frau Schneiders ist sehr zielstrebig in ihren Nachforschungen. Sie haben es sicher nicht leicht, unter ihrer Weisung. Wenn ich Sie fragen darf, wie haben Sie sich kennengelernt?“   
Wenn das nicht indiskret war! Wiederum spürte ich Schwingungen in der Luft, die mir nichts Gutes verhießen. Ich schärfte meine Sinne, während ich mich für meine Nachlässigkeiten verfluchte. Diese Anke hatte mich so beschäftigt, daß ich alle Vorsichtsregeln vergessen hatte, obwohl mich das Grundstück bereits gestern Nacht früh genug vorgewarnt hatte. Geweihter Boden, seit Jahrhunderten, immer wieder aufs Neue aufgefrischt durch die nachwachsenden Generationen von Mönchen und Priestern. Wieso hatte ich mich verleiten lassen, diesen Ort zu betreten?   
„Junger Mann, ich bemerke mit Freude, daß Sie sich erholt haben. Sie sehen etwas weniger blass aus. Der Aufenthalt im Freien hat Ihnen sichtlich gut getan. Warten Sie, ich lasse ein wenig Licht in den Raum. Als alter Mann vergesse ich hin und wieder, die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Die Zerstreutheit des Alters, Sie verstehen?“   
Ungeahnt behände war er am Fenster und ließ grelles Licht herein. Die Sonne brannte auf meiner Haut. Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde und mich mit dem Rücken zum Fenster setzte. Auffällig, aber notwendig.   
„Habe ich Sie jetzt erschreckt?“   
Was ahnte dieser Alte? Was hatte er in seinem Leben alles schon gelesen und studiert? Er war mir unheimlich und ich kam mir unter seinem Blick so nackt vor. Schnell lenkte ich ab und sprach seine Sammlung an. Ich wollte endlich diesen Ort verlassen!   
Er ging auf meine Bemühungen, dem Gespräch eine andere Wendung zu geben, nicht ein, sondern rührte versonnen in seiner Tasse, als würde ihn das Schicksal seiner Sammlung nicht weiter interessieren. Dann begann er, über die Geschichte des Klosters zu reden: Es bestünde seit langer Zeit, es sei sogar eines der Ersten in Böhmen gewesen. Dennoch sei der Ort nie besonders in Erscheinung getreten. Das Kloster habe nie große Schenkungen erhalten. Ein Ort der Besinnung, der Forschung und der Kunst. Aber selbstverständlich auch des Betens und der spirituellen Erbauung. Jahrhunderte lang habe die Bruderschaft ungestört ihren Tätigkeiten nachgehen können.   
Er verlor sich ins Träumen. „Bis wir uns in jüngerer Vergangenheit der politischen Gegenwart stellen mussten. Nach dem Krieg wurde die Bruderschaft aufgelöst und die Gebäude in eine Genossenschaft verwandelt. Sie war jedoch nie rentabel gewesen und konnte sich kaum selbst versorgen. Das Vieh war häufig krank und die Arbeiter blieben nie lange. Die Dorfbewohner sprachen von einem Fluch, den die vertriebenen Mönche ausgesprochen hätten.“ Belustigt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Glauben Sie an Derartiges, mein junger Freund?“   
Er erwartete keine Antwort, sondern erzählte weiter. „Aber es stimmt, in den alten Gemäuern verbergen sich Geheimnisse. Sie haben eine seltsame Atmosphäre, manche mehr, manche weniger, je nachdem zu welchem Zweck sie benutzt worden sind. Spüren Sie das nicht?“   
Ich schwieg in die aufkeimende Bedrohlichkeit hinein.   
„Ich war nach dem Krieg einer der jüngsten Brüder gewesen und habe mich dann allein durchgeschlagen. Bis ich zurückkam und mich hier niedergelassen hatte, um in Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit den Lebensabend meinen Studien zu widmen.“   
Ich rutschte auf meinem Stuhl hin und her. Ich kam mir umzingelt, eingesperrt vor und durch die Helligkeit gequält. Aber warum sollte ich mich vor den Märchen des Christenkultes fürchten? Vor dieser vorderasiatischen Hirtenreligion, die in bronzezeitlichen Gefilden ihren Ursprung hatte und sich lediglich aus Gründen nicht ungeschickter Machtpolitik bis heute gehalten hatte?   
Er starrte mich an.   
Sein Gesicht lachte nicht mehr. „Du glaubst, daß du mich daran hindern wirst? Blutsauger?!“   
Darauf war ich nicht gefasst. Es hatte mich überrumpelt. Er schoss sogar auf mich und traf.   
Allerdings nicht dorthin, wohin er gezielt hatte und ich durfte mein Augenlicht behalten. Meine Reflexe retteten mich: bei der unerwarteten schnellen Bewegung des Alten hatte ich mich gerade noch zur Seite werfen können. Verletzt war ich trotzdem.   
Die Kugeln hatten mich in Hals und Schulter getroffen. Es war nicht schlimm, es schmerzte nur. Bewegen konnte ich mich noch.   
Der Alte hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich mir zu widersetzen und so starb er schnell. Ich trank, aber er schmeckte widerlich.   
Während ich saugte, hatte ich das Gefühl, der Raum schrumpfe, und die Wände pressten mich zwischen sich zusammen. Nach Luft schnappend brach ich nach einigen Schlucken ab. Nicht zu spät, denn Anke kam herein. Sie war erfreut, als sie den Alten mit gebrochenem Genick auf dem Boden liegen sah: „Na, Kleiner, du bist wirklich begabter, als ich zuerst dachte. Jetzt gibt es ein Hindernis weniger. Hat er dich verletzt?“   
Meine Schulter pochte, während sie die Wunden begutachtete. Dann brachte sie aus dem Wagen ein erweitertes Erste – Hilfe – Set und verarztete mich. Es gelang ihr sogar, die Kugel zu entfernen, ohne daß sie schneiden musste. Sie hatte Erfahrung darinnen, in Schusswunden herumzupulen, und ich fragte mich, wie ein Mensch sich in meiner Situation verhalten würde. Schreiend weglaufen ob der bizarren Ereignisse und der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie von ihr aufgenommen wurden? Ich wusste es nicht, ich war nur froh, daß sie mich nicht über Gebühr bluten ließ.   
Nachdem sie mich verbunden hatte, erklärte ich, daß ich eine Erholungspause bräuchte. Anke genehmigte mir zwei Stunden, in denen ich mich auf dem Sofa des Alten ausruhen durfte, während sie das Haus untersuchen wolle. Danach solle ich die Leiche entfernen und mit ihr in die Keller unter der Kapelle steigen. Ob ich Tabletten bräuchte, um die Schmerzen zu betäuben?   
Ich verneinte und Anke nickte befriedigt: „An dir ist mehr dran, als auf den ersten Blick erkennbar ist. Gute Arbeit, Kleiner, sehr gute Arbeit. Ich bin zufrieden mit dir!“   
Nachdem sie verschwunden war, wartete ich ein wenig und griff nach dem kleinen Handy, das ich in im Innenfutter meiner Jacke verborgen hatte. Ich wählte die betreffende Nummer und gab der Stimme am anderen Ende meinen Standort durch. Als ich kurz über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage berichtete, änderte die Stimme ihren Tonfall und eine Welle von Begeisterung schwappte durch das Gerät in mein Ohr.   
Ich solle noch ein wenig durchhalten, beschwor mich der „Mitarbeiter“, in ein paar Stunden wären sie am Ort. Kein Warten mehr auf Transportdaten, sondern sofortiges Zugreifen. Ich solle mich darauf vorbereiten und die Schneiders gefälligst solange hinhalten.   
Ich sagte zu, denn ich wollte diesen Auftrag nur noch beendet haben Danach hoffte ich auf eine Ruhepause. Warum ich überhaupt die Chefin angerufen hatte? Aus Misstrauen heraus. Sie waren mir bestimmt ohnehin gefolgt. Mikka war stark genug, mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, sollten sie einen Verrat meiner Seite wittern und ihn auf mich ansetzen.   
Kopfschmerzen stellten sich ein. Diese Menschen waren anstrengender und intriganter als meine Art!


	17. Statuen, alte Schriften und Altäre 3

Anke durchforstete die Nebenräume. Ich hörte das Lärmen herunterfallender Schubladen, Rascheln von Papier, das Klappern irgendwelcher Gerätschaften, unterbrochen von einzelnen Ausrufen der Befriedigung. Einen Raum nach dem anderen unterzog sie ihrer Untersuchung. Sie war gründlich. Nichts Wertvolles entging ihr, sie plünderte wie eine Horde Mongolen und ich empfand eine Spur Mitleid mit dem Alten, der vor mir wie eine Puppe auf dem Boden lag.  
Es hatte Seltenheitswert, daß ich meinen Opfern nachträgliche Gedanken widmete. Ich rief mich zur Ordnung, bevor ich in Melancholie versank. Stattdessen grübelte ich herum, weshalb er mich so rasch hatte erkennen können. Ich fühlte mich keineswegs in der glücklichen Lage, es mit der Atmosphäre des alten Klosters aufnehmen zu können. Sie war mir suspekt, und ich fragte mich immer drängender, was mich noch alles erwartete. Die Magie der alten Mönche musste kraftvoll gewesen sein, auf das Leben hin ausgerichtet und voller Zuversicht. Sie hatten versucht, gegen alles Dunkle eine Barriere aufzurichten, um es von diesem Ort fernzuhalten. Das vertrug sich wenig mit meiner Art.  
Wann kam endlich die Chefin? Ich brauchte Ruhe! Sollten doch ihre Leute das Haus umkrempeln, und vor allen Dingen, mir diese Anke Schneiders vom Hals schaffen!  
Die klopfte währenddessen im Eingangsbereich herum. Als wollte sie die Wände niederreißen. Trotz meiner Übelkeit musste ich bei der Vorstellung, sie hantiere mit Vorschlaghammer und Brecheisen herum, um in den alten Mauern nach zugemauerten Verstecken zu suchen, herzhaft lachen. Als habe ich sie damit gerufen, stürmte Anke staubbedeckt in das Wohnzimmer des Alten und baute sich vor dem Sofa auf, auf dem ich lag.  
„Genug herumgegammelt, Kleiner! Deine Schonzeit ist vorbei, ich brauche dich! Bring deinen Knackarsch in Bewegung und sieh zu, daß du mir hilfst!“  
Seufzend richtete ich mich auf, und drängte den Schwindel zurück. Es wäre zu schön gewesen, einfach liegen zu bleiben und darauf zu warten, bis die Chefin mit ihrer Eingreiftruppe auftauchte! Nein, Anke war fündig geworden und ich sollte schleppen.  
Sie zerrte mich in einen Raum, der wie eine gelungene Mischung aus Arbeitszimmer und sturmdurchtobtem Museum aussah. Schnitzereien auf den Regalen, größere Figuren in allen Erhaltungsstadien auf dem Fußboden, daneben Stoffe mit Stickereien, Kerzenhalter, Wissenschaftliche Nachschlagewerke und Bildbände, Zeichnungen, Papiere, Stifte, alles durcheinander. Anke deutete auf die nächstliegende Ecke, in der in einer abgeschlossenen Glasvitrine einige Bilder und vergilbte Handschriften verwahrt waren.  
Ob das die Schriften waren, von denen heute Morgen gesprochen worden war? Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich musste auch nicht mehr so tun, als hätte ich von irgendetwas eine Ahnung. Dieses Weib hatte mich durchschaut. Inwieweit?  
Wusste ich ebenfalls nicht. Nichts wusste ich!!  
Ich erhielt den Befehl, das Schloss zu öffnen und den Inhalt des Schrankes sorgsam in eine Tasche zu packen. Dazu überreichte sie mir ein kleines Köfferchen, in dem das Handwerkszeug eines semiprofessionellen Einbrechers zu finden war. Sowie ein paar Handschuhe, selbstverständlich, damit ich die kostbaren Dinge in der Vitrine nicht mit meinem Handschweiß beschmutzte.  
Meine Fingerabdrücke seien egal, verkündete Anke nebenbei, ich hätte sie ohnehin im gesamten Haus verstreut, die Leiche des Toten miteingerechnet. Ich solle eben für mein restliches Leben danach trachten, die zivilisierte westliche Welt zu meiden, oder aber ein braver Assistent zu sein. Dann würde sie ihre schützende Hand über mich halten…  
Sie redete schnell, erregt, fiebrig. Ihr Blick glitt wieder einmal über meinen Körper und mir war klar, was das für mich bedeutete.  
Ich murkste an dem Schloss herum. Da ich eine Beschädigung des umliegenden Glases vermeiden wollte, ging ich vorsichtig zu Werke. Nachdem Anke sich vergewissert hatte, daß ich wenigstens rudimentäres Geschick zum Einbrecher hatte, setzte sie sich an den eingeschalteten Computer, der auf einer hohen tuchbedeckten Truhe in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Sie tippte. Sie fluchte. Dann lachte sie auf. Ob sie neue Kostbarkeiten entdeckt hatte?  
Als die Vitrine geöffnet war, räumte ich sie unter ihren aufmerksamen Augen aus und trug die Beute zum Auto. Es folgten weitere Kisten mit sperrigen Objekten, die ich zuvor sorgsam in Stoffe eingehüllt hatte. Diese schützten die Objekte, versteckten sie und waren des Weiteren einiges wert. Wie immer dachte Anke praktisch. In jeder Situation.  
Nach einigen Stunden angestrengter Packerei war das Zimmer halbwegs leer und das Fahrzeug mit unschätzbaren Kunstwerken gefüllt. Den Rest durfte ich nach ihren Anweisungen nach dem Schätzwert ordnen. Diese Dinge wollte sie später abholen.  
Dann widmeten wir uns dem Aufstieg zur Bodenkammer. In dem kleinen Raum mit den schief zulaufenden Wänden hatte der Alte geschlafen. Unter samtigen Decken in purpurrot und grün.  
Anke hob sie an einem Zipfel hoch und rieb den Stoff zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen. „Was denkst du, was das ist, Kleiner?“  
Ich zuckte die Schultern.  
„Sehr feudal, dieses Bettchen, und sehr alt diese Decken. Damit könnte man ein halbes Bistum mit ausstatten.“  
Jetzt, da sie es sagte, fiel es mir ebenfalls auf. Das waren keine Decken, sondern Gewänder und Umhänge. Es fröstelte mich. Seit ich es betreten hatte, ist mir in diesem Haus ist mir nicht warm gewesen. Während ich auf das Bett starrte, durchsuchte sie die Kammer in der ihr eigenen Systematik, die geordnetes Chaos hinterließ.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, daß ich mal bei der Polizei gearbeitet habe? Vor Jahren. Ich war dort für die Bekämpfung des organisierten Verbrechens zuständig gewesen und für die Leitung der Beschlagnahmungen. Was man nicht alles macht, wenn man Geld verdienen will und gerade fertig studiert hat!“  
Ich horchte auf.  
„Es ist ein wenig lukrativer Job gewesen, bis auf die Verbindungen, die man dort knüpfen konnte. Dafür bin ich heute noch dankbar.“  
Der Inhalt des Kleiderschranks lag mir zu Füßen. Strahlendweiße Hemden, dunkle Hosen und Westen. Ein Stapel von Hochglanzmagazinen. Auf den Titelseiten waren hauptsächlich junge Männer abgebildet.  
Anke grinste mich an: „Du hast ihm gefallen, Kleiner. Wenn du ihn nicht getötet hättest, hätte ich dich als zusätzlichen Anreiz angeboten. Als kleine Entscheidungshilfe sozusagen.“  
Ich schluckte und fühlte mich schwächlich.  
„Wie, keine gute Idee? Es wäre ein ruhiger Job gewesen. Obwohl der Alte so seine Angewohnheiten hatte, wie mir zugetragen worden ist. Aber lass uns gehen. Hier sind wir vorerst fertig. Wir untersuchen noch die Kapelle samt Gruft. Dann werde ich meine Kontaktleute benachrichtigen. Hier liegt zu viel herum, als daß ich das alleine ungesehen wegschaffen könnte.“  
Mit diesen Worten war sie schon die halbe Treppe hinabgestiegen. „Was ist? Los, in die Hufe und komm!“  
Ich folgte ihr nach, mit rumorendem Magen und einem unheilverheißenden Klopfen in meiner verletzten Schulter. Wann tauchten endlich die anderen auf? Ich wollte nicht in diese Gruft hinuntersteigen. Der Gedanke, sich noch länger an diesem Ort aufzuhalten, zehrte an meinen kaum noch vorhandenen Kräften und lähmte mein Gehirn. Verdammt!  
Hätte ich mir jemals träumen lassen, daß ich das Eintreffen der Chefin mit ihrer Truppe herbeisehnen würde? Sicherlich nicht. Selbst Mikka würde ich jetzt willkommen heißen.  
Schleppenden Schrittes trottete ich hinter Anke her, die mich immer wieder zur Eile anhielt. Ich trug ihr die Lampen nach, Notizblöcke und eine Spezialkamera. Sie wollte die Gruft fotografieren und gleichzeitig vermessen, redete von einem alten Gangsystem, in dem die Mönche sich zu früheren Zeiten zurückgezogen hätten, um in Ruhe ihre Messen abhalten zu können. Ihr seien die entsprechenden Hinweise auf solche Tätigkeiten im Computer des Alten aufgefallen. Er arbeitete gerade daran, die alten Rituale der Klostergemeinde zu rekonstruieren und zu systematisieren…  
Geheime Rituale, von mittelalterlichen Mönchen in unterirdischen Grüften ausgeführt!  
Ich konnte es mir lebhaft vorstellen. Und ebenso lebhaft umschloss mich das allgegenwärtige Unbehagen bis hin zu körperlichen Symptomen wie Schweißausbrüche, Flimmern vor den Augen und zu schnellem Atmen.  
War mein Leben als Animationstänzer eigentlich nicht ganz zufriedenstellend gewesen? Inzwischen hätte ich einiges darum gegeben, mich zum Amüsement halbwüchsiger Discothekenbesucher in schwarze Lederriemchen gewandet um eine glitschige Stange winden zu dürfen! Wenn ich nur sonst meine Ruhe gehabt hätte!  
In der Kapelle war es unangemessen warm. Als glühte sie von innen heraus. Allerdings schien das nur meine Empfindung zu sein, denn Anke warf sich eine Jacke über, als wir durch den Innenraum gingen.  
Ich nannte es Magie, was mich da so beeinträchtigte. Es waren leichte Änderungen im Gewebe des Raum-Zeit Gefüges, das, was über das real Anfassbare hinausging. Spinnengewebige Ahnungen, die sich bestätigen werden, das Gespür für Dinge, die geschehen waren und bis heute hinauswirkten.  
Menschen hatten selten die Gabe, derartiges zu bemerken. Ob es an ihrer Kurzlebigkeit lag? Vermutlich. Meinesgleichen hatte mehr Erfahrung und feinere Sinnesorgane. Wir erspürten unsere Umgebung und nahmen sie nicht nur mit den Augen wahr. Zumindest sollten wir das können, denn es war eine Frage des Überlebens. Obwohl ich diese Gabe vernachlässigt, die mir zugeflüsterten Warnungen nicht ernst genommen hatte, wie meine derzeitige Lage bewies.  
Ich erreichte den Altarraum auf brennenden Fußsohlen. Anke ging in den hinteren Teil, schlug einen der dicken, buntbedruckten Vorhänge zurück, die die Wände in ihrer gesamten Länge schmückten und deutete auf eine kleine Tür. Dahinter führte eine kahle Steintreppe nach unten. Unbeleuchtet natürlich. Ich durfte vorangehen, und den Weg für sie ausleuchten. Abgestandene Luft umgab mich, alter Moder und die innerhalb dicker Mauern gefangene Feuchtigkeit. Ich stieg hinab, gefolgt von Anke. Sie glühte nun ebenfalls, allerdings aus Jagdfieber heraus. Wenn sie mit ihren Vermutungen Recht hatte, würde dieser Fund ihr den Rest ihres Lebens versüßen, das war selbst mir klar. Dumm für sie, daß die Chefin schon unterwegs war - hoffentlich!  
Die obligatorischen Gänge. Schmal, mit niedrigen Decken, mit Verzweigungen und unebenem Boden. Hin und wieder ein kleiner Sandhaufen, der unsere Schritte hinderte. Anke dirigierte mich anhand eines Ausdruckes, den sie aus dem Computer des Alten hatte und auf dem wohl das Gängesystem verzeichnet war.  
Wir erreichten einen halbrunden größeren Raum. Es war die Krypta der aufgelösten Mönchsgemeinde. Aus den Steinsärgen und den zugemauerten Löchern in den Wänden griffen geisterhafte Hände nach mir, um mich festzuhalten, zu bannen, mich nie wieder nach oben zu lassen. Zumindest würde ich mich nicht wundern, wenn dem so wäre. Anke dagegen würdigte die Stätte keiner Aufmerksamkeit und eilte zu einer kleinen Holztür mit dicken, verrosteten Eisenbeschlägen.  
„Öffnen, Kleiner!“  
Ich setzte die Brechstange an, um an dem modern aussehenden Bügelschloss herumzuhebeln. Es dauerte, denn der Stahl war zäh und ließ sich nur schwer biegen.  
Sie beobachtete mich kritisch.  
Ich wechselte das Werkzeug.  
Bröselnder Rost und abplatzende Nieten. Das Schloss gab nicht nach, die älteren Metallteile waren es, die schließlich unter meinen Schlägen aufgaben. Endlich sprang die Tür auf. Ich hielt mir die verletzte Schulter und befürchtete ein Aufbrechen der kaum angeheilten Wunde. Die Arbeit mit Hammer und Meißel hatte mir nicht gut getan. Aber immerhin hatte Anke mir das Licht gehalten.  
Die Tür hatte eine kleine Kammer verschlossen. Anke betrat sie, hob die Lampe hoch und stieß ein durchdringendes Jubelgeschrei aus. Sie hatte ihren Schatz gefunden.  
Verdammt! Ich dagegen hatte das Gefühl zu sterben. Als würde mir jemand langsam aber unaufhörlich meine Lebensenergie aus den Adern saugen. Taumelnd versuchte ich mich umzudrehen, schwankte drei Schritte weiter und brach dann zusammen. „Anke,…“  
Sie hörte mich nicht. Natürlich nicht, denn sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, von einem Objekt zum nächsten zu hasten, sich die einzelnen Schnitzereien anzusehen, hinter Truhen und Holzkisten alte Gemälde zu entdecken - sie verhielt sich wie ein Jagdhund, der in Nachbars Hühnerstall eingebrochen war. Wahnsinnig.  
„Anke!“ Trockenes Krächzen aus meiner Kehle.  
Ich robbte mich weiter bis zu einem tischähnlichen Gegenstand in der Mitte, griff nach der Kante, zog mich hoch und schrie! Es war, als wäre meine rechte Hand an der massiven Steinplatte festgebrannt. Sie ließ sich nicht lösen. Gleichzeitig überschwemmten mich zweitausend Jahre christlicher Tradition, an deren Macht ich nie geglaubt hatte. Hier unten existierte sie in den vergangenen Ritualen der alten Mönche, lebendig geworden durch ihre Frömmigkeit und ihren Glauben an das Gute in den Menschen jenseits allen Dogmas. Mit denjenigen, die sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatten, waren diese Priester allerdings nicht besonders christlich umgegangen.  
Der Stein lachte mich aus. Er atmete, dieser Stein, er hatte einen eigenen Willen, und er war stark. Auf ihm waren Exorzismen durchgeführt worden. Auch an Meinesgleichen, ich spürte es.  
Ich keuchte, rüttelte an ihm, riss mich schließlich los und lag zu einem elendigen Häuflein zusammengekrümmt neben dem Tisch.  
Anke bemerkte es endlich. Mein Schrei hatte sie aus ihrem Begeisterungssturm herausgerissen. „Was ist denn? Kleiner, hier stehen die unbezahlbaren Relikte dieser uralten Gemeinschaft, freu dich! Komm, für dich fällt auch etwas ab, immerhin hast du dich nicht allzu ungeschickt benommen. Markus?!“  
Hinter den Schleiern meines entschwindenden Bewusstseins merkte ich, wie sie sich über mich beugte und mich schüttelte. Dann hörte ich es klatschen, der Schmerz auf meiner Wange stellte sich verzögert ein, brachte mich jedoch in die Realität zurück.  
„Besser jetzt?“  
Ich verneinte: „Ich will raus hier. Raus.“  
„Nachher, Kleiner. Nachher. Zuerst sichten wir das Ganze. Weißt du eigentlich, was hier herumsteht? Sicher nicht… Sonst würdest du dich nicht so anstellen. So schlimm ist deine Wunde nicht, eben konntest auch noch laufen. Reiß dich zusammen!“ Sie bewegte sich zu dem steinernen Tisch und lachte in sich hinein. „Uralt das Ding. Und viel benutzt. Die Kerle in diesem Mönchsorden hatten den Ruf, Dämonenaustreibungen vornehmen zu können, wusstest du das? Vor allem bei Leuten, die dem Kloster hinderlich waren und sie nicht in Ruhe gelassen hatten. Zu Beginn der Gemeinschaft wurden Zwistigkeiten mit den lokalen Fürsten auf diese Art beigelegt. Manche Adlige erhoben zu hohe Steuern auf die Einkünfte der Gemeinschaft und wollten die Mönche unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Diese sind nie sehr lange Lehnsherr geblieben. Sie verschwanden, über Generationen hinweg. Spurlos und von der örtlichen Bevölkerung wenig betrauert. Was denkst du, Kleiner, sind sie vielleicht auf diesem Tisch gelandet?“  
Ich würgte weißen Schaum hervor. Es werden nicht nur unliebsame geldgierige Adlige gewesen sein, die diesen Mönchen nicht entkommen waren! Gesichter von meinesgleichen tanzen um mich herum, verzerrte Münder, die mich anflehen, ihnen zu helfen.  
Anke schüttete mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und hockte sich neben mich. „Nun krieg dich wieder ein. Ich verstehe ja, daß es ein wenig viel für dich ist, aber solch eine Gelegenheit bietet sich einem nicht zweimal im Leben. Bleib sitzen, ich mache meine Bilder und dann gehen wir. Den Rest erledigen Andere für mich.“  
Das Fotografieren dauerte. Das Licht war schlecht und sie wollte einzelne Details aus verschiedenen Perspektiven aufnehmen. Es kam mir vor, als würden Stunden vergehen, bis sie endlich ihre Aufnahmen hatte. Aber mir ging es zunehmend besser, zumindest im Vergleich zu vorhin. Ich durfte nur nicht diesem verfluchten Tisch zu nahe kommen.  
Dann war es soweit und Anke packte sogar eigenhändig zusammen.  
Ich rappelte mich hoch, stützte mich zur Vorsicht an der Wand ab.  
„So schnell, Kleiner? Warte. Da es dir wieder besser geht…“ Überraschend zog sie mich an sich.  
Ich konnte mich wieder einmal nicht wehren und ließ sie gewähren, in Gedanken die Zeit überschlagend, in der es der Chefin möglich sein konnte, mich zu befreien… Zu befreien? Ich hoffte darauf, von einem Menschen befreit zu werden? Was war nur aus mir geworden!  
Sichere, bestimmte Hände zogen mich aus, beraubten mich des trügerischen Schutzes der Kleidung, berührten über meine fiebrig glühende Haut. Bald lag ich auf dem Boden, wehrlos und nackt. Anke war über mir, berauscht von ihrem Fund und in rücksichtsloser Erregung gefangen, während sich in mir Schwärze ausbreitete, die Schwärze der drohenden Kapitulation.  
Sollte sie doch machen. Sollten sie doch alle tun, was sie wollen, sollte mich die Magie der Mönche verglühen, zu Asche verbrennen …  
Anke stimulierte mich und ich merkte es nicht, ich sah es nur. Meine Schulter schmerzte, aber ich fühlte es nicht. Wellen von Resignation überfluteten mich – und Schuld.  
Wer war ich, daß ich mich an mein verfluchtes Dasein klammern durfte? Ein Mörder, ein Verbrecher, jemand, der das Leben, das Wachstum, Liebe, Güte und Erbarmen verhöhnt hatte. Auch ich hatte einst zu den Menschen gehörte und deren Werte geachtet. Die Erde gehörte den Menschen, nicht uns… den verfluchten Todesbringern, die nicht nur die Menschheit, sondern auch sich selbst quälten und versklavten.  
Anke war unzufrieden. Ich konnte nicht. Es gang ihr nicht, mich zu einer Erektion zu bringen. Ich lag nur da, eingetaucht in meine Schuld und bewegte mich nicht, hörte nicht einmal, was sie sagte. Das machte sie wütend. Ein Tritt traf meine Schulter, genau in den pochenden Stellen, die noch vor Stunden die Kugel des Priesters beherbergt hatte. Dieser Schmerz brachte mich in die Realität zurück. Ich griff nach ihren Beinen, wollte sie zu Fall bringen, denn – was maßte diese Frau sich an?  
Sie war schneller und sprang zur Seite, ergriff noch im Abrollen einen metallenen Gegenstand – war es einer der großen Kerzenhalter, die manchmal an der Seite der Altäre standen und nur zu hohen Feiertagen benutzt wurden? – und schlug mich nieder.  
Bevor ich endgültig in eine nicht unwillkommene Ohnmacht eintauchte, flüsterte ihre Stimme mir ins Ohr: „Kleiner. Wenn ich etwas von dir will, dann tust du es. Auch wenn du krank bist, auch wenn du verletzt bist. Immer. Solange ich dich dafür bezahle, solange du in meiner Nähe bist. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil du ein Nichts bist. Ein kleiner Betrüger, der sich aushalten lässt, und der mir zur Hand geht. Für Geld.“  
Dann hörte ich nichts mehr.  
Ich kam wieder zu mir.  
Aus meiner Bewusstlosigkeit herausgerissen.  
Auf der Steinplatte des Ritualtisches.  
Dort lag ich, mit Stricken festgezurrt, nackt, ein einziger Schmerz.  
Sie stand neben mir, ein Messer in der Hand. Es sah scharf aus und es glitzerte im Schein der angezündeten Kerzen.  
Unter mir glühende Hitze, Erinnerung an die qualvollen Tode derer, die den Mönchen im Weg gewesen waren.  
„Kleiner, wenn ich dich haben will, dann hast du mir zu geben, was ich möchte. Auch jetzt. Wir werden das nun üben.“  
Sie ritzte mich mit der Spitze des Messers und ich blutete. Mein Blut ist schwarz und dickflüssig. Fiel es ihr nicht auf? Nein.  
Sie zog ihre Linien, mit Präzision, unbeirrbar.  
Ich blutete stärker. Aus den dunklen Perlen wurden Gerinnsel, die langsam vorankrochen, sich über Brust und Bauch ihren Weg zu meiner Seite suchten. Dann fiel der erste Tropfen hinunter auf die Steinplatte. Es zischte. Es roch angebrannt.  
Hörte sie es nicht? Nein.  
Anke fasste mich nicht an. Sie ließ ihr Werkzeug für sich sprechen.  
Es teilte mir ihre Gedanken mit: Ich will dich, Kleiner. Formbar sollst du sein, unter meinem Willen, meine Anordnungen ausführen und mich nicht infrage stellen, nein, niemals. Dann, und nur dann, werde ich für dich sorgen. Solange du mir mit deinen Handlangerdiensten von Nutzen bist. Merke dir das. Richte dich danach…  
Ich dörrte aus. In meiner Kehle vertrockneten die Laute. Ich gab es auf, mich befreien zu wollen. Diese Frau war zu bestimmt, zu sicher in dem, was sie tat.  
Unter mir fraß sich der Stein in meine Haut.  
In meinem Kopf höhnte eine Stimme. Vor Wochen hatte ich sie zuletzt gehört, und seitdem gehofft, ER hätte das Interesse an mir verloren. Ich hatte mich geirrt.  
 _„Ich will dich, Askarun. Formbar sollst du sein, meine Anordnungen ausführen und mich nicht infrage stellen, nein, niemals. Dann, und nur dann, werde ich für dich sorgen. Solange du mir mit deinen Handlangerdiensten von Nutzen bist. Merke dir das. Richte dich danach. Askarun.“_ Die Stimme wartete, bis die Worte ihre vollständige Wirkung entfaltet hatten und erhöhte die Lautstärke: _„Askarun! Von Menschen lässt du dir gefallen, was du mir, deinem Herrn verweigert hast? Askarun, was ist aus dir geworden?“_  
Das Schlimmste daran war: ER hatte recht.  
Anke war an meiner Hüfte angelangt und ritzte sich mit schmalen Schnitten in Richtung der Schamgegend. Eine rote Spur neben der anderen. Ich verfluchte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und spannte meine Muskeln an, eines letzten Versuches willen, die Stricke zu lockern. Vergeblich. Es gelang mir auch nicht, meine körperlichen Reaktionen zu beherrschen.  
Anke begann zu schaben und entfernte schließlich die letzten Haare. Lachend begutachtete sie das Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen: „Siehst du, es geht doch. Warum nicht gleich so? Aber ich denke, es ist noch nicht genug. Wir leben in modernen Zeiten. Du musst dich ein wenig anpassen. Dir fehlt der passende Intimschmuck. Meinst du nicht auch, Kleiner?“  
Sie drehte sich um und kramte in ihrer Tasche herum, der Tasche, die das Werkzeug beinhaltet. Ich sammelte meine verbliebenen Kräfte und rutschte auf dem Stein hin und her. Hautfetzen lösten sich und kleine Körner drangen in mein Fleisch. Die Stricke lockerten sich nicht.  
Ich krächzte. Ich schrie. Schrill hallte es von den Wänden wider.  
Bevor Anke mich zum Schweigen bringen konnte, bekam ich Antwort. Die Chefin!?  
Oder zumindest ihre Eingreiftruppe.


	18. Befreiung?

Dunkel gekleidete Gestalten mit Masken vor dem Gesicht und Schutzbrillen vor den Augen stürmten den Raum. Grelles Licht blitzte auf und ätzte meine Pupillen. Ich roch Qualm. Ich spuckte, würgte, Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht.   
Den Stein unter mir spürte ich nicht mehr. Nur den Widerhall der Blitze in meinem Kopf. Es dröhnte um mich herum. Schüsse. Felsen splitterte, laute Zurufe und das Kreischen von Anke.   
Sie wehrte sich und ich hörte ihr lautes Fluchen. Auch Mikka konnte ich vernehmen. Dann ebbte der Lärm ab. Das Schlurfen schwerer Stiefel auf sandigem Boden und die befehlsgewohnte Stimme der Chefin. Sie war also auch dabei.   
Sehen konnte ich nur undeutlich, es war mir unmöglich, scharf zu fokussieren. Aber im Eingang stand ein Schatten, von dem ein helles Strahlen ausging, das die Szenerie beleuchtete. Um mich herum dunkle Schemen, herabgefallene Gesteinsbrocken und aufgewirbelter Staub. Mikka, der sich grinsend über mich beugte, erkannte ich an seinem Geruch. Dann gebot die Chefin Ruhe.   
Ich hörte ihre Schritte. Sie ging an dem Steintisch vorbei, auf dem ich immer noch nackt und angebunden lag, zur hinteren Wand. Dort redete sie auf eine am Boden liegende, wimmernde Gestalt ein. Es musste Anke sein.   
Der Angriff hatte sie vollkommen überrascht, sie, die sonst so souverän mit allen Eventualitäten umgegangen war.   
Ich hörte die dumpfen Geräusche, die entstanden, wenn Stiefel in wehrloses Fleisch traten. Anke wimmerte, spuckte aus und fluchte. Die Chefin kam zu mir.   
„Gut gemacht. Du hast den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewählt, mich zu informieren. Das hier ist der beste Fang seit langem. Unser Arzt wird gleich hier sein und sich um dich kümmern.“ Sie wandte sich zu ihren Leuten: „Ihr räumt hier auf. Sorgfältigst. Die kleine Schlampe bringt ihr hinaus ins Haupthaus. Ich möchte mich ihr unterhalten. Dann die Objekte,…“   
Ich stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Endlich kam ich hier raus!   
„Janik? Wann könnt ihr damit fertig sein?“   
Der Mann neben ihr flüsterte.   
„Gut. Also dann. Anfangen, die Herrschaften!“   
Ihre Schritte verklangen und ließen mich zurück. Neben mir stand Mikka mit festgefrorenem Grinsen im Gesicht und einer schwarzen Waffe in der Hand. Überlegen und nicht wenig erfreut, mich derart hilflos in dem Chaos anzutreffen.   
„Hallo Askarun. Wie schön, dich wiederzusehen. Wie ist es dir ergangen in der Zwischenzeit?“   
Anke wurde aus der Kammer weggezogen. Ein Arm schleifte über den Boden und blieb am Türpfosten hängen. Versuchte sie, sich daran festzukrallen? Ein schneller Ruck, und der Arm hing wieder herunter. Anke zuckte noch ein wenig.   
Die anderen wurden von Janik angeleitet und arbeiteten konzentriert. Sie waren sehr achtsam, als sie die wertvollen Objekte von den Steinen und dem heruntergefallenen Schutt befreiten. Sie wollten nicht noch mehr zerstören.   
Mikka redete weiter: „War es anstrengend? Oder hat es dir Spaß gemacht? Du mächtiges Wesen der Nacht, sag nur, du hast dich von dieser alten Schlampe unterkriegen lassen. Wirklich, fast tust du mir leid. Aber nur fast!“   
Er umkreiste den Altar und ich folgte ihm mit meinen tränenroten Augen. Ich würgte immer noch. Die Nachwirkungen des Tränengases.   
Mikka dagegen sah sehr gesund aus.   
Lässig strich er mit dem Finger eine der Schnittwunden nach, bis er an meinem schutzlosen Geschlecht angelangt war. „Ts, ts,…was ist denn da passiert… Wollte sie dir an den Schwanz, die Alte? Du hast sie wohl nicht zufrieden stellen können, die Gute?“ Er beugte sich vor und goss seinen gesamten Hass über mich aus: „Weißt du, wie gerne ich jetzt an ihrer Stelle weitermachen würde? Vorstellen kannst du es dir bestimmt!“   
Er wurde lauter: „Diese Organisation ist gar nicht so schlecht. Man hält sich an einige Regeln, liefert gute Arbeit ab und kann sich mit seinem Geld so einiges gönnen. Wirklich vorteilhaft, das Ganze. Daher werde ich auch diesmal meinen Auftrag gut erledigen und dich heil bei der Chefin abliefern. Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, warum sie dich weiterreichen will, denn für deinen Job siehst du nicht gerade repräsentativ aus.“   
Ich fühlte mich erleichtert. Solange, bis ich die Spritze mit der langen Nadel sah, die er aus einer seiner vielen Taschen herauszog.   
„Du bist verletzt, du bist krank, du solltest schlafen. Und in Anbetracht deiner besonderen Konstitution habe ich die Dosis ein wenig erhöht. Nicht, daß du mir wegzulaufen versuchst, wenn ich dich nach oben bringe.“   
Er stach zu und sein Grinsen zog sich auseinander. Grauer Nebel verschluckte sein verschwimmendes Gesicht. Es war schön, nichts mehr zu spüren. 

Ich erwachte auf einem weißen Bett, in fremder, strahlender Umgebung. Weiße Wände, weiße Vorhänge an den Fenstern. Ein Tisch in der Ecke, eine Stuhl davor. Alles Weiß.   
Die Farbe der Entmündigung.   
Ich erinnerte mich an eine Bewusstlosigkeit und freute mich, daß ich nun wieder sehen konnte. Allerdings spürte ich nichts. Ich vermisste jegliches Körperempfinden. Ich fühlte mich so fremd in mir. Dieser Zustand erschien mir seltsam. Ich verstand es nicht. Außerdem war ich müde,…. Ich wollte nicht nachdenken.   
Rechts über meinem Kopf baumelte eine Flasche, in der sich eine klare Flüssigkeit befand. Ein Schlauch ging von ihr ab, führte nach unten und verschwand unter der Bettdecke. Ich wollte sie zurückschlagen, um nachzusehen, wo dieser Schlauch hinführte. Er interessierte mich. Hatte er etwas mit mir zu tun? Er sah so wichtig aus…   
Die Hand ließ sich nicht bewegen. Die andere Hand ebenfalls nicht. Meine Beine streckten sich unter der Decke, ich sah die beiden länglichen Hügel, die von mir wegführten, aber sie rührten sich nicht. Selbst, wenn ich mich anstrengte, bewegte sich nur die Decke ein wenig. Ich spürte Widerstand auf meiner Haut. Gurte? Ja. Paarweise an meinen Beinen angebracht, den Armen, um Brust und Hüfte.   
Ich schaute zu der Flasche.   
Der Flüssigkeitsspiegel in ihr sank. Langsam, aber stetig. Durchsichtige Tropfen rannen durch den Schlauch und in meinen Körper und machten ihn schwerelos.   
Ich spürte ihn kaum.   
Ich hatte auch keinen Hunger und keine Schmerzen.   
Ich wünschte nichts mehr.   
Ich sah nur noch den Tropfen zu, wie sie sich aus der Flasche lösten, einer nach dem anderen.   
Ich zählte sie.   
Dann schloss ich meine Augen und schlief ein. Angenehme Schwerelosigkeit umgab mich. 

Ich war wach.   
Ein weißgekleideter Mann stand vor mir. Er lächelte.   
Er wechselte die Flasche aus.   
In der neuen Flasche befand sich ebenfalls diese durchsichtige Flüssigkeit, die meinem Körper empfindungslos machte und meinen Geist wunschlos.   
Es war gut so. Ich schlief weiter.   
Leute standen vor meinem Bett. Ich erkannte sie.   
Es war die Chefin, begleitet von Janik und Mikka.   
Sie lächelten ebenfalls. Es war das Lächeln, das den Sieger auszeichnete, wenn er auf den sterbenden Todfeind hinabsah.   
Die Chefin verkündete, ich sei in einer Klinik, einer sehr guten Privatklinik. Auf ihre Kosten. Ich solle gesund werden, denn ich hätte schwere Verletzungen.   
Ich spürte keine Wunden. Aber ich konnte nichts entgegnen.   
In gütigem Tonfall erklärte sie mir, daß ich zu meinem eigenen Schutz von Janik und Mikka bewacht werden würde. Damit mir nichts geschähe.   
Ich verstand nicht. Aber ich war zu müde, um zu fragen.   
Sie sagte, ich solle nun schlafen.   
Das tat ich auch. 

Als ich abermals erwachte, war die Flasche verschwunden. Ich konnte mich bewegen, ich war nicht mehr festgeschnallt. Freute mich das?   
Ich wusste es nicht. Auf schwankenden Beinen ging ich durch das Zimmer. Es war immer noch alles weiß. Sogar die Gitter vor den Fenstern. Auch die verschlossene Tür zeigte diese Farbe. Ich sah mich in diesem Zimmer um.   
Es hatte sich nichts verändert, außer, daß diese Flasche weg war.   
An der Decke hingen kleine Geräte, vier Stück, in jeder Ecke eines. Sie waren mir vorher nicht aufgefallen. Sie gaben monotones Summen von sich, und mir war, als sähen sie mich an. Aber das war ohne Belang. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und schlief ein. 

Wo kamen die fremden Atemzüge her?   
Vor meinem Bett lag ein Körper.   
Ich erkannte ihn. Es war Anke. Anke Schneiders.   
Er bewegte sich nicht, dieser Körper, er atmete nur.   
Ich näherte mich. Irgendetwas in mir forderte, ich solle mit dem Körper etwas tun. Etwas, was ich mit anderen Körpern oft zuvor getan hatte. Etwas, das mir Notwendigkeit gewesen war und Befriedigung verschafft hatte.   
Ich dachte nach, aber mir fiel nicht ein, was dies gewesen sein könnte.   
Der Körper lag da und bewegte sich nicht. Ich war müde.   
Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und schlief ein. 

Ich erwachte und bemerkte mit Erstaunen, daß die Laken nass waren. Ich hatte geschwitzt. Meine Gleichgültigkeit war fort. Stattdessen fühlte ich Unruhe in mir, Getriebenheit. Es war nicht angenehm.   
Wo war dieser angenehm schwerelose Zustand der letzten Tage, Wochen? hin?   
Vor meinem Bett lag dieser Körper und atmete. Er zog mich an.   
Was hatte ich früher mit solchen Körpern getan? Er roch so gut.   
Ich schnupperte an ihm herum, rollte ihn auf den Rücken. Ankes Gesicht sah nicht gut aus. Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Sie musste gelitten haben. Litt sie immer noch?   
Ich sprach mit ihr. Sie antwortete nicht.   
Aber sie roch so gut. Ihr Duft dämpfte meine Unruhe.   
Ich leckte über ihren Hals. Nur so. Dann fiel mir endlich ein, was ich früher mit solchen Körpern getan hatte und biss zu.   
Während ich noch trank, öffnete sich die Tür. Der Mann mit dem weißen Kittel schaute mir zu, ein Gerät in der Hand, das entfernt wie eine Pistole aussah. Ich wusste, er durfte mich bei meiner Tätigkeit nicht sehen,– aber… Was hätte ich tun sollen?   
Ich schaute ihn nur an, und wünschte mir, daß er einfach wieder ginge. Damit ich weiter schlafen konnte. Der Mann blieb jedoch. Und dann schoss er. Ein Projektil traf meine Schulter. Es tat nicht weh, es ließ mich nur wieder einschlafen.   
Das war schön so.   
Als ich erwachte, war ich wieder angeschnallt.   
Vor meinem Bett war der Mann in dem weißen Kittel. Mikka stand daneben, Janik ebenfalls. Ich erkannte sie kaum, da sie ebenfalls Weiß trugen. Der Mann ordnete Geräte auf einem kleinen Tisch, dessen blanke metallene Oberfläche aus dem allumfassenden Weiß herausstach.   
Ich richtete meine Augen darauf, und auf die vielen kleinen Instrumente, die dort akkurat nebeneinander lagen.   
Er achtete auf Ordnung, dieser Mann in dem weißen Kittel.   
Die Geräte sahen interessant aus. Wie kleine Scheren, Zangen und Nadeln. Sie hatten unterschiedliche Größen. Einige von ihnen ähnelten Spritzen, andere Messern. Sie zogen meinen Blick an. Wofür waren sie da? Hatten sie etwas mit mir zu tun?   
Aber ich war zu müde, um zu fragen.   
Mikka trat hinter mich und legte mir ein angenehm kühles Band um die Stirn. Er zog es hinter meinem Kopf fest.   
Ich konnte mich nun nicht mehr bewegen.   
Der Mann in dem weißen Kittel sprach halblaut in ein kleines Gerät: „Untersuchung begonnen. Augenreaktion….“   
Er leuchtete mir mit einem stabähnlichen Gegenstand in die Augen.   
Es war grell und schmerzte.   
Aber der Mann hörte nicht auf damit. Er beugte sich über mich und betrachtete meine blicklos gewordenen Pupillen während er sprach. Dann spürte ich Hände auf meinem Körper, der mir seltsam taub vorkam. Mikka hielt mich fest. Der andere stach etwas in mich hinein.   
Ich verlor Blut. Ein Stück meiner Seele verließ mich. Es wurde mit dem Blut aus mir herausgesaugt. Ich empfand Sehnsucht nach mir.   
Er untersuchte mich lange, nahm Proben aus meinen Ohrläppchen, kratzte in meinem Mund herum und stach mir in den Rücken. Das verursachte mir Schmerzen. Dazwischen redete er in sein Gerät hinein. Als die Untersuchung abgeschlossen war, ging er hinaus.   
Mikka dagegen blieb bei mir und sagte, er solle mich bewachen, was er äußerst gerne täte.   
Grinsend klärte er mich darüber auf, daß ich von dem Arzt, der sich während meiner Ohnmacht um meine Wunden kümmern sollte, enttarnt worden war. Diesem sei mein Blut ungewöhnlich vorgekommen, er habe die Blutgruppe nicht identifizieren können und deshalb einige Analysen angestellt. Genauso habe er sich darüber gewundert, wieso ich mit derart schweren Verletzungen noch lebte. Es sei ein neugieriger und gewissenhafter Arzt gewesen, der seinen Verdacht der Chefin mitgeteilt hatte. Ob ich mir wohl denken könne, was nun mit mir geschehen würde?   
Ich wollte nicht denken. Ich war zu müde.   
Mikka erzählte es mir trotzdem: Proben meiner Körperflüssigkeiten und meines Gewebes seien zu den größten Pharmakonzernen und zu einigen militärischen Labors unterwegs. Ich sei ein begehrtes Versuchsobjekt. Strapazierfähig, gut zu halten, leicht zu ernähren und vor allen Dingen: so selten. Ob ich mir vorstellen könne, wie sich die Labors um mich reißen würden? Welchen Preis sie dafür bezahlten, mich als Versuchskaninchen zu benutzen? Mich, oder auch nur mein genetisches Material. Die ersten Zellkolonien seien bereits angelegt.   
Ich antwortete nicht.   
Mikka sah auf mich herab und nickte leicht: „Das ist eigentlich ein Narkosemittel, was sie dir literweise über den Tag verteilt verpassen. Und du bist immer noch wach, verstehst mich sogar. Verdammt zäh.“   
Dann drehte er an dem Ablaufhahn der Flasche, und die farblose Flüssigkeit vergiftete schneller mein Blut. „Ich nehme an, ich bin genauso stark. Ich danke dir dafür, Blutsauger. Immer wenn ich daran denke, was sie mit dir anstellen werden, und was du alles aushalten wirst, dann weiß ich, daß mir nichts geschehen kann. Denn mich werden sie nicht erkennen. Ich falle nicht so auf wie du. Und nun, schlaf schön. Träume von den vielen Ärzten, die sich demnächst aufopfernd um dich kümmern werden.“   
Das letzte was ich hörte, war ein höhnisches Kichern in meinem Kopf. Es verhieß mir üble Traumbilder und gab mir die Gewissheit, niemals entkommen zu können.


	19. Versuche

Die Zeit verwischte sich. Dahingleiten durch unförmiges, uferloses Weiß.   
Mikkas verschwommene Züge, der weißbekittelte Arzt.   
Müdigkeit und erdrückender Schlaf.   
Die in meinen Körper hereinrinnende Flüssigkeit.   
Gurte um meine Gliedmaßen und Zeitlosigkeit.   
Ich wurde auf eine Bahre gelagert und in einem Krankenwagen weggefahren. Ich spürte wenig davon, ich erahnte es eher. In meinen Träumen schwebte ich durch Gänge, hörte die Fahrgeräusche des Wagens, sah Tore und wieder Gänge.   
Als ich aufwachte, war das Weiß hellem Grau gewichen.   
Ich war nicht mehr angeschnallt. Dafür war mein Zimmer bis auf ein Bett, einem Waschbecken und einer fest in der Wand verankerten Toilette leer. Es gab keinen Stuhl, der vor einem Tisch stand. Auch die Flasche fehlte, die mir die erlösende Müdigkeit verschafft hatte.   
Wer war ich? Ich war fahrig, unruhig, ging in meiner Zelle auf und ab. Es kümmerte mich nicht, daß ich auch hier, an diesem neuen Ort durch Kameras beobachtet wurde. Ich durchmaß den mir zugedachten Raum.   
Acht Schritte hin. Acht Schritte her.   
Es gab eine Tür, und eine gegenüberliegende Wand. Ein Fenster gab es nicht.   
Die Luft roch gefiltert und schmeckte nach Desinfektionsmittel. Sie war brechreizerregend. Ich würgte grünliche Fäden in die Toilettenschüssel und schaute ihnen nach, wie sie automatisch nach unten gesaugt wurden. Klares Wasser floss nach. 

Hier gab es ebenfalls einen Arzt und dessen Helfer. Sie trugen keine weißen Kittel, sondern weite, braunen Hosen, darüber gefleckte Hemden. Sie wurden von Bewaffneten begleitet. Sie machten mir Angst. Die Angst des Eingesperrten, die Angst der Handlungsunfähigkeit.   
Ihre Besuche waren regelmäßig und liefen jedes Mal nach dem gleichen Muster ab: Eine Stimme aus dem über der Tür befestigten Lautsprecher kündigte mir ihr Kommen an. Ich legte mich auf das Bett, ganz ruhig, und erwartete sie. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und zwei vermummte Männer mit schweren Waffen schoben sich durch die Öffnung. Die Läufe der MP’s waren auf mich gerichtet.   
Ich blieb auf dem Bett liegen und erwartete den dritten Mann, der sich mir langsam näherte und mich festschnallte. Er machte keine überflüssige Handbewegung, keinen Fehler. Nie kam er in die Schusslinie der anderen. Nie gab er mir die Möglichkeit, ihn anzugreifen. Sprach ich ihn an, bekam ich keinerlei Antwort. Hatte er seine Verrichtungen beendet, zog er sich zurück. Danach betraten weitere Männer, manchmal begleitet von einer Frau, meine Zelle. Sie waren nicht vermummt und sie sprachen eine mir unbekannte Sprache.   
Ich hatte den Ablauf schnell gelernt.   
Das erste Mal hatte ich trotz meiner Müdigkeit versucht, mich zu wehren. Es war bei dem einen Versuch geblieben, denn es waren ihrer zu viele. Sie hatten mich rasch überwältigt, schnell und sehr professionell. Ein eingespieltes Team. Was dann kam, war nicht schön gewesen.   
Mehrere Jahrtausende lang hatte ich die Foltermethoden der Menschen beobachtet und mich immer gefragt, warum sie Meinesgleichen als grausam bezeichneten, wenn sie doch selbst anderen Schmerz zufügten und dies als Notwendigkeit oder gar Kunst deklarierten. Ich verstand sie nie, diese Menschen. Ihre Fertigkeiten hatten sie in diesem Zeitalter perfektioniert. Ihre Methoden waren unblutig, sie hinterließen kaum Verletzungen, außer vielleicht ein paar kleinen runden Brandmalen, an den Stellen, an denen sie die Kabel angeschlossen hatten. Einige unauffällige Millimeter verschmorte Haut, die in keinem Verhältnis zu dem standen, was mein Körper ertragen musste. Ihre Praktiken wirkten nach und ließen mich noch Stunden später unkontrollierbar zittern. Nach der ersten Erfahrung mit dieser Technik kämpfte ich nicht mehr. Wenn der Lautsprecher in meiner Zelle ertönte, legte ich mich auf das Bett und fror mich ein. So auch heute.   
Ich ließ mich festschnallen und bewegte mich nicht. Diesmal enthaarten sie meine Arme und brachten Flüssigkeiten auf meiner Haut auf. Zuvor wurde sie mit einem schwarzen Stift in kleine, viereckige Felder unterteilt, etwa eine halbe Handfläche groß. Jedes der Felder wurde mit einer anderen flüssigen Substanz bestrichen, die aussah wie Wasser und keinen Geruch absonderte. All dies wurde genau aufgezeichnet, fotografiert und mein Arm danach penibel mit dünnem weißem Stoff abgedeckt. An mich erging die Anweisung, den Verband nicht zu berühren, wenn ich nicht wieder fixiert werden wollte. Gleichgültig was mit meiner Haut geschah, wurde mir eindringlichst eingeschärft, ich durfte den Arm nicht berühren.   
Ich willigte ein, denn ich wollte mich in meiner Zelle frei bewegen können. Meine Ruhelosigkeit zwang mich dazu. Allein die Vorstellung, Tage, Wochen auf diesem Bett angebunden zu sein, machte mich irre.   
Acht Schritte hin, umdrehen, acht Schritte zurück. Wieder von vorne. Endlos.   
Ab und an beschleunigte ich mein Tempo und lief. Dann waren es nur noch sechs Schritte. Hin und zurück.   
Es half mir, meine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Gerade solange, bis ich erschöpft war und stehen bleiben musste. Alsdann wurde ich wieder fahrig und nahm meinen Gang wieder auf.   
Bis ich mich irgendwann hinlegen musste, weil mein Körper aufgegeben hatte. Die Unruhe wartete auf diesen Zeitpunkt und setzte sich in meinem Kopf fest. Dann wünschte ich die Flasche mit der farblosen Flüssigkeit zurück, aber niemand hörte auf meine Forderungen, meine Rufe und mein Betteln. So vergingen die Tage.   
Mein Arm juckte. Er fühlte sich unter dem Verband heiß an. Aber ich sah nicht nach, ich berührte den Verband nicht, ich ließ auch kein kühlendes Wasser darüber laufen. Ich hatte Angst vor den Schnallen. Ich hielt das Jucken aus, ebenso das Brennen, das daraus erwuchs. Mein Arm schwoll an. Vergiftet.   
Er machte mich krank und ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Hunger hatte ich auch. Aber die Rastlosigkeit und die Schmerzen in meinem Arm waren schlimmer. Meine Schulter wurde steif, ich konnte sie nicht mehr bewegen, ohne laut aufzustöhnen. Die Schwellung war in sie heraufgewandert, alles hatte sich entzündet. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und wartete darauf, daß die Entzündung den Rumpf erreichte.   
Die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher kündigte Besuch an. Ich blieb liegen und wartete.   
Der Arzt war diesmal sehr freundlich. Er lobte mich für meine gute Kooperation.   
Mit einem fürsorglichen Lächeln im Gesicht sprach er mit mir, wie man mit einem kranken Kind sprechen mochte. Ich wurde fotografiert. Köpfe beugten sich über den Arm, der sich nicht so anfühlte, als gehörte er noch zu mir. Dann warf auch ich einen Blick darauf.   
Der Arzt wehrte es mir nicht, im Gegenteil, er erklärte mir, welche Art von Substanz welche Hautreaktion hervorgerufen hatte.   
Ich konnte den Erläuterungen nicht ganz folgen, denn ich sah nur meinen Arm. Besser das, was davon übriggeblieben war. Einige Stellen waren bis tief in das Fleisch hinein weggeätzt. An anderen hatte sich die Haut schwarz verfärbt und warf dicke Krusten auf, wie ein Stück Holz, das langsam verkohlt war. Daneben schuppte sie sich weißlich, sonderte Eiter ab, der sorgsam abgestrichen und in einem Gläschen verwahrt wurde.   
Der Arzt siezte mich, wenn er mich anredet. Das fiel mir auf. Er war der erste Mensch, der mich in diesem Leben siezte. Er nahm mir Blut ab. Die Nadel, die er verwendete, hatte eine dicke Kanüle, denn mein Lebenssaft war nicht mehr so dünnflüssig, wie er sein sollte. Dick und träge schwappte er in meinen Adern, als wäre ihm das Leben zu schwer. Dann legte der Mediziner meinen Arm auf einen herbeigerollten Tisch, über dem an einem schwenkbaren Arm eine Kamera befestigt war. Ich sollte stillhalten. Eine Drohung brauchte er erst gar nicht auszusprechen, ich erklärte mich sofort kooperativ.   
Mir gegenüber standen die Bewaffneten. Auch heute gerieten weder Arzt noch Helfer in deren Schusslinie.   
Ich bekam ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit darinnen angeboten. Es war Blut, noch recht frisch. Ich fragte mich nicht, woher sie es hatten, und ob sie mir noch mehr davon geben werden. Ich sah nur dieses Glas, ergriff es mit meiner noch funktionsfähigen Hand und trank es aus. Ich merkte nicht, daß die Blicke von Arzt und Helfer an meinen Lippen hingen. Ich schmeckte nur die langersehnte Stärkung.   
Dann wartete ich, und mit mir die anderen.   
Der Heilungsprozess setzte ein. Langsam, zögernd, hin und wieder stockend, aber dennoch, mein Fleisch wuchs, die Wunden schlossen sich. Es dauerte lange. Aber dessen ungeachtet blieb der Arzt neben mir stehen und schaute zu. Seine Miene zeigte Begeisterung, er strahlte geradezu vor Entzücken.   
Ich konnte ihn verstehen, denn als Mensch musste ihm dies ungeheuerlich erscheinen.   
„Das ist erstaunlich, sehr erstaunlich. Sie sind ein Phänomen. Die orale Zufuhr von menschlichem Blut setzt bei Ihnen sensationelle Regenerationsprozesse in Gang. Ihr ganzer Stoffwechsel scheint an den verletzten Stellen beschleunigt zu sein. Wirklich, ich finde keine Worte dafür und ich bin sehr froh, Sie bei uns zu haben. Ich werde Sie ganz genau untersuchen.“   
Es sah so aus, als würde er mich umarmen wollen. „Haben Sie sich schon einmal Gedanken gemacht, warum dies so ist? Ach, warum frage ich, sicherlich nicht. Nach all dem, was in der Mythologie über Sie berichtet wird, werden Sie leben wie ein Tier, triebgesteuert und auf niedrigem Niveau intelligent. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Wir haben einen Versuchsplan für Sie erstellt, der auch auf Ihre – äh – Nahrungsbedürfnisse Rücksicht nehmen wird. Für Ihre Zusammenarbeit mit mir werden sie belohnt, für Nichtkooperation bestraft. Das verstehen Sie doch, oder? Zumindest bis jetzt hat es ja gut funktioniert, und ich bin mir sicher, daß Sie auch weiterhin mitarbeiten werden, nicht wahr?“   
Ich blickte in die dunklen Öffnungen der Gewehre und dachte an die zurückliegenden Fixierungen. An die Brandmale. Auf niederem Niveau intelligent. Manchmal kam ich mir wirklich so vor. Also nickte ich.   
„Sehen, Sie, das ist schön. Es vereinfacht die Sache ungemein, wenn die Versuchspersonen mitarbeiten. Sie sind eine sehr kostbare Versuchsperson, darauf können Sie stolz sein.“   
Er unterhielt sich in der fremden Sprache mit seinem Assistenten, fuhr dann zu mir gewandt fort: „Ich erkläre Ihnen nun die weitere Vorgehensweise. Wir werden mit der systematischen Analyse ihres Organismus beginnen. Gewebeproben haben wir bereits genommen, nun werden wir Ihre Vitalfunktionen abchecken und mit denen normaler Menschen vergleichen. Da uns die modernsten Geräte der Humanmedizin zur Verfügung stehen, wird dieses Stadium für Sie einigermaßen schmerzfrei ablaufen. Später wenden wir uns dann Ihrer erstaunlichen Fähigkeit zu, ihren Organismus selbst nach schweren Schädigungen wieder in den Ausgangszustand zu versetzen. Wir werden kontrollierte Störungen ihrer Organe vornehmen und genau aufzeichnen, wie der Heilungsprozess vor sich geht, wie lange er dauert, wie viel Blut Sie dazu benötigen….“ Er zwinkerte mir zu. „Besonderes Augenmerk werden wir dabei auf die enzymatischen Vorgänge bei der Wundheilung legen. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir da nicht einige neue Methoden für die Menschheit entwickeln könnten. Sagen Sie, wie alt sind Sie eigentlich? Der genetische Code Ihrer Mitochondrien lässt auf mehrere Jahrtausende schließen. Kommen sie aus dem Zweistromland? Haben Sie biologische Kinder? Oder sind Sie steril, wie dies bei Genmutationen oft der Fall ist? Diese Fragen werden wir ebenfalls erörtern.“   
Mich befiel eine Übelkeit, die tief aus jeder Zelle zu kommen schien. Der Arzt bot mir ein weiteres Glas an. Ich trank es aus. Ein drittes ebenfalls. Allerdings wurde mir davon nicht besser, ich fühlte mich in ein klebriges Spinnennetz eingewickelt, überall schleimige Fäden, die sich um meinen Verstand wickelten und meine Tatkraft vernichteten.   
Der Arzt rettete sich in vorgebliche Besorgnis: „Ich weiß, es ist überraschend für Sie, solches von mir zu hören. Aber ich lege Wert darauf, daß meine Versuchspersonen über den Sinn und Zweck ihres Leidens informiert sind. Das lähmt ihre Widerstandskraft, wissen Sie. In Ihrem Fall ist mir dies besonders wichtig, denn Sie haben die Ehre, an meiner Habilitation mitwirken zu dürfen. Ich werde Sie mit menschlichen Genen kreuzen, auf verschiedene Arten. Vielleicht sogar auf natürlichem Wege, wer weiß? Bevorzugen Sie einen bestimmten Frauentyp? Ich würde Ihnen in dieser Frage sogar entgegenkommen. Ansonsten versuchen wir es mit In-vitro-Fertilisation. Vielleicht klonen wir Sie auch. Ich bin jetzt schon gespannt, ob Sie Ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten auf Ihre Nachkommen übertragen können, und wenn, in welcher Weise. Sie sehen, wir haben noch Einiges vor uns, und daher müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde auf Ihr Leben aufpassen, auch wenn einzelne Versuchsreihen unangenehm sein mögen. Es wird Ihnen längere Zeit nichts wirklich Schlimmes geschehen. An die Zweigstellen unserer Firma, die sich mit militärisch relevanter Forschung beschäftigt, werden Sie erst dann weitergereicht, wenn meine Untersuchungen beendet sind. Bis dahin geschieht nichts Lebensbedrohliches mit Ihnen. Obwohl mich die Frage, wie Ihr erstaunlicher Organismus auf moderne Kampfstoffe reagieren wird, brennenst interessiert. Aber das werden Sie wohl doch nicht nachvollziehen können.“   
Sie gingen. Vertieft in eine Erörterung darüber, ob es möglich sei, auf die Versuchsreihen der „militärischen Abteilung“ Einfluss zu bekommen, oder zumindest Einsicht in deren Unterlagen.   
Ich lag auf meinem Bett und … ich wusste nichts. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte, ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Mich selbst töten konnte ich nicht, dafür war Meinesgleichen nicht geschaffen, unsere Überlebensinstinkte waren dafür zu groß, zumindest bei den Alten, zu denen ich gehörte. In der Zelle umhergehen und warten, das konnte ich.   
Niederkauern und warten.   
Zusammenbrechen und warten.   
Lange lag ich da, äußerlich funktionsfähig, innerlich gebrochen. Da zwängte sich eine Stimme, SEINE Stimme durch das klebrige Fadengespinst in meinem Hirn. Sie ließ sich Zeit, und sie war leise. Zuerst verkrampfte ich mich, denn ich wollte sie nicht, diese Stimme. Aber dann hörte ich doch zu.   
ER verhöhnte mich diesmal nicht. ER war nur da und lockte. ER erzählte mir von der Wärme der Gemeinschaft, und von den Regeln, die nur zu deren Schutz geschaffen worden waren.   
Ich lauschte. Ich öffnete meine geschundene Seele für SEINE Stimme   
ER rief mich. ER bot mir Schutz an.   
ER wies mir einen Platz zu, den Platz, der mir von Alter und Abstammung her gebührte– nein, das nicht ganz. Aber ER bot mir einen Ausweg.   
Ich kniete in der Mitte des Raumes, den Kopf in Demut gesenkt und lauschte IHM.   
ER lachte und SEINE Stimme verklang.   
Ich musste warten. Mein Platz war nicht mehr an SEINER Seite, sondern weit unter ihm. 

Die Untersuchungen liefen an. Ich wurde in enge Röhren geschoben, bekam Elektroden auf dem Kopf befestigt, und gab meine Körperflüssigkeiten her. Davon konnten sie nie genug bekommen. Dazwischen suchte ich in mir nach dieser Stimme, versuchte, von mir aus Kontakt aufzunehmen. Dies gelang nicht.   
ER bestimmte den Zeitpunkt, an dem ER mit mir reden mochte. ER bestimmte die Regeln, nach denen das Gespräch verlief. ER stellte die Forderungen.   
Ich hörte IHM zu. Unterwarf mich. Versprach IHM, der Gemeinschaft Mikka zum Geschenk zu machen.   
ER kicherte und macht mich darauf aufmerksam, daß ich mich dieses Nachkommens seit seiner ungewollten Erschaffung hatte entledigen wollen. Ich solle endlich aufhören, zu lügen.   
Ich durchlebte eine weitere Versuchsreihe.   
Diesmal wurde die Wirkung von Sonnenlicht bei gleichzeitigem Schlafentzug an mir erprobt. Die dritte Variable war die Menge des mir zugeführten Blutes, wie ich erklärt bekam. Es war zu wenig. Es war immer zu wenig.   
ER lachte mich aus: _„Askarun, du warst hochmütig gewesen gegen mich, deinen Herrn. Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, so glimpflich davonzukommen? Welcher Platz in der Gemeinschaft wäre dir angemessen, Askarun? Spreche selbst dein Urteil, wie du es früher an meiner Seite über andere gesprochen hast.“_   
Ich konnte es nicht, noch nicht, und durfte daher meine Bekanntschaft mit der experimentellen Medizin dieses Jahrhunderts vertiefen.   
Ich hatte Angst um mich, und um meinen Verstand.   
Ich bot IHM wiederholt Mikka an, und jeden Neugeborenen, den ich erschaffen werden würde. Ich bot mich an.   
ER ließ sich sogar zu einer Antwort herab: _„Askarun, du warst immer mein Besitz gewesen. Alles andere waren Illusionen, deine Illusionen.“_   
Ich kniete auf dem Boden. Tagelang.   
Dann bekam ich von IHM eine Chance. Die Letzte.   
Ich würde sie nicht leichtfertig vergeuden, schwor ich mir.


	20. Zwischenspiel

Ich kauerte in einer Ecke auf dem Boden und wartete.   
Auf IHN. Darauf, daß ER mit mir sprechen wollte.   
Darauf, daß ER mir die Ehre zukommen ließ, das Wort an IHN zu richten.   
Vergebens, denn nur der Arzt mit seinen Helfern betrat mein Gefängnis. Er erklärte mir, was sie mit mir anstellen wollten. Nicht nur mit Worten, sondern auch mit Bildern.   
Dazu zeigten sie mir einige Filme, die sie ihren Labors gedreht hatten. Dokumentationen über Versuche an Tieren, an Ratten, an Hunden.   
Sie hatten chemische Substanzen an diesen Geschöpfen erprobt, die Wirkung auf Haut, Schleimhäute und innere Organe untersucht. Auch die Reproduktionsfähigkeit der Tiere nach den Experimenten wurde ermittelt. An dem kleinen Teil der Überlebenden, um genau zu sein.   
Mit einem leichten Bedauern in der Stimme erzählte der Arzt mir von der hohen Drop-Out-Quote bei derlei Untersuchungen. Aber sie seien notwendig, leider, leider, denn sie brächten die Menschheit einen wichtigen Schritt nach vorne. Mit diesem Forschungszweig schütze sich die zivilisierte Welt gegen aufstrebende Machthaber aus den Schwellenländern. Es sei nicht schwer, chemische Kampfstoffe herzustellen, bei biologischen Waffen lägen die Dinge noch wesentlich einfacher. Darum müsse man jederzeit darauf bedacht sein, einen Vorsprung zu haben. Daher diese Forschungsstation. Weil solche Versuche nur halboffiziell unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit geschehen konnten, führte er aus, habe man dieses private Unternehmen dazu beauftragt. Die Federführung läge allerdings auf höherer Ebene.   
Ich saß auf meinem Bett und sah auf dem Bildschirm in die eiternden Augen der Tiere, betrachtete die von Geschwüren übersäte kahle Haut und verfolgte schlussendlich letzte röchelnde Atemzüge. Wunden, von Substanzen hervorgerufen, die in geringeren Konzentrationen in vielen industriellen Werken hergestellt wurden. Dazu kamen Bakterien, Viren, gentechnisch komponierte Erreger. Militärforschung.   
Es gelang mir nicht, unbeteiligt zu auszusehen, mein Abscheu war sichtbar, ebenso wie meine Angst.   
Ich war der Nächste. Bestimmt. Wenn die jetzigen Untersuchungen abgeschlossen worden waren. Nicht heute, nicht in der nächsten Woche. Aber bald.   
Der Arzt fragte mich nach meinen Erfahrungen mit chemischen Stoffen. Ob ich bereits mit Ähnlichem zu tun gehabt hätte und ihm meine Reaktionen darauf verraten wolle? In einem der letzten Kriege vielleicht, ich sei ja so alt…   
Ich verneinte.   
Er forderte mich auf, lauter zu sprechen, denn er hatte Mühe, mich zu verstehen. Außerdem sollte dieses Gespräch aufgezeichnet werden, damit alles seine Richtigkeit hätte, sowie für andere nachvollziehbar bliebe – ich sollte mir ein wenig Mühe geben!   
Ich verneinte deutlicher, lauter.   
Wie ich meine Widerstandsfähigkeit einschätzen würde?   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.   
Er gab mir zu trinken.   
Das verzögerte den sich anschleichenden Zusammenbruch, festigte jedoch nicht meine Stimme. Ich konnte nicht mehr.   
Verärgert stoppte der Arzt den Film und ging zum nächsten Punkt über: Da die nächste Versuchsreihe, wie ich sehen durfte, mit äußerst toxisch wirkenden Substanzen in Zusammenhang stünde, bat er mich um eine Spermaprobe. Er benötige zwischen jedem Versuch eine Probe von mir, um die Auswirkungen der Behandlung auf mein Erbgut untersuchen zu können – zusätzlich zu den anderen, mir inzwischen wohlbekannten Verfahren – Urin-, Blut-, Gewebeproben, Röntgenverfahren und Kernspintomographie,…. Er zählte auf.   
Bevorzugte ich Frauen oder Männer? Er würde mir dann jemanden zur Assistenz schicken, unter den üblichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen selbstverständlich, damit ich nicht auf unpassende Gedanken käme.   
Ich sagte nichts dazu.   
Er legte mir eindringlich nahe, kooperativ zu sein, ansonsten müsse er sich die Probe mit technischer Hilfe verschaffen, und dies könnte auch ohne Betäubung geschehen.   
In mir blitzte die Vorstellung einer langen Hohlnadel auf, geführt von einem dieser Gestalten mit dem falschen Lächeln und den begütigenden Worten.   
Ich nickte.   
„Was nun, mein Lieber? Männchen oder Weibchen? Ich habe einen verantwortungsvollen Job, ich kann nicht meine gesamte Zeit bei Ihnen zubringen, um darauf zu warten, bis Sie sich entschieden haben.“   
Ich traf meine Wahl. Ausgehöhlt, leer, noch nicht einmal für das lebendige Gefühl der Verzweiflung brachte ich Energie auf.   
ER lachte. Ich vermisste den Hohn darinnen. Hörte ich nicht sogar eine Spur von Mitleid daraus hervor? Aber ER redete nicht mit mir.   
Warum nicht? Warum ließ ER mich hier verrecken, mich von Menschen, den Geschöpfen, die ER doch so verachtete, foltern? Warum?   
Wer war ich gewesen, daß ich gegen IHN rebelliert hatte? Gegen IHN und meinen gesamten Clan. Wir gehörten doch zusammen, mussten uns gegenseitig schützen, um überleben zu können. Warum hatte ich IHM meine Nachkommen vorenthalten? Welche Selbstherrlichkeit von mir! ER hatte das Recht dazu, sich ihrer zu bedienen, auf welche Art auch immer, denn ER sorgte für unseren Schutz, er hielt uns zusammen.   
Ich hätte IHM diesen kleinen Pariser Adeligen überlassen sollen, ihn von mir aus anbieten sollen – wie undankbar war ich gewesen!   
Eine Träne lief über mein Gesicht. Sie blieb nicht alleine. 

Eine Weile später betrat ein militärisch aussehender Jüngling meine Zelle. Er war anders als die meisten meiner Besucher, denn er bewegte sich unsicher. Ich vermeinte sogar, Schüchternheit wahrnehmen zu können. Er stand vor mir, in seinem Rücken die obligatorischen Wachen. Zögerlich, als wüsste er nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte, fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs kurzgeschorene Blondhaar.   
„Naja,…“ setzte er an, verstummte sofort und verfärbte sich rötlich.   
„Ja??“   
Die vermummten Männer hinter ihm standen nicht so starr wie sonst. Ein verkniffenes Grinsen hier, ein unterdrücktes Räuspern da -.   
„Was soll das?“   
Sie störten mein Warten, sie schoben sich zwischen mich und meine verzweifelten Bemühungen, mit IHM Kontakt aufzunehmen – sie sollen verschwinden, alle. Alle!   
Der Jüngling hatte seine Sprache wiedergefunden: „Ich bin hier, um dir die Probe abzunehmen. Die Spermaprobe, du weißt schon.“   
Er stellte ein in Plastik verpacktes Behältnis auf das Tischchen, an dem der Arzt manchmal saß. Einige Pornohefte legte er daneben.   
„Na, was ist, fang schon an. Sie warten darauf!“   
Ich beachtete ihn nicht.   
Der Jüngling versuchte, mich zu überreden, mich von der Wichtigkeit dieser Körperflüssigkeit zu überzeugen. Seine Sprache wurde hastiger, er versprach sich, lief unruhig hin und her, gestikulierte. Er war sogar kurz davor, mich zu bitten.   
Ich lehnte sein Ansinnen im Voraus ab. Es erschien mir grotesk. Außerdem wollte ich wissen, was dem Kerlchen alles einfiele, um an das zu gelangen, weswegen sie ihn hergeschickt hatten. Ich wollte wissen, wie weit er gehen wird, um seinen Vorgesetzten zu gehorchen.   
Das Kerlchen überschwemmte mich mit einem Wasserfall belangloser Worte, die nur darauf abzielten, mir zu versichern, daß wir beide im selben Boot saßen. Ich als Versuchskarnickel, er als jemand, der bedingungslos zu gehorchen hatte, seit er sich per Unterschrift dazu verpflichtete.   
Menschen! Sie verkauften ihre Seele mit einem Namenszug auf einem Stückchen Papier, ohne Überlegung, ohne darüber Nachzudenken, was alles auf sie zukommen konnte. Den Versprechungen und dem Geld eines vordergründig ehrbaren Unternehmens glaubend.   
Der Junge redete sich in Hitze, er wurde sogar rot: Seit zwei Jahren arbeite er für das Unternehmen, habe sich durch den Vorschuss von seinen Schulden freigekauft, die er nach einem Gefängnisaufenthalt gehabt hatte. Anwälte seien teuer, das würde ich doch gewiss verstehen? Er sei dem Werksschutz und den Bodygards zugeteilt worden, seiner Ausbildung wegen – früher sei er beim Militär gewesen, bei einer Spezialtruppe. In seinen Job mache man sich notgedrungen strafbar, na und? Die Firma schütze ihn, solange er schön brav arbeite, ohne großartig Fragen zu stellen.   
Er heischte geradewegs nach meinem Mitleid für seine missliche Lage. Erwartete er wirklich, ich verbrüderte mich mit ihm, wenn er mir genug vorgejammert hatte? Ich tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht und er wurde zusehends nervöser. „Verdammt! Fang schon an, hol dir einen runter, kuck dir diese bescheuerten Tittenmagazine an, oder die Knackärsche, aber mach!“   
Ich hatte den kleinen Triumph, über seine Ratlosigkeit amüsiert sein zu dürfen, und das nutzte ich aus. Auf meinem Bett zurückgelehnt, verschränkte ich demonstrativ die Arme hinter dem Kopf und wartete auf das, was nun kommen musste.   
Das Kerlchen lief noch einige Pfade in meinem Zimmer, blieb schließlich stehen und schnürte sich die Stiefel auf. Das Hemd fiel, und die gefleckte Hose mit den vielen Taschen. Er stand im Stringtanga vor mir, schwarz, selbstverständlich, mit hochrotem Kopf. „Okay, okay. Du hast gewonnen. Was muss ich tun?“   
Ich verkniff mir das Grinsen nicht.   
„Sag es mir!“ Er legte den Kopf schief und schluckte. „Ich komme hier erst raus, wenn ich diese verdammte Probe habe, also sag mir verdammt noch mal, was ich alles anstellen muss, damit ich sie kriege. Komm, bitte, versetz mich nicht so….“   
Er erzählte mir, daß dieser Befehl eine kleine Strafaktion seitens seiner Vorgesetzten sei, wegen überzogenen Ausganges. Vorher habe er zu den Jungs an der Wand gehört, zu denen, die ohne Waffe nicht mehr einschlafen konnten.   
„Scheißjob.“   
Da stimmte ich ihm durchaus zu. Aber er hatte ihn sich selbst gewählt, den Job und die Auftraggeber. Er hatte beschlossen, sich ihnen zu verkaufen. Sollte er also schauen, wie er ihren Aufträgen nachkam. Sollte er zappeln und sich selbst etwas überlegen. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihm zu helfen! Warum sollte ich auch? Ich zumindest hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Ich gönnte mir diesen kleinen Triumph, diese winzige Genugtuung gegenüber dem Menschlein, gegenüber allen Menschen, im Vorfeld meines schmählichen und sicher äußerst unangenehmen Todes. Eine kleine armselige Racheaktion meinerseits.   
Der Möchtegern – Kämpfer kam auf mich zu, nicht gerade schnellen Schrittes und kratzte sich geradezu zwanghaft am Kopf. Verschämte Blicke zu seinen vermummten ehemaligen Kollegen an der Wand, die nicht ganz so professionell unbeteiligt wirkten wie sonst. Ein muskulöser Körper, der sich sonst wohin wünschte, bevorzugt in irgendeinen Wald, um dort mit Gleichgesinnten bewaffneten Nachlauf zu spielen.   
Zaghaft streichelte er mir über das Shirt, seine Hand blieb in meinem Schritt liegen, verharrte dort. Er sah mich an, befeuchtete seine Lippen, und bot damit ein Bild der Unwissenheit und des Zögerns. Zum Lachen. Auf diese Art würde er ewig brauchen!   
Er kraulte mich mal hier, mal dort, schob sich durch meine lockere Kleidung. Seine Hand war kühl und ein wenig feucht. Dies zu tun, musste ihn wirkliche Überwindung kosten. Als er sich neben mich legte, rückte ich ein Stückchen zur Seite, damit er nicht aus Unbedachtheit aus dem Bett fiel, wenn er sich bewegte. Er hatte spürbar warm, ungeachtet der kühlen Hände, und er schwitzte. Dann begann er, mich zu streicheln.   
„Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?“, fragte er mich.   
„Warum sollte ich? Mach du nur deinen Job, Kleiner.“   
Er zuckte zurück, verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht.   
Ich flüsterte: „Denke daran, nicht nur deine Kollegen dort drüben, schauen zu, sondern auch dein Chef. Du weißt doch, daß ich beobachtet werde. Also streng dich schön an, damit er dich nicht noch einmal zu mir schickt.“   
Er schluckte und seine Miene entglitt Richtung Verzweiflung. Dann fand er heisere Worte: „Bitte! Zieh dich aus. Dann geht es leichter. Oder was denkst du, was sie mit dir tun, wenn du dich weigerst?“   
Der Gedanke war mir inzwischen fast gleichgültig geworden. Sie werden es sowieso tun. Mit oder ohne meine Mitwirkung. Diese Überlegung teilte ich ihm mit.   
Gesenkten Blickes fing er an, seinen Job zu erledigen. Unbeholfen, zaghaft küsste er sich an mir hinunter. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, und immer wieder schaute er auf die an der Wand stehenden Männer. Aber er gehorchte seinem Chef, er war ein braver Untergebener, so wie es sich für den Angehörigen einer Truppe gehörte. Auch, wenn die Truppe von privaten Mitteln finanziert wurde.   
Irgendwann lutschte er an meinem Schwanz herum, der sich nur sehr widerwillig erhob. Ich genoss meine kleine Überlegenheit. Machte der Möchtegernkrieger Anstalten, aufzugeben, gab ich ein kleines Stöhnen von mir, das ihn anspornte.   
Ich lachte in mich hinein, sah auf seinen Kopf, der zwischen meinen Beinen so eifrig auf und ab nickte. Er wurde sogar besser, gewann augenscheinlich an Übung. Aus dem Kerlchen könnte noch etwas werden, er zeigte Talent. Ich kicherte und ließ ihm keinen Erfolg. So gab er nach einiger Zeit mit feuchten Augen frustriert auf.   
„Verdammte Scheiße, warum hilfst du mir nicht? Weißt du, wohin ich abkommandiert werde, wenn ich mit dir nicht fertig werde?“   
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das ist dein Problem, Kleiner!“   
„Macht doch das verfluchte Licht aus!“ Er schrie. Die Helligkeit störte ihn wohl sehr. „So funktioniert das nicht!“   
Das Licht erlosch und es war dunkel.   
Der Kerl begann von vorne. Stoppte abermals, um sich über seine Zuschauer zu beschweren. Diese verließen den Raum und wir beide waren alleine – bis auf die Kameras selbstverständlich.   
Ich fragte mich, warum. Aber eigentlich war das ebenfalls gleichgültig. Langsam wurde das Spielchen störend, denn so gut war er auch wieder nicht. Er rieb und kaute an mir herum, daß es fast grob zu nennen war.   
„Hör auf!“ Ich zog ihn an den Haaren zu mir nach oben. „Was soll ich mit dir tun, Kleiner? Mach dich auf zu deinem Chef und bestelle ihm, daß ich mich nicht freiwillig für seine Experimente zur Verfügung stelle! Töten wird er mich sowieso, da muss ich nicht noch derartige Perversitäten über mich ergehen lassen!“   
Ich stieß ihn von der Liege. Er blieb daneben auf dem Boden liegen, rappelte sich nur langsam hoch. Ich roch seine Angst. Und dann begann er, mich zu bitten.   
Er war lästig. Er führte mir meine eigene Ohnmacht vor Augen.   
Ich wollte meine Ruhe! Ich wollte mich nicht mit diesem Menschen abgeben müssen, ich wollte nach dieser Stimme in mir suchen!   
Verflucht sei mein Hochmut! ER hatte recht gehabt, all die Zeit.   
Der Mensch stand neben dem Bett und flüsterte. Ich wollte es nicht hören. Er war beharrlich. Er war allein mit mir, ohne diese Waffenträger.   
Ich sprang auf und griff mir den Jüngling.   
Er war so verblüfft über meine plötzliche Aktion, daß er mich nur erstaunt aus weit aufgerissenen Augen anblickte. Blaue Augen, wie die von Mikka. Ängstliche Augen.   
Ich packte ihn an den Schultern und biss mich durch die Halsmuskulatur. Sein Blut schmeckte gut, denn es war kräftig und gesund. Als er registrierte, was mit ihm geschah, setzten seine antrainierten Reflexe ein und er versuchte sich in Gegenwehr.   
Ich brach ihm das Genick und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten.   
Dann wartete ich weiter.   
Auf den Arzt, auf die Bewaffneten, auf das, was geschehen mochte.


	21. Auf Zeit und Ewigkeit

Lange Zeit geschah nichts. Es kamen keine Bewaffneten. Kein Arzt trat mit Instrumenten oder den Aussichten auf das Leiden, das der Menschheit den Fortschritt versprach, ein. Es war, als hätte niemand den Tod des degradierten Wachpostens zur Kenntnis genommen.   
Der Tote lag vor mir. Seine Augen waren weit offen, blau, wie die von Mikka. Ich bereute es nicht. Er gehörte zu denen da. Der brave Befehlsempfänger seines Herrn. Ich redete mit diesen blauen Augen, die mich von unten herauf anstarrten. Leise, murmelnd. Ich fragte mich, zu welcher Art Mensch sie gehört hatten.   
Dieser Mann auf dem Boden hatte zweifellos nie die Anordnungen seines Chefs hinterfragt oder sich gar gegen ihn aufgelehnt. Das bequeme Leben in der relativen Sicherheit einer großen Organisation, die ihn bezahlt hatte. Er hatte sich von Versprechungen, Geld und der Möglichkeit, nach außen hin an der Macht des Arbeitgebers teilhaben zu können, einfangen lassen. Töten oder getötet werden. Auf Befehl hin. Den eigenen Wille zur Privatsache erklärt, der die dienstlichen Dinge nicht zu stören hatte. Für eine Unterschrift und ein wenig Geld. Das Geschäft hatte er doch akzeptiert, oder nicht? Ein wenig Ärger über unbequeme Aufträge, vielleicht, aber kein tieferes Aufbegehren deswegen. Nein. Nur ein wenig Ärger. Sonst nichts.   
Nun lag er da, vor mir. Sein Kopf befand sich in der Reichweite meiner Füße. Nur ein Mensch. Ein toter Mensch dazu. Er hatte mir Nahrung gegeben, und nun hatte ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun. Er war tot. Trotz blauer Augen.   
Sie hatten mich doch beobachtet. Die Wachen, vielleicht auch der Arzt. Warum kamen sie nicht? Ich hatte doch einen der Ihren umgebracht. Wollten sie mich nicht bestrafen, mich fixieren, mit ihren Versuchen fortfahren?   
Es war so ruhig. Keine Lautsprecheransage, keine Wachen, kein Arzt.   
Sie wollten nicht einmal die Leiche aus dem Raum holen.   
Da lag sie, wurde kalt und starr. Er hatte recht gehabt, der Mann: „Scheißjob“   
Ich wartete und fühlte Angst. Dauerzustand, nichts Besonderes mehr. 

Wo war ER? Warum antwortete ER nicht, warum gab ER mir kein Zeichen?   
Ich war doch trotz allem einer von seinem Clan!   
Ich schickte meine Gedanken aus, konzentrierte mich mithilfe des frischen Blutes, das nun in meinen Adern kreiste.   
DU. Sprich mit mir.   
Lass mich DEINE Stimme hören, gleichgültig, was sie sagen mag. Bitte.   
Ich gehöre doch zu euch … Lass mich nicht hier unter diesen Menschen verrecken! Tu mir diese Schmach nicht an!   
Wo bist DU?   
Verzeih mir! Meine Überheblichkeit, meine Selbstherrlichkeit, mich über DEINE Regeln gestellt, mich von DIR abgewendet zu haben, ich bitte DICH.   
Überlasse mich nicht diesen Bestien, lass mich zurückkommen zu DIR, zu meinem Clan.   
Ich versenkte mich in mein Flehen. Raum und Zeit verschwammen. 

Irgendwann stand eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen vor mir. Sie waren nicht angekündigt worden. Sie wurden auch nicht von den Wachen begleitet.   
Sie trugen dunkle Anzüge, maßgeschneidert, helle Hemden und teures Schuhwerk. Das fiel meinem gesenkten Blick als erstes auf. Sie verbreiteten eine Atmosphäre von Macht und Erbarmungslosigkeit, vermischt mit einem Hauch Altertümlichkeit. Einer von ihnen trat hervor, die anderen bildeten hinter ihm einen schweigenden Halbkreis. Niemand kümmerte sich um die offenstehende Tür. Sie unterschieden sich nicht von den Menschen, perfekte Tarnung. Es waren Gesichter unterschiedlichster Altersstufen, männliche und weibliche Gesichter. Ihre Mienen bestanden aus unzerbrechlicher Erbarmungslosigkeit.   
Ich sah sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten wieder. Sie waren noch alle zusammen, und es ging ihnen gut.   
Ich sah IHN:   
Großgewachsen, dabei schlank bis zur Zierlichkeit. Immer noch die blonden Haare schulterlang, diesmal in einem Zopf zurückgebunden. Mit seinem feinen Gesicht, narbenlos. Keiner seiner unzähligen Kämpfe hatte eine Spur in diesem Gesicht, auf dieser Haut hinterlassen. Sie war makellos, wäre viel zu schön für einen Menschen. Ein leicht rötlicher Hauch lag über den Wangenknochen und unterstrich die vorherrschenden schwarzen Augen. ER hatte seine Roben gegen die Businessanzüge der heutigen Zeit ausgetauscht und sich in die ihn umgebende Gesellschaft nahtlos und wie immer erfolgreich eingepasst.   
Es ging IHM gut. Nie war es IHM besser gegangen.   
_„Wer die Spiele seiner Beute mitspielt, der gewinnt sie, Askarun. Das solltest du allmählich nicht mehr abstreiten können.“_   
ER verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, ein wenig gefährlich, ein wenig verführend, aber in keinster Weise vertrauenerweckend. Dann stieß er mit geballter Macht zu.   
Ich spürte Druck um mein Herz, stärker werdender Druck. Seine Faust hielt den Muskel, der auch mir unentbehrlich war, eisern umfasst. Mühselig schlug das geschundene Organ noch ein paar Takte, verlangsamte sich, gab schwache unregelmäßige Schläge von sich. Ich wollte nicht aufgeben und stürzte dennoch zu Boden, neben die Leiche.   
Von den anderen hatte sich niemand bewegt.   
Ich keuchte, sah blutige Schlieren vor mir, dahinter diese so verflucht blauen Augen des Toten.   
Der Druck um mein Leben nahm zu, ließ überraschend nach, verstärkte sich wiederum. ER spielte mit mir. ER ließ mich den Tod sehen, gab mir dadurch Hoffnung und nahm sie mir einen Augenblick darauf. Ich rang nach Luft, suchte mich mit den Schmerzen, die in meinem Inneren flammten, abzufinden. Ich lag auf dem Bauch vor IHM und war IHM dankbar dafür, daß dem so war. ER hatte sein Ziel erreicht und nutzte es aus.   
Hatte ich denn etwas anderes erwartet?   
Das Wenige, das von mir übrig blieb, konnte noch sprechen.   
ER nahm es mit gelassener Heiterkeit wahr, fuhr mir durch die verschwitzten Haare, krallte sich darin fest und riss mir den Kopf empor.   
_„Askarun. Ich will dein Gesicht sehen. Verräter!“_   
Nadelspitzen.   
_„Askarun, warum hast du mich verlassen? Dich von der Gemeinschaft abgewendet? Antworte mir, Askarun.“_   
Er sprach leise und sehr ruhig. Ohne Emotionen.   
Wie immer.   
Ich stammelte etwas vor mich hin, verstand es selbst kaum. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Da gab es nichts zu begründen.   
_„Wer den Clan verlässt, ist schutzlos, ausgeliefert, gehört zur Beute. Von den Menschen gejagt und von Seinesgleichen verachtet. Getötet. Ohne die Gelegenheit, sich zu rechtfertigen. So ist das Gesetz.  
Warum sollte es bei dir anders sein? Warum sollte ich dich vor den Versuchen dieses Wissenschaftlers bewahren? Antworte!“_   
„Weil - …“ Mir fiel kein Grund ein.   
Aber ich wollte leben! Das wollte ich schon immer! Nie war ich mein Dasein vollständig leid gewesen, selbst in den Zeiten des Versteckens nicht.   
ER lachte. ER wusste es. ER hatte mich in der Hand. Ich war SEIN Eigentum.   
_„Askarun, warst du nicht einst mein Gefährte gewesen, in den Zeiten, als wir entstanden waren? In den Zeiten der alten Stadtreiche in dem Land zwischen der Wüste und dem Gebirge, in denen die Menschen gerade erst die Kunst der Bewässerung und die Bearbeitung der Metalle erlernt hatten? Warum hast du dich abgewendet von mir, so langsam und schleichend? Zuerst bemerkte ich es kaum…  
Wir waren Götter gewesen! Mächtig, befehlend und unangetastet. Die wahren Herrscher hinter der endlosen Reihe von wechselnden Königen. Ich und Du. Aber dann wurdest du des Spiels der Macht überdrüssig und entferntest dich von mir -.   
Askarun, ich war so enttäuscht. Du gingest auf Wanderung und ließest mich alleine mit denen, die soviel schwächer waren als du. Dann kehrtest du dich vollends von mir ab und missachtetest meine Gesetze. Aber es waren gute Gesetze gewesen, sind es noch immer. Sie schützen uns. Du jedoch tratest sie in den Schmutz. Du sagtest dich von uns, von mir los. Aus einer Laune heraus. Du erschufst deinen eigenen Gefährten, ohne mich zu fragen, ohne um meine Erlaubnis zu bitten. Askarun, einst mein Freund, dann mein Verräter, ich frage dich ein letztes Mal, vor dem hier versammelten Rat: Zu wem gehörst du, Askarun?“_   
ER hatte Recht. Einst waren wir stark gewesen und wurden von den Bewohnern unserer Stadt umjubelt. Die Könige brachten uns das eroberte Gold ihrer Raubzüge und ließen uns daraus Statuen gießen, die Augen mit Lapislazuli ausgelegt. Starke hölzerne Tempel aus Zedern baute man uns, in dem Land, in dem kaum ein Baum wuchs. In unserem Namen gingen Könige auf Kriegszüge, nahmen Nachbarstädte ein und machten aus ihnen tributpflichtige Vasallenstaaten. Lehnten die Stadtstaaten sich gegen die Besatzung auf, wurden ihre Mauern zerbrochen. ER, WIR hielten uns schadlos, wir schwammen im Blut der Krieger. Ein ferner Nachhall dieses Machtgefühls schoss mir durch den Kopf. Ich hatte es genossen, musste ich zugeben. Einige Jahrhunderte lang. Bis ich des immergleichen Schauspiels müde geworden war.   
Ich sah IHN, gefangen im Rausch der Macht, korrumpiert, nach immer neuen Opfern strebend. Nichts war ihm daneben wichtig gewesen. Da hatte ich mich von ihm abgewendet und suchte die Wälder auf und mit ihnen die Einsamkeit. Die Menschen besuchte ich nur vorübergehend, lebte kaum mehr in ihren Siedlungen. IHN hielt ich mit Vorwänden hin so lange es ging.   
ER hatte Recht.   
Es war ein gutes Stück Scheinheiligkeit dabei gewesen.   
Ich hatte gelernt, IHN zu hassen. SEINEN Egoismus und seine Grausamkeit, die vor nichts anhielt. Dann hatte ich gelernt, IHN zu fürchten.   
Der kleine Adlige aus Paris stand plötzlich vor meinem Auge. Übermütig schob er sich durch das Gedränge einer Abendgesellschaft, den Damen Komplimente machend, den Herren Respekt abnötigend. Die Frauen lagen seiner jungenhaften Art zu Füßen, er hätte nicht einmal sein nicht unbeträchtliches Vermögen gebraucht, um Mittelpunkt zu sein. Sie schwärmten um ihn herum, reichten starkparfümierte Visitenkarten. Er ließ sich hofieren, neckte die Übereifrigen, immer an der Grenze des gerade noch gesellschaftlich Tolerierten. Er konnte es sich erlauben. Die Herren verwehrten es ihm nicht. Sie fürchteten seinen Degen und seine einflussreiche Familie.   
Er war der Kern des Geschehens und er genoss es. Ich dagegen genoss seine Blicke, die er mir zuwarf, die mir sagten: es war alles nur ein Spiel, ein abwechslungsreiches, unterhaltendes Spiel, denn ich gehöre zu dir, Askarun, zu meinem Schöpfer, niemals werde ich mich von dir trennen. Später sah ich seinen gequälten Körper, als er in das Loch geworfen wurde, über dem bald die Sonne aufsteigen wird. Ich sah ihn sterben.   
ER hatte ihn getötet.   
_„Und? Ich nahm, was mir gebührte. Wolltest du es mir etwa verwehren? Zu wem gehörst du, Askarun? Zu uns oder zu den Menschen, die nur unser Spielzeug sind – und nichtsdestoweniger so vielfältige Todesarten kennen?“_   
Ich beantwortete SEINE Frage: „Zum Clan. Ich gehöre zu DIR.“   
Nun war es heraus. Ich hatte mich neuerlich an seine Gesetze gebunden. Aus Angst.   
Er nahm es kalt zur Kenntnis: _„Ich habe erwartet, daß du zu mir zurückgekrochen kommst. Es ist bedauerlich, daß du einer der Alten bist, Verräter. Jeden anderen hätte ich bedenkenlos dem Tod überlassen. Aber du gehörst wirklich zu uns. Deshalb mache ich eine Ausnahme. Aber du wirst uns nie wieder betrügen. Du wirst mir nie wieder den Gehorsam verweigern. Du wirst all deine Kräfte in meine Dienste stellen. Kein Aufbegehren, keine Auflehnung. Nicht einmal eine Frage soll dir gestattet sein.“_   
Ich nickte, in mich zusammensinkend.   
_„Für Zeit und Ewigkeit. Schwöre!“_   
Ich wiederholte seine Worte: „Für Zeit und Ewigkeit!“   
Damit lieferte mich aus. Um des bisschen Lebens willen. Wie armselig.   
ER, mein Herr, ließ es mich sogleich spüren.   
ER beugte sich herab zu mir, hielt mich an den Schultern fest, um jedes noch so kleine Zucken zu unterbinden, drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und biss zu. ER schaute mich nicht an, als er mich benutzte. Die anderen folgten SEINEM Beispiel. Fünf waren es. Nacheinander kamen sie heran und saugten mich aus. Nur ein kleiner Rest Blut blieb mir, gerade genug um weiterzuleben. Auch sie sahen mich nicht an. Ich war für sie ein Abtrünniger. 

Ich bekam den Befehl, Mikka herbeizuschaffen. Lebend. Was ER mit meinem Geschöpf vorhatte, sagte ER nicht. Ich fragte nicht.   
Ich nickte nur. Unterwürfig.   
Sie gingen lautlos und ließen mich zurück.   
Lange noch kniete ich auf dem Boden, neben mir die starre Leiche. Dann trat ich auf den leeren Gang hinaus, schleppte mich durch das Gebäude, suchte nach Witterung, nach den Meinen. Ich fand sie nicht, obwohl ich lange in dem Bau herumschlich, Türen öffnete und Lichtschalter betätigte. Zu rufen wagte ich nicht. Niemand zeigte sich mir. Auch keine Menschen. Wo waren all die Leute geblieben, die mich untersucht und bewacht hatten?   
Ich fand zu meiner Zelle zurück. Denn da lag die Leiche, die ich beseitigen musste. Eine unserer Regeln besagte, daß wir keine Spuren hinterlassen durften, keine solch offensichtlichen. Es war eine Arbeit, die niemand gerne verrichtete, eine sehr niedere Tätigkeit. Dort, wo mehrere Bluttrinker zusammenwohnten, übernahmen die Jüngsten dieses risikoreiche Geschäft. Sie mussten sich bewähren und darum für die Älteren die Drecksarbeit machen. Die Beute aufspüren, sie stellen und den anderen überlassen. Die Reste beseitigen, je nach Zeitalter und Gesellschaftsform auf die unterschiedlichste Art. Früher hatten wir unsere Opfer in den Wäldern verbrannt, etwas später vergraben. Was machte man heute mit einer Leiche, die man loswerden wollte?   
Nach Mafiaart einbetonieren? In den nächsten Fluss werfen, damit sich die Ermittler einer Sondereinheit daran ausprobieren konnten? Ich wusste es nicht. Die Welpen legten gemeinhin die falschen Spuren, führten die Menschen in die Irre, sollten sie einmal misstrauisch geworden sein und kümmerten sich ganz allgemein um die Bequemlichkeit und Sicherheit der Älteren. Wenn etwas schief ging, hielten sie den Kopf hin. Ohne wirklich etwas dafür zu bekommen, außer den Almosen, die gerade zum Überleben reichten.   
Die Neugeborenen. Sie rückten auf, wenn sie die Tricks gelernt hatten, wenn sie gehorsam waren und folgten, wenn sie bei der Jagd erfolgreich waren und nebenbei für die Älteren die Beine breit machten. Eines Tages, wenn mit Einverständnis des Rates ein neuer Bluttrinker geschaffen worden war, durfte einer der Welpen aufsteigen. Meist hing es vom Rang seines Schöpfers ab, und von dessen Fähigkeit, sich beim Rat einzuschmeicheln. Es konnte Jahrhunderte dauern.   
Ich hatte einige Gesetze übertreten. Dafür wird ER mich im wahrsten Wortsinne bluten lassen. Es gab kaum Schmachvolleres für einen wie mich, wie als lebendes Blutreservoir zu dienen.   
„Scheißjob“.   
Die Worte von dem, den ich entsorgen musste.   
Scheiße!   
Das war alles solange gut gegangen, bis die Welt zusammengewachsen war. Heute durchdrang sich alles, beeinflusste der Schmetterling den Tornado, war alles überwacht und für vergrabene Leichen gab es Spürhunde. Und für Leute wie mich Hochsicherheitslabore und Infusionen.   
Ich rüttelte an dem Toten herum. Nicht, weil mir inzwischen eingefallen war, was ich mit ihm anstellen sollte, sondern einfach so. Als Übersprungshandlung. Um irgendetwas zu tun.   
Er war starr und seine Gliedmaßen ließen sich kaum bewegen. Ich schätzte die Raumtemperatur ab: Warm. Ich tippte gegen ein Bein: Steif.   
Ich saß schon zu lange hier herum.   
Wohin mit dieser verdammten Leiche?   
Ich trat auf den Gang hinaus und rief. Das schien das Richtige gewesen zu sein: Es klapperte auf dem Flur. Dann hörte ich Rollgeräusche. Eine Liege kam um die Biegung. Sie wurde von einem Mann geschoben. Groß, breitschultrig, durchschnittlich. Kräftige Hände und energischer Schritt. Ein Welpe, in die Kleidung eines Krankenpflegers gehüllt. Ein Arbeiter, so wie er gerne gesehen wurde, jemand, der keine Fragen stellte, sondern der pflichtbewusst der Gemeinschaft diente und mit Wenigem zufrieden ist. Ein Sklave, dem der Kadavergehorsam ins Gesicht geschrieben war, einer, der sich nichts anderes mehr vorstellen konnte als dienen.   
Bereits beim ersten Anblick ekelte der Welpe mich an. Es ekelte mich an, daß ER so etwas aus mir machen wollte. Vor mir selbst ekelte ich mich allerdings am meisten, denn ich hatte geradezu darum gebettelt.   
Zu kleinmütig, um zu sterben. Askarun, einer der Alten. Feigling!   
Routiniert, geschäftsmäßig schob der Welpe das Bett in das Zimmer. Ich half ihm, den Toten auf der Liege zu platzieren. Es dauerte, den Körper so zu drapieren, daß kein Teil unter dem Leintuch herausschaute, oder allzu deutlich wurde, daß die Starre schon eingesetzt hat. Es sollte „normal“ aussehen.   
Der Welpe ging voraus, während ich die Fracht hinterher rollte. Er kannte sich aus, er fand die richtigen Abzweigungen, er besaß die Schlüssel für die Türen. Er führte mich zu einem Tor, hinter dem eine Rampe lag. Davor stand ein schwarzes Auto mit langgezogenem Heck. Ein Leichenwagen. Auch dazu hatte er die Schlüssel.   
In dem Wagen befand sich ein einfacher Sarg, in den wir die Leiche unterbrachten. Den Deckel durfte ich zunageln, es war offensichtlich, daß sich der Welpe mir überlegen wähnte. Er wusste nicht, wer ich war, er hielt mich für einen der ganz Neuen. Als ich mich neben ihn auf den Beifahrersitz setzte, fragte ich ihn nach seinem Alter.   
„267 Jahre, seit meiner Erschaffung.“, antwortete er stolz und ein wenig herablassend. Er fühlte sich überlegen.   
Kyrillische Schriftzeichen zierten die Straßenschilder. Wir bogen in einen Seitenweg ein, an dessen Ende ein Gebäude stand. Wir luden die Fracht ab und stellten den Sarg zu anderen in die dem Hauptgebäude angeschlossene Halle. Der Welpe zückte sein Handy und telefonierte. Auf dem Rückweg gab er mir eine Erklärung: „Das Bestattungsunternehmen gehört zur Firma. Es lässt die Toten einäschern und anonym bestatten. Die Formalitäten werden ebenfalls von dort aus geregelt.“ Er würdigte mich eines schnellen Seitenblickes: „Wo kommst du eigentlich her?“   
Ich gab ein knappes: „Von ziemlich weit.“, zur Antwort. Es fehlte mir gerade noch, von diesem Frischling ausgefragt zu werden.   
„Du kannst froh sein, daß du bei uns gelandet bist. Wir dürfen uns um die Alten kümmern, was uns eine Ehre ist. Das Leben ist sicher und hin und wieder fällt sogar ein wenig für uns Neue ab. Draußen in den Außenstellen soll es wesentlich härter sein, haben sie mir erzählt.“   
Besonders intelligent wirkte er nicht auf mich. Gerade gut genug, Befehle auszuführen und niemals gefährlich zu werden. Er schien tatsächlich all das zu glauben, was ihm erzählt worden war, damit er seine Arbeit brav erledigte und nicht nachfragte. Früher hätte man niemals Neugeborene auf diesem Niveau geschaffen!   
Aber er redete auch gerne, und ich kitzelte seinen verqueren Stolz, ein Diener der Alten sein zu dürfen, um mehr über ihren heutigen Lebensstil und über diese „Firma“ herauszufinden. Viel wusste er nicht, aber er half mir trotzdem weiter.   
Ich fasste seine Informationen für mich zusammen. Sie gefielen mir wenig: Die „Firma“ war ein gutgehendes Wirtschaftsunternehmen mit Ablegern in mehreren Ländern und mit Tochterfirmen in der Pharmabranche, so wie diese hier. Der Rat stellte die Geschäftsführung dar und hielt die Anteile. Der Vorsitzende – Als er IHN als „Vorsitzenden“ bezeichnet hatte, brach ein böses Lachen aus mir hervor, das den Welpen sichtlich verwirrte.   
ER dirigierte dieses Unternehmen und hatte sich bis jetzt erfolgreich jedem Versuch anderer Firmen, sich einzukaufen, widersetzt. Das Unternehmen betätigte sich hauptsächlich in der Forschung und Vermarktung neuartiger Technologien im Bereich der Chemie und der Biologie. Die Produkte der Firma wurden in alle Staaten der Welt exportiert.   
Ich dachte mir meinen Teil, während ich an meinem Arm herumkratzte. Er hatte plötzlich angefangen, zu jucken.   
Daneben betrieb eine der Unterorganisationen „Personalentsendung“ in Krisengebiete. Das sollte wohl bedeuten, daß ER seine Privattruppe gegen Geld und Zugeständnisse in Kriegsgebiete verlieh.   
Allerdings war das Unternehmen nicht nur an der Schädigung der Menschheit beteiligt, sondern trat auch als deren Wohltäter in äußere, sehr werbewirksame Erscheinung: es unterstützte in Drittweltländern karitative Einrichtungen aller Art sowie Krankenhäuser. In übervölkerten Slums, in abgelegenen Urwäldern. Überall dort, wo es etwas Neues zu entdecken geben könnte. Überall dort, wo das Verschwinden von Menschen nicht auffiel. Mein Fahrer redete von gewinnträchtigem Organhandel, von Blutbanken und daß diese Stadt ein sehr sicherer Ort war, denn ER hätte sowohl Polizei als auch den Bürgermeister gekauft. Das sei in diesem Land nichts unübliches, nicht weiter der Rede wert.   
„Was ist mit den Soldaten? Diese Burschen in Uniform, die die Labors bewachen? Das waren keine von uns!“ Einiges in der Organisation der „Firma“ war mir unklar geblieben.   
Der Welpe zeigte sich erstaunt: „Was weißt du über die Labors? Sie werden von einer Söldnertruppe bewacht, die der Rat aufgestellt hat, und die auch ab und an SEINE Interessen nach außen vertritt. Aber das ist nicht unsere Sache. Wir kümmern uns um die Fahrerei und achten darauf, daß diese Menschen sich an die Anordnungen halten.“   
„Warum war das Laborgebäude eben so leer? Vorhin waren dort Ärzte, diese Söldner,…?“   
„Es wird nur zeitweise benutzt, bei besonderen Gelegenheiten. Es gibt viele von ihnen, aber sie befinden sich eigentlich nicht dort, wo der Rat residiert, aus Sicherheitsgründen. Wieso bist du dort gewesen? Du – Neuer, du?“   
Ich stellte mich nicht vor. Nie werde ich dieser hirnlosen Kreatur meine Namen verraten!   
Einen Tipp gab er mir noch, bevor er mich in mein neues Quartier brachte: „Halte dich von den Alten fern. Mache einfach deine Arbeit, gib dich mit dem zufrieden, was für dich abfällt und stelle keine Fragen. Dann ist jeder zufrieden mit dir und sie lassen dich in Ruhe. So, wie mich.“   
„Was geschieht mit den Anderen? Es muss doch noch mehr – Neue – geben?“   
„Sie verschwinden. Sie sind zu neugierig oder sie sehen zu gut aus. Deshalb verschwinden sie. Sie werden zum Rat gerufen und bleiben dort. Manchmal, einige Jahrzehnte später, tauchen sie wieder hier auf. Dann sind sie nicht mehr so neugierig, sondern tun ihre Arbeit, wie ich. Du wirst einige von ihnen kennen lernen.“ 

Inzwischen waren wir in der „Residenz“ der Alten angelangt, und mein Begleiter brachte mich in meine Unterkunft, in der er mich einschloss.   
Ich war wieder der Bewegungsfreiheit beraubt, den freien Willen hatte ich gegen einen kargen Raum mit Liege und Waschbecken eingetauscht. Nicht, daß dies etwas Neues wäre.   
Nur diesmal hatte ich darum gebeten und musste nun meine Selbstverachtung ertragen lernen. Sie stieß mit scharfem Schnabel auf mich nieder und riss Fetzen aus meinem Ich bis der Schlaf alles einschwärzte.   
Geweckt wurde ich durch den Welpen. Er gab mir frische Kleidung und beobachtete mich genau, als ich mich umzog. Sein Instinkt war nicht besonders ausgeprägt, denn er erkannte mein Alter nicht und auch nicht die vielen, für Menschen nicht erfassbaren Narben, die mein Leben in der Haut zurückgelassen hatte. Als ich angekleidet war, druckste er herum, um mir schließlich zu verkünden, daß der Rat mich zu sehen wünschte. Er hatte Mitleid mit mir.   
Ich hatte mich IHM ausgeliefert und musste mich an meinen Schwur halten.   
Auf Zeit und Ewigkeit.


	22. Erinnerungen 1

Der Welpe schob mich in einen Vorraum, der auf den Luxus angrenzender Gemächer einstimmte. Einige Treppen waren wir herauf gelaufen. ER residierte über dem Normal – Unsterblichen und den Verbrechen, die in den Kellergeschossen ausgeübt wurden. In der Mitte des Gebäudes dürften die Geschäftsräume liegen, vermutete ich, darüber die „Wohnungen“ des Rates. Und ER beherrschte sie alle.   
Die Räumlichkeiten, in die ich geführt wurde, waren edel ausgestattet. Das Mobiliar stammte aus den unterschiedlichsten Epochen und den verschiedensten Kulturen. ER hatte seinen Geschmack, was seine allnächtliche Umgebung betraf, nicht geändert. Vielleicht SEIN einziger Schwachpunkt.   
„Viel Glück, Neuer. Schade – aber vielleicht sehen wir uns noch einmal. Halte durch!“ Der Welpe winkte zum Abschied.   
Ich stand herum und betrachtete die Wandbehänge. Orientalisch, altorientalisch in ihren Themen. Sie nahmen den Betrachter auf eine Zeitreise, entführten ihn in die Anfänge der Menschheit. Sie zeigten Szenen aus verschiedenen Göttersagen, Schöpfungsmythen. In einer gläsernen Vitrine lag ein Schwert auf einem dunkel polierten Holzsockel. Es war schartig, ganze Stücke waren aus der Schneide herausgebrochen. Das Metall sah stumpf aus. Aber das Schwert war echt. Ich wusste es. Einst hatte es ein Gegenstück dazu gegeben, bis es von IHM zerbrochen worden war.   
So alt war ich geworden, in Menschenjahren fast nicht zu messen. Dennoch konnte ich mich an die Zeit erinnern, in der ich nicht zu den Bluttrinkern gehört hatte. Ich wollte diese Erinnerungen nicht, aber sie überfielen mich in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Die Erinnerungen fragten nicht nach meinem Bedürfnis, die Zeiten der Unbeschwertheit, in denen ich noch hatte Mensch sein dürfen, zu vergessen. Die Zeiten, bevor ich IHN getroffen hatte.   
Blicklos starrte ich auf die Szene in dem feinen Gewebe, in der Schamchat sich aufmacht, mit ihren breiten Hüften und schweren Brüsten Enkidu in die Zivilisation zu locken. Das Epos von Gilgamesch und Enkidu, in dem die Stadt Uruk sich selbst unsterblich gemacht hatte.   
Ich kannte diese Geschichte und einige ihrer vielen Überlieferungen. Ich hatte sie auf Geheiß meines Lehrmeisters in weichen Ton gekratzt, auf Sumerisch, der Sprache meiner Heimatstadt Ur, und später dann auf Akkadisch, das heute als „Altassyrisch“ bezeichnet wurde. Das war die Sprache gewesen, in der die Menschen in dem Gebiet zwischen Euphrat und Tigris, in Mesopotamien gewöhnlich miteinander verkehrten und in der sie ihre Geschäfte abwickelten.   
Meine Heimat, die ich geliebt hatte, und von der mir nichts geblieben war außer einigen Keilschrifttexten und den hilflosen Publikationen der Altorientalisten. 2100 vor der Zeitrechnung des christlichen Abendlandes. So ungefähr. Denn wer wusste das schon so genau? Ich jedenfalls hatte nie die Jahre gezählt.   
Zu meiner Zeit war das alte Reich Sumer fast zu einer Legende geworden, erobert von den Akkadiern aus dem Norden. Sie vereinigten Sumer unter einer Dynastie, die jedoch nie auf längere Zeit Einigkeit erreichte. Daher kam es zu ständigen Revolten, in denen Stadtstaat gegen Stadtstaat kämpfte und das Land schließlich von den Gutäern erobert wurde. In der Folge trieben Kleinreiche miteinander Handel und belauerten sich eifersüchtig. Ur war eines davon. Von seiner einstigen Größe war wenig geblieben, aber ich liebte meine Stadt, in der ich aufgewachsen war, und in der die großen Bauten zur Ehre der Götter standen.   
Mein Vater war ein Berater des Stadtkönigs gewesen. Er hinterging ihn, den Stellvertreter der Götter auf Erden, und schloss hinter dessen Rücken Verträge mit den Feinden ab. Mir blieb das nicht verborgen und dieser Verrat erfüllte mich mit Entsetzen. Nach einem Streit in meines Vaters Haus verließ ich die Heimatstadt und floh. Jung war ich, unbedacht und zornig. Ich ritt in meinen langwährenden Untergang.   
Der kunstvoll gewebte Stoff führte meinen Blick aus diesem Land, aus dieser Zeit in die Vergangenheit, obwohl ich mich dagegen wehrte.   
Ich wollte nicht! Ich wollte das nicht noch einmal erleben!   
Das letzte, was ich spürte, waren meine einknickenden Beine und der Aufprall auf dem Boden. Dann saugte mich die Vergangenheit, in der ich Mensch gewesen war, ein.   
Ich schwebte mit den Wolken über ein weites, ausgedörrtes Land. Leicht und unbeschwert zog ich dahin, umgeben von den weißen schleierhaften Gebilden, die sich so plötzlich zu drohendem Grau auftürmen konnten, um die Welt mit starkem Regen und Sturm zu überziehen. Aber nun trug ein zarter Wind sie hauchfein über das Grasland. Ich flog mit ihnen über die Landschaft und genoss mein Schweben, die Leichtigkeit, mit der ich mich bewegen konnte, das Spiel mit den kleinen, vorbeitreibenden Wolkenschleiern. Hauchdünn, fast durchsichtig.   
Das Land unter mir fesselte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Welchen Namen trug es? 

Es ist ein Grasland, hart sieht es aus, vereinzelte Findlinge durchbrechen das eintönige Grün. Keine Herde ist zu sehen, kein Mensch oder Gehöft hebt sich von den kurzen harten Gräsern ab. 

Der eben noch so angenehme Wind spielte mit mir wie mit einem morschen Herbstblatt. Ich taumelte der Erde entgegen, konnte meinen Fall nicht bremsen. Einen Herzschlag später erwartete ich den Aufprall, der mich zerschmettert in dieser menschenleeren Ödnis zurücklassen wird.   
Ich sah Dunkel. Einen weit entfernten Punkt, der sich langsam fortbewegte. Ich erkannte einen Reiter auf hellbraunem Pferd, das trotz der Schweißflecken auf den Flanken und dem hängenden Kopf seine edle Abstammung verriet. Lange musste dieses Tier geschunden worden sein, wenn es derart über den kaum zu erkennenden Pfad zockelte. Der Reiter sah ähnlich erschöpft aus, ein schmaler Mensch mit braunem gelocktem Haar, verwirrt floss es über den Rücken, Zweige hatten sich in den Strähnen verfangen…. Er musste von weit her kommen, denn hier gab es keine Wälder oder Gestrüpp, das seine Äste im Haar eines Flüchtlings verlieren könnte. Jung sah er aus, dieser Mensch, und erschöpft. Aber seine Waffen waren stark und verrieten gute Herkunft. Genauso wie sein Reittier, auf dem er halb schlafend hing. 

Ich sitze seit Tagen auf einem Pferderücken und durchquere ein Steppengebiet. Ich befinde mich auf der Flucht vor meinem Vater, der mich sicherlich sucht. Er würde es nicht riskieren, daß seine Pläne durch mich, einen seiner Söhne, gefährdet werden, nicht er!   
Vor Erschöpfung zusammengesunken, hocke ich auf dem Tier und bemühe mich, klare Gedanken zu fassen, wenn ich nicht gerade vor mich hindämmere. Hin und wieder zucke ich aus meinem Halbschlaf hoch und versuche, mich zu orientieren. Ich lasse meine Augen zu den Horizonten schweifen, suche nach etwaigen kleinen schwarzen Punkten in der eintönigen, mit hartem Gras bewachsenen Ebene hinter mir. Sind sie mir schon so nahe gekommen? Die Hand habe ich am Bogen, ich bin zur Verteidigung bereit.   
Zur Verteidigung gegen wen? Gegen meines Vaters Krieger und Fährtensucher? Den Pfeil erheben gegen Menschen aus meiner Stadt, die ausgeschickt worden sind, mich zu suchen, mich nach Ur zurückzubringen? Ich kann mich doch nicht auf einen Kampf mit den Kriegern meines Volkes einlassen!   
Seufzend verstaue ich den Bogen in seinem Futteral. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo genau ich mich befinde, außer, daß ich den breiten Fluss überschritten habe und mich dem Gebiet von Elam nähere. Was mir als Hochverrat ausgelegt werden kann.   
Nach dem Streit mit meinem Vater habe ich vor Tagen meine Heimatstadt in überhasteter Eile verlassen, nein, ich habe mich aus ihren Grenzen herausgeschlichen. Es ist mein Glück gewesen, daß es mir gelungen ist, den aufmerksamen Augen der Wachen zu entgehen, denn in meiner Empörung über die Machenschaften meines Vaters hätte ich zu den Waffen gegriffen, hätte jemand mich zu hindern versucht. Nun ist meine unbedachte Wut der Erschöpfung und einer schleichenden Traurigkeit gewichen.   
Ich bin nach Osten geritten und befinde mich nun in einen Teil des Landes, der wenig bekannt ist, über den nur Gerüchte und Erzählungen im Umlauf sind. Allenfalls Hirten leben in dieser Gegend. Auf den Tafeln habe ich gelesen, daß dieses endlose Steppenland durch ein ebenso karges Gebirge abgelöst wird. Das bedeutet Schutz vor Verfolgern. Über das, was sich hinter diesem Gebirge befinden mag, stellen die Tafeln allerdings vermessene Vermutungen an: Die Götter sollen dort ihren Sitz haben und das Ende der Welt beginnen… Von Gebirgsmenschen und dunklen Mächten berichten sie, aber Erzählungen tendieren seit jeher dazu, in Übertreibungen umzuschlagen!   
Seufzend strecke ich meinen müden Körper im Sattel und hoffe, daß mein Pferd bis zu dem Schatten in der Ferne durchhält, der der erwartete Gebirgszug zu sein verspricht. Dort will ich rasten. Mir einen Plan zurechtlegen, wo ich die nächsten Jahre verbringen soll. Ich steige aus dem Sattel, nehme das Tier am Zügel und gemeinsam bewegen wir uns dem Schatten der Berge entgegen. Etwas Drohendes geht nicht von ihnen aus, im Gegenteil, der Gebirgszug verspricht Schutz und Ruhe. Beides benötigen wir dringenst. Und die Gebirgsmenschen?   
Ich muss lächeln.   
War ich nicht jung und stark?? Warum soll ich wegen einiger vereinzelter Gebirgler Befürchtungen hegen, wenn mich Krieger verfolgen, gegen die ich mich nicht einmal wehren kann, da sie aus meinem eigenen Volk sind? Da kämpfe ich lieber gegen die Unbekannten aus den Bergen oder gegen Fabelwesen! 

Die Müdigkeit des ausgelaugten Reiters teilte sich mir mit, aber auch seine innere Zerrissenheit, sein Zorn. Es war mir alles so bekannt und doch so weit entfernt. Ich wollte diesen dunklen Schleier, der so große Teile meiner Vergangenheit überdeckte, behalten. Der junge Mann tat mir leid. Ich fürchtete für ihn.   
Kehr um!!   
Ich wollte das alles nicht noch einmal erleben!!!!   
Kehr um!   
Höre auf mich, wende dein Pferd, du junger Narr!!   
Warte, bis dein Vater wieder von seinen Geschäften derart in Anspruch genommen wird, daß er dir keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr entgegenbringt, spiele die Spiele mit, beteilige dich an seinen Verhandlungen, und dann, dann ziehe dich zurück und lebe ein kleines Leben. Aber reite nicht weiter! Denn das, was hinter diesem Gebirgszug auf dich zukommen wird, wird schlimmer sein als alles, was dir je in Ur geschehen kann!   
Wende dein Pferd, denn wenn du in diese Berge weiterreitest, wirst du erfahren, daß jedes Wesen einen dunklen Kern in sich trägt, du wirst ihn in dir selbst aufspüren erwecken. Dann wird er niemals mehr schweigen können.   
Du verbrennst daran, Mensch!   
Auch wenn es lange Zeit ruhen wird, dieses Dunkel in dir, es wird dich nicht vergessen, und du wirst Leid erfahren, das deine Seele zerbrechen wird.   
So höre auf mich, du Narr!!   
Kehr um bevor es zu spät ist!   
Ich bitte dich…. 

Das Pferd setzt mühselig die Hufe voreinander, während der dunkle Schatten am Horizont um ein kleines Wenig mächtiger geworden ist.   
Ich frage mich, wie lange es noch dauert, bis wir in den Schutz des Gebirges einziehen können. Ob wir es überhaupt schaffen würden, oder ob ich mich von dem Pferd, das mich so lange getragen hat, werde trennen müssen. Begütigend streiche ich über das weiche, schaumflockige Maul und rede mit leiser Stimme auf das Tier ein, es solle noch ein Stück durchhalten. Sobald wir die ersten Hügel erreichen, werde ich nach Wasser suchen, ausruhen… Ich erzähle von dem frischen Gras, das in der Nähe der Bachläufe wächst. Von klarem kaltem Wasser, das in kleinen Bächen die Berge herabströmt und das den Durst löscht und den Lebenswillen wiedererweckt. Ich sehne mich nach Erfrischung und Schlaf und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, in meinem jungen Leben jemals so erschöpft gewesen zu sein.   
So unsicher. Immer habe ich als Mitglied meiner Familie ein vorbestimmtes Leben vor Augen gehabt, zumindest meiner Heimat bin ich mir sicher gewesen. Und nun? Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich einen mit Geröll bedeckten Abhang herunterlaufen, und die Steine um mich herum begännen zu rutschen. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben bin ich wirklich alleine.   
Mein Brauner schwankt und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Seine großen Augen sind starr auf die Erde gerichtet, der Kopf baumelt auf dem einst so starken Hals hin und her. Noch nie musste ich ein Pferd über die Grenzen seiner Kräfte treiben, schon gar nicht eines dieser edlen Tiere, die aus der Zucht des Königshofes sind. Ein Zucken läuft über das Fell, während das Tier breitbeinig das Gleichgewicht zu wahren versucht. Unkontrolliertes Zittern befällt den schwankenden Tierleib. An den Nüstern zeigen sich alte Blutkrusten, ein frisches Rinnsal dieser Flüssigkeit läuft das Maul hinab, tropft ins Gras. Ich stehe daneben und fühle Bedauern und ein wenig Scham, diese Kreatur derart zuschanden geritten zu haben. Hat mir mein Lehrer nicht von klein auf erklärt, wie ein Reiter auf sein Pferd zu achten habe, daß er es nicht jenseits aller Grenzen fordern könne? Diese Tiere waren selten und kostbar.   
Das Rinnsal bauscht sich rasch zu roten Schaumflocken auf, die vor den Nüstern stehen. Die Vorderbeine des Tieres knicken langsam ein, sie können den schweren Leib nicht länger halten. Schließlich bricht es vollständig zusammen, röchelt, schlägt mit den Hufen noch einmal um sich. Ein halber Versuch, sich zu erheben folgt, aber der Kopf ist zu schwer. Er fällt mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf die Erde zurück und hellrotes Blut befleckt das staubige Gras.   
Ich muss das Pferd töten. Dazu benutze ich das Schwert aus dem dunkelbraunen Metall, das härter war, als die Kupferwerkzeuge, die wir sonst benutzen. Bronze war rar und begehrt. Nun versenke ich das Schwert im Brustkorb meines Reittieres.   
Lässt sich ein Mensch genauso leicht töten wie ein Tier? Ich weiß es nicht. Noch nicht. Denn für den Krieg bin ich bis jetzt zu jung gewesen.   
Bevor ich weitergehe, lasse ich das Pferd ausbluten und schneide mühevoll das Herz und einen Teil der Leber heraus, denn ich habe nichts mehr zu essen. Ich zerlege das Fleisch in kleine Stücke und kaue darauf herum. Es schmeckt nach Blut. Widerlich. Aber ich kann mangels Brennstoff kein Feuer entfachen. Außerdem würde mich der Rauch verraten. Also schlucke ich die halbzerkauten Brocken roh herunter. Den Rest wickele ich ein und überlege dabei, wie lange das ungekochte Fleisch sich wohl halten würde. Einen halben Tag, bis es anfinge, zu stinken?   
Das tote Tier lasse ich liegen. Zum Fraße der Raubvögel, die sich nacheinander in der Nähe des Kadavers niederlassen. Nichts kann diese Vögel vertreiben, sie fliegen bereits seit zwei Tagen über meinem Kopf und verraten jedem neugierigen Auge meinen Standort. Ein kräftiger Steinwurf treibt den Schwarm auseinander, bevor er sich wieder zusammenschließt, um mich weiter hungrig anzukrächzen. Die zerzausten Aasfresser hüpfen steifbeinig umher. Die Schnäbel der Vögel sind lang, leicht gebogen und sehen sehr kräftig aus.   
Ich beeile mich, das Notwendigste zusammenzupacken, und mir einen Lagerplatz etwas entfernt einzurichten. Währenddessen färbt die Sonne den Himmel rot. Nach unruhigem Schlaf betrachte ich den aufragenden Schatten vor mir. Vielleicht gibt es dort in den Hängen, in versteckt gelegenen kleinen Weilern Menschen. Vielleicht kann ich für einige Zeit bei ihnen bleiben. 

Narr!!! Narr, der du warst! 

Das Land wird hügelig. Auf der ersten Anhöhe drehe ich mich um und schaue zurück. Außer den gefräßigen Spitzschnäbeln, die kreischend an der Stelle umherfliegen, an der ich das tote Pferd habe liegen lassen, ist das Land leer. Ich setze meine Wanderung zu Fuß weiter. 

Du wirst deine Seele verlieren! Warum hörst du mich nicht? 

Die Tasche drückt schwer auf die Schultern. Der Weg zieht sich, endlos zieht er sich hin und die Silhouette der hohen Gebirgszüge scheint mit jedem Schritt, den ich mache, ein Stückchen weiter nach hinten zu rücken. Ich schleppe mich den ganzen Tag hindurch über vorgelagerte Felsenhügel. Dann kriecht mir die Abenddämmerung den Rücken hinauf und ich habe immer noch nicht den Schutz des Bergzuges erreicht. Das Gras der Steppe ist staubigem Sand gewichen. Kümmerliches Gesträuch wächst im Windschatten der Felsbrocken und schulterhohe Nadelgewächse, die ein endloser Wind krumm gefegt hat.   
Ich habe Durst, aber kaum noch Wasser. Das Fleisch musste ich längst fortwerfen. Es war bereits zu Tagesbeginn ist verdorben gewesen.   
Gegen Abend stehe ich endlich zwischen den ersten Felsenhängen. Hintereinander aufgetürmt bieten sie sich mir dar, dunkelgrau, mit Rissen durchzogen. Ein trostloser Anblick. Es gibt keinen erkennbaren Pfad, keinen Wildwechsel, kein Anzeichen von Wasser.   
Heißt es nicht, daß von jedem Gebirge unzählige kleine Rinnsale ins Tal drängen? An diesem Ort ist es nicht so, alles ist ausgedörrt, leblos. Von allen Göttern verlassen.   
Verunsichert schiebe ich meine lederne Zunge im Mund herum, das Schlucken schmerzt.   
Was soll ich hier? Warum bin ich nicht in meiner Heimatstadt geblieben, und habe meinen Vater seine Intrigen schmieden lassen? Was ging mich das alles an??   
Ich bin dumm gewesen. Wäre mein Pferd noch am Leben, ich würde zurückkehren. Ich würde es zumindest versuchen.   
Entmutigt lasse ich mein Gepäck hinter einen Felsvorsprung gleiten und schaue hinauf. Ganz oben sehe ich Schnee auf den schroffen Wänden, darunter glatte Abhänge, drohende Felsvorsprünge, aber nichts, was nach einem Pfad aussieht. Keine Wildwechsel, denen ich folgen kann. Ich setze mich neben die achtlos hingeworfene Tasche und falle in einen Erschöpfungsschlaf. Ich träume von dem erfrischenden Wasser des kleinen Sees in meiner Heimat, in dem ich so oft gebadet habe. Als ich erwache, sind meine Augen geschwollen. Diesen einen Tag kann ich noch überstehen, aber dann? Zugrundegegangen wie ein angeschossenes Tier,…Ich schelte mich leichtsinnig, als ich am Fuße der Felswände weiterwandere, die Augen auf den Boden geheftet, damit mir keine Spur, kein Zeichen eines lebenden Wesens entgehen kann.   
Dem ungeachtet zeigen sich weder Trittsiegel auf dem harten Stein noch Zeichen von Wasser. Ich taumele und frage mich, wieweit die Raubvögel mit meinem Tier zugange gekommen sind. Leuchten die Knochen bereits abgenagt und weiß aus dem Gras hervor? Daneben eine Horde satter, vollgefressener Aasgeier sitzend, die zu schwer sind, sich noch erheben zu können? Wie lange dauert es, bis sie einen Menschen vom Fleisch entblößt haben? Oder warten sie erst gar nicht, bis der Mann tot ist, sondern schlagen ihre harten, scharfkantigen Schnäbel in noch zuckendes Fleisch, das zu schwach ist, sie vertreiben zu können?   
Meine Tasche fällt zu Boden, ohne daß ich es merke. Mit Blicken sauge ich mich an einem Punkt fest, ziehe mich daran hoch, fixiere einige Schritte weiter den nächsten Punkt an. Ich klettere aufwärts, zwischen zwei Felswänden hindurch, die sich zu beiden Seiten neben mir in den brennenden Himmel strecken. Dahinter liegt ein Geröllfeld. Die Steine liegen locker aufeinander geschichtet und ich muss vorsichtig sein. Unter meinen Sohlen lösen sie sich und rollten polternd den Hang hinunter. Bei jedem Schritt rutsche ich ein Stückchen herab. Es ist mühselig, auch nur eine Mannslänge vorwärts zu kommen. Zuguterletzt benutze ich die Arme und Hände, um nach oben zu robben. Die dahinter liegende Felswand fällt von einem Hochplateau ab. Dieses zu erreichen, ist mein Ziel. Aber die richtigen Berge sind dahintergestaffelt.   
Jeder Atemzug ist mühsam, und zu allem Überfluss ist das Gestein derart ausgetrocknet, daß sich feiner Staub über meine Kleider legt, mein Gesicht bedeckt und meinen Gaumen vollends austrocknet. Wann hat es eigentlich in dieser Gegend das letzte Mal geregnet? Noch einen Tag ohne Wasser, dann…   
Ich ziehe mich die letzten Handbreit hoch und liege auf nacktem Fels. Ausgedörrt wie das ganze Land und röchelnd. Schmerzhaft sauge ich die Luft in die Lungen, wische mir den Dreck aus der Stirn in die Augen. Haarzotteln fallen mir über das Gesicht, vor Anstrengung und Schweiß verklebt.   
Hinter dem kleinen Plateau ragen weitere Felswände beunruhigend und glatt auf. Sie sind von Spalten durchzogen, manche so breit, daß ein Durchstieg möglich ist. 

Du Narr, was tatest du dir an? Einige gemurmelte Worte der Entschuldigung vor deinem Vater, einige Jahre des Wartens, und du hättest dein vorgezeichnetes Dasein leben können.   
Ohne Angst vor den Kriegern deines Vaters, ohne unbekannte Gebirge durchwandern zu müssen, von denen du nicht einmal wusstest, was dich dahinter erwartete. Sei froh, Jüngling, daß du es nicht wusstest!   
Du Narr, was hattest du mir mit deinem vorschnellen Handeln, deiner Unbedachtheit angetan? 

Ich quäle mich weiter. Nein, es ist kein Durchlass in eine grüne Senke, wie ich erhofft habe, es ist nur eine Kluft im Gestein, der die Felsflanke wie ein Kamin trennt. Stemme ich Arme und Beine auf beiden Seiten gegen die Wände, kann ich langsam in die Höhe gelangen. Ich versuche es, eine kräftezehrende Kletterei. Irgendwann bin ich oben und rutscht schräg zur Seite auf einen schmalen Sims. Ungefähr die Hälfte bis zum Grat des vordersten Bergeszuges habe ich überwunden, überlege ich, während ich die zitternden Arme massiere. Die restliche Höhe muss ich an diesem Tag überbrücken, rede ich mir ein, einerlei auf welche Weise, denn vielleicht befinden sich auf der anderen Seite des Höhenzuges die Menschen, die ich suche? Gut versteckt, von diesen schroffen Wänden geschützt. Es muss sie geben! Es muss einfach Wasser in diesem Gebirge geben, denn wer hat jemals von Bergen gehört, die trocken unter der dörrenden Sonne und dem scharfen Wind liegen, während die fernen Gipfel von Eis bedeckt sind? Flossen aus den Schneefeldern denn keine Bäche?   
Ich kratze mit zersplitterten Fingernägeln über den Stein. Es staubt, einige Brocken bröseln herab. Die aufgeplatzten Fingerkuppen hinterlassen eine rote Spur, die eilig aufgesaugt wird. Blut ist die einzige Flüssigkeit, die es hier gibt.   
Die Schreie von Aasvögeln scheuchen mich auf die Beine. Ein Schwarm nähert sich meinem Standort. Noch kreisen sie in großer Höhe, aber ich erinnere mich zu gut daran, wie gierig sie ihre harten Schnäbel in das Fleisch meines Pferdes geschlagen haben, wie groß die Brocken gewesen sind, die sie aus dem Körper gerissen haben – so will ich nicht enden.   
Ich krieche weiter nach oben. Unsäglich langsam ziehe ich mich an den winzigen Rissen im Gestein hoch, kralle mich an Vorsprünge. Meine Füße verlieren oft den Halt, warum stürze ich nicht ab? 

Lass dich fallen, dann ist es vorbei.   
Dann fängt es erst gar nicht an, Narr du. 

Halbtot erreiche ich den Berggrat. Von meinen Waffen sind mir nur das Schwert geblieben und der Dolch. Der Bogen und die Pfeile? Irgendwo da unten. Ich blicke die Wand herunter und frage mich, wie es mir hat gelingen können, sie zu erklimmen.   
Vor mir tut sich eine abfallende Felsenlandschaft auf, etwa einen halben Tagesmarsch lang, durchsetzt von den zerklüfteten Ausläufern des nächsthöheren Bergzuges. Auf den Spitzen schimmert es weiß.   
Schnee. Wasser.   
Die Augen auf das glitzernde Weiß in der Ferne gerichtet, schleppe ich mich weiter. Immer auf den Schnee blickend. So schön weiß. Unberührt und einladend.   
Wenn Schnee schmilzt, verwandelt er sich zu Wasser. Kühles, erfrischendes Wasser. Man kann die Hände darinnen eintauchen, und sich das Gesicht abkühlen. Man kann sich den Dreck aus den Abschürfungen waschen, bevor sie sich entzünden. Ein Bad kann man darin nehmen, wenn genug Wasser da war, wenn es sich beispielsweise in einer kleinen Mulde gesammelt hat. Wenn Schnee schmilzt, verwandelt er sich in Wasser.   
Wasser zum Trinken.   
Als ich fehltrete und stolpere, stehe ich nicht mehr auf.   
Aber das Weiß auf den Berggipfeln, das sehe ich an und lasse mich von den schrägen Strahlen der dahinter verschwindenden Sonne blenden. Sie brennen grell in meinen Augen, also schließe ich sie. Ich spüre nicht, wie ich ein Stück herunterrutsche und mein Kopf auf dem harten Stein aufschlägt. Denn ich sehe den Fluss meiner Heimat vor mir.   
Irgendwann umschwirren mich harte kurze Worte, die nach altem Sumerisch klingen. Sie wecken mich auf. Es sind Anweisungen, Befehle.   
Eine graue Stiefelspitze tippt gegen meinen Kopf und hebt ihn kurz an. Mein Oberkörper wird gerüttelt und in eine sitzende Stellung gebracht. Wieder Sätze in verstümmeltem Sumerisch. Die Bergmenschen!?   
Zerlumpte Gestalten in der Farbe der Felsen umgeben mich. Sie tragen armselige, primitive Waffen aus Stein und Holz. Ein angespitzter Holzstock berührt meine Nase.   
Sie haben Wasser und sie geben mir davon. Mit unbeholfenen Worten erklären sie, wer sie sind. Menschen des Berges. Nichts weiter.   
Sie leben in dieser Bergwüste versteckt zwischen den zerklüfteten Felsen, den grauen Steinen – seit jeher. Von der Welt und von den Göttern vergessen.   
Sie haben sich in Farbe und Kargheit ihrer Umgebung angeglichen, denke ich, während ich ihr Wasser trinke.   
Bis auf den Mann, der mich wachgerüttelt hat, schauen sie aus einiger Entfernung zu. Sie stehen regungslos an den Fels gelehnt, sind dem Stein in Farbe und Bewegungslosigkeit gleich. Mit ihm verschmolzen. Nur die Augen der Männer leben in den staubigen Gesichtern. Aber auch das tun sie langsam.   
Ich gehe mit den Steinmenschen. Sie sprechen nicht viel mit mir, aber sie sind mir auch nicht feindselig gesonnen. Allerdings spüre ich ihre abschätzenden Blicke in meinem Rücken.   
Sie führen mich in ihr Dorf. Nein, diese Bezeichnung trifft es nicht. Denn der Ort, an dem sie ihre Behausungen aufgeschlagen haben, schmiegt sich ebenso vertraut an den Fels wie seine Bewohner. Grau. Bewegungslos. Bis auf das Nötigste sprachlos. Meine Ankunft ruft sparsame Gesten und keinerlei Erstaunen hervor. Keine einzige Frage stellen sie, und dabei bin ich mir sicher, daß sie noch nie einen Menschen aus der Ebene gesehen haben.   
Vor einem zeltartigen Verschlag bleiben wir stehen. Eine planenartige Decke aus zusammengenähtem Leder bildet die halbhohe Decke. Gestützt wird sie von krummen, dürren Ästen, die sich nicht mehr daran erinnern können, einmal lebendige Teile eines wachsenden Baumes gewesen zu sein, und nicht staubüberzogene, unzuverlässig aussehende Halter für löcherige Lederdecken. In dem Felseinschnitt stehen mehrere dieser Verschläge. Dahinter steile, absatzlose Wände die sich turmhoch in den Himmel recken, daneben große Felsbrocken, die in mehreren Schichten übereinandergestapelt das Blau des Himmels aussperren. Ein Pfad schlängelt sich durch die Felsen hindurch.   
In meinem Rücken weicht die Wand in den Hintergrund, davor liegen abgebrochene Felsbrocken und kleinere Steine durcheinander. Ich schaue hinauf und suche die Abbruchstelle. Vergebens. Grau in Grau, aber kein heller Farbfleck zeugt von dem Ursprung eines frischen Bergrutsches.   
Die Stelle vor der Öffnung des Unterstandes ist eben, leergefegt. In der Mitte ist eine kleine Grube ausgehoben, in der es glimmt. Über der Feuerstelle kräuselt sich die Luft, es knistert ein wenig, aber kaum ein weißes Wölkchen flüchtet sich in den zusammengedrückten Himmel. Ein Dungfeuer, geruchlos.   
Ich bin entsetzt über das Dahinvegetieren der Menschen zwischen Steinen, Schutt und Geröll. Ich, der Sohn eines Adligen aus altem Geschlecht der Stadt Ur, dessen Familie dem Stadtkönig nahe steht, muss mich zwischen diesen wie Tiere lebenden Menschen verbergen? Zwischen Menschen, die fast ohne Sprache existieren und die eher wandelnden Steinen glichen als lebenden Wesen? Selbst die wenigen Kinder kauern im Schatten in kleinen Kuhlen und bewegen sich kaum. Steinkinder.   
Das Verbergen würde mir an diesem Ort gelingen, denn kein Späher würde dieses Grau freiwillig betreten. Aber die nächsten Jahre zwischen diesen lebenden Steinen verbringen?   
So stehe ich da verfluche mein Schicksal, meine Übereiltheit.


	23. Erinnerungen 2

Ich will mich diesen Menschen als Krieger anbieten. Vielleicht kann ich sie lehren, denn ich sehe kaum die einfachsten Werkzeuge bei ihnen. Nahezu alles ist aus Stein, kaum einmal ein Holzpflock oder ein Knochensplitter befindet sich unter den herumliegenden Gerätschaften. Die Kleidung ist aus Lederlappen gefertigt und mit groben Stichen aneinandergebunden. Keine Stoffe.   
Kennen diese Menschen keinen Webstuhl? Dazu diese harten Klänge ihrer Sprache, dieses einsilbige verunstaltete Sumerisch. Aber sie reden ohnehin kaum miteinander. Sehnsüchtig denke ich an die Lieder und die Farben meiner Heimat und die weichen Klänge meines Dialektes hallen in meinem Kopf wider. Werde ich hier lernen, Selbstgespräche zu führen?   
Der Mann, der mich gefunden und mir sein Wasser gegeben hat, tritt aus dem Unterstand heraus.   
Ich verbeuge mich vor ihm und bedanke mich wiederum für meine Rettung.   
Dabei fällt mir eine weitere Seltsamkeit auf: obwohl es kaum Wasser gibt, riechen diese Menschen nicht. Das grobe Leder strömt keinen Geruch aus, zumindest nicht den nach schlechtgegerbter Tierhaut, das Feuer ist nahezu geruchlos, die Menschen verbergen ihren Eigengeruch unter grauen Sandschichten auf ihrer Haut. Nirgendwo der Duft von Essen oder der Dunst von Ausscheidungen. Von dem Wohlgeruch von Räucherwerk ganz zu schweigen. Eine steingraue Geisterwelt hat mich aufgenommen mit bedächtig sich bewegenden Gestalten menschlichen Aussehens, die sich höchstens halblaute Bemerkungen zuflüstern. Ich schaudere und überlege mir, wie lange ich das aushalten kann, ob ich nicht versuchen soll, möglichst rasch weiterzuwandern, wohin auch immer. 

Ja, du Narr, jaaaa. An diesen Gedanken wirst du dich zurückerinnern. 

Der Mann führt mich in den zeltartigen Vorstand. Dahinter verbirgt sich eine Grotte. Sie ist gerade groß genug für zehn Menschen, zehn zierliche, sitzende Menschen. Schweigsam sitzende Menschen.   
Es wird mir bedeutet, mich dazuzusetzen, und so lasse ich mich zwischen ihnen nieder. Ich sage ein paar Worte und pralle augenblicklich gegen diese Wand aus Wortlosigkeit.   
Niemand erwidert meinen Blick.   
So versinke ich ebenfalls in die allgegenwärtige Sprachlosigkeit und frage mich, ob ich sie beleidigt, ein Tabu gebrochen habe. Aber sie hätten mich ja nicht in ihr Dorf zu bringen brauchen, sie hätten mich dort im Geröll liegen und verdursten lassen können, lange hätte es nicht gedauert.   
Meine Geduld wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt.   
Dasitzen und schweigen. Vor sich auf den Boden schauen und schweigen.   
Aus der Dämmerung des Abends wird Dunkelheit.   
Bis die Dunkelheit der Morgendämmerung weichen muss.   
Dann erheben sich die Männer bis auf einen und verlassen den Unterstand.   
Ich blicke den zurückgebliebenen Mann an. Fragend und ungehalten.   
Ich bin ein Mitglied einer begüterten Familie aus Ur, ich habe es nicht nötig, unter versteinerten Menschen zu sitzen und zu warten, bis mir erklärt wird, warum wir nicht reden, uns nicht gegenseitig vorstellen! Ich habe es nicht nötig, zu warten, bis mir erklärt wird, wo genau ich mich befinde und wie ich überleben kann.   
Unwillkürlich entweicht mir ein Seufzen. Ich bin ausgelaugt und zermürbt. Ich will diese Menschen verlassen, denn gewiss sind sie halb wahnsinnig, nicht fähig klar zu denken. Wer sonst sitzt eine Nacht lang im Kreis und spricht nicht? Keinen Ton, sie geben nicht einmal ein Geräusch von sich, kein hörbares Atmen… Ich habe meine Augen geschlossen und mein Ohr hört sie nicht. Vollständige Stille herrscht außerhalb meines Kopfes.   
Mein Gegenüber lächelt: „Du hast gelernt, Mensch aus Ur“   
Ein wenig außer Fassung nicke ich.   
„Du wirst weiter lernen müssen.“   
Der Mann erhebt sich und bedeutet mir, mitzukommen.   
„Wohin gehen wir, ich habe Fragen.“ Was bildet sich diese mit Staub gepuderte Gestalt eigentlich ein?   
Eine abrupte Handbewegung schneidet mir den Satz ab, der auf die Lippen gelegte Finger verdeutlicht mir, leise zu sein. „Du riechst. Das beschwört die Gefahr hinauf. Komm mit.“   
„Waas?!“   
Sein ungehaltener Blick streift mich und so schweige ich ebenfalls. Er bewegt sich geräuschlos, nicht das kleinste Steinchen kullert vor ihm her, als er mich über das lockere Geröll hinter einen Felsvorsprung führt. Dort verschwindet er in einem weiteren Unterstand, halbhoch, sodaß er fast kriechen muss, um hineinzukommen. Nach einer Bedenkpause entschließe ich mich, ihm zu folgen. Neben meinem Führer sitzt ein weiterer Staubmensch, wie ich sie inzwischen für mich bezeichne, auf dem Boden. Es herrscht Schweigen. Erdrückende Geräuschlosigkeit.   
Gibt es hier keine Geschichten, keine Lieder, kein Lachen? Selbst bei den Kindern nicht?   
Was ist mir entgangen?   
Kleine Bewegungen, minimale Gesten mit den Händen, das angedeutete Hochziehen einer Augenbraue - kann das denn Sprache ersetzen? Ich glaube nicht daran.   
Unter meinen halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern heraus beobachte ich sie. Zuerst bemerke ich nur ihre Atemzüge, leise, sachte. Dann fallen mir kleine Gesten auf. Ein zwinkerndes Auge wird mit einem zuckenden Mundwinkel bedacht. Frage und Antwort? Sie unterhalten sich ohne Worte.   
Ich verstehe sie nicht und fühle mich ausgeschlossen.   
Nach einer Weile erhebt sich der Mann, der mich hergebracht hat in eine kniende Stellung, fixiert mich lächelnd und deutet auf sich: „Ich bin Dohrd.“   
Es ist fast nur ein kehliges Grunzen. Aber er hat geredet. Und sich vorgestellt.   
„Mein Name ist Askarun. Ich danke Euch dafür, daß…“   
Die Hand schneidet mir das Wort von den Lippen.   
Was habe ich nun wieder falsch gemacht? Ich habe mich ebenfalls vorgestellt und wollte mich bedanken, ihn nach seiner Familie befragen, nach den Wegen, die durch das Gebirge hindurchführten, nach dem Grund ihrer Wortlosigkeit…   
Ich habe reden wollen. Das ist der Fehler gewesen. Also schweigen wir uns ein weiteres Mal an. Ich bekomme Übung darin.   
Weitere Gesten, deren Sinn ich nicht verstehe.   
Sie werden wiederholt, sehr geduldig, wie, wenn man einem kleinen Kind etwas erklären möchte. Bedeutung kristallisiert sich heraus und ich frage mich, ob auf der Flucht mein Verstand gelitten hat. Die Gesten werden wiederholt, bis ich der Aufforderung folge und mich entkleide.   
Die beiden Männer bringen einen Beutel zum Vorschein, der mit puderähnlichem Inhalt gefüllt ist. Damit reiben sie mich ein, das Gesicht, den Oberkörper, die Beine. Es knirscht zwischen den Zähnen, die Augen tränen und der feine Staub verklebt die Wimpern. Das kleinste Stückchen Haut ist von dem Staub bedeckt, die Haare eine kompakte Masse, die mir schwer auf die Schultern herabhängt. Nach der Prozedur bin ich ebenso grau wie sie. Ebenso geruchlos.   
Geruchlos?   
Dorhd zeigt sich zufrieden und nickt: „Du darfst nicht riechen. Das ist gefährlich. Sehe so aus wie Stein, verschmelze mit dem Stein, werde zu Stein.“   
„Warum?“   
„Dämonen. Überall Dämonen. In den Höhlen, in den Gängen, die den ganzen Berg durchziehen, ringsumher. Sie kommen von der anderen Seite der Berge, dort leben sie. Ihr Herrscher schickt sie von dort aus zu uns. Sie wittern uns Menschen und sie hören unseren Atem.“   
Jetzt beginne ich, zu verstehen: Diese Menschen werden bedroht, die Götter sind ihnen nicht wohlgesonnen und haben sie verwünscht. Nun werden sie von Dämonen geplagt. Ich habe von solchen Flüchen viel gehört, wie jeder aus meiner Welt, aber ich bin noch niemandem begegnet, der einen solchen Dämon gesehen hat. Aber alle glauben an ihre Existenz.   
„Sind ihre Sinne wirklich dermaßen scharf?“, frage ich.   
„Sie sind es. Werde zu Stein, sonst spüren sie dich auf. Das bedeutet Gefahr für uns. Werde still, sei lautlos und gleiche dich den Felsen an. Wenn dir das gelingt, kannst du bleiben.“   
Ich nicke und gebe ihm das Versprechen, es zu versuchen. Ich bin neugierig geworden.   
Dorhd lehrt mich das Leben dieser Staubmenschen: Werde zu Stein. Verschmelze mit dem Felsen. Sei lautlos, rede nicht unbedacht, besser noch, rede überhaupt nicht. Benutze Zeichen und die Muskeln deines Gesichtes, wenn du etwas mitteilen willst.   
Trete nie die kleinen, beweglichen Steine los, die auf deinen Fuß warten, um in die Tiefe herabkullern zu können, um mit Gepolter auf der abschüssigen Felswand hin und her zu springen. Denn sonst wirst du gehört.   
Das bedeutet den Tod, oder schlimmer, Gefangenschaft.   
Halte dich immer nahe am Gestein, gehe niemals unter freien Himmel oder an die Kante eines Abhangs.   
Bewege dich langsam und fließend, nie schnell oder gar abrupt.   
Gleiche deine Haut und deine Kleider der Farbe der umgebenden Felsen an.   
Denn sonst wirst du gesehen.   
Das bedeutet den Tod, oder schlimmer, Gefangenschaft.   
Halte dich im Schatten der Berge auf, wann immer es dir möglich ist.   
Verberge den Geruch deines Körpers.   
Verberge dein Menschsein und werde eins mit dem Stein. Dein ganzes Leben lang. Tust du das nicht, werden sie auf dich aufmerksam. 

Das Volk, dem Dorhd angehört, beherzigt diese Regeln bis in den Schlaf. Selbst die kleinsten Kinder werden dazu angehalten und sie verstehen die Notwendigkeit. Sie verwandeln sich in lebendigen Stein und das sichert ihnen das Überleben. So erklärt mir Dorhd: Seit Generationen lebe sein Clan in dem Teil des Gebirges, das von den Dämonen eher gemieden wird, da das Sonnenlicht zu grell auf die glatten Steinflächen fällt, die es gleißend hell reflektieren. Das vertrügen die schwarzen Bestien nicht, und daher hielten sie sich unter der Oberfläche in zahllosen Gängen auf, die das gesamte Gebirge bis auf die andere Seite durchzögen. Die Dämonen kämen nur selten auf dieser Seite des Gebirges ins Freie, und wenn, dann um zu jagen. Sie jagten Menschen. Dies bereite ihnen Freude.   
Was sie mit ihnen taten? Töten?   
„Meistens“, gibt mir Dorhd zur Antwort. „Wir sind ihre Nahrung. Die Kräftigsten verschleppen sie jedoch, um mit ihnen zu spielen.“   
Ich glaube ihm nicht ganz. Davon habe ich in keiner Tontafel gelesen. Es kommt mir absurd vor. Allerdings trägt Dorhds Schilderung dazu bei, mir die Gegend vollends unheimlich werden zu lassen.   
Die kleine Gruppe von Dorhd’s Männern bewacht den Rest der Gemeinschaft, der in den tief eingeschnittenen Bergtälern Ziegen hütet und dort, wo es Wasser gibt, die seltsamen Wurzeln ziehen, die sie essen. Selbst die angepflockten Ziegen verhalten sich stumm. Kein Meckern. Sie haben ihnen die Stimmbänder verätzt.   
Der Gedanke, Jahre bei den Staubmenschen verharren zu müssen, erschreckt mich – schon fällt es mir schwer, mir Gras, Bäume, einen Wald vorzustellen. Wie riecht das Schilf an den Ufern der großen Flüsse im frühen Morgen? Wie hört sich das Rauschen und Gluckern eines schnellfließenden Baches an, der sich an Steinen bricht? Wie schnell Erinnerung verblassen kann. Ich denke an meine Heimat und Bedauern erfüllt mich.   
Die endlose Bewegungslosigkeit in den Felsen gibt mir Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich stehe herum und halte Ausschau nach den dunklen Dämonen. Ich verschmelze mit dem Felsen, und beobachte das Grau: Zeigt sich irgendwo ein schwarzer Fleck, ein dunkler Schemen vor der hellen Wand, der sich durch Bewegung verrät? Ein in die Luft gereckter Kopf, der Witterung aufzunehmen versucht? Ein Stein, der sich unter einem Tritt gelöst hat, um warnend herabzukollern?   
Die Zeit dehnt sich endlos in dem Grau der Felsen, die unter gleißendem Licht schimmern und die Sicht blenden. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen taste ich die Oberfläche der Hänge ab, beobachte die feinen Abstufungen der Farbe. Gegen Mittag ziehen sich die letzten Schatten zurück und offenbaren flimmernde Flächen. Weißes Feuer, es brennt in den Augen, bis es unter dem erneuten Überzug des Schattenvorhangs allmählich erlöscht. Dann die Nacht. Wieder Tag.   
Warten auf die Eindringlinge, Räuber und Mörder. Endlos.   
Es ist die Aufgabe der Wachen, die unheimlichen Wesen – es sollen auch größere, kräftigere unter ihnen sein, denen das Licht wenig ausmacht - von der eigentlichen Siedlung wegzulocken, mit ihnen zu kämpfen, und sich als Beute anzubieten, wenn der Kampf aussichtslos erscheint. Wie ein Vogel, der vorgeblich flügellahm in der Nähe seines Nestes herumhüpft, um den Fuchs abzulenken. Nur daß wir nicht fliegen können.   
Ich werde den Wachen zugeteilt.   
Tagelang starre ich auf die Berghänge in meinem Abschnitt, bis auf einmal kleine schwarze Punkte über die abschüssige Felswand gleiten.   
Ich gebe das Zeichen und tauche mit einigen Menschen in einen verborgenen Pfad ein, um den Eindringlingen einen Hinterhalt zu legen. 

Narr, du! Gerade hattest du die letzte Möglichkeit vertan, umzukehren. Ein sterbliches Leben zu führen und es in Ehren zu beenden.

Die Dämonen sehen wie verwilderte Menschen aus, langhaarig und braungebrannt, fast nackt, verdreckt und mit Narben übersäht. Sie gebärden sich wie hungrige Raubtiere und sie kämpfen gut. Sehr gut. Außerdem sind sie in der Überzahl.   
Ich sehe mit an, wie die Staubmenschen im Kampf fallen. Wie sie niedergemetzelt werden. Selbst im Todeskampf bleiben sie sprachlos. Sie verbluten, ohne zu schreien, ohne ein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Aus einer offenen Bauchhöhle fließen zerfetzten Gedärme, und der Mann stirbt wortlos. Aber er riecht wieder.   
Der Gestank spornt die Dämonen an. Sie gebärden sich wilder und bald haben sie mich und den neben mir kämpfenden Dorhd umzingelt. Grinsend heben sie ihre gezackten schwarzen Schwerter. Mit unseren Stocklanzen und den kleinen Messern können wir uns nicht hinlänglich verteidigen.   
Dohrd wird geköpft. Der Felsen verliert sein Grau und färbt sich.   
Eine Schar dieser Wesen aus der Unterwelt wirft sich über seinen noch zuckenden Körper und saugt an seinen Wunden, trinkt das herausfließende Blut, leckt es von den Steinen. Wie Hyänen, die sich um einen Kadaver sammeln. Die Dämonen stinken nach altem Blut und Verwesung. Schiefstehende gelbe Zähne in höhnisch aufgerissenen Mäulern und tückisch glitzernde Augen drohen mir das Schlimmste an.   
Ich selbst werde überwältigt und gebunden.   
Als außer mir niemand mehr lebt, machen sie sich an die Arbeit. Die Körper der gefallenen Menschen werden zerteilen und in Bündel verschnürt. Transportfähig gemacht. Der besudelte Kopf Dohrds baumelt kurz vor meinem Gesicht. Ein schiefer Mund und erschreckt aufgerissenen Augen. Dann verschwindet er mit anderen Gliedern in einem feuchttropfenden Ledersack.   
Ich bäume mich auf, zerre an meinen Fesseln, will nur weg von diesem Ort der Alpträume. Ein Tritt in den Rücken wirft mich vornüber und lässt mich nach Luft schnappen.   
„Du bist ein Mensch aus der Ebene zwischen den Flüssen. Was tust du bei den Steinfressern, diesem Gewürm, das nicht einmal Metall kennt?“   
Die harten, kehligen Laute sind kaum zu verstehen, selbst wenn ich den Sinn der Worte hätte erfassen wollen. So antworte ich nicht, was mir einen weiteren Tritt einbringt, diesmal in den Oberkörper. Ich höre die Rippen knirschen, noch bevor ich den Schmerz verspüre. Dann schmecke ich mein eigenes Blut im Mund, huste es keuchend aus. Die Kreatur kommt näher, schnuppert an meinem Gesicht und verzieht gierig die Lippen.   
„Du kommst ebenfalls an die Reihe. Wenn ich dich zu meinem Herrn gebracht habe. Er wird entscheiden, wie lange du noch leben darfst. Oder wie du stirbst.“   
Nach diesen Worten wendet er sich seinen Leuten zu, die inzwischen meine Kampfgefährten zu handlichen Lasten verpackt haben und treibt sie zum Aufbruch an. Sie stoßen mich auf die Beine, halten mir unmissverständlich eine ihrer scharfen Klingen an die Schulterblätter und nehmen mich in die Mitte. Durch einen verborgenen Felsspalt treten sie in das Innere des Berges ein. Es geht durch Gewölbe, Gänge, Hallen, stetig hinunter. Dunkel, bis auf die rußigen Fackeln, die in Abständen an den Wänden befestigt sind.   
Diese Wesen sehen in der Finsternis. Sie wittern wie Hunde. Sie können sich ohne Probleme orientieren. Ihr Gelächter springt in den Gängen hin und her, kreist mich ein, lässt mich schwindeln. Es sind dunkle blutrünstige Kreaturen, Bestien, die Menschenfleisch fressen, die um ihres Vergnügens willen töten, die foltern, nur um sich an den Schreien ihrer Opfer zu belustigen.   
Ein anderer Trupp übernimmt mich.   
Das schlurfende Geräusch sich rasch entfernender Füße vermischt sich mit dem Klirren aneinanderstoßender Waffen. Ich werde bis in eine verliesartige Kammer weitergestoßen.   
Eine Tür schließt sich hinter mir und in dem Raum wird es ruhig.   
Ich schaue umher, hoffe auf weitere Gefangene, die ich über diese Dämonen befragen kann, und was sie mit uns tun würden.   
Ein leises Kichern vor mir zeigt, daß ich nicht allein bin. Es gibt einen Leidensgenossen.   
In einer Ecke der viereckigen Kammer ist Stroh aufgeschüttet. Altes, in der Nässe, die hier unten überraschenderweise herrscht, halb verfaultes Stroh. Es stinkt nach Schimmel und Ausscheidungen. Hier ist jemand dabei, bei lebendigem Leibe zu verfaulen.   
Es kichert abermals.   
Vorsichtig bewege ich mich auf die dunkle Ecke zu, immer bereit, mich schnell zur Tür hin zurückzuziehen, wollte mich jemand angreifen.   
Liegt dort ein Mensch? Halbirr von der Gefangenschaft, gepeinigt vom jahrelangen Alleinsein, das allein von den Besuchen der Dämonen unterbrochen wird?   
Ich weiß es nicht, ich will es nicht wissen. Ich wünsche mir, daß es mich niemals an diesen Ort verschlagen hätte.   
Die scharfgezackten Schnäbel der Raubvögel fallen mir ein, wie hemmungslos und gierig sie sich in die Flanken meines Pferdes gesenkt haben. Hat das Tier nicht einen gnädigen Tod gefunden?   
Was haben diese Scheusale mit Dorhd und den Steinmenschen getan? Zerlegt wie Vieh! Ausgeweidet und zerteilt, in handgerechte Stücke, die gut zu tragen gewesen sind… Diese Dämonenbrut, mit ihren schleimtriefenden, wie verfault aussehenden Lippen, die sich über gelben Zähnen teilen. Ihre abgebrochenen Hauer haben sie in das rohe Fleisch meiner schweigsamen Freunde gegraben und blutige Fetzen daraus herausgerissen. Ich sehe ihre rotverschmierten Gesichter, höre ihr Lachen und die schmatzenden Laute. Es sind stinkende, entsetzliche Wesen, die das Unaussprechliche unter lautem Grölen ausführen. Sie fressen Menschenfleisch.   
Die Vorstellung der schlingenden Dämonen drückt mir den Magen nach oben. Die mit dem Dunst nach Fäulnis und Fäkalien geschwängerte Luft in meinem Gefängnis tut ein Übriges: Ich würge und gebe weißen Schleim von mir. Seltsam hell hebt er sich von dem altersdunklen Holz der Tür ab. Lange Fäden triefen zäh über das Holz. Irgendwann kommt nichts mehr. Ich fühle mich ausgelaugt, erschöpft, verzweifelt.   
Das ist nicht wirklich!   
In diesen Höhlen haust ein Heer von Geistern aus der Unterwelt, entsprungen aus alten Mythen.   
Was geschieht, wenn sich diese Wesen auf den Weg in die Ebene machten?   
Ich würge noch einmal, denn der Gedanke an eine organisierte Masse dieser Kreaturen ist unerträglich abstoßend. Mit ihren Waffen und einer durchdachten militärischer Organisation können sie die ganze bekannte Welt überrennen!   
Ich raffe mich auf und schlage gegen die Tür. Das harte Holz leistet meinen hämmernden Fäusten Widerstand und verrät mir so, daß ich auf diesem Weg nichts erreichen kann. Mit einem letzten Fußtritt lasse ich von der Tür ab. Jeder Atemzug ruft stechenden Schmerz hervor. Mehrere Rippen sind gebrochen. Eine schwarze Welle von Hoffnungslosigkeit legt sich wie giftiger Morast um mich herum. Ich sinke auf dem Boden zusammen. Gefangen.   
Das einzige Geräusch außer meinem Keuchen ist das Rascheln von Stroh. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand liegt jemand, was ich über meinem Ausbruch vergessen habe.   
Aus der Ecke heraus kichert es. Ich reiße mich von den Grübeleien los und bewege mich zu der liegenden Gestalt in der Ecke hin. Nachdem das erste Erschrecken abgeklungen ist, schwanke ich zwischen Mitleid und Abscheu.   
Dort liegt ein Mensch. Übersäht von Geschwüren, schwarzverfärbten Wunden, halb verfault in modrigem Stroh. Um ihn herum ist es feucht, eine Handvoll Halme klebt an den Beinen. Ich erblicke einige Lumpen auf seinem Körper, dreckstarrend, in die Wunden eingewachsen.   
In dem Strohaufen krabbelt es, unwillkürlich zertrete ich einen der dicken schwarzen Käfer, die vor meinen Füßen auf dem Stein herumlaufen. Ich beuge mich zu dem Menschen herab, kämpfe den Ekel vor den stinkenden eiternden Wunden nieder und zupfe vorsichtig an den Lumpen, die die Wunden verbergen wollen. Die faule Stelle zieht sich das gesamte Bein herauf und sieht uralt aus. Dicke schwarze Mücken schwirren von dem entzündeten Fleisch auf. Der Mensch zuckt zusammen und stöhnt. Das Gesicht besteht aus einer zahnlosen Mundhöhle unter verwirrten Haarbüscheln, die den Kopf bedecken und herunterhängen.   
Ich rede, erzähle ihm etwas, irgendwas. Ich will ihm helfen und weiß doch, daß es hier keine Hilfe gibt. Ich streiche ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht, flüstere beruhigende Worte.   
Große Augen blicken mich an, Augen, mit milchweißen Pupillen, die aus einem hautüberspannten Schädel starren.   
Ich betrachte dieses Wesen genauer, ich will ihn fragen, ihn zum Reden bringen jenseits dieser Kicherlaute. Er soll mir sagen, daß alles ein schlechter Traum ist! Sofort!!   
„Wie lange bist du in diesem Kerker?“ Meine Stimme hört sich nicht kräftig an.   
Ein geisterhafter hohler Laut antwortet mir. Dieses Wesen hat das Sprechen fast verlernt.   
In dem dünnen Geleier, das aus ihm herausbricht, sind die Worte kaum zu unterscheiden.   
„Wie lange bist du hier unten eingesperrt?“, wiederhole ich meine Frage.   
„Lange. Ewigkeiten. Die Schlacht… Seit der Schlacht.“   
Kichern überflutet seine Rede.   
„Welche Schlacht?“, frage ich, denn es hat viele Kämpfe gegeben in den letzten zwanzig Jahren.   
Er nennt mir den Namen der verfeindeten Städte, in deren Zwistigkeiten er verwickelt gewesen ist, und ich rechne fassungslos nach. Diese verwahrloste Gestalt ist länger in diesen Kerkern eingesperrt gewesen, als ich Sonnenläufe gesehen habe!   
Milchblinden Augen starren in meine Richtung: „Aber bald wird es vorüber sein.“   
Ich höre nicht zu, denn in den blicklosen Augen sehe ich meine Zukunft.


	24. Erinnerungen 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem und dem nächsten Kapitel bitte die Warnungen beachten.

Ich starre lange in die Blindheit des Mannes vor mir. So sieht also ein Mensch nach einigen Jahrzehnten Gefangenschaft aus.  
Ich stelle mir vor, an diesem Ort zu leben, nein, dahinzuvegetieren. Auf diesem fauligen Stroh zu liegen, nur darauf wartend, daß die Tür sich öffnet und die Dämonen eintreten um mich zu foltern. Oder all diese Zeit allein zu sein. Mit mir selbst redend. An den Wänden herumkratzend, bis die Fingerkuppen bluten. Schreiend, heulend und schließlich stumm. Was wäre schlimmer? Die Folter oder die Einsamkeit?  
Ich frage mich, zu was diese Kreaturen alles fähig waren.  
Gerüchte schwirren durch meinen Verstand, Gelesenes und Gehörtes vereinigen sich zu spitzen Dolchschnitten.  
Wie lange könnte ich durchhalten, ohne meinen Lebenswillen zu verlieren? Wie lange könnte ich es ertragen, die Sonne nicht mehr zu erblicken, kein Gras mehr unter den Füßen zu spüren? Die Wand gewährt mir keine Antwort.  
Das Wesen vor mir gibt erneut Laute von sich, es klingt wie ein Lachen, ein böses Lachen, Verzweiflung und Hohn ummantelt von Befriedigung.  
„Glaube nicht, daß es bei dir schneller gehen wird, denn du bist jung und stark. Sie werden lange ihr Vergnügen mit dir haben. Frisches Blut werden sie trinken und deinen Körper unterwerfen. Den Geist, den heben sie sich auf. Sieh mich an!“  
Ich folge der Aufforderung wie unter Zwang. Das ist einst ein Mensch gewesen. Ein Krieger. Stark, schön und geübt. Bestimmt. Vor langer Zeit. Und nun?  
Ein Stück verfaulendes Fleisch, auf das endgültige Ende wartend.  
Ich kauere mich in der entferntesten Ecke des Raumes nieder, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und warte ebenfalls.  
Irgendwann kommt jemand. Irgendwann kommen sie.  
Ich stelle mir mit geschlossenen Augen vor, wie ich mit ihnen kämpfe, und in dem Kampf fiel. Geradeso würde es geschehen: Mein Leben ist kurz gewesen und ich habe es unbedacht und leichtsinnig aufs Spiel gesetzt. Aber ich würde mich nicht unterwerfen und sie anbetteln um was auch immer! Nein. Ich nicht! Das ist das letzte, was ich mir schuldig bin, verspreche ich mir. Eine Melodie durchzieht mein Gehirn und ich summe mit.  
Das schnarrende Geräusch der Türscharniere unterbricht meine Versenkung. Ich bin bereit.  
Abrupt springe ich auf und schnelle den eintretenden Gestalten entgegen. Meine Muskeln sind bereit zu töten, ungeachtet dessen, daß sie solches noch nie getan haben.  
Den ersten der eindringenden Dämonen schlage ich nieder, nie habe ich mich so schnell bewegt. Die beiden nächsten jedoch treten gewandt zur Seite, sodaß ich in den Vierten hineinlaufe. Er trägt einen Lederschutz, und ist einen Kopf größer als ich. Mit Pranken wie Schraubstöcke greift er nach mir und schüttelt mich wie eine Puppe, bevor er mich zu Boden wirft. Dann kitzelt die Spitze einer Lanze meinen Hals und hindert mich daran, aufzustehen.  
Warum eigentlich? Wollte ich eben nicht noch sterben? Ganz heroisch, im Kampf? Jetzt wäre die beste Gelegenheit dazu. Warum lasse ich sie vorübergehen?  
Ich vermag einfach nicht, meine Kehle der Spitze entgegen zu heben. Verzweifelt schließe ich unter dem Grinsen des Dämons die Augen. Damit habe ich mich ihnen ausgeliefert, die Gefangenschaft gewählt.  
Die Lanze scheucht mich in eine Ecke zurück, dann wenden sie sich meinem Mitgefangenen zu. Sie lösen seine Ketten und schleifen ihn mit sich.  
Ich habe Zeit zum Überlegen. Kalte Scham überfällt mich und lässt sich nicht zurückdrängen. Ich, ein Sohn aus altem Fürstengeschlecht ziehe die Gefangenschaft und die Folter dem Tod vor. Dem Tod im Kampf. Was soll ich vor mir selbst noch wert sein?  
Aber morgen, morgen versuche ich es wieder, tröste ich mich, das nächste Mal, wenn sie kommen, wenn sie mich mitnehmen wollen, um…um was? Ich spüre den Klumpen in meiner ausgetrockneten Kehle und weiß, daß ich es nicht kann.  
Ich will leben. Selbst hier, an diesem Ort?  
Selbst an diesem Ort, gebe ich mir die Antwort.  
Selbst wenn ich so ende wie mein Vorgänger, ein Spielzeug dieser Wesen?  
Ich male mir aus, was sie mir antun können.  
Ich klammere mich an die Möglichkeit, eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergreifen zu können und lache mich selbst aus.  
In der Zelle stinkt es nach Exkrementen. Es wird solange stinken, bis ich verfault bin.  
Meine innere Stimme verhöhnt mich: Askarun, ein Adliger aus altem Geschlecht aus Ur. Weit bist du gekommen, Askarun, sehr weit… 

Es ist immer noch finster in meiner Zelle, aber nicht mehr still.  
Die verbrauchte Luft bewegt sich. Unangenehm fächelt sie über mein verschwitztes Gesicht. Es ist kein wohltuender Luftzug, der sanft über eine Wiese weht, sondern diese Luft ist klebrig, sie haftet auf der Haut und verschließt die Poren wie dünnflüssiger Honig. Ich halte die Hände vor das Gesicht, schützend, abwehrend. Aber ich muss atmen. Diese Luft in mich aufnehmen, sie in meinen Körper hineinlassen, tief in mich hinein. Obwohl ich fürchte, mich daran zu vergiften.  
Auf dem Rücken liegend starre ich in die Schwärze: Einatmen. Ausatmen.  
Ich rede mit mir. Jetzt schon: „Es bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig, Askarun, als zu atmen.“  
Einatmen. Ausatmen.  
„Denn Atmen musst du, Askarun.“  
Einatmen. Ausatmen.  
„Was tut es schon, wenn die Luft vergiftet ist? Denn,…wolltest du eben nicht noch sterben?“  
Einatmen. Ausatmen. Dazwischen wische ich mir den Schweiß aus den Augen.  
„Was tut es schon? Sei ehrlich, du wirst diese Festung nicht lebend verlassen. Geradeso wenig, wie du von selbst dein Ende herbeiführen wirst.“  
Einatmen. Würgen. Ausatmen.  
„Du hast nicht die Kraft dazu.“  
Einatmen. Ausatmen.  
„Du wirst dich wehren, sicher. Aber nicht zu viel. Nur, um dein Gesicht vor dir selbst zu wahren, eine trügerische Handlung. Du hängst zu sehr am Leben, und sei es nur ein einziger Sonnenstrahl, den du in zehn Jahren sehen darfst. Wahrscheinlich wirst du dich noch bedanken dafür, Askarun.“  
Einatmen. Ausatmen.  
„Du wirst zulassen, was sie mit dir tun werden, was immer es auch sei. Um der Hoffnung willen.“  
Einatmen. Neeeiiiiinnn!!!!  
Mein Schrei zerbricht am grob behauenen Stein meines Verlieses.  
„Nein!!!“  
Ein Echo hallt nach. Laut japse ich nach Luft. Spucke diese widerliche Luft aus meinem Körper nach draußen und muss sie doch beim nächsten Atemzug wieder in mich aufnehmen, wissend, daß sie mir die Atemwege verkleben, mich vergiften wird. Ich keuche. Speichel läuft aus meinem Mundwinkel und ich habe nicht einmal die Kraft, ihn wegzuwischen.  
Einatmen. Ausatmen.  
Das Echo meines Schreies schwingt sich durch den Raum. Dünn, hohl, vibrierend.  
„Neeiin“. „Nein“.  
Der geisterhafte Laut verändert sich. Die Töne legen sich übereinander, flüchten, umkreisen sich und finden doch zueinander. Es ist ein Tanz des Grauens. Ich schwimme in einer zähen Substanz aus Geräuschen, die mich von allen Seiten umgibt, die den Weg in meinen Körper, in meinen Geist findet. Das „Nein“ kriecht durch meine Ohren in den Kopf und verwandelt mein Gehirn in eine klebrige Masse. Zeitlos.  
Aber dann geschieht etwas. Der Ton wird lauter, schwillt an. Eine zweite Stimme klingt mit.  
Überrascht lausche ich. Das letzte Klagen einer sterbenden Seele überlagert mein Aufbegehren. Wie ein schwaches Wehen nur und doch angefüllt mit aller Sehnsucht und aller Qual, zu der ein fühlendes Wesen fähig sein kann. Obwohl ich mir mit den Händen die Ohren verschließe, spüre ich es mit jeder Faser. Es dauert lange.  
Als die Schreie verstummen, findet die Stille einen ausgelaugten, keuchenden Menschen, mein armseliges Ich in dem Verlies. 

Die Tür öffnet sich und ich hörte die Worte des eintretenden Dämons: „Da liegt er. Er wird keine angenehme Nacht gehabt haben, der Mensch. Aber er ist jung und stark. Nimm ihn dir. Sauge seine Kraft in dich und stille deinen Hunger. Der Herr der Burg erlaubt es dir.“  
Grollendes Gelächter folgt und verheißt Grauenvolles.  
Schritte kommen näher. Die weißblinden Augen von vorhin gehören nun zu einem neu erstarkten Körper mit kräftigen Gliedern. Sie sehen wieder, diese Augen. Aber der Körper hat nichts Menschliches mehr an sich. Gierig glitzert es in den Augenhöhlen:  
„Du wirst viel Zeit haben, Mensch, um dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dereinst ebenfalls einer der Unsrigen zu werden. Du wirst diesen Zustand herbeisehnen, nach wenigen Monden schon. Freilich, sie werden sich Zeit lassen, denn noch bist du kräftig.“  
Ein scharfer Fingernagel ritzt über die Haut an meinem Hals, während ich, vor Entsetzen handlungsunfähig, in das hemmungslos verzerrte Gesicht meines Gegenübers starre.  
Aus dem gefolterten, todkranken Menschen ist ein Dämon geworden. Ein giererfülltes Scheusal, das lächelnd das Blut ansieht, das aus der mir zugefügten Wunde rinnt. Er trinkt meine Energie in sich herein und wächst daran.  
Noch lebend, aber innerlich leer bleibe ich zurück.  
Teilnahmslos liege ich auf dem sich zersetzenden Stroh und sehe die Zeit verrinnen. Geborgen in Gesellschaft der vielen Krabbeltiere, die unermüdlich über den Boden huschen. Er ist nicht wiedergekommen, niemand ist seitdem durch die Tür getreten, um mich zu quälen. Ab und an öffnet sich die Klappe der Pforte und ich bekomme ein Stück Brot oder ein Gefäß mit Wasser hindurchgeworfen. Ich nehme davon und verachte mich dafür.  
Nein, sie brauchen mich nicht zu foltern, das tue ich schon von alleine. Ich stehe neben mir und kommentiere mein Tun mit geringschätzigen Worten. Nenne mich einen erbärmlichen Feigling, unwürdig meiner Herkunft, meiner Familie.  
Ich esse von dem Brot und frage mich warum. Um des kleinen Stückchens Hoffnung wegen?  
Askarun. Der Mensch aus der ruhmreichen Stadt Ur. Gefangengehalten wie ein Stück Vieh und unfähig, diesen Zustand zu beenden. Meine Rippen wachsen zusammen und ich kann wieder ohne Schmerzen atmen. Ansonsten ist Zeit bedeutungslos. Ich weiß, das die Tür früher oder später auch für mich aufgestoßen werden wird. Dann werde ich an der Reihe sein und Zeit wäre nicht mehr bedeutungslos. Die Schmerzen werden wiederkommen, unendlich vervielfältigt. Dann werde ich die letzten Reste meines Menschseins verlieren.  
Entstehen auf diese Weise die Dämonen? Aus den zerstörten Seelen gefangener und gefolterter Menschen? Dem Herrn dieser Felsenburg hörig, ausgeliefert – dankbar für das bisschen Leben, das er ihnen gelassen hat? Werde ich ebenso enden? Diese Gedanken schwemmen mich einen trüben Strudel hinab.  
Als ich daraus auftauche, stehen sie vor mir. Der mit den weißlichen Augen ist bei ihnen, nie würde man vermuten können, er sei je etwas anderes gewesen als ein Dämon. Mächtig, breitschultrig, dicke hervortretende Muskelstränge, von derbem Leder umhüllt. Schiefstehende gelbe Zähne, die an die Gebisse seltener Raubtiere erinnern, lenken von seinem hervorspringenden Unterkiefer ab. Seine Haut ist fast schwarz. Und so schmutzig wie zuvor.  
Er hält eine rußende Fackel in der Hand, die die Gruppe eindrucksvoll beleuchtet, sie größer, beeindruckender aussehen lässt, als sie sind, sein konnten. Ein großes schmales Wesen, dessen Körper von einem langen Umhang mit Kapuze verborgen ist, hält sich in der Mitte und überragt alle. Trotz meines Erschreckens und meiner Angst bin ich wie gebannt von dieser Gestalt. Es strahlt Kälte von ihr aus. Macht. Alle gehorchen ihm, fürchten ihn, ich fühle es sogar körperlich. Mit der Eleganz einer Raubkatze und dem wachen Intellekt eines Jägers bewegt er sich unter den grobschlächtigen Dämonen. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen wirkt er so menschlich.  
Konnte das sein? Ein Mensch befehligte diese Ungeheuer?! Was tut ein solcher bei diesen Scheusalen?  
Ich verwerfe diesen Gedanken, diese winzigkleine Hoffnung. Es wird ein Gott sein.  
Ich gehe die Sagen und Mythologien durch, die mir bekannt sind. Selbst die absurdesten Erzählungen aus weit entlegenen Landstrichen bedenke ich, ohne Hinweise zu finden.  
Der – Mann? - trägt ein Messer im Gürtel, sonst scheint er unbewaffnet zu sein, während seine Begleiter gut sichtbar Schwerter, Haken und sonstige Waffen tragen, als seien sie ihnen angewachsen.  
Ich rutsche nach hinten bis die Mauer mich aufhält. Hart stößt mein Rücken gegen das Gestein, ich fühle die Unebenheiten des Felsens sich in die Haut einprägen.  
„Werde eins mit dem Fels. Nimm seine Eigenschaften in dich auf.“ Diese Lektion taugt nicht für solche Situationen.  
Die Kreaturen vor mir geben Laute von sich, die wohl Belustigung ausdrücken sollen. Ein kurzes Grollen aus ihren Kehlen stellt ein düsteres Lachen dar, begleitet von aufgeworfenen Lippen, die die Reißzähne eindrucksvoll entblößen. Den Mund des Wesens mit dem Aussehen eines Menschen dagegen umspielt ein feines Lächeln, er senkt den Kopf, als wolle er mir zusprechen. Ich kann nicht vollständig unter den Schatten seiner Kapuze blicken, ich sehe nur Einzelheiten seiner Gesichtszüge. Einen spöttisch verzogenen Mundwinkel hier, ein Aufblitzen der Augen unter der Verhüllung dort. Will es mir bedeuten, ich solle aufhören, mich zu sträuben, denn es nütze mir nichts, verschlimmere nur meine Lage? Ich gehöre ihnen, und es bliebe mir nichts anderes übrig, als Unterwerfung, vollständige Unterwerfung meines gesamten Willens?  
Als könne er meine Gedankengänge lesen, fragt er: „Was willst du, Mensch aus den Städten der Ebene? Um den kleinen Rest deiner Persönlichkeit kämpfen? Sieh doch, du gehörst uns, dein Körper, dein Geist, du mit Leib und Seele. Wehre dich nicht, denn sonst wird es lange dauern. Hast du nicht deinen Vorgänger gesehen, er, der nun neben mir steht? Du schadest dir selbst, wenn du um dich kämpfen willst, nicht uns, denn uns bereitet dies Vergnügen. Ich würde dich ungern so daliegen sehen, wie den Menschen vor dir. Denn du bist jung und angenehm anzusehen. Stell dir vor, du verbringst Jahre an diesem Ort. Deine Glieder werden abmagern und wund werden. Irgendwann wirst du nicht einmal mehr aufstehen können vor lauter Schmerzen. So, wie der Mann, den du gesehen hast und der nun neben mir steht als ein dunkles, gieriges Etwas. Wenn du dich zu lange verweigerst, wirst du ebenfalls ein solches Wesen werden, blutrünstig, umnachtet, nurmehr fähig, Befehle auszuführen, meine Befehle. Willigst du allerdings ein, kannst du deine äußere Gestalt behalten, und einen Teil deines Verstandes auch. Was wählst du, Mensch? Überlege es dir gut. Ich gebe dir sogar etwas Zeit dazu. Weißt du, daß Zeit hier eine andere Bedeutung hat?“  
„Was bist du? Du bist kein Mensch!“ Warum frage ich das?  
Sein Lächeln huscht über die Mundwinkel, erreicht jedoch nicht die verschatteten Augen. „Mensch? Ich ein Mensch?? Nein, ein Mensch bin ich nicht. Ich bin der Herr über diese Wesen. Glaubst du, sie würden sich einem Menschen unterwerfen?“  
Eine fließende, Handbewegung deutet auf den verhüllenden Umhang.  
Das also ist der Herr dieser Festung. Der Herr über alles, der Herr über den Tod. Über die Art des Todes und anscheinend auch über das Leben danach.  
„Sowie über die Art des Lebens in dieser Feste, Mensch!“  
Es erstaunt mich nicht, meine Gedanken ausgesprochen und weitergeführt zu hören. Eindringlich liegen die schwarzen Schatten, die seine Augen verbergen, auf mir, sie sinken in meinen Geist. Schwere, fremde Steine, meinen Verstand ausforschend, meine Gefühle bezwingend. Sie drohen mir nicht, nein. Sie erkunden mich und nehmen mir.  
„Mensch, nichts aus deiner Vergangenheit ist von Belang für dich. Vergiss, wo du herkommst, vergiss, was du wolltest.“ Er spricht mit sanfter Stimme.  
Ich bin fast geneigt, ihm zu glauben. Der Klang seiner Worte ist angenehm, er ist so freundlich, daß die Bedeutung seiner Rede in den Hintergrund tritt. Der Kerker verschwimmt. Ich lasse mich von der Wärme seiner Stimme streicheln, verführen.  
Er bietet mir ein neues Leben. Anstatt Ewigkeiten in diesem Loch zu verbringen?  
Das wäre tragisch. Nein, lächerlich.  
Ich habe doch die Wahlmöglichkeit.  
Die schwarzen Schatten unter der Kapuze vibrieren. Lachen sie? Über was denn? Was ist zum Lachen, was erheitert diesen Mann, der doch kein Mensch ist und mich zugleich bedroht und umwirbt?  
„Junges Menschlein, vor den Geschäften deines Vaters geflüchtet, voller Empörung und mit der Wut der Gerechten angefüllt.“  
Ich starre in dieses Gesicht. Es befindet sich vor mir, ganz nah ist es und dennoch sehe ich nur Dunkel. Es saugt mich an und wirbt um mein Vertrauen. Es macht mir Versprechungen.  
Ich fühle mich davon angelockt. Menschliche Belange wären nicht mehr von Bedeutung, wenn ich diesen Schatten folgte, niemals mehr. Ich würde nicht altern. Ich behielte meine Gestalt, bliebe jung und schön. Ich entkäme diesem Loch.  
Aber verachtete er mich nicht, wenn ich diese Wahl träfe?  
Ich reiße mich los und bin wieder ich selbst.  
Hartes Lachen erschlägt mich. Der Mann vor mir hebt die Hände, tritt in den Kreis der Dämonen zurück und schickt sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. „Wie du willst, Mensch. Ich hätte dich gerne überzeugt, denn dies hätte dir vieles erspart. Aber du ziehst ein nutzloses Wehren vor. So sei es. Aber wisse, noch nie hat sich ein Mensch meiner Macht und meinem Willen entziehen können.“ aufmunternd nickt er dem Dämon mit den weißlichen Augen zu. „Dich werden wir schnell brechen können, ohne daß es einen Ausweg für dich gäbe. Du wirst die Festung nur als einer der Unseren verlassen. Wie lange es dauern wird, das darfst du selbst bestimmen, soviel Freiraum gebe ich dir.“  
Der verhüllte Mann verlässt den Raum. Die Tür fällt zu und ich bin allein. Mit einer Gruppe von Ungeheuern allein, unter denen sich mein Vorgänger befindet. Gedankenfetzen durchzucken mich: wie entstehen diese menschenfressenden Scheusale?  
Die Kreatur aus dem Verlies funkelt mich an, ihre Augen schimmern in der Farbe zerdrückter Maden.  
Ich bin das, was er bis vor kurzem gewesen ist. Das allein sollte den darin enthaltenen Irrsinn erklären.  
Alles Denkbare will ich ertragen, um nicht so zu enden, beschließe ich. Ohne an das Angebot, das mir gemacht wurde, auch nur einen Augenblick lang zu denken!  
Bei meinem Ritt durch das Gebirge habe ich gelernt, Gefahr und Schmerz zu ertragen, auch tiefe Verletzungen. Daran glaube ich. Nein, nie will ich einer der Ihren werden!  
Trotz dieser Vorsätze bin ich unvorbereitet auf das, was dieser Dämon mir antut.  
Unvorbereitet darauf, daß er sich vor den wachsamen Blicken seiner lüstern grinsenden Begleiter auf mich wirft und mir die ohnehin schon zerfetzten Kleider vom Leib zerrt. Unvorbereitet auf die scharfen Nägel seiner Klauen, die tiefe Risse in meine Haut reißen. Unvorbereitet auf seinen heißen, übelriechenden Atem, der mich in der Gier nach meinem Fleisch gänzlich einhüllt.  
Unvorbereitet auf das, was danach kommt.  
Ich kämpfe. Um meine Würde, meinen letzten Rest Stolz, um mich. Voller Unglaube über das, was geschieht, voller Verzweiflung wehre ich mich. Ich versuche, ihn wegzutreten, einen Treffer in den Bauchraum zu landen, ihn zu würgen, zu kratzen und zu beißen, als sich seine Zunge in meinen Mund drückt. Aber ich verliere den Kampf um meinen Körper nach kurzer Zeit. Den Kampf um meine Ehre.  
Seine Begleiter müssen nicht eingreifen. Ich habe diesem Wesen nichts entgegenzusetzen. Als er mich unter sich gezwungen hat und mir mit seinem ungeheuren Gewicht Bewegungslosigkeit aufnötige, krampfe ich mich in einem letzten Versuch, mich zu schützen, zusammen. Das hätte ich besser nicht getan. Die Wucht seines Eindringens durchbricht den schützenden Muskelring in meinem Inneren mit einem Stoß und lässt mich laut aufheulen. Ich spüre es reißen, an der Stelle, die noch niemand in Besitz genommen hat.  
Schreie gellen gegen belustigt verzogene Fratzen.  
Kommen diese Laute von mir?  
Irgendwann liege ich nur noch still da.  
Danach gehen sie. 

Ich liege auf dem Stroh, das von einer neuen Schicht Flüssigkeit durchdrängt wird. Das Blut aus meinen Wunden ist das Wenigste. Schwerer wiegt die rötlich - salzige Feuchtigkeit, die aus mir herausläuft und den Raum mit Gestank erfüllt.  
Überwältigende Scham über das eben Geschehene überdeckt das scharfe Brennen in mir, die Schmerzen, die ich eigentlich empfinden müsste, könnte ich meinen Körper wahrnehmen. Scham darüber, daß ich nicht bis zum Letzten gewehrt habe. Darüber, daß ich irgendwann aufgegeben, mich dem Anführer dieser Bestien überlassen habe. Der Schmerz meines Körpers ist mir in seiner Ablenkung willkommen.  
„Weißt du, daß Zeit hier eine andere Bedeutung hat?“ Welche Möglichkeiten liegen in den Worten des unheimlichen Wesens, der all dies veranlasst hatte?  
Der Gedanke zu sterben, einfach nicht mehr da zu sein, erscheint mir äußerst verlockend. Nichts mehr spüren. Weder die Schmerzen des Körpers, noch die Verwundungen der Seele. Es wäre ein Ausweg. Wirklich?  
Ich lasse mich in starre Bewegungslosigkeit hineinfallen, ich stelle mir den Tod vor. Wie würde das sein? Ein ewiger Schlaf, ruhig, ähnlich einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit, aus der ich nicht mehr erwache? Niemand könnte dann an mich heranreichen, und es wäre gleichgültig, was mit meinem Körper geschähe, was diese Dämonen auch mit ihm täten.  
Das zerreißende Brennen in meinem Innern bringt mich in die Realität zurück. Noch schmerzhafter jedoch ist das Bewusstsein darüber, was noch geschehen könnte. Außer ich werde irgendwann einer von ihnen und täte dasselbe einem anderen an. 

Das ist es, Askarun. Entweder du erduldest, oder du läufst zu ihnen über. Entweder – oder.  
Nein, du erduldest und dann wechselst du die Seiten. All den Hass, der sich in dir angesammelt hatte, wirst du an anderen auslassen, an wehrlosen Opfern, genauso wehrlos, wie du es gewesen warst.  
Kanntest du nicht die Sagen aus alter Zeit, die Geschichten, die die Sänger erzählt hatten, wie die ersten menschenjagenden Dämonen entstanden waren? Menschen waren es gewesen, einst. Durch Folter und Vergewaltigung waren sie zu Gestalten des Dunkels, zu Hörigen einer abscheulichen Macht geworden.  
Denke an das weiße Glühen der Befriedigung desjenigen, dich besiegt und gedemütigt hatte, indem er seinen Schwanz tief in deine Eingeweide rammte. Solange, bis du dich nicht mehr getraut hattest, zu atmen, geschweige denn dich zu bewegen! All das, was dieser Kreatur angetan worden war, tat er dir an, und dazu noch einiges mehr. Danach wirst du an der Reihe sein, andere zu quälen. Askarun. Wolltest du das? 

„Nein!! Nie werde ich das! Das kann ich nicht, das darf nicht sein!“  
Mein Schrei erstickt in rauem Schluchzen.  
Scham, Aufbegehren. Verzweiflung. Scham.  
Ab und an wird durch die Klappe in der Tür Wasser und feuchtes Brot in meinen Kerker gestellt. Es stapelt sich und zieht die Ratten an. Denen schmeckt es.  
Scham. Aufbegehren. Verzweiflung. Scham.  
Die Dämonen kennen diese Reihenfolge und kommen dann zu mir, wenn die Verzweiflung am tiefsten ist.  
Bis zu dem Tag, an dem die Kreatur mit den trübweißen Augen das getan hat, was mich in dieses tiefschwarze Loch stürzt, habe ich nicht gewusst, wie man jemanden damit zerstören kann. Bis zu dem Tag habe ich an das Leben geglaubt.  
Das ist vorbei.


	25. Erinnerungen 4

Wer bin ich?   
Der Mann mit dem Umhang steht in der Tür und sieht zu.   
Er hört mich schreien, er muss mich schreien hören! Bemerken, daß ich schließlich schweige, da mir die Stimme versagt, während sie lange nicht fertig sind. Unbewegt steht er da und sieht auf mich und das, was sie mit mir tun. Seine schlanke Gestalt wirkt dabei unbeteiligt und starr. Er geht, als ich als blutendes Etwas vor ihnen liege. Seitdem ist er jedes Mal dabei, wenn sich die Tür öffnet, um ein Horde der Dämonen zu mir herein zu lassen.   
Seine Miene zeigt Gleichgültigkeit und Langeweile.   
Ich frage mich, wie es sein kann, daß dieses Wesen zuschaut, während die Kreaturen sich über mich hermachen, einer nach dem anderen. Wenn sie mich als wimmerndes Häufchen Schmerz daliegen lassen, während sie sich mit befriedigtem Grunzen den Lederschutz richten.   
Das kann wahrhaftig nur ein Wesen aus der Unterwelt sein!   
Mit Mühe hebe ich den Kopf, den eben noch eine brutale Pranke nach unten gepresst hat und schaue nach oben. Das Blut, das mir aus der aufgeplatzten Wunde in die Augen sickert, versperrt nur wenig die Sicht auf die Fratzen meiner Peiniger. Grinsend deuten sie in meine Richtung, bevor sie sich dumpfe, abgehackte Satzfetzen zuraunen.   
Ich danke allen Göttern, die mir einfallen wollen dafür, daß ich ihre Sprache nicht verstehe. So blieben mir wenigstens ihre Beleidigungen erspart.   
Der Zuschauer an der Tür lehnt gelassen an dem Holz wie die Male davor. Die übliche Gleichgültigkeit und Langeweile sprechen aus seinen Zügen. Mir gegenüber, meiner Schmach gegenüber, den Dämonen gegenüber. Das ist niemals ein Mensch gewesen!   
Er sieht mich an.   
Ich erhasche einen kurzen Blick unter die Kapuze.   
Er hat das Gesicht eines Überirdischen und die Augen eines Henkers. Lächelnde Augen sind es, sie schieben sich durch die nie verheilenden Wunden unter meine Haut, sie reißen mir auf der Suche nach dem letzten Rest Stolz, dem letzten bisschen Überlebenswillen das Fleisch von den Knochen. Seine Augen sehen über mich hin. Lächelnde Augen, kohlschwarz und gefühllos. Sie fangen meinen Blick, halten ihn, zwingen ihn nach oben.   
Plötzlich verlieren sie ihre Härte. Es ist mir nicht unangenehm, seltsamerweise. Denn diese Kreatur ist das einzige Wesen auf dieser Welt, das sich für mich interessiert, nicht nur für meine Hülle, die eine schnelle Befriedigung darstellt, sondern sie will mich – kennen lernen? Die harten schwarzen Kreise, die mich festhalten verschwimmen, zerfasern an den Rändern. Ich glaube ihrem Lachen nun. An was hätte ich mich sonst festhalten sollen?   
Er beginnt zu sprechen. Seine Worte umspielen mich. Leise, samtweich und doch so eindringlich, daß ich mich allein mit ihm in dem elenden Raum glaube. Wärme hüllt mich ein, sie dämpft das Brennen in meinen Eingeweiden und übertüncht die Verzweiflung. Ich höre seiner Stimme zu. Wem hätte ich sonst zuhören sollen? Es redet doch sonst niemand mit mir!   
Ihr Klang verführt mich und ich lasse mich leiten. Das Fünkchen Hoffnung, auf was auch immer, das sich mir in dieser Stimme darbietet – nur zu gerne nehme ich es an.   
Nein, er würde mich nicht weiter foltern lassen und dabei zuschauen! Eine Gruppe Dämonen, dann die nächste, eine kurze Besinnungslosigkeit, aus der ich erwachte, allein, wohl wissend, daß sie nur auf ein Lebenszeichen warten, um von vorne anzufangen, der Mensch, der von der Besatzung einer ganzen Festung benutzt wird,…solange, bis er aufgab.   
Nein, unmöglich. Denn dieser Mann spricht mit mir. Freundlich und sanft. Er gebietet mit seiner Stimme, durch seine Stimme, diesen Scheusalen Einhalt und sie lassen mich in Ruhe. Solange er spricht, muss ich keines dieser Monster ertragen.   
Also sprich weiter, du umhüllte Kreatur, ich höre dir zu. Sprich lange, höre nicht auf zu reden.   
Ich lasse mich fallen und lausche den Einflüsterungen. Der Klang trägt mich aus dem Verlies hinaus auf den sonnendurchwärmten Erdboden. Er erzählt Geschichten. Geschichten vom Leben unter den Strahlen des Mondes, vom Leben in den Wäldern, durchweht von Winden, die nach Regen riechen, nach duftendem Laub, nach der Erde.   
Er erzählt weiter, berückend, zwingend. Vom Leben in dieser Feste. Oben auf den Zinnen, als Mitglied einer Schar verwegener Krieger. Mit ihnen trainieren, an ihnen lernen, sie schließlich an Waffenkunst, Geschmeidigkeit und Scharfsinn übertreffen.   
Er erzählt mir von der Lust zu leiten, andere zu lehren, ein Gebiet sein Eigen zu nennen und es zu beherrschen. Er erzählt mir von der Lust, andere zu beherrschen.   
Ich höre ihm zu. Ich glaube ihm.   
Unendlich lange erzählt er, die Vorstellungen, die er vor mir ausbreitet, nehmen kein Ende. Er erzählt von Kampf und Schlacht. Von den Kräften, die im Kampf wachsen, vom Rausch des Tötens. Von der Befriedigung des Siegens. Er erzählt mir von dem köstlichen Geschmack des Blutes und der Angst der Menschen. Er lacht über die kleinen Streitigkeiten der Städte in der schlammüberflossenen Ebene zwischen den beiden Flüssen und er entwirft vor meinen staunenden Augen ein großes Reich: Er an der Spitze, gehuldigt von dem Bund der kleinen Stadtstaaten, die ihm gehorchen – und ihm opfern.   
Ob mich das nicht verlocken könne?   
Er bietet mir an, unter seinem Befehl zu dienen. Vorerst dürfe ich noch Mensch bleiben, eine kurze Zeit lang, und dann, wenn die Zeit reif sei, mache er mich zu seinem Ebenbild, zu seinem Gefährten, der weit über diesen hässlichen, blutgierigen Dämonen stände. Für ein kleines Zugeständnis meinerseits bietet er mir die ganze bekannte Welt an. Mir, dem Heimatlosen.   
Ich sehe die Erwartung in seinen Augen.   
Ich bemerke nicht den Abbruch seiner Rede, das eintretende Schweigen, denn ich bin zu versunken in die Möglichkeiten, die er mir eröffnet. Sollte ich ihm wirklich glauben, vertrauen? Ich schwanke. Was verlangt er als Gegenleistung?   
Kaum stelle ich mir diese Frage, ist das Verlies wieder da.   
Dieser Kreatur soll ich einen Treueschwur leisten, ihm helfen, mit seinem Gefolge die Menschen zu peinigen?   
Einen einzigen schwachen Schlag kann ich anbringen, bevor sich die Welle schwarzer, muskelbepackter Leiber über mir auftürmt und zusammenschlägt.   
Mit einem letzten Blick registriere ich sein Lachen. Nicht höhnisch, sondern anerkennend. Und ein wenig bedauernd.   
Wieder durchzucken mich brennende Schmerzen, lassen mich aufheulen wie einen dieser Schakale, die im Winter die menschlichen Siedlungen umschleichen. Ich will mich nicht beugen, ich will mich nicht unterwerfen lassen. Sollen sie doch mit mir tun, was ihnen beliebt, ich schwöre mir, mich niemals fallen zu lassen und Mensch zu bleiben. Ich bilde mir ein, mich an Schmerzen gewöhnen zu können, in sie eintauchen zu können, bis sie ihren Schrecken verloren haben.   
Die trüben Augen von der Farbe zerdrückter Maden erzählen eine andere Geschichte. Sie lachen mich aus. Die dazugehörigen Hände halten mich fest auf den Boden gepresst, bis ich nur noch den Dreck schmecke, in dem ich liege, bis ich nur noch das satte Schmatzen höre, wenn sich einer der Dämonen in mir bewegt, hin und her, bis ich ein weiteres Mal das Gefäß für dessen Lust bin.   
Macht.   
Über einen anderen.   
Vollkommene Macht.   
Das ist mir angeboten worden. Für den kleinen Preis, einer der Ihren zu werden, nein, nicht einer dieser missgestalteten Kreaturen, sondern äußerlich einem Menschen gleich. Nur würde ich von Blut leben müssen, anstatt von Getreide.   
Ich kann dies hier alles beenden, es liegt in meinem Vermögen.   
Leben oder Folter.   
Während eine dieser Kreaturen keuchend in mich stößt, schicke ich mich an, meine Wahl zu treffen. 

Nur mit Mühe gelingt es mir, den Kopf zu heben und ich sehe das Wesen im Türrahmen an, wie es das Geschehen unbewegt verfolgt.   
Ich hasse ihn.   
Ich beneide ihn.   
Ihm würde ich gerne das antun, was mir gerade angetan wird, mit Befriedigung und ohne jegliche Gewissensbisse. Ihn will ich liegen sehen, benutzt und blutend.   
Sein Angebot geht mir durch den Kopf.   
Soll ich ihm dienen? Ich kann ihm viel über das Leben in meiner Heimatstadt berichten, über das Leben dort, über die Stärke der Festungsmauern, über die Bündnisse zwischen den Städten… Mit mir als Informant könnte er sich anschicken, jede dieser kleinen, untereinander zerstrittenen Reiche zu erobern. Wir könnten uns in einem Reich niederlassen, ohne die Dämonen natürlich!, und dort Handel treiben. Metall habe ich bei den schwarzen Kreaturen gesehen, scharfes Metall. Ihre Messer sind daraus gefertigt. Damit können Reiche begründet werden, denn jeder Fürst würde sein Vermögen dafür verpfänden, in die Geheimnisse seiner Herstellung eingeweiht zu werden.   
Und ich wäre in der Nähe dieser Kreatur. Ich hätte die Möglichkeit, seine Gewohnheiten auskundschaften, seine Vorlieben, seine Schwächen. Niemand ist ohne Fehler, auch ein Gott nicht.   
Wie hat er gesagt? Zeit sei ohne Bedeutung? Menschenalter lang könnte ich auf den Tag meiner Rache warten!   
Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen. 

Der Dämon über mir stößt tief in mich herein, krallt sich in die nie verheilenden Wunden fest, bis die Haut nur noch in Fetzen von meinen Schultern hängt. Ich spüre ihn nicht. Ich denke an das Wesen, das an der Tür lehnt.   
Als sie diesmal mit mir fertig sind, verlassen sie mein Gefängnis. Bis auf den, der noch bis vor kurzem ein Mensch gewesen ist, und sein Gebieter.   
„Wie denkst du nun über meinen Vorschlag, Mensch?“   
Woher ich die Kraft nach alldem habe, mich aufzurichten, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich bin stolz darauf. Ich halte seinen Blick aus und mein Stolz wächst. Genugtuung befängt mich.   
Der Mann lächelt ein wenig, als würde er mich bemitleiden. Dann berührt er sanft meine verklebten Haarsträhnen.   
Ich breche schluchzend zusammen.   
„Das Angebot, mit mir zusammen in die Städte gehen, bleibt bestehen. Als Anführer einer Schar ausgebildeter Krieger, nicht dieser dummen Kreaturen dort. Ich lasse dich Mensch sein, solange, bis du die Vorteile meiner Lebensform kennen gelernt hast. Dann wirst du dich selbst dafür entscheiden, mir auch jenseits des Lebens zu folgen. Es ist ein großzügiges Angebot, und ich mache es nur einmal! Willst du es ausschlagen? Für das hier? Lehne ab, und du hörst ein letztes Mal meine Stimme. Bedenke das!“   
Ich überlege nicht mehr. 

Meine Wunden benötigen einen ganzen Mondlauf, bis sie verheilt sind, aber dann stehe ich als Wache auf einem der Türme, die diese ungeheuerliche Festung beschatten. Ich bin der Anführer einer Wachabteilung, die für die Sicherheit eines Abschnittes der Außenmauer verantwortlich ist. Wir stehen unter der Kontrolle des weißäugigen Dämons, der eifersüchtig jeden meiner Atemzüge beobachtet.   
Ich übe mit missgestalteten dunklen Kreaturen den Kampf mit den harten, metallenen Schwertern, die so stark und unzerbrechlich sind, daß sie denen der Menschen überlegen sind. Waffen so wertvoll, daß man dafür Königreiche eintauschen kann. Sie durchlagen die Lederrüstungen mit Leichtigkeit und sind selbst nach tagelangen Übungskämpfen nur wenig schartig. Wir trainieren gemeinsam, und ich lerne schnell. Sie bringen mir die Handhabung ihrer Waffen bei. Krummschwerter, die hässliche Wunden reißen, die den Getroffenen langsam verbluten lassen, ihm die Gliedmaße abhacken oder mit einer brutalen Drehung der breiten Spitze die Eingeweide herausreißen. Wir üben bis zum Rande der Erschöpfung, die mich als Menschen sehr viel eher ereilt als die anderen.   
Jeden Abend teile ich meine Leute für die Wachen des nächsten Tages ein und erstatte dem Dämon mit den weißlichen Augen Bericht. Ich fürchte ihn, und ich hasse ihn. Zu genau hat er mir bedeutet, daß eine einzige Nachlässigkeit meinerseits sofortige Einkerkerung nach sich ziehen würde.   
In den Nächten, in denen ich mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsquartier unter den stinkenden Decken lieg, versuche ich zu erfassen, wo ich bin. Was ich tue.   
Neben mir die Schlafgeräusche der Dämonen, Grunzen, die Geräusche zweier Körper, die sich ein Lager teilen. Die grobbehauenen Steinquader an der Decke.   
Ich wälze mich herum und sehe vor mir lauernde Augen in hämisch grinsendem Gesicht: „Ich bekomme dich, du Mensch, du wirst einen Fehler machen, zu fliehen versuchen, und dann wirst du mein sein. Die nächsten Jahresläufe werde ich mit dir tun können, was mir beliebt, wieder und immer wieder, bis du geradeso schwach und gebrochen bist, wie ich es gewesen bin. Mensch, du wirst in den Kerker zurückkommen, unter meine Macht. Bis du, irgendwann, dich selbst aufgeben wirst. Du wirst eine Gestalt annehmen, die mir gleicht. Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest deine menschliche Hülle erkaufen, indem du dich unserem Gebieter anbiederst?“   
Schlaf finde ich kaum. Nur Träume des Grauens.   
Ich habe mich verkauft, um der Folter zu entfliehen. Schmach gebiert Schande und ich lebe in beidem.   
Des Tags schreite ich mit unbewegter Miene über die Steine der Mauer und blicke über die Zinnen. Ich sehe nichts, was mir Hoffnung geben kann, kein Grün, keinen hellen Lichtstrahl, kein Tier. Ich höre lediglich die gutturalen Lauter der Dämonen, die meine heimatliche Sprache so hart aussprechen.   
Fünfzig Schritte hin, bis zum nächsten Turm. Fünfzig Schritte zurück, bis zum Treppenaufgang, der in die Quartiere meiner Leute führt. Das Rechteck des Übungsplatzes unter mir, mit grobem Kies bestreut. Die eingetrockneten braunen Flecken verraten die Heftigkeit unserer Scheinkämpfe.   
Fünfzig Schritte hin. Fünfzig Schritte zurück.   
Das mir zugewiesene Areal darf ich nicht verlassen, ein weißliches Augenpaar achtet sehr genau darauf.   
Die mir zugeteilten Leute üben sich im Kampf mit den Schwertern. Sie sind gut, sie werden mit jedem Tag besser. Unser Gebieter schaut zu, bedenkt mich mit einem Nicken und schlendert weiter. Ich verabscheue ihn.   
Nachlässig setzt er die Füße voreinander, weicht einem größeren Stein aus, der seinen Weg blockiert. Er, der meine Folterungen angeordnet hat, er, der meinen Vergewaltigungen mit ausdrucksloser Miene beigewohnt hat. Der, der mich gekauft hat. Es wird erzählt, er sei es gewesen, der die Dämonen erschaffen habe, daher gehorchen sie voller Ehrfurcht.   
Ich starre seinen Rücken an. Nie trägt er eine Rüstung, nicht einmal einen Lederschutz, wie sonst alle hier. Er allein zeigt sich in voller Selbstsicherheit ungeschützt. Ein einziges Messer im Gürtel tragend, beaufsichtigt er das Leben in dieser Feste, verteilt Kommandostellen, dirigiert die Dämonen mit seiner ihm eigenen warmen, leisen Stimme.   
Nachdem er unseren Pflichteifer kontrolliert hat, strebt er auf eine kleine Pforte zu, die den Zugang zu dem hohen Turm darstellt. Nur er und seine Gäste dürfen diesen Teil der Festung betreten. Ich starre weiter in seinen Rücken und hasse. Es ist ein starkes Gefühl, es überschwemmt mich. Ich schreie. Abgehackt, schrill bricht es aus mir heraus. Einfach so, ohne jegliche Überlegung.   
Ich bin schnell. Ich weiß, daß ich schnell bin! Kaum einer der Dämonen hat inzwischen eine Chance gegen mich im Kampf Mann gegen Mann. Ich werfe und die geschärfte Klinge schwirrt durch die Luft, ein Sonnenstrahl glitzert auf dem Metall, darauf wartend, von Blut gelöscht zu werden. Auf seinen Rücken habe ich gezielt, eine Handbreit unter die Schultern.   
Er jedoch ist schneller und seine Hand gleitet durch die Luft, kurz, bevor er zwischen die Schulterblätter getroffen werden kann. Er lässt meine Klinge einen hohen Bogen beschreiben. Zweimal dreht sie sich in der Luft, bevor sie nach unten fällt, gerade, mit der Spitze nach vorn. Er muss nicht zur Seite treten, nicht einmal den kleinsten Ausweichschritt tun. Er streckt den Arm aus und wartet bis er die fallende Klinge ergreifen kann. Er steht immer noch an derselben Stelle wie zuvor. Dann kommt er, mit dem Schwert in der Hand, auf mich zu.   
Ich reiße meinen Dolch aus der Scheide, die einzige Waffe, die mir geblieben ist. Obwohl Waffe eine Übertreibung ist, bei dem Können, das dieser Mann gerade an den Tag gelegt hat. Selbst in voller Rüstung wäre ich ihm unterlegen, selbst wenn er nur seine bloßen Hände zur Verfügung hätte.   
Schritt für Schritt weiche ich zurück, suche nach einer Schwachstelle in seiner Deckung, seinem Gesicht, ich suche nach seinen Augen und finde sie nicht, denn sie bleiben unter der Kapuze verborgen.   
Ich habe den Burgherrn vor allen seinen Leuten offen angegriffen.   
Er würde mich nun töten. Zumindest hoffe ich das.   
Ein rascher Kampf, mit einem präzisen Schnitt beendet.   
Ich bleibe stehen und erwarte ihn. Blinzele in die Sonne, ein letztes Mal, wie ich denke.   
Dann hebe ich meine erbärmliche Waffe und zische ihm eine Beleidigung zu. Soll es doch anfangen, soll er doch endlich ebenfalls die Beherrschung verlieren!   
Er steht in nachlässiger Haltung vor mir und bewegt sich nicht.   
Ich denke an das Verließ, und an all das, was mit mir dort geschehen ist. Da ich dies nicht noch einmal ertragen kann, greife ich als erster an. Es ist ein Fehler. Er entwaffnet mich mit müheloser Lässigkeit und drückt mich in den Dreck. Schwer atmend liege ich vor ihm, und höre mein Herz einen wilden Tanz schlagen. Ich muss husten und würge nur den Staub aus der Kehle. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich erkennen, daß die Dämonen einen Kreis um uns gebildet haben und uns zusehen. Schwarze Beine, behelfsmäßig in Leder gewickelt, fangen an, einen monotonen Rhythmus zu stampfen, so, als hätten sie nur auf meinen Angriff gewartet. Der aufgewirbelte Staub legt sich über mein Gesicht und verklebt in den Augen zu einer schmerzhaften Kruste.   
Das Stampfen wird schneller, einzelne Rufe ertönen und heizen die Dämonen an, bis deren Blut schneller fließt.   
So bereitet man Schlachten vor.   
Ein einzelner heller Ruf des Gebieters beendet das lärmende Treiben. Sofort kehrt erwartungsvolle Stille ein.   
„Du willst kämpfen, Mensch? Dieser Wunsch kann dir erfüllt werden. Sieh dich um, diese Kreaturen auf dem Platz sind alle Kämpfer. Messe dich mit ihnen, nimm dir einen nach dem anderen zum Gegner. Oder wähle wieder den Kerker.“   
Stumm schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Dann schüttele ich den Kopf.   
Wie vielen dieser massigen Kreaturen kann ich wiederstehen, bis ich mich aufgeben muss? Drei? Fünf? Oder vielleicht zehn, wenn die ersten zu unbedacht vorgingen… 

Einer der Dämonen zieht mit der Schwertspitze einen behelfsmäßigen Kreis in den Staub, rund um mich herum. Er misst vielleicht zwanzig Schritt im Durchmesser, ist damit groß genug, zur Belustigung der Zuschauer einen ermüdeten Gegner bis zum Zusammenbrechen herumzujagen. Es wird kurz erklärt, daß während des Kampfes der Kreis nicht durchbrochen werden darf, weder von den Kontrahenten, noch von den Beobachtern, oder das Leben sei verwirkt. Für mich bedeute ein Übertreten der Linie Schlimmeres als den Tod, macht mir der Dämon deutlich. Ich schaue in die vor Gier glimmenden Augen der mich umgebenden Kreaturen und weiß, was er damit sagen will.   
Der erste meiner Gegner stellt sich zum Zweikampf.   
Er ist stark, wendig und geübt, aber wenig einfallsreich. Es ist ein Krieger, der in der Gruppe kämpft, mit vernichtender Gewalt seine Hiebe nach allen Seiten verteilt, aber sich schwer auf einen reinen Zweikampf konzentrieren kann. Ich verwirre ihn mit einigen schnellen Finten und versenke den Dolch in seiner Seite, während er noch auf den Schlag meines Schwertes wartet. Es ist ein schneller, sauberer Kampf gewesen. Ein zu einfacher Kampf.   
Der nächste Dämon grinst nicht so überheblich, als er in den Kreis tritt. Er hat mich beobachtet und kann mich einschätzen. Bei diesem Kampf wird mir warm. Dennoch siege ich und erwarte den nächsten. Wie viele von ihnen kann ich überleben?   
Die schwarze Meute um mich herum findet lautstarken Gefallen an den Kämpfen.   
Ein verurteilter Mensch fechtet. Um was? Um sein Leben? Das ist verloren. Um einige Augenblicke Frist? Um einen schnellen Tod?   
Das trifft es eher.   
Meine weiteren Gegner sind erprobte Einzelkämpfer. Frisch, ausgeruht und taktisch erfahren.   
Ich werde müde und weiß nicht mehr, warum ich mich noch gegen die immer schneller erfolgenden Angriffe meiner Gegner verteidige. Ich lasse mich hetzen, suche mir kleine Pausen zu erschleichen, um mir den Schweiß aus den Augen zu wischen oder mein Hecheln unter Kontrolle zu bringen.   
Ein weiterer Gegner schwingt lässig sein Schwert durch die Luft. Die Klinge surrt ein beständiges Lied, das seinen Rhythmus nie verliert. Es ist eine der wertvollen Klingen. Hell blinkt sie in der Sonne, am oberen Teil kann ich eine verschlungene Gravur erkennen.   
Er lässt sich Zeit, spielt mit seiner Waffe, als würde er einen Schaukampf vollführen. Dicke Muskelstränge treten an seinen Armen hervor, wenn er sie zum Schlag hebt. Es ist ein Bild der vollkommenen Einheit zwischen Waffe und Kämpfer. So, wie es sein soll. Wenige erreichen diese Meisterschaft. Er vollführt mit mir einen Übungskampf, den ich nicht überleben kann.   
Die Zuschauer sind still geworden. Kein Stampfen mehr, kein vibrierender Boden unter ihren Sohlen. Angespannte Aufmerksamkeit liegt über dem Platz.   
Ich drehe mich um mich selbst und nehme die Augenpaare, die uns gespannt beobachten, in mich auf. Ich beschließe, mich so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen, bezwinge mein Keuchen und gleite in die Ausgangsstellung zurück.   
Der bisherige Kampf, der mir die Grenzen meines Könnens und die lässige Überlegenheit des Dämons gezeigt hat, ist für ihn nichts weiter als eine Aufwärmrunde gewesen. Jetzt will er nicht mehr spielen. Er nickt mir zu, mit gebleckten Zähnen. Sein leises Fauchen ist das Zeichen für den eigentlichen Beginn. Mit erhobenen Klingen laufen wir aufeinander zu. Nur wir beide sind auf diesem Platz, niemand sonst befindet sich in meiner Wahrnehmung. Der Dämon und ich, ich und der Dämon. Eisenklinge gegen Eisenklinge, helles Metall trifft aufeinander, küsst sich, lässt voneinander ab und beginnt von neuem seinen wirbelnden Tanz. Mein Gegner ist beständig wie ein Fels im Gebirgsfluss zur Zeit der Frühjahrsüberschwemmung. Ruhig, besonnen, mit raschen Reflexen wehrt er meine Angriffe ab. Kaum muss er einmal seinen Standplatz verlassen, es ist nicht nötig für ihn. Ich versuche, seine Deckung zu durchbrechen, aber sein Schwert lässt mich nicht durch. Es ist immer einen Augenblick vorher dort, wo ich meine Klinge hinführen will und so knirscht das Metall und lässt Funken stieben. Niemals jedoch treffe ich auf weiches Fleisch oder berühre einen Fetzen seiner Lederbekleidung. Er wehrt mich mit einer Leichtigkeit ab, die trotz seiner Grobschlächtigkeit an Eleganz denken lässt.   
Ich setze meine Angriffe rascher hintereinander, suche die Lücke in der Deckung.   
Jedes Lebewesen macht Fehler, warum nicht diese Kreatur? Wo liegt seine Schwachstelle?   
Ich springe, wechsele die Seiten und versuche mich in außergewöhnlichen Finten. Er hält sich meine Klinge mit präzisen, kraftsparenden Schlägen vom Leib.   
Schließlich lasse ich von ihm ab und wir stehen uns gegenüber.   
Er faucht leise, lässt einen liebevollen Blick über seine Waffe gleiten, schüttelt sich wild die Zotteln aus der Stirn. Ich dagegen ringe schwitzend nach Luft, fühle spitze Stiche in meiner Lunge. Durst. Angst. Panik vor der Kreatur, die so gelassen vor mir steht.   
„Ihr Götter, welche auch immer, gebt mir Kraft bis zum nächsten Schlagabtausch, dann stürze ich mich in die Klinge meines Gegners, und alles ist vorbei.“ 

Was wolltest du tun, junger Mensch? Hattest du nicht bemerkt, daß dein Gegner dir dazu niemals Gelegenheit gibt? Er spielte mit dir, wie die Katze mit der Blindschleiche. Erhebe dein Schwert und versuche, deine Ehre zu retten,…Narr du!! Zusammenbrechen wirst du vor den versammelten Dämonen, um dein Leben betteln wirst du, in der Hoffnung, daß das, was danach kommen wird, nicht so schlimm sein wird.   
Narr, um welche Ehre willst du noch kämpfen? Knecht der Dämonen. Verräter der Menschen!! 

„Neiinn!!“ Der Kampf geht weiter.   
Mein Gehirn leert sich. Ich denke nicht, ich greife nicht an, ich reagiere nur. Ich spüre die Erschlaffung meiner Glieder nicht, die Verkrampfungen in meinem Schwertarm sind Erinnerungen, die ich nicht mehr habe. Schon lange habe ich es aufgegeben, erlernte Kombinationen auszuführen oder mir Finten auszudenken. Sie laufen ohnehin sogleich ins Leere. Nichts fühle ich, selbst meine Verletzungen treten in die Leere ein, die mein Ich ausfüllt.   
Plötzlich werde ich leicht. Verwachse mit dem Schwert, das mir einen ehrenhaften Tod erkaufen soll. Es gehört zu mir, ist ein Teil von mir, wie habe ich jemals ohne es existieren können?   
Das Aufblitzen unter den schwarzen Zotteln meines Gegenübers zeige, daß er beginnt, mich ernst zu nehmen. Nun tanzen wir beide.   
Wirbelnde Staubwolken schweben durch die Luft, hüllen die Umstehenden ein, nehmen uns die Sicht. Aber wir müssen uns nicht sehen. Unsere Schwerter finden sich auch so. Hart prallen unsere Körper aufeinander, überrollen sich, lösen sich. Gleitende Bewegungen, die sich verselbständigen. Ich schaue mir zu.   
Wir fallen übereinander und kommen beide vor den Füßen der Zuschauenden zu liegen.   
Außerhalb des Kreises.   
Der Zauber ist gebrochen. Wir haben die Regel verletzt.   
Die aufgebrachte Horde zerfetzt meinen Gegner, bevor er erkennen kann, was geschehen ist. Danach stürmen sie auf mich zu, wollen mich in Stücke reißen, weil ich eines ihrer primitiven Gesetze übertreten habe. Kurz nachdem ich vom Zauber der Kampfkunst erfahren durfte.   
Ich rieche Blut, ich schmecke Blut, ich bade darin. Schwarzes, stinkendes Blut, das zähflüssig aus den Körpern quillt, hoch aufspritzt, von mir herabtropft.   
Zuvor bin ich zu jedem Kampf gezwungen worden. Nun nehme ich ihn freiwillig auf.   
Ich verachte sie. Ich will sie nicht in meiner Nähe haben, diese Fratzen. Ich vernichte sie. Ich hasse sie!   
Es rücken neue Dämonen nach, immer enger ziehen sie ihre Kreise, zwängen mich ein. Bald stehe ich wiederum in einem Kreis, der diesmal von toten Körpern gesäumt wird.   
Verdammt, es sind zu viele, warum das alles? 

Narr, hättest du auf mich gehört! Für welch ein Leben kämpfst du überhaupt, kannst du dein Schwert nicht besser benutzen? 

Ich mache weiter weil ich hasse. Sie. Diese Kreaturen. Ich genieße meinen überquellenden Hass, dieses Gefühl, das heiß in mir aufsteigt und mich überflutet, für nichts sonst Raum lässt. Ich denke nicht, ich sehe nicht.   
Ich hasse.   
Sie, diese Dämonen.   
Mich. Weil ich töte.   
Weil es mich befriedigt. Weil es die Kälte und die Angst übertönt, diese graue Angst…meine Hilflosigkeit.   
Wieder bin ich mit meiner Waffe verbunden und stehe neben mir. Ein böser Zauber ist es diesmal, dunkel, mächtig, überwältigend. Ich sehe auf die Leichen herab, all die, die eben noch auf mich eingestürmt sind und nun leblos vor mir liegen. Ich schmecke ihr schwarzes Blut auf der Zunge und lache wild heraus. Ich töte.   
Es bereitet mir Befriedigung.   
Sie weichen vor mir zurück, ordnen sich neu, schicken ihre erfahrensten Krieger vor. Ich versenke die Spitze meiner besudelten Klinge in weiteren Körpern und nehme mir die Zeit zuzusehen, wie das Leben in ihnen erlischt, so einfach, so schnell, so endgültig.   
Ein schreckensverzerrtes Gesicht verröchelt vor mir, meine Füße baden in einer schwarzen Lache und ich lache darüber.   
Ein einzelnes halblautes Wort beendet das Treiben.   
Es kommt von der Kreatur, der so menschlich aussieht, und der sie alle befehligt. Die Dämonen weichen zurück und starren mich an. Es liegt Respekt in ihrem Fauchen.   
Der Mann tritt in den Kreis und entwendet mir die Waffen. Das Schwert und den Dolch.   
„Komm mit mir, Mensch“   
Seine Stimme hat sich nicht verändert, sie klingt warm und dennoch teilnahmslos, ein Hauch von Spott schwingt mit. Sie bezwingt mich und ich folge ihr mechanisch, an nichts denkend.   
Er zeigt mir den unbewaffneten Rücken und ich gehe ihm nach wie ein Kind. Vor uns tut sich eine Gasse auf. Er führt mich in den Teil der Festungsanlage, der mir unbekannt ist.   
Kalt ist mir. Der Rausch ist verflogen.   
Angst? Ein wenig.   
Scham? Ja.   
Und Übelkeit!!


	26. Erinnerungen 5

Durch verwinkelte Gänge führt er mich in eine kleine Kammer. Dort halten wir an und stehen uns gegenüber.   
Unerträgliche Belustigung streift mich.   
„Nun, Mensch, du hast getötet. Du hast viele Leben vernichtet und es hat dir Freude bereitet. Mensch, du gehörst zu uns!“   
Worte, die erst allmählich durch die Betäubung zu mir finden.   
„Ist es ein gutes Gefühl gewesen, Mensch? Sprich!! Du brauchst dich nicht dagegen zu wehren. Es wäre unnötig, denn die Grundsätze der Menschen gelten nicht bei uns.“   
Er ist nahe an mich herangetreten, sodaß ich lediglich die Schatten unter dem Stoff und die Umrisse eines schmalen Gesichtes sehe. Helles glattes Haar lugt unter der Verhüllung hervor. Seine Augen glimmen wie dunkles Feuer. So schön. So erbarmungslos. Grausam in ihrem Hohn und schneidend in ihrer Unbarmherzigkeit. Seine Augen sehen in mich hinein. Sie spießen mich auf.   
„Wer, wer bist du?“ frage ich leise.   
Er hat mich gefoltert, er hat mich verurteilt, zuletzt hat er mich gerettet.   
„Was willst du von mir?“   
Ich bekomme keine Antwort. Nicht mit Worten.   
Stattdessen gleitet er auf mich zu, nimmt mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und bohrt sich in meinen Blick hinein. Dort ist nichts mehr zart. Dort herrschen Bestimmtheit und Schärfe. Aber noch etwas anderes existiert dort, tief verborgen unter der Härte des machtgierigen Gottes. Muss es in ihm nicht noch etwas anderes geben als die Unerbittlichkeit des Mörders und die Grausamkeit des Folterknechtes? Sehe nicht auch ich in ihn hinein? Hinter das Dunkel?   
„Was sollte ich schon von dir wollen, Mensch? Eine Antwort will ich, Mensch. Die Antwort auf meine Frage! Erinnerst du dich? Es ist kaum einige Tage her.“   
Sein Atem riecht nach dem Wald, den es in der Nähe dieser Festung nicht gibt.   
Funkelnde schwarze Steine, in denen sich die Fackeln widerspiegeln.   
Ich springe zurück, pralle mit dem Rücken gegen die verschlossene Tür. Weit würde ich nicht kommen und töten würden die Dämonen mich ebenfalls nicht, denn das hat ihnen ihr Befehlshaber untersagt. Es bleibt also nur der Ort, der meinen Schlaf zur Höllenfahrt werden lässt. Ich löse mich von dem groben Holz. Ein Weg bleibt mir, den ich beschreiten kann. Was ist, wenn sich in dieser Kreatur keine Seele verbirgt?   
„Leben zu nehmen kann nie ein gutes Gefühl sein, es darf einfach nicht so sein. Ich habe getötet, um mich zu verteidigen.“   
„Verteidigen? Wozu denn? Um nach dem nächsten oder übernächsten Kampf doch aufgespießt zu werden?“   
„Ich…“   
„Mensch, du warst eins mit deinem Schwert, verbunden mit ihm wie mit einem Körperteil. Du hast es genossen, an den Gegnern deine neuen Möglichkeiten zu erproben. Niemand hätte dir ohne Gewalt Einhalt gebieten können. Du bist von der Leichtigkeit fasziniert gewesen, mit der die Klinge durch Fleisch geschnitten hat, berückt von der Macht über deine Gegner. Du hast keine Angst vor meinen Geschöpfen gehabt. Du bist ihnen überlegen gewesen. Und das hat dich nicht befriedigt?! Mensch, du enttäuschst mich!“   
Antworten bilden sich zu Sätzen und verwehen wie leichte Sommerwolken hoch am Himmel, bevor ich die verlangten Worte aussprechen kann.   
„Du gibst mir wenig Grund, dich am Leben zu lassen, oder dich nicht meinen Dämonen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen, Mensch.“   
Abermals stehen wir uns nahe, sehr nahe gegenüber.   
Ich habe ihn gehasst, diesen Mann, der in den Verliesen zugegen gewesen ist, all die Tage, die Mondläufe. Wer ist er?   
Ich schweige und biete mich seinem eindringenden Blick dar. Was steckt hinter seinen Augen, diesen schwarzen Steinen? Hinter dieser Kälte und Grausamkeit?   
Dann stelle ich meine Fragen: „Was suchst du bei diesen Scheusalen? Du, der du aussiehst wie ein Mensch, und doch kein Sterblicher bist, was suchst du bei ihnen? Macht?“ Meine Stimme gewinnt an Festigkeit, ein kleiner Teil von mir ist erstaunt darüber. Würde er mich sofort angreifen? Oder lassen wir zuerst Worte durch den Raum fliegen, immer schnellere Spitzen, die dem Metall vorgreifen? Wann würde er diese überlegene Miene verlieren, mir Angriffsfläche bieten?   
Wieder dieser Geruch nach Steppe, nach Kräutern, nach Erde. Bäume anstatt der Felsen. Unverhofft umweht er mich.   
„Das, was Götter wollen.“, lacht er. „Leben und Tod, Mensch, sowie die Herrschaft darüber. Was hast du gefühlt, als die Klinge dem ersten Dämon sein armseliges Leben nahm? Bei dem zweiten? Nachdem dein Schwert sich mit dir verbunden hatte, ein Teil von dir geworden war, was war dann? Mensch, wen willst du in diesem Raum belügen?“   
Worte kreisen ein, bilden spiralige Ketten, die mich einfangen, fesseln.   
„Es hat dir Freude bereitet, diese armseligen Kreaturen von ihren Seelen zu befreien, erzähle mir nichts anderes, denn es wären Lügen. Gib es endlich zu. Folge mir lieber, lass dich unterrichten, erfahre die Schönheiten des Kampfes und die Macht des Herrschens. Folge mir, Mensch. Denn du gehörst zu uns! Zu mir gehörst du!   
Mag deine Gestalt immer der eines Menschen gleichen, letztlich fühlst du wie ich, du brauchst es dir nur einzugestehen. Bist du nicht dazu geboren, andere zu führen?“   
Seine Worte stacheln mich auf. Ich will sie nicht hören, ich will sie vergraben, damit ich ihren Sinn nie schmecken muss.   
In kleinen Schritten bewegen wir uns umeinander herum. Wir halten Abstand, damit wir uns nicht zu nahe kommen. Wir werden nicht langsamer, denn dann würden wir uns berühren und ich würde kämpfen oder seinem Angebot zustimmen müssen.   
Wieder dieses Etwas hinter den schwarzen Steinen. Ich stolpere und der Kreis ist gebrochen.   
Warum lächeln sie mich an, diese Augen? Sie wollen mich einfangen, mich binden, ich soll dem Lächeln recht geben. Ja sicher, ich will, ich fühle mich angezogen von dem, was er mir geboten hat. Ich will führen, erobern, mit den lebenden Wesen der bekannten Welt spielen, mit Ländern, Reichen, und mit den Menschen natürlich, den kurzlebigen, schwachen Menschen, mit ihnen zuerst. Ich will nicht zu ihnen gehören müssen, sondern die Vergänglichkeit überwinden. Einem Gott gleich sein will ich. Mich überheben.   
Dann kann ich mich an dieser Kreatur mit den milchweißen Augen, die mich am meisten in meinem Kerker gequält hat, rächen. Dann kann ich meinerseits herausfordern, erobern, Macht ausüben. Macht ausüben über - über wen?   
Das diffuse Lächeln vor mir wird breiter. 

Es sieht schön aus in DEINEM hellen Gesicht, auch wenn ich es nicht genau sehen kann, sondern es wie ein Trugbild scheint, nie genau zu erfassen, dennoch da. Werden Wesen wie DU geboren?   
Ich unter DIR! Das willst DU! Unter DIR kann ich Macht ausüben. Der Mensch als DEIN Handlanger. Gelenkte Freiheit. Mit jedem Wimpernschlag hast DU mich versucht, mit jedem Zucken DEINER Mundwinkel. DU gehst auf meine Wünsche nach Rache ein. DU opferst mir den verabscheuungswürdigeren Teil DEINER Gefolgschaft.   
Dafür soll ich mein Leben und meine Seele verkaufen.   
Ein Sprung und starr ausgestreckte Finger suchen DEINE Augen, DEIN Gesicht.   
Nicht mehr nachdenken über DICH, DEINE Reden, DEIN Angebot.   
DU wendest den Kopf ein wenig, und ich fasse ins Leere. DU hältst mich fest, unerbittlich ist DEIN Griff. DEIN Lachen ist verschwunden, macht einem anderen Gesichtsausdruck Platz. Traurigkeit fließt in DEINEN Blick, lässt die eben noch funkelnden schwarzen Steine erlöschen.   
„Mensch, du hast mich richtig verstanden. Ich biete dir Herrschaft und Macht an. Über Reiche, über Menschen, – auch über meine Geschöpfe. Über ihr Leben und ihr Sterben. Du, und nur du wirst darüber bestimmen können, mit mir zusammen. Ich sage dir, es ist ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, über all die anderen kriechenden Wesen erhoben zu sein. Du hast davon geschmeckt, du kennst es, dieses Gefühl. Du und dein Schwert, untrennbar zu einer Einheit verbunden, zu einer tödlichen Einheit, vor dir dein Gegner und du entscheidest. Du wirst mit mir zusammen Reiche leiten, kleiner Mensch. Schließe dich mir an und du wirst ein König über Leben und die Zeit werden.“ So sprichst DU zu mir und ich gebe DIR bis auf einen kleinen Zweifel recht.   
„Wer herrscht über dich?“ Mit diesem unbestimmten Flüstern will ich mich vor dieser Versuchung retten. Die Verlockung eine Armlang von mir halten.   
DEIN Griff um meine Oberarme lockert sich, du sinkst zusammen. Es ist eine Antwort ohne Worte. DEINE Stirn liegt schwer auf meiner Schulter. Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb. Dann durchfluten mich schwarze Schatten, brennende Kälte sendest DU aus, durchwirkt mit schneidenden Speerspitzen, die sich in mein Herz bohren wollen.   
Was es heißt, ein Opfer zu sein, das habe ich vor einer kleinen Zeitspanne kennengelernt.   
DEIN Haar ist so biegsam. Weich. Fühlt sich DEINE Haut ähnlich an?   
Ich will DEINE Haut, DEIN Gesicht, das sich so tief in meine Schulter gegraben hat berühren.   
Warum?   
Ich bin DEIN Opfer.   
Wessen Opfer warst DU?   
DU hast mir von Macht und von Herrschaft über die Reiche, über die Völker erzählt. Allein mir schien, DU habest mir etwas verschwiegen.   
„Wer bestimmt über dich? Welche Macht lenkt dich?“ Erst als ich meine gepresste Stimme höre, werde ich mir bewusst, daß ich laut gesprochen habe. „Wem hast du dich verschrieben, woher kommt deine Unsterblichkeit, von der du mir in lockenden Worten erzählst? Wer hat dir deine Macht gegeben, diese Monster zu erschaffen und sie auf die Menschen zu hetzen? Sag es mir! Ich habe ein Recht auf eine Antwort, denn ich muss dies wissen, wenn ich dir nachfolgen will! Woher kommt deine Gier nach Blut?“   
Ich halte DICH an den Schultern gepackt, schüttele DICH, denn ich will eine Antwort, eine, die für mich glaubhaft ist.   
So seltsam es sich anhört, ich will DIR vertrauen können, DIR, der… Zuckende Lippen, die nicht mehr vor Spott triefen. Ein Gefangener bist du. Ein Gefangener der Einsamkeit?   
„Woher kommst du? Sag es mir, bitte,…“   
Ich warte lange auf DEINE Antwort und verliere fast die Hoffnung, jemals etwas darüber erfahren zu können.   
Bis DEIN Flüstern mich befreit: „Später, Mensch, später werde ich es dir sagen. Wenn du mein Gefährte geworden bist. Du willst es, ich kann es dir ansehen. Folge mir und fürchte dich nicht, denn ich werde dir viel geben, sehr viel. Werde mein Geschöpf und mein Freund. Vertreibe meine Einsamkeit!“   
Ich sauge DEINE Worte in mich hinein.   
Zögernd berühre ich DEIN Haar. Weich und doch gleichzeitig schwer liegt es in meiner Hand, es duftet so gut. Steppengerüche. DU gehörst nicht hierher, DU gehörst nicht als Folterknecht in die Verliese, DU solltest in die Städte gehen und dort gebieten.   
„Komm, wir gehen, beide!“ Wieder weiß ich erst, als ich meine Stimme höre, daß ich laut gesprochen habe, höre ich, was ich überhaupt gesprochen habe. Als mich DEINE Lippen treffen, weiß ich, daß ich gehört worden bin.   
Ich habe nicht gewusst, wie warm und anschmiegsam die Haut eines Mannes sein kann. DEINE Haut. DEIN Gesicht, das sich mir entgegen hebt und auf dem sich eine glitzernde Spur feucht die Wangen entlang zieht. Ich habe dich getroffen.   
Zum Lohn sehe ich hinter die Maske unerbittlichen Führers, des einsamen Gottes.   
Tue ich das? Zumindest glaube ich es. 

Jahrtausende glaubte ich das, solange, bis mich eine brennende Stadt eines besseren belehrte. Dies jedoch konnte ich damals nicht ahnen. 

DU ziehst mich auf die Felle deines Lagers und gibst meiner Verwirrung eine Richtung.   
Ich suche die Bänder, die deine Kleidung zusammenhalten, um DICH ohne störende Stoffe zu berühren. Ich halte inne, heiß fällt mir ein, daß es das erste Mal ist, an dem ich frei über mich verfügen kann, das erste Mal, an dem nicht von anderen über mich bestimmt wird. Eine Art freier Wille treibt mich an, diesmal.   
Hasse ich DICH für das Geschehene? Ein wenig vielleicht.   
Deine Hände sind warm, flink und erfahren. Sie wissen, was sie tun. Zartes Streicheln über meinen Rücken übermittelt mir DEINE Wärme, es ist ungewohnt, auf diese Art angefasst zu werden. Es fühlt sich fremd an, und schön. Ich will mehr davon haben, DEINE Berührungen auch an anderen Stellen fühlen, sie sollen unvergessen machen, ungeschehen.   
Ich erwidere DEINE Zärtlichkeiten. Wir liegen nebeneinander. Zart, ein wenig scheu taste ich mich über DEINEN Oberkörper, fühle die Linien DEINER Muskeln nach. DU bist schlank, niemals würde man solche Kräfte, wie DU sie mir gezeigt hast, bei DIR erwarten. DEINE Hände liegen auf mir, schwerelos fühlen sie sich an. Niemals hätte man DICH in den Kerkern vermuten können. Wie viele Einzelwesen sind in DIR vereint?   
Ich schmecke das Salz auf DEINER Haut, als meine Zungenspitze über DEINE Lippen leckt, und es ist nicht der Geschmack der Anstrengung. Es ist der Geschmack von Verlassenheit, Trauer und Aufgeben.   
Du umschlingst mich mit plötzlicher Heftigkeit, sodaß ich einen Moment lang überrascht nach Luft schnappe. DU bist leicht, und doch liegt mehr auf mir, als nur DEIN Körper. DEIN helles Haar fließt über mein Gesicht und legt sich zwischen uns. Ich streiche es fort und sehe DICH doch nur als undeutlichen Schatten. Ich will DICH aber genau ansehen, auf die kurze Entfernung, die nur der Augenblick vor dem Kuss oder dem Todesstoß entstehen lässt, aber ich fürchte mich ebenso vor dem, was ich entdecken mag. Ich versuche nicht mehr, weiter durch die Schatten zu dringen. 

Askarun, was hattest du in der Seele dieses Mannes sehen wollen? Machtgier oder Verzweiflung bis zur Selbstaufgabe, entscheide dich, was wäre dir lieber gewesen? Du wirst ihm in jedem Fall folgen, warum fragtest du, frage ich überhaupt?! 

Ich lasse mich von den schwarzen Steinen aufsaugen und tauche in einen Tränenschleier ein.   
Bin ich erleichtert? Woher nehme ich die Verwegenheit, mich auf DEINE Lippen zu pressen, daß Blut zu schmecken das?   
DU erwiderst meinen Kuss mit allem Hunger. Wer oder was bist DU? Ich fühle Geborgenheit, eine seltsame Empfindung an diesem Ort, unter diesen Umständen. Geborgenheit bei jemandem, der unsägliche Befehle gegeben hat, der mich unter den dunklen Schatten begräbt, die ihn umgeben. Und doch ist es so. Lass mich nie in DEINE Abgründe schauen!   
DEINE Augen schimmern matt und bitten um etwas, obwohl sie es sich auch nehmen könnten. Ich halte meine Lider geschlossen, denn ich kann ihre Bitten nicht weiter ertragen. Überall spüre ich DICH. Ich verlange nach DIR, ich fordere nach DIR, ich bin verzweifelt, wenn DU DICH kurz von mir trennst, nur um mich danach umso zärtlicher zu berühren. Ich presse DICH an mich, ich will keine Handbreit von DIR freigeben, nie wieder.   
Bitte ich um mehr? Ich will DICH, überall, auch dort, wo ich verletzt worden bin. Das ist vorher gewesen, ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig.   
Ich hebe mich DIR entgegen. Ich will das haben, was ich spüre, DICH will ich in mir haben. Aus freiem Willen. Meine Hände greifen nach DEINEM Gesäß.   
Dein Geschlecht zeigt mir, daß DU nach mir verlangst, komm endlich und lass mich nicht länger warten! Weißt DU nicht, daß sich jeder Augenblick quälend lang dehnt? Tropfende Langsamkeit, die mich in ihrem Rhythmus mitzucken lässt.   
Ich höre mich stöhnen. Ich will nach DIR rufen, dabei kenne ich nicht einmal DEINEN Namen. Ein unerwarteter Biss lässt mich aufschreien, doch mein Aufbäumen wird von DIR niedergehalten. DEINE Kräfte habe ich bereits vorher gekannt, DEINE Bestimmtheit ebenso. Daß DU auf den Decken ebenso geschickt bist wie auf dem Übungsplatz, erfahre ich jetzt.   
Ich reibe mich an DEINEM Hals, die Beine weit gespreizt, in kleinen Stößen nach Erleichterung suchend. Vergebens, denn das Glühen in meiner Mitte breitet sich weiter aus. Es zieht sich bis hoch in den Bauchraum und schwemmt mir die Worte aus dem Verstand, bis ich nur noch Stammeln von mir gebe. Als DEIN Mund sich endlich öffnet und mich einlässt, durchzieht eine Flamme den gesamten Körper. Wie kannst DU so beherrscht sein, merkst DU nicht, daß DU mich quälst? Endlich treffen sich unsere Lippen, diesmal mit ungestümer Heftigkeit, es sind Bisse, keine Küsse. Wir ertrinken aneinander.   
DU bittest mich.   
Ich verneine.   
DU flehst mich an.   
Ich fürchte mich.   
Dann gebe ich meine Einwilligung und spüre DEINE Zähne tief in meinem Hals. 

Mit heftigen Zügen trinkst DU mich aus. Kein Tropfen Blut bleibt in mir. Währenddessen dringst DU in mich ein, sodaß ich nicht weiß, ob ich vor schmerzvollem Erschrecken oder vor Lust schreien soll.   
Das Letzte, was ich in dieser Nacht spüre, ist die sich ausbreitende Schwäche, die von DEINEN Augen ihren Ausgang nimmt und das Stoßen in meinem Inneren. Ich treibe einem trügerischen Tod entgegen, der mich verschmäht und dann zurück in die Welt kotzt.


	27. Erinnerungen 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für die Entstehungsgeschichte des ersten Bluttrinkers habe ich das Enuma Enlisch, den babylonischen Schöpfungsmythos, bemüht und umgestaltet. Die Babylonier mögen es mir verzeihen... Allerdings bin ich ohnehin eher ein Fan von Tiamat denn von Marduk.

Veränderungen treten ein, die ich nicht verstehe. Mit meinem Körper geschieht etwas. Er zieht sich zusammen, und ich fühle, wie mein Leib in kleine Teile zerbröselt, die ohne Zusammenhang daliegen. Ich verlasse diesen Körper, denn es ist mir unmöglich, die Qualen zu ertragen. Ich bin nicht mehr bei mir und blicke mich von oben, aus der Luft schwebend herab an. Dort, auf den Fellen liegt die Hülle, die einst meinen Geist beherbergt hat. Daneben kauert die Kreatur, die mich dazu verlockt hat, mein Menschsein zu verraten. Sie beobachtet meine Überreste, streicht einige Male zärtlich über mein, zu einer Grimasse verzogenes Gesicht.   
Ist so der Tod? Nur - warum fühle ich noch? Dieses Ziehen, das mich überkommt und mich daran hindert, die Kammer zu verlassen. Ich will doch flüchten, meine Ruhe finden – oder doch nicht?   
Etwas verbindet mich mit der zusammengekrümmten, ausgesaugten Hülle dort unten. Etwas, das mich zurückruft.   
Ein Rest von Lebenswillen vielleicht? Oder Angst vor dem Unbekannten jenseits der Schattengrenze? Der Ruf wird stärker und entfacht in mir die Sehnsucht nach dem Dasein. Zudem murmelt ER vor meinem Körper Worte, einen monotonen Singsang, den ich nicht verstehe. Mit jedem Vers komme ich meinem Leib ein Stückchen näher. Schließlich streckt ER einen Arm aus und reißt sich mit spitzen Zähnen selbst die Ader am Handgelenk auf. Rote Tropfen fallen schwer und köstlich nieder, berühren meine Lippen.   
Ich bin wieder ich. Wirklich? Zumindest lebe ich wieder.   
Das Blut, SEIN Blut bringt mich zurück, gibt mir mein neues, verfluchtes Dasein und fesselt mich an IHN.   
An die nun folgenden Nächte erinnere ich mich kaum.   
Ich trinke. An IHM.   
Ich bin gierig nach der roten Flüssigkeit, die in IHM fließt, und die ER mir so bereitwillig gibt. Mit den Adern seiner Arme gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden, sondern ich beiße mich durch die Haut in seinem Hals, bis ich auf die rotsprudelnde Quelle treffe, die nie zu versiegen scheint. Ich trinke maßlos und werde doch nicht satt.   
ER lässt es geschehen, geduldig, wohlwollend.   
ER streichelt mir über das Haar, während ich an seinem Hals hänge wie ein Säugling an der Brust, ER flüstert mir Worte der Liebe ins Ohr.   
ER spricht mir von den Menschen, die so voller Blut seien, von den Städten, von Macht und Herrschaft.   
ER spricht mir von Unangreifbarkeit und von Unsterblichkeit. Von der Kraft, die ER mir mit seinem Blut mitgegeben hat.   
Ich glaube IHM und will mehr hören, während ich trinke und doch nie gesättigt bin.   
Dann wage ich ein weiteres Mal die Frage: „Wer bist du?“   
ER zieht mich in seine Arme, hält mich und beugt sich zu meinem Ohr:   
„Wie entstand die Welt, Askarun? Kennst du die alten Mythen von der Erschaffung der Erde, des Meeres und des Himmels? Die Mythen von den ersten Göttern, von Tiamats Aufstand und Fall? Sicher kennst du sie, die Menschen, zu denen du gehörtest, erzählen sie sich, seit sie sprechen können. Aber sie kennen sie nicht gänzlich.“   
ER zieht mich fester zu sich heran und beginnt in monotonem Rhythmus vorzutragen: 

„Als droben die Himmel nicht benannt waren.   
Als unten die Erde ohne Namen war,   
Als nichts existierte, und die Namen nicht gefunden waren,   
gab es zwei Wesen.   
Apsu, das unterirdischen Meer, auf dem die Erde schwamm und aus dem die Flüsse entsprangen.   
Tiamat, das salzige Wasser, das an den Küsten der Erde nagte und das bis an den Horizont reichte.   
Nach ihrer Vereinigung mit Apsu ging aus Tiamat das Leben hervor. 

Aus ihrer Vermischung wurden geboren Lachmu und Lachamu.   
Sie traten ins Dasein und wurden mit Namen benannt.   
Äonen wurden groß und erstreckten sich lang.   
Anschar und Kischar wurden geboren, und sie überragten jene, die vor ihnen waren.   
Die Tage wurden lang und die Jahre mehrten sich.   
Anu wurde geboren, er war der erstgeborene Sohn Anschars.   
Und Anu wurde stark und weise, seinem Vater gleich.   
Anu erzeugte sein Ebenbild Nudimmud.   
Umfassend an Wissen war er, weise und an Kräften gewaltig.   
Nicht hatte er seinesgleichen unter den Göttern, seinen Brüdern. 

Die Brüder, die Götter kamen zusammen und tranken.   
Sie kamen zusammen und aßen.   
Sie kamen zusammen und waren laut.   
Sie kamen zusammen und schliefen miteinander.   
Und da sie tanzend in der Himmelswohnung umhersprangen, störten sie Tiamat in ihrer Ruhe und Gelassenheit.   
Tiamat schwieg angesichts ihrer Ausschweifung.   
Doch Apsu missfiel das Wandeln seiner Kinder.   
Da begann Apsu, der Vater der Götter, zu rufen:   
„Mummu, mein Sendbote, komm, zu Tiamat wollen wir gehen!“ 

Und sie gingen zu Tiamat und ließen sich nieder.   
Die Geschehnisse berieten sie, während sie saßen.   
Apsu sprach zu Tiamat, mit lauter Stimme redete er:   
„Unerträglich ist mir das Verhalten der Götter.   
Tagsüber kann ich nicht ruhen, nachts kann ich nicht schlafen.   
Ich will sie vernichten, um ihrem Treiben ein Ende zu machen.   
Stille soll herrschen, damit wir endlich ruhen können!“   
Als Tiamat diese seine Worte vernahm,   
begann sie, gegen ihren Gatten zu schelten.   
Einen Schrei stieß sie aus und sprach:   
„Vernichten sollten wir, was wir geschaffen haben?   
Unseren Kindern gegenüber wollen wir uns in Sanftmut üben!“   
Dann wandte sie sich ab von Apsu, ihrem Gatten. 

Mummu jedoch gab Apsu Rat voll von Grausamkeit und Feindseligkeit:   
„Zerstöre Vater, zerstöre diese ungehörigen Umtriebe,   
damit du tagsüber ruhen, damit du nachts schlafen kannst.“   
Als Apsu dies hörte, glänzte sein Antlitz.   
Apsu umarmte Mummu, seinen Boten,   
nahm ihn auf die Knie und küsste ihn.   
Weil dieser Böses plante gegen die Götter, Apsus Nachkommen. 

Den Göttern jedoch wurde erzählt, was geplant worden war.   
Sie wurden erregt und sannen nach.   
Der sehr kluge, der weise, der allmächtige Ea   
machte kunstvoll gegen Apsu eine gewaltige Beschwörung.   
Er goss Schlaf aus über Apsu und betäubte ihn.   
Auch Mummu, der Ratgeber, wurde unfähig, sich zu bewegen.   
Ea beraubte ihn seiner Kleider und zog ihm seinen Stirnschmuck ab.   
Seinen Glanz nahm er ihm und bekleidete sich selbst damit.   
Er sperrte Mummu ein und schob den Riegel vor.   
Er fesselte Apsu und erschlug ihn. 

Auf Apsus Leib gründete Ea seinen Wohnsitz.   
An diesem Ort lebte er mit Damkina, seiner Gemahlin.   
Da wurde in diesen Stätten, inmitten des Heiligtumes   
Ein Gott gezeugt, der mächtigste und weiseste von Allen.   
Im Schoße des Apsu, des Erschlagenen, wurde Marduk geboren.   
Damkina, seine Mutter, gebar ihn und ließ ihn an den Brüsten der Göttinnen saugen.   
Prächtig war seine Gestalt, der Blick seiner Augen funkelnd.   
Erwachsen war er bei seiner Geburt,   
Vierfach war sein Blick, vierfach sein Gehör.   
Feuer erglühte, wenn er seine Lippen bewegte.   
Vierfach wuchs in ihm Verständnis,   
und seine Augen erblickten alles.   
Mit großen Gliedern überragte er alle an Größe und   
alle Schrecken waren auf ihn gehäuft.   
Er besaß von Anbeginn all seine Macht.   
Gewaltig erhöht über die Götter war Marduk. 

Als Anu dies sah, wurde sein Herz freudevoll.   
Er, Anu vollendete ihn und gab ihm doppelt göttliches Sein.   
Die vier Winde rief Anu ins Dasein.   
in Marduks Hände legte er ihre mächtige Meute.   
War es Leichtsinn oder war es Bösartigkeit?  
Marduk nahm sie mit Freuden und ersann   
den Staub und ließ ihn vom Sturme tragen.   
Marduk erschuf die Wellen, hoch auf dem Meer. 

Tiamat wurde aufgewühlt, Tiamat war in Bewegung, Tag und Nacht.   
Ihre Getreuen, der Ruhe beraubt, mühten sich ab in beständigem Wind.   
Böses im Herzen überlegten sie gegen jene, die sie störte.   
Zu Tiamat, ihrer Mutter, sprachen sie:   
„Liebst du uns nicht mehr?   
Unsere Augen sind geschwollen, der Schlaf uns versagt.   
Lasst uns die Götter, die uns dieses antun, befehden.   
Eile zum Kampfe, vernichte sie!“   
Als Tiamat dies hörte, gefiel ihr die Rede:   
„Klugen Rat gabt ihr. Lasst uns stören die Götter inmitten ihrer himmlischen Wohnung.   
Geradeso, wie sie uns gestört haben.“   
Tiamats Getreue bildeten eine Heerschar,   
sie nahmen den Kampf auf und tobten, rasten durch die Himmel.   
Sie selbst hingegen gebar entsetzenerregende Schlangen,   
mit spitzem Zahn, giftgefüllt.   
Tiamat schuf die Viper, den roten Drachen und die Sphinx,   
den großen Löwen, den Skorpionmenschen, den Fischmenschen und den Kentauren.   
Wütende Dämonen schuf sie, die entsetzliche Waffen trugen,   
Dämonen, die das Gemetzel nicht fürchteten.   
Unter ihren Getreuen erhöhte sie Kingu.   
Sie wählte ihn aus, voranzuziehen an der Spitze ihres Heeres.   
Die Führung der Schlacht übergab sie ihm.“ 

ER hält in seinem Vortrag inne und lässt mich trinken. Dann spricht ER weiter, mich wie einen Säugling in SEINEN Armen wiegend.   
Ich höre zu. 

„Die Götter fürchteten sich vor Tiamat, der Zornigen.   
Sie forderten einander auf, sie anzugreifen,   
auf daß die Schreckliche besiegt werde.   
Aber niemand unter ihnen fühlte den Mut dieses zu tun.   
Sodann beriefen sie die Versammlung der Götter ein,   
zu beraten über Tiamat.   
Die Götter baten Marduk, sie vor Tiamat zu verteidigen.   
Marduk, der Zauberkundige willigte ein und sprach:   
„Gebt mir die höchste Macht, Gewalt über euch will ich haben.   
Dann werde ich euch vor Tiamat, der Furchtbaren, verteidigen.“   
Die Götter freuten sich.   
Sie setzten sich zusammen um zu essen und zu trinken.   
Das Schicksal des Marduk wurde von den Göttern bestimmt.   
Er rüstete sich und bestieg seinen Kampfwagen. 

Marduk lenkte seinen Wagen zu Tiamat, die wütend tobte.   
Auf seinen Lippen hatte er eine Beschwörung.   
Er näherte sich Tiamat, um sie zu sehen.   
Er näherte sich Kingu, ihrem Gatten, um seine Absichten zu erkennen.   
Marduk, der Zauberkundige sah Kingu an.   
Und bei seinem Blick schwankte Kingus Gang und sein Geist wurde kraftlos.   
Die Götter, seine Gefährten, wurden verwirrt.   
Marduk warf seinen Zauber gegen Tiamat,   
doch Tiamat die Schreckliche senkte das Haupt nicht.   
Marduk, der Zauberkundige erhob einen Sturm.   
Gegen Tiamat sprach er:   
„Du rüstest dich zum Angriff?   
Du wähltest Kingu dir als Gatten?   
Du bekleidetest ihn rechtswidrig mit Macht?   
Wider die höchsten der Götter,   
hast du feindliche Pläne geschmiedet,   
wider die Götter, meine Väter, hast du deine Bosheit gerichtet.   
Begegnen wir uns ihm Zweikampf!“ 

Als Tiamat dies hörte,   
geriet sie außer sich und verlor den Verstand.   
Gegen Marduk stieß sie ein mächtiges Gebrüll aus.   
Da traten Tiamat und Marduk gegeneinander an.   
Stürzten sich aufeinander und begegneten sich im Kampf.   
Marduk, der Zauberkundige breitete sein Netz aus und fing sie darin.   
Er ließ vor ihr los einen mächtigen Sturm.   
Als Tiamat ihr Maul öffnete, ihn zu verschlingen,   
gab er den Sturm frei und warf ihn gegen Tiamat.   
Die Winde füllten ihren Leib und ihr Bauch blähte sich auf.   
Dann schoss er einen Pfeil ab und zerriss ihr den Laib.   
Ihr Innerstes zeriss er und durchbohrte ihr Herz.   
So bezwang er sie und tilgte ihr Leben.   
Ihren Leichnam warf er zu Boden und stellte seinen Fuß darauf. 

Als die Ungeheuer sahen, daß Tiamat besiegt war,   
zerbrachen ihre Reihen, ihre Scharen zerstreuten sich.   
Ihre Getreuen, erzitterten vor Marduk und fürchteten sich.   
Sie wandten sich rückwärts, ihr Leben zu retten.   
Doch sie waren umzingelt, jede Flucht war ihnen versagt.   
Marduk der Zauberkundige band sie und zerbrach ihre Waffen.   
Ängstlich waren sie und voller Wehklagen.   
Sie waren gefangen und erlitten ihre Strafe.   
Marduk, der Zauberkundige band die Dämonen in Fesseln.   
Er bestrafte ihren Aufruhr und trat sie nieder.   
Kingu, der an ihrer Spitze stand, machte er zu seinem Sklaven. 

Nachdem er, Marduk, derart über den Feind triumphiert hatte,   
kehrte er zurück zu Tiamat, der Bezwungenen.   
Er stellte seinen Fuß auf Tiamats Kreuz.   
Er spaltete ihren Schädel und durchschnitt ihre Adern.   
Der Nordwind trug ihr Blut in die Ferne.   
Als seine Väter, die Götter dies sahen,   
kamen sie, freuten sich und jubelten.   
Sie brachten ihm Geschenke und Gaben. 

Marduk der Zauberkundige schnitt den Leib Tiamats auf.   
Aus der einen Hälfte schuf er das Himmelsgewölbe,   
und setzte Wächter ein, es zu bewachen.   
Dann ordnete er die Sterne und gab ihnen Bilder.   
Er gab dem Himmelsgewölbe einen Zenit und setzte den Mond ein.   
Am Anfang eines Monats leuchtete er in silbrigem Halbrund,   
füllte sich zur Scheibe, die die Steppe bestrahlte   
Am Ende eines Monats nahm er ab, um von vorne zu beginnen.   
Ewig währte dieser Zyklus.   
So schuf Marduk unter dem Jubel der Götter die Zeit. 

Marduk sammelte die Wasser und ließ sie in Wolken dahinziehen.   
Er ordnete das Aufstehen des Windes und den frischen Regen.   
Er leitete den Hauch der Nebel und die Ströme der Flüsse.   
Er gab Tiamats Kopf einen Platz und häufte darüber die Gebirge.   
Er befreite die unterirdischen Wasser, sodaß die Flut sich ergoss.   
Aus den Augen Tiamats strömten die beiden lebensspendenden Flüsse.   
Auf Tiamats Brust häufte er fruchtbare Hügel an.   
Er bohrte durch ihre Haut und schuf sprudelnde Quellen.   
Er nahm ihren Schwanz und machte daraus das Band des Himmels und der Erde,   
auf das beides auf ewig verbunden sei.   
So schuf Marduk die Welt unter dem Jubel der Götter. 

Marduk, der Zauberkundige beschloss,   
ein weiteres großes Werk zu vollbringen.   
Er ergriff das Wort und sprach zu den Göttern:   
„Ein Gewebe will ich errichten aus Blut und Gebein.   
Ich will ein Wesen entstehen lassen und es nennen: „Mensch“.   
Erschaffen will ich dieses Wesen, den Menschen,   
um ihm den Dienst an uns, an den Göttern aufzuerlegen.   
Opfer er soll er uns bringen und uns das Leben erleichtern.“ 

Sie banden Kingu und brachten ihn vor Marduk.   
Marduk, der Zauberkundige, ließ ihn seine Strafe erleiden:   
Er durchschnitt seine Adern und sammelte den Lebenssaft Kingus.   
Aus dessen Blute, aus Kingus Blut schuf er die Menschheit.   
Er befahl den Menschen den Dienst an den Göttern.   
So entstanden die Menschen.   
Sie sind ein Werk Marduks, des Siegers, der sie schuf zu seinem eigenen Lob.“ 

ER bricht ab und ich denke nach. Einige Teile der Erzählung habe ich gekannt, andere dagegen sind mir neu.   
„Warum erzählst du mir das?“ frage ich das Wesen, das mich hält und nährt, „Warum?“   
Leise, ganz leise gibt ER mir zur Antwort: „Die Menschen wurden aus Eigennutz von den Göttern geschaffen, damit ihnen ein geringeres Wesen diene und opfere. Als Sklaven hat Marduk sie erschaffen, nichts weiter. Aber du fragst nach mir?“   
Ich nicke. „Wo kommst du her? Wer erschuf dich und diese Dämonen, die auf deinen Befehl hören? Denn ein Mensch bist du nicht!“   
Er bietet mir seinen Hals dar und ich trinke.   
Dann begann ich zu rezitieren, was im Tempel gelehrt wird:   
„Als der Himmel von der Erde getrennt worden war,   
dieser Zwilling der Erde, auf der wir gehen.   
Als die Mutter der Göttinnen erschaffen worden war,   
als die Erde gestaltet worden war,   
als die Geschicke des Himmels und der Erde festgesetzt worden waren,   
und die Flüsse in ihren Ufern dahinglitten,   
da ließen die großen Götter,   
die, die das Schicksal bestimmten,   
sich nieder an erhabener Stätte und sprachen über die Schöpfung folgenden Plan aus:   
„Jetzt, da die Geschicke des Himmels und der Erde festgesetzt worden sind,   
und die Flüsse in ihren Ufern dahingleiten,   
jetzt, da Himmel und Erde ihre Gestalt erhalten haben,   
was werden wir tun?   
Was werden wir erschaffen? 

Die großen Götter, die, die das Schicksal bestimmten, entschieden:   
„Wir wollen die Aufrührerischen schlachten. Die, die gegen uns aufgestanden sind und gegen uns revoltiert haben.   
Aus ihrem Blute wollen wir die Menschheit schaffen.   
Der Dienst an den Göttern sei ihr Teil.   
Sie sollen von nun an   
Die Grenzen festsetzen und in ihren Händen Hacke und Tragekorb halten.   
Sie sollen von nun an   
Ein Feld nach dem anderen umgrenzen und den Kanälen regelmäßigen Lauf geben.   
Sie sollen von nun an   
Die Felder bewässern, um die Pflanzen im Überfluss wachsen zu lassen.   
Sie sollen die Speicher vom Überfluss im Lande füllen.   
Sie sollen Rinder, Schafe, Esel, Fische und Vögel mehren.   
Aus der Erde sollen sie ein großes Heiligtum machen zu Ehren von uns, ihren Göttern.   
Sie sollen uns Feste ausrichten und Trankopfer ausgießen.   
Das sei die Bestimmung des Menschen.“ 

Flüsternd breche ich ab. „Du jedoch gehörst nicht zu uns!“   
„Nein“, bekomme ich zur Antwort. „Nie gehörte ich zu den Menschen. Aber du, du gehörst auch nicht mehr zu ihnen. Mit dem ersten Tropfen Blut, den du von mir aufgenommen hast, hast du dich von ihnen abgewendet. Abgewendet von den Schwachen, Törichten, von diesen Menschen, dem Sklavenvolk!   
Ich werde dir sagen, woher ich komme, und wie ich entstanden bin. Höre zu und erinnere dich:   
„Sie banden Kingu und brachten ihn vor Marduk.   
Marduk, der Zauberkundige ließ ihn seine Strafe erleiden:   
Er durchschnitt seine Adern und sammelte den Lebenssaft Kingus.   
Aus dessen Blute, aus Kingus Blut schuf er die Menschheit.   
Er befahl den Menschen den Dienst an den Göttern.“   
So entstanden die Menschen.   
Sie sind ein Werk Marduks, des Siegers, der sie schuf zu seinem eigenen Lob.“   
Ekel schwingt in SEINER Stimme mit: „Von Kingus Blut sickerte ein Tropfen in die Erde zurück. Marduk versuchte, ihn aufzufangen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ein einziger, winziger Tropfen nur war es gewesen. Dieses Blut verband sich mit dem Fleisch unserer Mutter, mit Tiamat und so entstand ich. Den Menschen an Gestalt gleich, aber mit den Kräften eines Gottes begabt. Und es drängt mich dazu, mich mit den anderen zu verbinden, indem ich das Blut der Menschen in mich aufnehme, es drängt mich dazu, Kingus Lebensatem in mir zusammenzuführen und dadurch mächtig zu werden. Darum töte ich und trinke das Blut der Menschen. Solange, bis ich einst so stark geworden bin, mich zu zeigen und Tiamat, unsere Mutter zu rächen! Dann werde ich Kingu gleich sein!“   
„Und ich? Warum gibst du mir davon?“   
Der feine Stoff des Umhangs kratzt gegen meine Wangen. Geborgen liege ich in SEINER Halsbeuge, höre IHM zu und versuche, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. SEINE Gesichtszüge liegen im Schatten. Wie gerne würde ich IHN sehen, mir ihn Ruhe SEIN Gesicht betrachten, SEINE Haut berühren,…   
„Du bist jung und hast viele Fragen an mich. Du wirst Jahrtausende Zeit haben, mich kennenzulernen.   
Du fragtest, warum ich dir mein Blut gegeben habe, Askarun, der einst zu den Menschen gehört hat? Das fragst du zu Recht und ich will dir Antwort geben: Ich bin einsam. Ich brauche einen Gefährten, um mein Vorhaben auszuführen. Du kennst all diese missgebildeten Dämonen, mit denen ich die Steinfresser, diese armseligen Menschen des Gebirges jage. Diese schwarzen Kreaturen sind niedrig und grausam. Ungeeignet für meine Freundschaft. Ich möchte einen wirklichen Gefährten auf meinem Weg! Willst du das sein?“   
Zögerlich willige ich ein. Denn habe ich eine andere Wahl?   
ER streicht mir zärtlich über den Kopf: „Du wirst die Schönheiten der Welt kennen lernen, Askarun. An meiner Seite. Nimm diese Ungeheuer und töte sie, um dich für das, was sie dir angetan haben, zu rächen. Töte sie alle, wenn du willst. Ich gebe sie dir. Wenn du das getan hast, komm mit mir in die Städte. Du zeigst mir das Leben der Menschen dort, und ich werde mir mit deiner Hilfe Gefolgschaft verschaffen. Ich kenne die Geheimnisse der Metallverarbeitung, wie du bemerkt hast. Du weißt, wie selten diese Kenntnisse sind und wie eifersüchtig sie von den Wenigen, die sie kennen, gehütet werden. Damit werden wir Macht und Einfluss gewinnen. Zu Göttern werden wir, und sie, diese schwachen Geschöpfe, werden uns anbeten und nähren! Komm mit nach Assur!“ 

Ich nicke und fühle Unbekanntes. Dunkle Gier steigt in mir hoch, vermischt mit Dankbarkeit für das Geschenk der Unendlichkeit, das mir gegeben worden ist von IHM, der mich hält wie ein Kind.   
Ich stimme zu, IHM zu folgen und an SEINER Seite über die Menschen herrschen zu wollen.   
Dann trinke ich ein letztes Mal von IHM, bevor ich weggestoßen werde.


	28. Erinnerungen 7

Ab da sehe ich IHN selten in der Dunkelheit der Gewölbe. Noch ein einziges Mal darf ich von IHM trinken, sosehr ich mich nach mehr sehne.   
Ich bin nun eine SEINER Kreaturen. ER hat mir Schönheit, Kraft und Stärke belassen und mich dadurch über die anderen erhoben. Zudem kann ich die Sonne ertragen, was den meisten der Dämonen nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten vergönnt ist.   
Ich sitze in einem schattigen Gemach und betrachte mich in dem ruhigen Spiegel eines wassergefüllten Gefäßes. Die Veränderungen meines Körpers, meines Gesichtes halten mich gefangen. Ich bewundere mich. Die Spuren vergangener Schmerzen, die Zeichen der Strapazen sind verschwunden und haben jugendlicher Frische platzgemacht. Meine Haut ist rein, ohne Narben, ohne Zeichen der Folter. Sie ist so frisch, als habe ich mein Leben im Schutz eines Schattendaches verbracht, ohne jemals gearbeitet, ohne jemals diesen verfluchten Ritt angetreten zu haben. Ich bin schlank, fast dürr geblieben, aber die Kräfte, die ich in mir fühle, gehen weit über meine äußere Gestalt hinaus.   
Dann trete ich auf die Mauerbrüstung, schüttele mein Haar und freue mich an dem Wind, der durch die Strähnen hindurchstreicht. Ich versuche mich an den verschiedenen Waffen und erprobe meine Freude und meinen Übermut über mein neues Leben in einem ausgelassenen Lauf über die Hochebenen des Gebirges. Ich werde mir meiner Kräfte sicher, sehr sicher. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erinnere ich mich an das Zugeständnis von IHM, meinem Schöpfer: ER hat mir die Dämonen zu eigen gegeben. Alle. Einige mit annähernd menschlichem Aussehen solle ich mir zu unserer Rückendeckung aussuchen, mit den anderen könne ich nach meinem Gutdünken verfahren.   
SEINE Worte durchglühen meine Füße und lassen mich fliegen. Nun bin ich an der Reihe!   
Das weißäugige Scheusal wird der erste sein, an dem ich mich räche! Ich gebe dem Scheusal den Befehl, nach unten zu gehen, in den Bereich der Anlage, in dem ich gefangen gehalten worden bin.   
In seinen Augen zuckt Angst auf, als er meine Worte hört. Ich lache darüber, und bestätige dadurch seine Befürchtungen. Denn ich habe in meiner Zeit dort unten gelernt, daß die Hölle, die in einer Person liegt, tiefer und schwärzer ist als alles, was andere ihr antun können. Nicht nur bei Menschen ist dies so.   
Ich lasse ihn warten.   
Seine Tür ist nicht verschlossen, es stehen keine Wachen davor. Aber ich gebe ihm zu verstehen, daß er dort zu verharren hat, bis es mir beliebt, ihn aufzusuchen. Es ist dieselbe Kammer, in der er mich gefoltert hat. Ich fordere ihn auf, sich auf das verfaulte Stroh zu setzen und darüber nachzudenken, was ihn wohl alles erwarten wird.   
Seine Antwort ist Angst.   
Dann hetze ich ihn durch das Wechselspiel von Todesbefürchtung und Hoffen.   
Ich lerne, dieses Spiel zu lieben. Dankbar für den kleinsten meiner Gnadenbeweise, fällt er winselnd auf die Knie, nur um hören zu dürfen, daß er noch zu lernen habe. Er gibt sich alle Mühe, herausfinden, wie er mich ein wenig besänftigen kann, damit sein armseliges Leben weiter währt. Als dies mit der Zeit seinen Reiz verliert, lasse ich die nun armselig aussehende Gestalt an die Sonne zerren. Seine weißen Augen ertragen das Licht nicht lange und unter schmerzvollem Geheul erblinden sie vollständig in der Mittagshitze.   
Das finde ich äußerst interessant.   
Ich lasse die Kreatur gut sichtbar an der Südseite der Außenmauer an zwei gekreuzte Balken schlagen und sehe zu, wie er in wochenlangem Leiden langsam verbrennt und schließlich zerfällt. Das Schicksal des Weißäugigen ist eine deutlich sichtbare Abschreckung für die anderen Dämonen. Die Drohung, sie Licht und Hitze auszusetzen, dient mir als Disziplinierungsmittel und ermöglicht es mir, das Letzte aus ihnen herauszuholen.   
ER lässt mir freie Hand.   
Ich lasse die im Dunkeln so unermüdlich erscheinenden Geschöpfe das versteckte Erz aus dem Felsen kratzen und es mit der mühsam hergestellten Holzkohle schmelzen. Ich lasse sie das Metall bearbeiten, auf die unterschiedlichste Arten zu Schwertern und Messern schmieden. Sie bemühen sich, diese Kreaturen, denn sie haben schnell gelernt, die Arten des Todes, die ich ihnen bei Nichtgehorsam anbiete, zu fürchten. Dennoch dauert es lange, bis sie zufriedenstellende Ergebnisse vorweisen können. Die ersten Schwerter zerbrechen allzu schnell. Das Material ist zu spröde.   
Wir versuchen uns weiter und langsam wird mir klar, daß das Metall zunächst in dünnen Blättern ausgeschmiedet werden muss. Diese werden abgekühlt, dann rotglühend erhitzt, und übereinandergelegt unter dem unermüdlichen Hämmern der Dämonen miteinander verbunden. Es ist nötig, diesen Vorgang oft zu wiederholen, bei den besten Klingen bis zu zwanzigmal. Dabei darf das Material der Schneide nie unterschiedlich stark erhitzt werden, und immer muss sorgfältiges Augenmerk auf den Vorgang des Abkühlens gelegt werden. Denn sonst werden die Klingen nicht gleichzeitig biegsam und hart, daß sie selbst die Knochen eines Ochsens spalten können ohne zu zerbrechen.   
Die Herstellung der Waffen verfolge ich genau und merke mir jeden Schritt und jeden Kniff.   
Ich lasse die Kreaturen, die bis zur Erschöpfung an den Feuern Blut schwitzen, arbeiten, ich kette sie an ihren Ambossen an, ich zwinge sie dazu, ihr Leben in die Waffen zu geben. Als ich weiß, daß die Schwerter nicht auf bessere Art geschmiedet werden können, trinke ich von ihnen. Bis auf einen, der mir noch nützlich sein soll, nehme ich ihre Leben. Daraufhin versuche ich mich in den still gewordenen Schmieden selbst. Der, den ich übriggelassen habe, zieht den Blasebalg, bis die Glut hohe Funken sprüht. Ich schmelze das eigenwillige Metall, das die Menschenwelt ins Verderben stürzen soll, und schmiede es.   
ER sieht mir zu.   
Lange und unbeweglich steht ER da, vom Schein des Schmiedefeuers in rötliches Licht getaucht. ER redet nicht, ER gibt mir keine Anweisungen, weder Lob noch Tadel vernehme ich von IHM. ER sieht mir nur zu.   
So vollende ich zwei Klingen, die einzigartig in der Menschenwelt sind.   
Ich schmiede sie, ich schleife sie, ich poliere ihre Oberfläche, bis sie mein verschwommenes Spiegelbild zeigen. Dann gebe ich ihnen mit einem besonderen Öl eine dunkle, fast schwarze Färbung.   
ER blickt auf mich, und dies erfüllt mich mit Stolz.   
An dem Dämon, der das Feuer während meiner Arbeit geschürt habe, erprobe ich die beiden Klingen. Sie spalten ihn in mehrere Teile, daß das Blut hoch aufspritzt und mich mit IHM in einem roten Schleier verbindet.   
Mit gesenktem Kopf übergebe ich IHM die Klingen und ER betrachtet sie genau.   
ER ist zufrieden mit ihnen. ER ist zufrieden mit mir.   
Leicht ritzt ER sich mit den Klingen über die Handfläche, zwei feine, kaum spürbare Linien sind es, aus denen langsam Bluttropfen hervorquellen, aufblühen, um dann an den Rändern zu zerfransen.   
Ich knie vor IHM.   
ER legt die Klingen vor mich auf den Boden, gestattet mir, mit der Zunge SEIN Blut, SEINE Gabe an mich, aufzunehmen und flüstert kaum hörbar:   
„Askarun. Bei Allem, was dir jemals etwas bedeutet hat, bei dem Licht der Sonne und dem Schein des Mondes, bei unseren Schöpfern Erde und Ozean. Askarun, schwöre mir: Bleibe an meiner Seite. Lindere meine Einsamkeit und sei mein Gefährte. Komm mit mir, folge mir nach in die Welt, die nur darauf wartet, uns zu gehören. Sie wird sich leicht erobern lassen, glaube mir! Teile dein Leben mit mir, und ich werde mit dir meine Macht teilen. Das ist Gerechtigkeit. Askarun, mein Geschöpf, willst du das?“   
Ich nicke: „Ja, ich will.“   
„Für Zeit und Ewigkeit?“   
Ich nicke: „Ja, ich will.“   
ER streicht mir leicht über die Haare, wie es SEINE Art ist: „Eines jedoch fordere ich von dir, Askarun: Stelle niemals ein Wesen, wer es auch sei, neben mich. Denn ich bin es, der dich erschaffen hat, der dir ewigwährendes Leben geschenkt hat. Daher bin ich es, der immer den ersten Platz in deinem Herzen ausfüllen wird. Askarun, mein Geschöpf, willst du das?“   
Ich nicke. Ja, ich will. Für Zeit und Ewigkeit.   
Ich schwöre IHM die Treue meines Herzens, meine Loyalität und mein untotes Leben.   
Über zwei Jahrtausende lang werde ich diesen Schwur halten.   
ER nahm eines der Schwerter. Das andere überreicht ER mir.   
Wir suchen die menschenähnlichsten unter den noch verbliebenen, von IHM geschaffenen Kreaturen heraus und lassen sie uns Treue schwören. Die anderen dienen uns als Nahrung, denn wir wollen uns nicht schwach zu den Städten der Menschen begeben.   
Bevor wir uns jedoch auf den Weg machen, schleifen wir die Zuflucht in den Bergen. Niemals wollen wir zu diesem Ort zurück. 

Wir schließen uns einem herumstreifenden Nomadenstamm an und geben ihnen einige unserer Waffen. Sie fallen uns zu Füßen und huldigen uns nach dieser Gabe. Mit ihnen ziehen wir aus dem unfruchtbaren Bergland in die Ebene, den Städten zu. Durch die nahezu unzerbrechlichen Waffen und SEINEN weisen Rat geleitet, sind die Nomaden dem Volk in den Städten – meinem ehemaligen Mitbürgern – überlegen. Ort für Ort und Stadt für Stadt wird von ihnen erobert. ER reitet in ihrer Mitte, von einem schwarzen Umhang verhüllt, und ich an SEINER Seite. Gemeinsam feiern wir jeden Sieg und unsere Kräfte wachsen.   
Auf diese Art dauert es nur wenige Generationen, bis das einstige Reich zusammenbricht. Ur, die Stadt, aus der ich gekommen bin, gleicht einem vom Sande verwehten Leichenfeld.   
Als wir des steten Umherziehens müde geworden sind, verlassen wir die herumziehenden Nomaden, nicht ohne zuvor dafür gesorgt zu haben, daß sie uns nicht mehr gefährlich werden können. Ihre Anführer sterben eines geheimnisvollen, sehr überraschenden Todes, und so zerstreiten sich die Stämme untereinander. Ihre Macht schwindet so schnell, wie sie gekommen ist. 

In Assur lassen wir uns nieder.   
Diese Stadt wird gerade wieder aufgebaut, und viele Fremde siedeln sich in ihren schützenden Mauern an, um Handel zu treiben. Wir sind unter ihnen.   
Leicht ist es zu dieser Zeit, sich unter den Menschen zu verbergen. Leicht ist es, sie mit dem harten Metall, dessen Herstellung unser Geheimnis ist, zu beeindrucken, zu blenden, zu kaufen. Bald gehören wir zu den geachtetsten Männern der Stadt und haben Zugang zum Königshof. Wir werden dort geehrt, und man fragt uns um Rat, den wir gerne erteilen.   
Die Menschen in Assur heben sich ab von denen der umliegenden Städte, denn sie verehren nicht Ischtar, sondern einen anderen Gott, von dem ich zuvor nie gehört habe. Sie haben ihre Stadt nach ihm benannt und huldigen ihm in einem Bauwerk, dessen schattige Hallen durch eine hohe Treppe mit vielen hundert Stufen zu erreichen ist. Der Tempel liegt auf einer Plattform aus gebrannten Ziegeln an dessen Spitze, hoch über den Gebäuden der Stadt, hoch über dem klein erscheinenden Königshof.   
IHM gefällt dies. Und so dauert es nicht lange, bis ER die Stelle des Gottes Assur eingenommen hat und sich in den mondhellen Nächten verehren lässt. Ich bin sein Oberpriester und achte auf die Geschäfte der Stadt.   
Es geht ihr gut, wir sorgen dafür.   
Assur vergrößert sich stetig. Die kleine Handelsmetropole wächst und gründet Niederlassungen in Anatolien, Nordsyrien, überall in der erreichbaren bekannten Welt.   
Eine kurze Unterbrechung des Wohlergehens unseres Reiches von 200 Jahren vergeht wie ein Wimpernschlag. Den Herrschern eines Bergvolkes, der Mittani, gelingt es kurzzeitig, die politische Vormacht im Lande, so auch in der Stadt Assur, zu erlangen. Unseren Geschäften tut dies jedoch keinen Abbruch. Als es innerhalb der Königsfamilie des Mittani – Reiches zu Thronstreitigkeiten kommt, nutzt dies nur uns. Bald sind wir wieder die unumschränkten Herrscher in Assur, einem eigenen, expandierenden Reich.   
Könige kommen und gehen. Sie herrschen, sie streiten, sie erschlagen sich gegenseitig. Aber sie erweitern stetig unseren Einflussbereich bis in die entferntesten Provinzen. Sie fördern den Handel und der Reichtum der Stadt wird legendär. IHM werden Opfer gebracht, IHM werden Statuen errichtet, deren Füße im Sand stehen und deren Köpfe in den Himmel ragen. Reich umhüllt mit Blattgold, die Augen mit Lapislazuli und anderen kostbaren Steinen ausgelegt.   
ER wird um Rat gefragt und soll bei Orakeln das Schicksal der Menschen vorhersagen.   
Das tut ER, und ER lenkt dabei die Geschicke der Königshäuser zu SEINEM Vorteil, ohne daß diese es bemerken.   
Eine Linie von Herrschern folgt der nächsten. 

Unter Salmanassar 1. wird die Herrschaft des Mittani – Reiches zerschlagen. Dieser König ist ein weiser Herrscher, denn er hat jederzeit ein offenes Ohr für unseren, für SEINEN Ratschlag. Er teilt sein umfangreiches Herrschaftsgebiet in kleinere Verwaltungseinheiten auf. Er nimmt Einfluss auf die Handelstätigkeiten. Dinge, die es nicht in Assur selbst gibt, wie Metalle oder bestimmte Luxusgüter, werden gezielt importiert. Demgegenüber werden fertige Waren, die meist in den tempeleigenen Werkstätten hergestellt worden sind, exportiert. Heerscharen von Sklaven arbeiten für uns. Die Könige danken unserem Rat, indem sie uns vergoldete Statuen und luxuriös ausgestattete Tempel zur Wohnstätte schenken. 

Zwei Jahrhunderte später erdreisten sich die umliegenden Nomadenstämme, außenliegende Provinzen unseres Reiches anzugreifen. Sie werden unter Tiglatpileser 1. und seinen Nachfolgern in ihre Grenzen gewiesen.   
Wir begrüßen die Unterbrechung des geruhsamen Lebens durch die Kämpfe. Gelegenheit, uns satt zu trinken.   
Ab 900 vor der Zeitrechnung der Christen können wir unser Kerngebiet rund um die Stadt wiederum erweitern. Vielen der Könige gelingt es, die Grenzen nach hinten zu verschieben. Sie befolgen weiterhin unseren Rat und sorgen sich um effizient arbeitende Verwaltungen, die die Macht in einer Hand konzentrieren. Sie sind in der Hand des Wesens, das hinter den Königen steht, in der Hand des Wesens, dessen Beschlüsse ich den Königen einflüstere.   
Die unterworfenen Völker werden durch harte Verträge und der Androhung von Gewalt eng an unser Kernreich gebunden. Diese Politik ist über lange Zeiträume erfolg- und ertragreich. 

Tiglatpileser 3. erobert sogar das alte, das mythenreiche Babylon. ER zieht mit, ER steht hinter dem Thron, den der Menschenkönig besteigt. ER ist es, der anordnet, daß all die Städte und Siedlungen, die in den Kriegen zuvor für Babylon Partei ergriffen haben, systematisch geschleift und zerstört werden sollen. Die Bewohner werden getötet oder an unwirtlichen Orten zur Zwangsarbeit eingesetzt. Für uns ist es ein Fest. Für Assyrien bedeutet es eine Vielzahl billiger Arbeitskräfte und eine wohldurchdachte Schwächung politisch instabiler Gebiete.   
Unter Tiglatpileser erleben wir eine Glanzzeit, die auch bei den folgenden Herrschern anhält. Sargon 2. von Assyrien gründet uns, dem Gotte von Assur, eine neue Stadt als Abbild des Kosmos. Wir fühlen uns geehrt und den alten Göttern der Mythen gleich.   
Existieren sie überhaupt? Sind wir doch selbst Gott und Mythos zugleich, Herrscher über Menschengeschlechter. Nicht der Zeit unterworfen.   
Ich glaube an IHN. Und an mich.   
Ich huldige IHM. Ich liebe IHN.   
Jedoch - ER ruft mich nicht zu sich. Jede Nacht suche ich mir für einige Stunden einen anderen Gefährten, um die Einsamkeit zu betäuben.   
Aber noch überdeckt das Blut der Menschen meine Sehnsucht und den aufkeimenden Überdruss. 

Nach Sargon werden die Könige schwächer. Sie halten nicht mehr viel auf unseren Rat, und dadurch verlieren wir an Einfluss. Das Volk murrt, und es bilden sich Adelsgeschlechter heraus, die an den politischen Entscheidungen teilhaben wollen. Nicht immer zu unserem Gunsten.   
Wir verkürzen die Lebensspanne der Könige und hofften auf ihre Nachfolger, jedes Mal aufs Neue.   
Das aufgeblähte Assyrien ist mit jedem Jahrzehnt schwerer zu beherrschen. Die Meder erstarken und greifen die Randprovinzen an, die Babylonier haben ihre geschleifte Stadt nicht vergessen. Langsam wird Assyrien kleiner, an den Rändern angefressen, wie von einer Meute Ratten.   
614 fällt Assur. Nach dreimonatiger Belagerung folgt Ninive. Der letzte König mit Namen Assur-uballit 2. wird unter einem Streitwagen auf dem Schlachtfeld zertreten. Den Körper findet niemand.   
Damit verliert Assyrien seine Existenz. 

Wir ziehen weiter, ohne zurückzublicken, gesättigt von eineinhalb Jahrtausenden Wohlergehens. Das Zweistromland, das so lange unsere Heimat gewesen ist, verlassen wir und wenden uns dem Meer zu, das zwischen Europa und Afrika liegt.   
Dort gibt es ebenfalls Städte. Sie sind anders, sie liegen nahe am Meer, oft genug auf Inseln. Sie haben eine weniger beeindruckende Geschichte als die, aus denen wir kommen. Die Menschen dort reisen viel, sie befahren die Meere und sie ernähren sich nicht nur von Feldbau, Tierhaltung und Handel, sondern auch von Fischfang. Aber den Menschen dieser Städte ist es ebenfalls eigen, ihre Fürstentümer vergrößern zu wollen und sich die Nachbarn zu unterwerfen.   
Es ist so altbekannt, und so einfach. Sind wir in ihren Augen auch keine Götter mehr, leben wir doch auf ähnliche Art. Ein wenig bescheidener, vielleicht, denn die Städte sind kleiner. Dafür können wir uns unbesehen und unentdeckt unters Volk mischen, um an dessen Leben – und Sterben – teilzunehmen. 

Philipp 2. von Makedonien begründet den Anfang eines größeren Reiches, indem er Thrakien und Thessalien erobert. Freilich ist der Mann plump, dem Luxus erlegen und er trinkt und hurt lieber herum, als daß er sich um das kümmert, was wir ihm einflüstern wollen. Unter ungeklärten Umständen verstirbt er neben dem unberührten Bett seiner zweiten Frau. Besoffen und mit offenen Beinkleidern. Sein junger Sohn erscheint uns vielversprechender, weil unbekümmert, draufgängerisch und leicht von Macht zu blenden.   
Nach dem Tod seines Vaters lassen wir den Sohn wissen, daß er auf uns angewiesen ist, und er erhebt uns zu seinen heimlichen Beratern. Wir stehen hinter ihm, als er 336 vor der Zeitrechnung den Thron seines Vaters besteigt. Nein, es gibt keinen nennenswerten Widerstand des Volkes gegen Iskander – ich bevorzuge seit jeher die persische Variante des Namens, denn sie geht mir leichter von der Zunge – obwohl es der Gerüchte viele sind, denn bösartigen Gerüchten zufolge solle der junge König an der Ermordung seines Erzeugers nicht unbeteiligt gewesen sein. Es wird gemunkelt, es wird laut ausgesprochen, vor allem von den Leuten, die ihm die Königswürde neiden. Einige sind dies, der halbe Adel eigentlich.   
Sie überleben ihre frevlerischen Sätze nicht lange. Der junge König zeigt sich konsequent und geschickt. Er mordet nicht selbst, nein, er lässt morden. Und er öffnet sein Ohr weit unseren Einflüsterungen.   
Iskander lässt die griechischen Städte Treue schwören. Thrakien und Illyrien legen ebenfalls den Treueeid ab. Nachdem sie unterworfen worden sind.   
Meineidige und verräterische Ortschaften lässt der junge König büßen. Das abgefallene Theben wird geschleift, die Bewohner zu einem Fünftel getötet, der Rest in die Sklaverei verkauft. Hat ein solches Vorgehen nicht schon lange zuvor vor allem uns genützt? Die anderen Städte erschauern, dienen sich als Verbündeten an.   
Er ist schnell und ungestüm, dieser junge König. Wagemutig, tollkühn bis zur Unbesonnenheit. Er zerstört das Persische Reich. Es liegt zwar ohnehin in seinen letzten Zügen, aber Iskander gibt ihm den Gnadenstoß.   
Ich freue mich darüber. Als wir in seinem Gefolge durch die altbekannten Landschaften ziehen, die wir früher so oft durchstreift haben, fühle ich mich stark und frei an SEINER Seite, der mir all dies ermöglicht hat. Noch immer liebe ich IHN. Auch wenn er mich nie mehr berührt hat.   
So habe ich mich Iskander zugewandt, bereits in dessen Heimatstadt. Der Grieche ist willig und hört meinen Ratschlägen zu. Nicht nur, was Politik und Eroberungen betrifft.   
Nach dem Persischen Reich geht es weiter. Es treibt ihn nach vorne, in Länder, die so unbekannt sind wie die dunkle Seite des Mondes. Er peitscht seine Soldaten durch Wüsten und durch Sümpfe. Sie lassen es sich gefallen. Allerdings nimmt Iskander die Sitten und Gebräuche der unterworfenen Völker an, wie es ihm gerade gutdünkt. Dies lassen sich die griechischen Kämpfer ungern gefallen, sie murren. Iskander schickt sie nach Hause, und setzt Fremde in hohe Positionen. Er ist unersättlich nach Land, nach Ruhm, nach allem Neuen. Irgendwann, nach einer seiner Gewaltmärsche durch unwegsames Gelände, nach einem der darauffolgenden Trinkgelage, nach ..., werde ich seiner müde.   
Ich will in Ruhe und relativer Zufriedenheit leben, und nicht all diese Männer in den Tod begleiten. So viele brauche ich nicht, nicht einmal ER findet noch Gefallen an all den Leichenbergen und Sterbenden.   
Iskander hört diesmal nicht auf meine Vorschläge, sondern macht Pläne zu weiteren Eroberungen. Wir trinken, wir streiten uns, wir trinken weiter. Iskander lenkt nicht ein, und ER lacht mich wegen meines Menschen aus.   
In der Nacht spiele ich meinen eigenen Tod. Unter SEINER Aufsicht werde ich aufgebahrt und in einer denkmalähnlichen Gruft versenkt. Iskander scheint untröstlich und verkündete laut, mich in den Stand eines Gottes erheben zu lassen. Ich lache, als ich die durch den Sarg gedämpften Worte höre. Als wäre ich nicht längst ein Gott unter den Menschen, wenn auch ein todbringender!   
Bald danach nutze ich die Gelegenheit, Iskander, den Herrscher eines riesigen Reiches, über mein eigentliches Wesen aufzuklären. Ich suche ihn auf, zu früher Morgenstunde, als er trunken von Schmerz und Wein auf seinen Decken liegt. Ich zeige ihm mein wahres Gesicht und genieße seinen Schreck und seine Trauer über die Lüge seines Lebens. Als ich gehe, liegt er krank und matt wie ein Sterbender.   
An drei aufeinanderfolgenden Nächten besuche ich ihn, dann stirbt er, am Fieber, wie seine Ärzte glauben.   
Das Riesenreich zerfällt, und wir kehren Griechenland den Rücken. ER und ich, gemeinsam. 

Die Menschen vermehren sich, die Städte wachsen, und es gibt bald ein weiteres Reich auf dieser Welt, das den nichtigen, weil allzu vergänglichen Anspruch erhebt, ein „Weltreich“ zu sein: Rom.   
Wir erleben seinen Aufstieg, seinen Machtzuwachs, seine größte Ausdehnung und sein Ende.   
Diesmal langweilt es mich. ER versteht dies nicht, sondern taumelt von einem Vergnügen in das nächste, von einem Blutrausch in den anderen. Ich stehe daneben und sehe zu. Ich ändere meine Gewohnheiten und trinke nur noch, wenn ich muss. Wenn es sich aufdrängt. Wenn ER mich in einer gönnerhaften Geste dazu auffordert. Ich entwickele andere Interessen. 

Die Menschen!   
So lange schon kenne ich sie, und habe sie vornehmlich als Nahrungsmittel, als amüsante kleine, zu benutzende Wesen betrachtet. Aber nun – ich fange an, mich um sie zu kümmern. Nein, nicht um einzelne von ihnen, das nicht, aber um die Menschen als Gesamtheit. Ich lese ihre Schriften. Ich höre ihnen zu. Ich freue mich an ihren neuen Erkenntnissen. Sie sind für mich nicht mehr die dummen, machtgierigen Kreaturen, sondern Wesen, denen ich neugierig nachsteige, vor denen ich scheu auf den Boden blicke, wenn sie mir begegnen. Ich verfolge einzelne Schicksale, ich wähle mir Gefährten unter ihnen.   
ER betrachtet mein Handeln aus der Entfernung, jedoch nicht mit Wohlwollen. Um sich herum beginnt ER, Getreue zu sammeln und auf sich einzuschwören. Es sind die, die von Anfang an da gewesen sind, aus der Bergfestung damals, und die wenigen, die im Laufe der Zeit dazugekommen sind. Sie bilden eine geschlossene Gruppe, deren Tun einzig und allein auf den Zweck des Überlebens, des möglichst bequemen Überlebens ausgerichtet ist. Diesmal verweigere ich mich SEINEN Spielen.   
ER lockt mich und ich lehne ab. ER versucht, mich zu zwingen, aber ich entziehe mich. ER schickt mich unter die Menschen, und ich fühle mich unter ihnen wohl. Das versteht ER nicht, und darum überschüttet ER mich mit Hohn. Meine menschlichen Gefährten tötet er. Ich lasse es zu, erwarte nichts anderes. Meine wenigen Nachkommen verleibt er seiner Gruppe ein und hetzt sie gegen mich auf. Ich leide darunter, nehme es jedoch hin.   
Wenn wir uns treffen, bleckt ER die Zähne und bietet mir einen Platz unter meinesgleichen an. Ich lehne ab, und frage IHN, warum er all die anderen mir vorzöge, warum er mich denn fallengelassen, mich nie wieder zu sich gerufen habe. Fragen, die nicht beantwortet werden. Und so ziehe ich mich unter die Menschen zurück, um unerkannt und unentdeckt unter ihnen zu leben, sie auf ihren Pfaden belauschend. 

Eines Tages, unter einem der schnell wechselnden Kaiser, brennt Rom. Fast die gesamte Stadt fällt dem Feuer anheim. Auch ich kann mich nur schwer retten. Berstende Mauern, herabfallende brennende Balken, schreiende Menschen auf vergeblicher Flucht, verkohlte Leiber und der Gestank nach rauchendem Fleisch.   
Ich sehe IHN, das Inferno lachend betrachten. ER tanzt und singt hoch über der funkensprühenden Stadt.   
Da gehe ich und verspreche mir, meinen Schwur IHM gegenüber zu vergessen.   
Ich zerbreche mein Schwert und lebe von nun an auf der Flucht und in der Ziellosigkeit.


	29. Auf der Suche nach Mikka

Auf der Suche nach Mikka   
Nie ist es leicht gewesen, sich SEINER Macht zu entziehen, selbst damals nicht, als die Welt noch weit, geradezu unendlich war. ER beobachtet mich. Jeden meiner Schritte verfolgt ER, wenn auch mit mäßigem Interesse. ER sammelt andere um sich, SEINE Kinder. Sie hängen IHM an den Lippen, befolgen SEINE Worte und huldigen IHM. Sie stellen IHN nicht in Frage, sondern verehren IHN als ihren Gott. Unselbstständig sind sie, auf IHN angewiesen. Dies liebt ER.   
ER teilt seinen Nachkommen unterschiedliche Aufgaben zu. Niemand von ihnen ist über seine Pläne vollständig informiert, oder hat Einblick in all SEINE politischen Unternehmungen. ER teilt die Macht unter viele auf und behält so die Kontrolle über jeden Einzelnen. Eine strenge Hierarchie unter seinen Kindern und deren gegenseitiges Misstrauen verhindern, daß einer von ihnen IHM jemals gefährlich werden kann.   
ER verhält sich klug. Im Lauf der Zeit merke ich immer stärker, daß ER mich als Gefahr ansieht. Ich weiß zuviel, in den Zeiten, als wir zusammen Gott gewesen sind, habe ich zuviel gelernt. Nun befinde ich mich fortwährend auf der Flucht und bin froh, in meinem kleinen Leben nicht allzu sehr gestört zu werden.   
Überlebt eines meiner wenigen Kinder? Kaum ein Jahrzehnt. ER setzt SEINE Favoriten auf sie an, und alle krepieren.   
Ich lasse es geschehen und ziehe mich immer weiter zurück, bis auf das eine Mal, als ich für den kleinen Adligen aus Paris kämpfen will. Das hätte mir beinahe das Leben gekostet. Es ist armselig. Ich kann die Meinen nicht beschützen. Ich will es auch nicht. Ich will nur meine Ruhe. So viele von der Sonne Verbrannte, so viele Ausgesaugte, so viele Verhungerte, an deren Tod ich schuldig bin. Feigheit ist wohl schon immer eine herausstechende Eigenschaft meiner Persönlichkeit gewesen. 

_„Eine Reise durch die Erinnerungen, mein ältester Sohn?“_   
Verwirrt blinzelte ich in das Dämmerlicht, angezogen von der langvertrauten Stimme, von Wellen der Furcht überflutet. Dann war ich wieder da, in der Zeit, in der ich diesmal gestrandet war. Nannte man das Realität?   
Wie konnte ich mich davor schützen?   
ER lachte, und ich spürte SEINE Hand auf der Stirn. Vertraut und besitzergreifend. Abscheulich.   
_„Ich weiß, mein Sohn, es kann heilsam sein, die Vergangenheit heraufzubeschwören. Sie weist einem den Platz an, an dem man steht. Seine Stellung in der Welt. Sie zeigt die Pfade, auf denen man gegangen ist, und die Weggabelungen, die man unachtsam übersehen hat. Wie viele sind es bei dir, ungetreuer Gefährte meiner frühen Tage?“_   
Ich wollte, daß es aufhörte. Dabei wusste ich, daß ich mich nur mit ganzer Seele unterwerfen müßte.   
_„Natürlich, Askarun. Was willst du auch sonst tun? Erst vor einigen Stunden hast du dich mir ausgeliefert. Aus freiem Willen, denn du hattest die Wahl, hattest sie immer gehabt. Aber dein Leben – oder was du als solches bezeichnest – ist dir seit jeher lieber gewesen, als ein Tod in Würde.“_   
Ich suchte SEIN Gesicht und fand eine Mauer.   
_„Komm mit. Der Rat wird dir seine Entscheidungen verkünden.“_   
ER zögerte, lächelte, wandte sich von mir ab. _„Meine Entscheidungen.“_   
Dann schritt ER durch den Gang voran und trat durch eine schwere Holztür, sich gewiss, daß ich folgte.   
In dem Raum dahinter waren sie versammelt. Der Rat. Die ranghöchsten Mitglieder saßen an einem halbrunden Tisch, an dem ER in der Mitte auf einem erhöhten Thronsitz Platz nahm. Die Platte des Tisches glänzte in dunklem Braun und Muster aus verschiedenen Holzarten waren in ihr eingelegt. Sie bildeten miteinander verschlungene Kreise, sich windende Linien, die sich zu eigenartigen Figuren fanden. Alle liefen letztendlich auf SEINEN Platz zu und zeichneten SEINEN Sitz als den Hauptteil des Tisches aus.   
Vor den Versammelten standen aufgeklappte Laptops und Gläser mit einer roten, aromatisch duftenden Flüssigkeit. Blut. Natürlich. Frisch, wohlschmeckend, und so dekadent, es aus Gefäßen zu sich zu nehmen…Sie hatten eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Gerinnung zu hemmen ohne daß es den Geschmack und die Wirkung beeinträchtigte.   
Zwei Handvoll lauernder Bluttrinker an diesem Tisch warteten auf mich, darauf, daß ich mich ihnen stellte, daß ich um Vergebung bat?   
Vorsichtig, wie in eine Höhle, deren Wände jederzeit über mir zusammenbrechen konnten, trat ich ein.   
Mir fiel auf, daß niemand der Alten dabei war. Die Bluttrinker dieses Rates waren nicht älter als höchstens zweitausend Jahre. Ich fragte mich, wo die anderen waren. Die, die wir aus der Bergfestung mit in die ersten Menschenstädte genommen hatten, die, die uns auf unseren Beutezügen durch die halbe Welt begleitet hatten. Einige wenige Gesichter kamen mir bekannt vor, auch wenn sie in die gleichmachenden Anzüge der modernen Geschäftswelt gekleidet waren und nicht in die Togen der Reichen aus Rom.   
_„Was denkst du, wo sie geblieben sind, mein abtrünniger Sohn? Du bist so naiv geworden. Wie willst du jemals wieder einen Platz unter uns einnehmen?“_   
Die Stimme hatte mich wieder, auch wenn SEIN Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb.   
Während ER mit seinen Ratgebern flüsterte, stand ich an der Wand und wartete. Betrachtete die unauffälligen Gestalten in den Ecken, deren ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit mir galt. Sie sollten für mein Wohlverhalten sorgen, dafür, daß ich nicht aus der Rolle fiel.   
Lautes Stühlerücken unterbrach meine Gedanken. Es war soweit. ER sprach.   
_„Wir sind zusammengekommen, um über dich zu entscheiden, Askarun. Du hast dich von uns abgewendet, mit dem überheblichen Wunsch, jenseits unserer Gemeinschaft, für dich alleine zu leben. Damit brachtest du uns in Gefahr.“_   
ER hob sein Glas, trank und fuhr mit eintöniger Stimme fort, als würde er eine alte Ballade vortragen.   
_„Denn, - ich habe dich beobachten lassen, jeden deiner Schritte habe ich mir berichten lassen. Du warst erfolgreich in deinem Einzelgängertum.“_  
Die anderen starrten mich an.   
Erfolgreich? Ich?   
_„Das ist Gefahr, die du für uns bildest. Du brauchst uns – MICH! – nicht, um zu überleben. Als Bluttrinker bist du den Menschen so ähnlich geworden, daß sie dich gar als einen der Ihren akzeptieren würden! Das ist dein Verbrechen, Askarun!“_   
Ich verstand IHN nicht. Wann hatte ich jemals Erfolg gehabt, oder nur in Ruhe und Frieden gelebt?   
_„Du hast die Fähigkeit, dich schnell und vollständig in neuen Situationen zurechtzufinden, gleichgültig, wie unbekannt sie dir sind und wie bizarr sie dir scheinen mögen. Du bist ein Chamäleon. Klein, sich der Umgebung anpassend, sich überall versteckend. Wenn es gefährlich oder zu unbequem ist, verkriechst du dich. Früher hast du dich hinter mir verkrochen, dann in der Erde. Vorbeiziehende Jahrtausende, die dir nichts, aber auch gar nichts anhaben konnten. Ansonsten – kein Gedanke an Mich, an die Meinen, an unser aller Überleben. Du hast uns verlassen, uns damit verraten. Mit deiner Lebensweise bringst du unseren unerkannten Fortbestand in Gefahr!  
Unter uns gab es zu viele, die dir nachfolgen wollten. Hast du dich vorhin nicht gefragt, wo diejenigen sind, die mit uns beiden zu Beginn der Zeiten ausgezogen waren, damals, in die Menschenwelt? Askarun, willst du es wirklich wissen, wo sie sind?“_   
Erwartete ER darauf wirklich eine Antwort?   
Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.   
_„Daran tust du Recht, Askarun. Das, was ich dir in den letzten Wochen gezeigt habe, war nur ein geringer Vorgeschmack dessen, was ich mit denen tue, die von Trennung reden, oder die eigene Blutlinien aufbauen wollen. Denke daran!  
Nun, diese Alten suchten dich auf eigene Rechnung. Sie sahen dich als ihr Vorbild an und wollten es dir gleichtun. Sie wollten ungebunden durch die Menschenwelt ziehen, einzeln oder in kleinen Gruppen, ohne mir oder der Gemeinschaft verpflichtet zu sein. Damit wollten sie ein Sakrileg begehen! Das konnte ich nicht dulden. Niemand wird neben mir eine Gemeinschaft von Bluttrinkern gründen! Auch du nicht, Askarun.   
Ich muss dir allerdings zugestehen, daß du dies nie wolltest. Deine Motivation entstand aus Überdruss und dem Wunsch, alleine zu sein. Dennoch - diese Absonderung birgt ebenfalls die Gefahr der Revolte in sich! Niemals mehr soll sich ein Bluttrinker dich als Vorbild gegen mich und meine Regeln nehmen!“_   
Ich harrte aus. Fragte mich, warum er mich nicht einfach vernichtete, wie er es sicherlich mit den Alten getan hatte.   
_„Ach Askarun…, wie schade, daß du einer meiner ältesten Gefährten bist. Es wäre sonst leicht, dich als Problem zu beseitigen. Schau, wie sie alle darauf warten.“_   
Waren die Bluttrinker aus SEINER Gefolgschaft nun meine Schergen? Wieder einmal?  
Hasserfüllt hatten sie seit jeher über jeden gewacht, der sich in SEINE Nähe drängen wollte, oder der auf den wackeligen Sprossen der Leiter zu IHM eine Stufe an ihnen vorübergezogen war. Neid, Missgunst und Eifersucht beherrschten ihr gesamtes Dasein.   
Sollte ich abermals ein Teil von all dem sein, sollte ich auf der untersten Stufe beginnen? Wie sinnlos das alles!   
_„Du hast mir den Eid geschworen! Schwöre ihn auch vor den anderen!“_   
Ich tat es. Schulterzuckend.   
Die Worte der Formel verließen meine Lippen und sie bedeuteten mir nichts. Einst hatte ich sie voller Inbrunst gesprochen und mein Leben hinter sie gestellt – nun waren sie mir nichts mehr wert. Gleichwohl hatte ER mich ein weiteres Mal in seinem Netz eingefangen, indem er mich vor dem Rat schwören ließ. Eidbrüchig nicht nur IHM gegenüber, sondern ihnen allen.   
Als ich hochschaute, um mir die Gesichter meiner Feinde, meiner Bezwinger einzuprägen, lachte eine von ihnen laut auf. Jung war sie, nett anzusehen war sie, sie glich dem Typ Frau, der als Mensch ihre Kinder mit Klauen und Zähnen verteidigt und ihr Leben in einem hübsch eingerichteten Eigenheim verbracht hätte. Hier verteidigte sie den Fortbestand des Rates und ihrer Art.   
ER stimmte in das Gelächter ein, ließ seine Stimme vibrieren und hob mir seinen Kelch entgegen: „Ziehe los und bringe mir dein neuestes Kind, Askarun. Auf daß ich mit ihm verfahre, wie mit allen anderen. Denn wer bist du, daß du einfach ohne meine Erlaubnis neues Leben erschaffen kannst? Bringe ihn mir, deinen Mikka.“   
ER trank.   
Ich nickte.   
ER war noch nicht fertig mit mir: _„Ich hörte, dein neuester Nachkomme sei nicht nach deiner Zufriedenheit geraten, seine Erschaffung eher zufällig, ein - Betriebsunfall? Wie sollte es auch anders sein, nach deinem langen Schlaf. Aber er wurde mir als kräftig und beharrlich geschildert. Das könnte interessant werden, durchaus. Hasst er dich, nach deiner kleinen Entgleisung in der Küche dieses Frau?“_   
Ich wusste es. Nie hatte ich ihm entkommen können…   
„Ich werde ihn bringen. Wo kann ich Mikka finden?“   
Die Bluttrinkerin von eben erhob sich, verließ ihren Platz und baute sich vor mir auf. Vertrauenserweckend in ihrer gemütlichen Rundlichkeit, sehr jugendlich und menschlich aussehend. Hinter dieser Hülle jedoch erinnerte sie mich an die Kunsthändlerin, deren Lakai ich noch vor kurzem gewesen war. Achja.   
Ihre Stimme klang sanft: „Obwohl meine Jahre nicht an dein Alter heranreichen, Askarun, wirst du unter meiner Führung reisen. Ich werde dich im Auftrag von IHM beobachten und dich mit dem Notwendigsten ausstatten. Übrigens, damit keine Missverständnisse entstehen: Meine Aufgabe ist es, die Beschlüsse des Rates auszuführen, wenn es um unsere Sicherheit geht. Daran erkennst du die Dringlichkeit deiner Aufgabe. Erfülle sie gut.“ Sie lächelte versonnen: „Wenn ich nicht zugegen bin, nennen die Welpen mich die Vollstreckerin. Für dich bin ich Frau Schmidt. Ein unauffälliger Name, nicht wahr?“   
Ihre Zähne blitzten, wie in einem der schlechten Filme, die unser Leben zu beschreiben versuchen.   
Ich versicherte ihr meine Kooperation. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zurückzustecken und als Befehlsempfänger vor mich hin zu vegetieren, die nächsten fünfhundert Jahre. Mindestens.   
Ich dachte über Mikka nach. Sollte ich froh sein, ihn auf diese Weise loszuwerden?   
Ich fand es seltsam, wie gleichgültig mir diese Situation war. Hatte ich nicht nächtelang darüber nachgegrübelt? Nun war es mir egal. Ich hatte besseres zu tun. Mich einzuschleimen zum Beispiel. Zu zeigen, daß ich mitnichten den ketzerischen Gedanken an Revolution hegte. Nie wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, daß sich einige der Alten, die ich als Untergebene betrachtet hatte, sich ebenfalls von IHM absondern wollten, um ein unabhängiges Leben zu führen. Zu sehr war ich mit mir selbst beschäftigt gewesen. Nun bedauerte ich dies. Was hätten wir zusammen erreichen können!   
Die Vollstreckerin, wie ich sie für mich nannte, riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen, indem sie mir einen Fahrer zuwies und mir mitsamt einem Laptop die Instruktion gab, in zehn Tagen mit Mikka zurückzusein. Ich solle ihn in guter körperlicher Verfassung und nichtsahnend im Hauptquartier abliefern.   
Die Geldsumme, über die ich verfügen konnte, überraschte. Es war viel. Mehr, als ich erwartet hatte. Damit musste ich nicht als Bettler auftreten, sondern konnte die Annehmlichkeiten dieser Zeit genießen, ohne mir Gedanken über Unterschlupf, Nahrung und Kleidung machen zu müssen.   
Mikka würde ich schon finden. Irgendwie. So saß ich in dem mir zugewiesenen Raum und schaute mir die Dateien auf dem Laptop an. Ich dachte an die gut genährt aussehenden, zufriedenen Gesichter der Ratsmitglieder. Das elektronische Gerät vor mir grinste mich an und ich gestand mir meinen Neid ein.   
_„Bringe mir diesen Mikka, und dann sehen wir weiter, Askarun, mein Sohn… hüte deine Gedanken!“_  
Nein, ER wird mich so schnell nicht verlassen!   
Unter großen Schwierigkeiten konzentrierte ich mich auf den Bildschirm. Er zeigte mir die Geschichte eines pharmazeutischen Konzerns, dessen Betätigungsfelder, Niederlassungen und Zweigstellen. Männer und Frauen in gedeckter Businesskleidung standen in Eingangshallen und schüttelten einander die Hände oder sprachen von einem Pult herab zu einer andächtig dasitzenden Menge. Von Aktienkursen war in den Dokumenten, die ich einsah, die Rede, von Mitteln zur Förderung des wissenschaftlichen Nachwuchses und von wohlwollender Unterstützung der derzeitigen Regierung.   
Aha. Es wiederholte sich. Ich ließ die Hände sinken und lehnte mich zurück. Wenn ich mich IHM schon nicht durch Flucht entziehen konnte, dann wollte ich wenigstens SEINE Spiele aus der Nähe anschauen und an ihnen teilnehmen!   
Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte ich damit, mir die Geschichte Europas und die derzeitigen gesellschaftlichen und politischen Verhältnisse einzuprägen, denn Wissen erschafft Macht. Dann suchte ich die Stadt, in der ich Mikka getroffen hatte und ließ mir ein Zimmer in einem mittelständigen Hotel reservieren. Irgendwo musste ich mit der Suche nach meinem Nachkommen ja anfangen! Die Frau, die damals meine Unkenntnis der Gegebenheiten ausgenutzt hatte, würde mir dabei behilflich sein.   
Nadja würde meine erste Anlaufstelle werden, beschloß ich.   
Dann schlief ich. Ruhig, von haltbar gemachten Blutkonserven gesättigt, mit mir im Reinen. Ein Stück Luxus vor dem nächsten Kampf.


	30. Alte Kontakte

In einem gab ich den Menschen jederzeit recht: Es war angenehm, Geldmittel zur Verfügung zu haben. Es erleichterte das Dasein ungemein, hielt die Sorgen für die nähere Zukunft in angemessener Ferne und eröffnete die Möglichkeit eines bequemen Lebens. Wenn auch für mich leider nur für kurze Zeit.   
Durch die braunen Vorhänge meines Zimmers fiel unaufdringliches Licht. Doppelt verglaste Fenster sperrten den nicht unerheblichen Verkehrslärm aus. Eine Heizung verhieß wärmende Gemütlichkeit und das achtlos liegengelassene Handtuch vor der Tür zu dem Bad neben meinem Zimmer sprach von ausgedehnter Körperpflege.   
Zufrieden streckte ich mich auf dem Bett aus und befühlte die Daunendecke. Behaglichkeit. Menschliche Behaglichkeit zwar, aber ich hatte sie zu schätzen gelernt. Nur die unverbesserlichen altertümelnden Puristen meiner Art lebten freien Willens in Grüften und anderen feuchten Orten. Ich gehörte bestimmt nicht zu ihnen!   
Ich spielte mit der Fernbedienung des Fernsehgerätes und zappte mich durch die Kanäle, neben mir stand eine Karaffe mit Blut. Ein Tag lang Muße. Gestiftet von IHM.   
Nunja. DER Gedanke war störend.   
Ich werde IHM Mikka bringen. Sollte ER mit dem Bastard veranstalten, was ER wollte. Dann war ich diesen nutzlosen Nachkommen los und konnte den kleinen Schmutzfleck auf meinem Gewissen getrost zu dem stetig wachsenden Dreckhaufen in meinem Unterbewusstsein kehren. Darauf kam es nun wirklich nicht mehr an.   
Ich nahm einen Schluck und genoss eine seichte, knallbunte Soap – Opera. Die Darsteller sahen lecker aus, wenn auch zu stark angemalt – aber das ließe sich rasch ändern. Träge überlegte ich, ob ich mich nicht im Filmgeschäft versuchen sollte. Bilder bedeuteten Macht, Macht hatte IHN schon immer überzeugt, und ich könnte mich an jung – aufstrebenden Möchtegernschauspielern sättigen. Kichernd erhob ich mich und suchte meine verstreute Garderobe zusammen. Ich bedauerte es, daß ich das bequeme Leben in diesem netten kleinen Hotel – oder besser dieser Pension - nicht länger vorbehaltlos genießen konnte. Aber ich hatte einen Auftrag und leider nicht unbegrenzt viel Zeit. 

Nadja ausfindig zu machen, hatte mich nicht viel Mühe gekostet. Sie wohnte noch an ihrer alten Adresse. Die Proberäume ihrer „Tanztruppe“ waren jedoch anderweitig vermietet, und es stand kein Fahrzeug in ihrer Einfahrt. Von dem Discothekenpächter, in dessen Etablissement ich mich diese eine fürchterliche Nacht um die Metallstangen winden durfte, hatte ich gegen einen mittelgroßen Geldschein erfahren, daß Nadja nicht mehr im Geschäft war. Sie hatte keine Qualität mehr anbieten können, beschwerte der Mann sich über sie, ihre Tänzer hätten nicht mehr durchgehalten, seien vollgedröhnt durch die Gegend gestolpert. Er hätte nach einigen Zwischenfällen eine andere Agentur beauftragt. Nadja sei erledigt, so etwas passiere…   
Mich befriedigte diese Auskunft. Leute, denen es schlecht ging, waren leicht zu kaufen. Und hatte ich mit der Frau nicht noch eine Rechnung offen? Eine kleine zumindest.   
Ich verließ mein derzeitiges Domizil und stieg in den Wagen. Der mir zur Verfügung gestellte Fahrer war ein Frischling. Er sah mich als seinen temporären Herrn an, dem er zu dienen hatte, und dies bedeutete für mich eine äußerst willkommene Abwechslung, die ich durchaus ausnutzte. Für die vage Hoffnung einer in Aussicht gestellten Jagd folgte er mir wie ein gut dressiertes Hündchen. Geduckt, eingeschüchtert und für jeden Bissen dankbar.   
Schweigsam fuhr er mich durch die abendliche Stadt bis zu dem Haus, in dem Nadja wohnte. Da die Fenster der kellerartigen Einliegerwohnung erleuchtet waren, klingelte ich. Diesmal forsch, im Bewusstsein der Überzeugungskraft meiner wohlgefüllten Geldbörse.   
Sie öffnete.   
Bei ihrem Anblick erschrak ich. Die junge Frau vor mir ähnelte entfernt der Nadja, die ich gekannt hatte, aber – sie war schmal geworden und drückte sich zögerlich in den Türrahmen. Erst als sie mich erkannt hatte, straffte sich ihre Haltung.   
„Hi. Wo kommst du denn her? Komm rein,…“   
Ohne viel Umstände folgte ich ihr in die Küche. Von der früheren Energie und Entschlossenheit war Nadja wenig geblieben. Selbst ihr Haar hing glanzlos auf die Schultern herab, als sei es ebenfalls müde und verzagt. Die Wohnung war kahl geworden, wie mir auf den ersten Blick auffiel. Von den Pflanzen, die früher den Eindruck eines wuchernden Urwaldes vermittelt hatten, war kaum eine geblieben. Nur ein kleiner Topf mit halbverdorrten Stängeln darin stand auf der Fensterbank.   
„Was ist geschehen? Dir geht es nicht gut, nicht wahr?“   
Die auf einem Küchenstuhl zusammengekauerte Gestalt nickte. „Das Geschäft ist scheiße gelaufen. Nachdem ihr weg wart, hatte ich nur noch Pech mit den Tänzern.“   
Sie erzählte von Schulden bei undurchsichtigen Leuten und von Schutzgelderpressern.   
Sie sei auf dem Weg in eine andere Stadt, sagte sie, sie müsse nur noch einen Termin durchziehen, um sich dann möglichst lautlos und schnell verabschieden zu können.   
„Aber dir geht es gut, nicht wahr?“ fragte sie zurück. Ihr Ton war bitter, mit Resignation vermischt. „Du hast dich schön herausgemacht. Was ist eigentlich mit dem anderen, deinem Freund passiert?“   
Meine Antwort war lächelnde Überlegenheit und Schweigen. Es gefiel mir, wie sie so auf ihrem Stuhl dahockte. Wie eine angefahrene Krähe kam sie mir vor, flügellahm, zerrupft. Aber nicht ohne das Potential, wieder aufzustehen. Da ich nicht antwortete, verfiel auch sie in abwartendes Schweigen. Allzulange ließ ich sie nicht zappeln, denn mir lief die Zeit weg. Mit einigen erlösenden Scheinen lockte ich ihr angeborenes Talent zum Pokern ins Freie.   
„Und? Was willst du dafür?“   
„Ich habe eine Frage an dich.“, erklärte ich, „Vielleicht auch einen Auftrag.“   
„Du? Du vergibst jetzt die Aufträge? Hast es wohl nach oben geschafft, Kleiner? Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut, vor allem nicht in der kurzen Zeit.“   
Ich grinste sie an: „Es sieht aber so aus. Unsere Positionen haben sich vertauscht. Schätzchen.“   
Sie ging auf meine Stichelei nicht ein, sondern wechselte abrupt zur Geschäftsfrau: „Ich höre?“ Kurz angebunden fragte sie nach, befehlend.   
So war sie schon immer gewesen, wenn es um Geld ging. Ob ihr diese Angewohnheit das Genick gebrochen hatte? Die mangelnde Flexibilität, das Unvermögen, sich einzuschleimen,… Im Großen und Ganzen zu wenig schauspielerisches Talent. Wer die harte Tour durchziehen wollte, so wie sie, musste das nötige Potential im Hintergrund haben, um Durststrecken durchstehen zu können. Das hatte Nadja wohl nicht gehabt. Tja. Wie angenehm für mich.   
„Wo ist Mikka? Ich suche ihn. Nachdem wir zu unserem letzten Auftrag gegangen sind, waren wir nur noch kurz zusammen. Ich muss ihn finden.“   
„Du arbeitest nicht mehr für diese Organisation, an die ich euch vermittelt hatte?“   
„Wie du siehst, Nadja, habe ich neue Auftraggeber. Das Spiel gefällt mir.“   
Ihr Blick glitt an mir herunter, abschätzend. „Du scheinst es zu beherrschen, Kompliment.“   
Dann griff sie nach den Scheinen, zählte sie, legt sie auf den Tisch und blickte mich an.   
Schnell griff ich ihr vor: „Nadja, lass den Scheiß. Du kannst nicht verhandeln, und du weißt es. Klar? Ich werde eine Weile hier bleiben, und wir unterhalten uns.“   
Ihre zusammensinkende Gestalt verriet mir, daß ich den richtigen Ton angeschlagen hatte. Gut so. Um sie daran zu gewöhnen, daß ich gegenwärtig das Sagen hatte, schickte ich sie herum. Kaffee kochen, nach Pizza telefonieren, und ähnliches. Kleinigkeiten, die sie auf ihre Rolle einstimmen sollten. Dann saßen wir uns gegenüber, in unserem Essen stochernd. Ihre zunehmende Nervosität fiel mir auf. So oft wanderte ihr Blick aus dem Fenster. Zu oft.   
„Erwartest du jemanden?“   
Überraschend schnell erzählte sie Genaueres über ihre Schwierigkeiten. Keine fügsamen Tänzer mehr, nur noch Junkies und unzuverlässiges Gesindel hätte sie anzubieten gehabt. Das würde zwar in ihrem Job öfter mal vorkommen, die Besetzung ihrer Truppe wäre halt immer Schwankungen unterworfen gewesen, aber in letzter Zeit… Bei einem wichtigen Kunden sei Geld weggekommen, ein höherer Betrag. Der Kunde hatte mit Empörung reagiert, sämtliche Aufträge storniert, auch die Tanznummern in den Discos, und selbstverständlich Ersatz samt Zinsen verlangt. Den hatte sie nicht leisten können, und nun hatte sie das Schlägertrüppchen dieses Kunden am Hals.   
„Deshalb willst du verschwinden?“ Meine Frage war sachlich gesehen überflüssig, aber sie verstärkte das Angstflackern in ihren Augen. Menschen, die diesem Gefühl zuviel Raum gaben, waren leicht zu lenken. Ich bot ihr relative Sicherheit durch meinen temporären Schutz an. Zusätzlich verwies ich auf meinen Fahrer, der gut sichtbar und gefährlich aussehend vor dem Haus hin und her ging. Daß ich von ihr dafür eine Gegenleistung haben wollte, verstand sich von selbst und ohne Worte. Sie willigte in meinen unausgesprochenen Vorschlag ein, rollte die Scheine zusammen und schaute mich fragend an. „Mikka soll ich dir bringen, richtig?“   
Ich ließ ihr die Zeit, diese Frage selbst zu beantworten.   
Zappelig räumte sie mit dem Geschirr auf dem Tisch herum: „Ich habe heute Abend noch einen Termin, das habe ich dir bereits gesagt. Ein kleines Konzert in einer ehemaligen Fabrikhalle, außerhalb der Stadt. Dort war früher eine Arbeitersiedlung mit angeschlossenem Industriegebiet, und nun lassen ein paar Leute da hin und wieder Bands spielen. Es ist nichts besonderes, halt brutaler Garagensound und Sauferei, halblegal. Ich organisiere da mit, verdiene am Getränkeverkauf und so.“   
„Und so?“ Der Zusatz erschien mir wichtig.   
„Jaaa. Ich muss dort einfach erscheinen. Die Jungs erwarten mich.“   
Aha. Dunkel erinnerte ich mich an die Männer, die sie umgeben hatten, als ich ihr das erste Mal begegnet war. Diese Kurzgeschorenen. Oder die Kerle, die dann in Mikkas „Wohnung“ aufgetaucht waren.   
„Nazis?“   
„Naja. Gibt’s hier was anderes?“   
Ich verstand. Besinnung auf die Wurzeln, oder zumindest auf die Leute, die ihr vielleicht noch Sicherheit garantieren konnten. Hart packte ich sie am Arm und zog sie zu mir herüber: „Was hat das mit Mikka zu tun?“   
Geschirr klirrte, während sie vor mir in die Knie ging, fast in die richtige Position. Ich überlegte nicht lange und drückte ihren Kopf in meinen Schritt. Sie verstand und öffnete den Gürtel meiner Hose. Währenddessen redete sie weiter: „Ich muss dorthin, die warten auf mich. Oder glaubst du etwa, ich will eine Horde dieser besoffenen Idioten auf dem Hals haben, nur weil ich sie wegen dir versetzt habe? Wegen einem neuen Auftrag, oder was auch immer du von mir willst!“   
„Eine kleine Revanche, so würde ich es nennen.“, entgegnete ich.   
Routiniert befreite sie meine nicht sehr fortgeschrittene Erektion und machte sich an die Arbeit, nicht weniger geschickt.   
Das hatte ich nicht ganz erwartet. Diese Willfährigkeit machte mich nicht gerade an, und es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn ich sie hätte überreden müssen, dies zu tun. Andererseits – auch für Nadja war dies ein Job wie jeder andere, diesmal vielleicht sogar überlebenswichtig. Warum also sollte sie Gefühle investieren, wenn die Routine so einfach war? Der Blowjob als kleine geschäftliche Zugabe am Rande, nicht weiter bemerkenswert. Ich krallte mich in ihrem Haar fest, nicht aus übermäßiger Erregung, sondern lediglich, um ihr zu bedeuten, daß ich der Überlegene war. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie gut zu nennen, sicher, gegenwärtig entschied ich jedoch, kein langes Spiel abzuwarten und zwang mich schnell zu einem Orgasmus.   
Dann saßen wir uns wieder gegenüber.   
„Na, zufrieden?“ Sie zog eine Grimasse, und ich musste lachen.   
„Nicht ganz.“   
Sie stimmte in mein Lachen mit ein, abgebrüht gegenüber meinem kleinen Spielchen von vorhin. „Gut, Mikka also. Er wird heute Abend wahrscheinlich ebenfalls dort sein. Bei diesen Veranstaltungen treffen sich die gesamten harten Typen, - oder die, die es sein wollen – und leiern ihre Deals an. Munition, Autos, Stoff und Frauen, je nachdem. Örtliche Kleinkriminelle eben.“   
Ich nickte geduldig.   
„Ja, und ab und zu taucht auch mal einer von außerhalb auf und fragt den einen oder anderen, ob er nicht noch einen Job braucht. Talentsucher, du verstehst?“   
„Mikka ist aus der Gegend, kennt die Leute und kann sie auswählen.“, ergänzte ich, „Er sucht sich von den Kids die naivsten aus, um sie als Kanonenfutter zu empfehlen. Stimmts?“   
„Genau. Er wollte heute dort sein, und ein paar von den Jüngeren überreden, mit ihm was zu arbeiten, habe ich gehört. Aber was genau, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun, der arbeitet jetzt für andere Leute. Die sind drei Nummern zu groß für mich, mindestens! Ich hätte euch behalten sollen!“   
Denn letzten Satz schrie sie mir entgegen, ihre Deckung aufgebend.   
„Und dann, Kleines? Was wäre dann gewesen? Wer hätte dir garantiert, daß ich dir nicht die Kasse unterm Arsch weggezogen und einen deiner Auftraggeber auf dich gehetzt hätte? Oder hältst du mich immer noch für einen Amateur? Außerdem – meine Argumentationskünste sind ein wenig ausgereifter als die deinen. Zumindest, wenn’s drauf ankommen sollte!“   
Nach diesem Satz bot sich mir ein seltenes Schauspiel: Nadja errötete. Nicht viel, kaum bemerkbar, dennoch war ihre Verlegenheit ein sicheres Zeichen für ihr Aufgeben und ihre Unterordnung. Langsam stand ich auf, ging zu ihr herüber und nahm sie in die Arme. Klein und zierlich wie sie war, versank sie in meiner Umarmung, gegen die sie sich nicht wehrte.   
„Bring mich zu Mikka, unauffällig. Er soll mich nicht bemerken. Ich will zuerst wissen, was er vorhat.“, flüsterte ich leise. „Spiel mein Spielchen mit, Kleines.“   
Sie wiegte sich hin und her, Körperkontakt provozierend, Zeit gewinnend. „Du willst mich an die Front schicken? Wenn ich es mir noch mit diesen Kerlen verderbe, kann ich mich nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen. Was bietest du mir dafür?“   
„Etwas, was du brauchen kannst – Sicherheit?“ Ich umschloss sie fester und küsste ihre Wange. „Du hilfst mir, fragst nicht zuviel, und dafür bringe ich dich hier raus. Du kommst einfach mit mir.“   
„Da bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig“, brachte sie es auf den Punkt. „Entweder ich lasse mich auf deinen Vorschlag ein, egal was geschieht, oder diese Ärsche prügeln mich auf den nächsten Straßenstrich. Okay.“   
Zur Besiegelung unserer Abmachung ließ ich meine Hände unter ihre Kleider wandern und streichelte über ihre kleinen Brüste, über ihren Bauch. Sie hatte die harten Muskeln einer Tänzerin, einer Kämpferin und sie zuckten leicht und verheißend. Nadja selbst schob meine Hand in ihre Hose an die richtige Stelle und hielt sie dort fest. Deutlich zeigte sie, was sie von mir wollte. Sie bekam es, bis wir beide schwer atmend auf dem Küchenfußboden lagen.


	31. Party

Der Welpe zeigte keinerlei Emotion, als ich mit Nadja im Arm aus dem Hauseingang trat. Keine Anzeichen, sofort Kontakt zu seinen Vorgesetzten aufzunehmen, um fortgeschrittene „menschlichen Kontakte“ zu melden, kein Stirnrunzeln, kein schiefer Blick auf Nadja. Er war gut abgerichtet, ein gehorsames Werkzeug, das mich als seinen Herrn zumindest zeitweilig akzeptierte. Oder eben ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. Über diese beiden Möglichkeiten dachte ich nach, als wir uns durch die abendlichen Straßen treiben ließen.   
Stopp and Go, Ampeln, Stau, Fußgänger und Radfahrer. Ein Beinaheunfall, durch quietschende Bremsen verhindert. Die Hektik der Menschen kam mir so altbekannt vor, als hätte sie mich allezeit umgeben. Auch die Lautstärke, die mich anfangs so gequält hatte.   
Vielleicht hatte ER recht gehabt, mit SEINER Aussage, ich könne jederzeit und überall untertauchen, Geist und Seele den Menschen angleichen bis niemand uns mehr zu unterscheiden wusste. Ich war mir unschlüssig darüber, was ich davon halten sollte – denn, war ich nicht immer ich, Askarun geblieben, trotz aller Verschmelzungstendenzen? Nunja. Philosophischen Gedanken eines gejagten Jägers, dem es einige Tage gut gegangen war, schalt ich mich selbst. Weiteres Selbstmitleid wollte ich tunlichst vermeiden. 

Nadja dirigierte den Fahrer durch die Innenstadt, dann in die Außenbezirke. Die Häuser wurden spärlicher, kaum noch Verkehr. Ihr Ziel war ein ehemaliges Fabrikgelände in einem der unkrautüberwucherten, aufgrund der zurückgehenden Konjunktur brachliegenden Gewerbegebiete. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich müßig über meinen neu erworbenen Sprachschatz grübelte. All diese neuen Begriffe verwandt ich, als seien sie selbstverständlich, als sei ich mit ihnen geboren und aufgewachsen.   
Nadja hielt krampfhaft ihren Rucksack umklammert, dessen Inhalt sie heute Abend fein portioniert unter die Leute bringen wollte, und erklärte dem Fahrer irgendwann, daß er vom Hauptweg abfahren solle. Dieser warf zögernd durch den Rückspiegel einen Blick zu mir, um sich zu vergewissern, ob ich mit den Anweisungen der Menschenfrau einverstanden war. Ich nickte, und der Welpe bog von der schlaglochübersäten Zufahrtstraße auf einen versteckten Feldweg. Er dachte sogar daran, das Licht auszuschalten, um sich langsam an die Partylocation heranzuschleichen und ich machte mir die gedankliche Notiz, ihm eine Extramahlzeit zu gönnen. Als Belohnung fürs Mitdenken sozusagen.   
Nadja erklärte mir, das sei der Schleichweg für die „Veranstalter“ und die „VIPs“ Falls es Ärger mit offiziellen Personen gäbe, könnte man über diese kleinen Wege schnell in alle Richtungen flüchten. Die Polizei hätte nicht genug Leute, das gesamte Gelände großräumig abzuriegeln, und würde selten mehr als zwei Wagen auf dem Feld erwischen. Und das auch nur deswegen, weil die Insassen meist besoffen seien. Ansonsten würde hin und wieder der Hauptzufahrtsweg abgeriegelt, und es gäbe dann die obligatorischen Passkontrollen und Anzeigen wegen Waffenbesitz, verbotener Gesten, Ruhestörung und Beamtenbeleidigung. Oder wegen Schlägereien, was die eher amüsanten Seiten solcher Treffen seien. Ich solle es mir ansehen und nur nicht auf irgendeine der dummdeutschen Parolen oder Sprüche reagieren, die vom Nachwuchs kämen. Daraufhin ließ ich mir Sinn und Zweck, sowie eingespielten Ablauf eines rechtsoffenen „Rockkonzertes“ genauer erklären und verkniff mir das Grinsen nicht mehr. Diese Horde von komasaufenden, herumgrölenden, im Gestrüpp liegenbleibenden Minderjährigen musste ich mir ansehen. Nadjas Schilderung machte Appetit.   
Täuschte ich mich, oder hörte der Fahrer ebenfalls genau zu?   
Dann fragte ich sie ein weiteres Mal über Mikka aus.   
Sie erzählte, daß er meist gegen elf, zwölf Uhr nachts auftauchen, und sich hauptsächlich neben der Bühne im vorderen Publikumsbereich aufhalten würde. In dem Trubel der herumspringenden Typen würde es nicht auffallen, wenn er in der Nähe der Absperrungen und der Nebenausgänge stehen und seine Gefolgsleute um sich scharen würde. Von dort aus betrachte er die Menge, und filtere die für ihn interessanten Personen heraus, um sie später anzusprechen. Die Anführer der Szene hätten Mikka sofort akzeptiert, als sie sein Talent herausgefunden hätten, sämtliche Zivilfahnder auf dem Platz mit unglaublicher Treffsicherheit zu identifizieren.   
Nadja kicherte vor sich hin: „Von denen gibt es so viele, daß der eine Bulle nicht weiß, ob der, den er gerade beschattet, oder dem er gerade was verkaufen will, selbst Bulle oder Glatze ist. Das hat schon zu witzigen Missverständnissen geführt. Du wirst es sehen! Ansonsten keilt Mikka sich die Leute, die er weitervermittelt oder in seine eigenen Deals einspannt. Normalerweise halte ich mich von ihm fern, er hat sich verändert. Unheimlich geradezu.“   
Die letzte Bemerkung ließ mich hellhörig werden: „Wen hat er dabei? Erzähl nicht, er würde hier alleine auftauchen. Der ist nicht geschickt genug, um als Einzelgänger zu überleben. Du kennst ihn doch, Nadja!“   
Diese schüttelte den Kopf:   
„Nein. Er ist zielstrebig geworden und er weiß was und wen er will. Das ist nicht mehr der versoffene, dauerbedröhnte Kerl, der seinem großen Bruder nachgelaufen ist. Aber wer seine Hintermänner sind? Keine Ahnung.“   
Wir hoppelten im Schrittempo über den Feldweg. Vor uns zeigten sich rote Lichtpunkte. Es waren die Rücklichter anderer Wagen, die dasselbe Ziel hatten wie wir.   
Ich dachte nach. Ob Mikka inzwischen Karriere gemacht hatte? Aus Nadjas Aussagen konnte ich nichts Genaues herauslesen. Als ich bei diesem Überfall in dem Lager des kunstsammelnden Ordensbruders verletzt worden war, unterstand Mikka der direkten Aufsicht dieses schwarzgekleideten Kerls, der ihn hatte ausbilden sollen. Janik hatte er geheißen. Vielleicht hatte Mikka so schnell gelernt, daß sie ihm zutrauten, bereits jetzt schon kleinere Aufträge zu übernehmen?   
Ich bezweifelte dies allerdings. Jedoch – wie konnte ich wissen, wie diese Organisation arbeitete und in welche Sparten sie sich gliederte? Es wäre mir am liebsten, wenn er allein wäre. Irgendwelche gefährlichen Idioten von der Organisation der „Chefin“ könnten mein Vorhaben gefährlich stören. Für die war ich als Versuchskarnickel verkauft worden, und hatte nicht frei herumzulaufen! Ich beschloss, so lange es ging, im Hintergrund zu bleiben und erst einmal auszukundschaften, was Mikka vorhatte.   
„Nadja, “, erschreckt zuckte sie zusammen, „du wirst ebenfalls Ausschau nach Mikka halten. Versuch in seine Nähe zu kommen und herauszufinden, was er vorhat. Ich falle zu sehr auf.“   
„Was kriege ich dafür, du Klugscheißer? Schöne Versprechungen?“   
Blitzschnell drückte ich ihren Kopf an die Fensterscheibe. Solche Frechheiten konnte ich nicht durchgehen lassen. Sie sollte funktionieren, nicht meckern!   
Da sie sich nicht wehrte, ließ ich sie sofort los: „Schätzchen, ich bringe dich hier raus, nehme dich zu meinem Arbeitgeber mit und du bist versorgt. Okay?“   
Sie nickte, schniefend.   
Überraschend schnell hatte sie sich auf meine nebulösen Versprechungen eingelassen. So kannte ich sie nicht und das bestätigte meine Vermutung, daß ihr das Wasser wirklich bis zur Nase stehen musste. „Die Leute, für die ich tätig bin, brauchen ständig frisches Blut. Wenn du dich geschickt anstellst, kannst du Karriere machen, Mädchen. Kost und Logis werden auch gestellt.“   
Sie gab keine Antwort, sondern sah nach draußen. Ich traute ihr nicht – aber auf der anderen Seite – warum ihr Talent so einfach verschwenden? 

Der Weg mündete in einen festgestampften Platz, auf dem ich in unregelmäßigen Abständen geparkte Fahrzeuge erkennen konnte. Meist waren es Geländewagen, hochrädrig, schlammbespritzt und teuer aussehend. Taschenlampen blinkten, Männer in dunklen Jacken standen rauchend herum. Unsere Ankunft wurde aufmerksam betrachtet. Nadja stieg als erste aus und winkte in die Runde. Da sie den meisten bekannt war, wendeten sich die Herren wieder ihren Gesprächen zu und beachteten uns nicht weiter. Ich begrüßte dies. Nachdem ich dem Welpen die Anweisung gegeben hatte, am Wagen zu bleiben, keine Fragen zu beantworten und sich startbereit zu halten, verließ auch ich das Fahrzeug. Mich der Männlichkeit demonstrierenden Umgebung anpassend, lehnte ich mich lässig, als hätte die Welt mitsamt ihrer Einwohner nur auf mich gewartet, an das Heck des Wagens und steckte mir eine Zigarette an.   
Musikfetzen wehten herüber. Die Halle mit der Bühne konnte nicht allzu weit entfernt sein. Trotz der blendenden Scheinwerfer sah ich hundert Meter weiter einen Pfad in einer Baumgruppe verschwinden. Er schien zur Party zu führen, denn einige der Männer schlenderten ihn langsam entlang. Aufglühende Lichtpunkte in Kopfhöhe.   
Ich lächelte und nahm Witterung auf.   
Wir waren früh dran, Mikka war nicht in der Nähe. Die Luft schwirrte vor Anspannung und Angst bei den Anwesenden, nur unzureichend verdeckt durch legeres Gehabe und markige Sprüche. Die Atmosphäre kam mir aufgeladen vor wie vor einer Schlacht. Drei breitgebaute Kurzhaarige näherten sich, gingen betont unauffällig vorbei und musterten mich dabei aus den Augenwinkeln. Dann hielten sie inne, drehen um und blieben vor mir stehen. Aha.   
Ich spielte mit und überließ ihnen das erste Wort.   
„Hi!“   
Ich antwortete ebenfalls mit einem gedehnten „Hi!“   
Sie zögerten, schauten sich um, tuschelten miteinander.   
„Ich habe Nadja eben aussteigen sehen?“, sprach mich der Größte von ihnen an.   
„So?“   
Wieder tuschelten sie miteinander, traten von einem Fuß auf den anderen bis der Sprecher vortrat und sich vor mir aufbaute. Es war einer der typischen großtuerischen Kerle, die jedem Risiko in die Arme sprangen und daher ihre statistische Lebenserwartung selten vollständig ausschöpfen durften.   
Ich grinste ihn breit von unten herauf an, denn er war ein wenig größer, und auch wesentlich breiter wie ich.   
Geräuschvoll spuckte er zur Seite aus und hauchte mir seinen Bieratem ins Gesicht.   
„Los, wo ist sie? Ich habe ein Date mit ihr! Ich habe sie gesehen, also mach hier nicht dumm rum, Kleiner!“ Fuchtelnde Arme vor meinem Gesicht. „Wer bist du überhaupt. Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen. Was willst du von uns?“   
Seine beiden Begleiter stellten sich neben den Wortführer und wollten wichtig sein. Ihr Angstschweiß allerdings war penetrant, und enttarnte ihr Auftreten.   
„Zu Nadja wollt ihr?“ Ich machte eine Kunstpause.   
„Ja, sagte ich schon. Hörst du schlecht?“   
„Zu der Dame kommt ihr nur über mich. Also müsst ihr schon höflich anfragen. Versucht es einfach mal.“   
Hinter mir klappte die Autotür. Der Welpe war ausgestiegen und gab mir Rückendeckung.   
Die Männer vor mir zeigten Nervosität. Dann kam Nadja herbei und wollte sich einmischen. Ich schob die dünne Frau in den Hintergrund, dem Welpen zu, der seinen Job so gut beherrschte, daß er ihre kreischende Stimme ohne meine Aufforderung mit der Hand erstickte.   
Die Männer vor mir wichen eine Schrittlänge zurück und waren plötzlich sehr still.   
„Wenn ihr zu Nadja wollt, dann fragt ihr zuerst mich. Leise und höflich. Denn ihr wollt etwas von mir. Nicht umgekehrt!“   
Sie drucksten herum.   
„Ich warte?“   
Ihr Sprecher überwand sich: „Also, wir haben mit der da -.“ Er deutete auf das Dunkel hinter meinem Rücken, „… eine Verabredung, und wir haben schon bezahlt. Wir wollen unsere Ware abholen.“   
Ich winkte nach Nadja, und sie bestätigte das Gesagte nickend.   
Ich ließ ihn warten, gerade solange, bis er Anstalten machte, noch einmal nachzufragen. Dann fiel ich ihm in die unausgesprochene Rede: „Das könnt ihr. Aber zuvor dürft ihr mir helfen: Ich interessiere mich für jemanden. Ihr kennt ihn, und ihr werdet mir Bescheid geben, wenn er auftaucht.“   
„Zivilbulle, oder was?“, zischte mein Gegenüber.   
Ich lächelte nett: „Kleiner, das kann dir ganz egal sein. Ich suche nur eine bestimmte Person – bis jetzt.“   
Es war förmlich zu spüren, wie er sich beim Nachdenken anstrengte. Freilich, ich hatte es ihm nicht leicht gemacht. Wie vorauszusehen, willigte er ein.   
Die Hälfte der bezahlten Ware, die aus bunten kleinen Pillen in Plastikbeuteln bestand, überließ ich ihm und erklärte, daß er die andere Hälfte erst dann bekam, wenn er meine Zielperson gefunden hatte. Dies sollte einen kleinen Motivationsanreiz darstellen.   
Natürlich gefiel ihm mein Vorschlag nicht. Selbstverständlich wollte er aufbegehren, seine Kumpane auf mich hetzen. Und genauso sicher unterband ich das, indem ich seine Begleiter von ihm trennte und nach hinten stieß, so schnell, daß der Muskelberg vor mir nicht adäquat darauf reagieren konnte.   
„Deine Freunde werden bei meinem Fahrer bleiben.“, stellte ich klar. „Nur du darfst jetzt gehen und meiner Aufforderung Folge leisten. Los, marsch!“   
Betreten über seine Folgsamkeit – oder vielmehr Käuflichkeit - wandte er sich um, den Beutel gut sichtbar in der Hand. Ich zog Nadja zu mir, die starr meinem Fahrer zugeschaut hatte, wie er die beiden anderen Typen geschickt und lautlos zur Ruhe brachte. Sie lagen nun hübsch nebeneinander im Graben hinter dem Wagen.   
„Keine Sorge, noch leben sie!“   
Nadja nickte mechanisch. Ich stellte sie dem Kahlkopf zur Seite und gab ihr die Instruktion, in der Halle nach Mikka zu suchen und unauffällig Bescheid zu geben, wenn er aufgetaucht sei. Ich sähe mich derweil draußen auf dem Vorplatz um. Wieder nickte sie, nahm den Kerl an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich, der Party entgegen.   
Die Tasche hatte ich ihr vorsorglich vorher abgenommen, ohne daß sie sich darum gekümmert hätte. Sie wird sie später vermissen, wenn der erste Schock des Abends vorüber ist, dachte ich, bevor ich mich einem der beiden Körper zuwandte. Den anderen überließ ich dem Welpen, der mich dankbar anblickte. Er war wohlerzogen und wartete, bis ich, der Ranghöhere, mit Trinken fertig war. Lange musste er sich allerdings nicht gedulden, denn hastig und ohne großen Genuss ließ ich das Blut in mich hineinfließen. Ich traute der Frau nicht, die ich für meine Zwecke instrumentalisiert hatte und wollte ihr so schnell wie möglich hintennach gehen. Daher beeilte ich mich und ließ den leblosen Leib achtlos liegen. Um die Entsorgung der Leichen musste ich mich nicht kümmern. Dafür war der Welpe da.   
Nach meiner Mahlzeit schlenderte ich über den Parkplatz. Die Umherstehenden beachteten mich nicht, genauso wenig, wie sie den kleinen Streit zwischen mir und den drei Männern beachtet hatten. Sie waren mit ihren Abendbeschäftigungen in Beschlag genommen. Deals, Streitigkeiten, Männlichkeitsgehabe vor den wenigen Frauen, die den Kerlen aufmerksam zuschauten und die Wahl des Abends trafen. Auf diesem Parkplatz könnten mehrere Menschen verschwinden, ohne daß es auffallen würde. Kurze, schnelle Schlägereien gehörten ohnehin zur Ordnung dieser Nacht.   
Der kleine Weg führte einige hundert Meter durch einen Wald. Mit jedem Schritt wurde die Musik lauter. Dann öffnete sich der Baumbestand, und gab eine absonderliche Szenerie frei:   
Auf einem umzäunten asphaltierten Platz vor einer baufällig aussehenden Wellblechhalle hielten sich um die hundert junge angetrunkene Männer auf und vollführten einen entsprechenden Lärm zusätzlich zu dem, der aus den offenen Hallentoren heraus dröhnte.   
Die nervöse Dynamik wurde von grellweißen Scheinwerfern angestrahlt, die die Bewegungen seltsam verzögerten. Niemand der Anwesenden schien stillzustehen, nicht für einen Augenblick lang.   
Ich machte Nadja aus. Den Jüngling von eben hatte sie immer noch im Schlepptau. Ob wenigstens sie inzwischen realisiert hatte, welches Glück sie hatte, noch am Leben zu sein?   
Von meinem Beobachtungsposten am Rande des Geschehens sah ich der Jugend dieses Zeitalters bei ihren Balzritualen und dem Bemühen zu, sich möglichst rasch und effektiv den Verstand auszuschalten. Der Kahlköpfige mit den kleinen bunten und dabei so hinterlistigen wirkenden Glücksbringern wurde regelrecht belagert, und bald war das Beutelchen leer. Danach diskutierte er mit Nadja, die ihm wohl einige unfreundliche Antworten gab, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen. Sie schauten beide zu mir herüber, sodaß ich ihnen bedeutete, in die Halle zu gehen, und dort endlich mit ihrem Auftrag anzufangen. Ich selbst mochte mir das Gegröle dort drinnen noch nicht antun. Dazu waren die beiden Menschen da. Es war ihre natürliche, selbstgeschaffene Umgebung… sollten sie sich damit herumschlagen! 

Zögernd schlenderten sie zum Eingang und wurden von zwei wichtig aussehenden jungen Männern aufgehalten. Eintritt mussten sie nicht bezahlen, ihre Taschen wurden jedoch untersucht. Dann fuhr ihnen einer der Türsteher mit einem Stab über Rücken und Vorderseite. Da nichts gefunden wurde, durften sie passieren.   
Diese Prozedur erstaunte mich. Nie hätte ich gedacht, daß bei einer kleinen Veranstaltung mit Privatcharakter solche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen wurden. Meine Neugierde war geweckt und ich mochte nun doch mehr über das stattfindende Konzert erfahren, das solche Vorkehrungen notwendig machte.   
Ich stellte mich zu einer der Gruppen und ließ mich misstrauisch beäugen. Recht hatten sie, die Kerle, ich war ihnen ja vollkommen unbekannt und könnte ihnen sonst was antun…   
Schnell war ich von den Männern eingekreist, die stark geschminkten und fast unbekleideten Mädchen hielten sich im Hintergrund. Aber auch von ihnen hatte die ein oder andere die Finger um Metall gekrampft. Ich traute ihnen zu, damit ganz passabel umgehen zu können. Und wenn ich meine Lebenserfahrung befragte, kam ich zu dem Schluss, daß ein gut gepflegtes Messer schon immer eine Frauenwaffe gewesen war.   
„Wer biste und was willste? Langhaariger Pisser!“   
Die üblichen dummen Sprüche, das übliche Gehabe und meine schon eingespielte Reaktion darauf: Sich nicht beeindrucken lassen, ein wenig Gegenwehr meinerseits und diverse Lockangebote. Diesmal aus Nadjas Vorräten, von denen ich vorausschauend die Hälfte zurückbehalten hatte.   
Die Pillen verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, als ich ein Beutelchen vor den Augen des stämmigen Frechlings hin und her pendeln ließ. Hastig wollte er danach greifen und brummt unzufrieden, als ich ihn ins Leere laufen ließ.   
„Langsam, immer langsam, Kleiner.“   
Hatten diese Kerle eigentlich Namen, die sie voneinander unterschied? Fast kam es mir überflüssig vor, hatten sie doch anscheinend dieselben Ziele, die gleichen Reaktionen und so wenig Geist.   
„Meine Leute sind noch dadrinnen unterwegs. Ich halte hier draußen die Stellung.“   
Lauerndes Abwarten der Gruppe vor mir.   
„Sind die Kontrollen immer so streng?“   
Ich deutete auf den Einlass, vor dem sich einige flecktarnbraun Uniformierte postiert hatten. Sie schienen niemanden mehr hereinlassen zu wollen und sperrten den Zugang zur Halle ab.   
„Die da? Das sind die Organisierten. Die veranstalten das Konzert. Die schauen sehr genau darauf, daß sich niemand dazwischendrängt.“   
Aufflackerndes Misstrauen, das ich mit einem kurzen „Die Frau, mit der ich vor Ort bin, hat sich angemeldet, die ist bekannt, keine Sorge“, wegwischte. Dann legte ich das kleine Päckchen in die geöffnete Handfläche vor meiner Nase und verlangte einen sehr moderaten Preis.   
Mit einem „du bist schon okay, Mann.“ wechselten einige Scheine in meine Hand. Das Grüppchen scharte sich um mich herum und verdeckte mich somit vor den Anderen. Gut so.   
Ich unterhielt mich mit ihnen, sah zu, wie sie die Pillen wahllos mit Dosenbier herunterspülten und bald anfingen, wirres Zeug zu reden. Eines der Mädchen kippte nach hinten. Die weißen Augäpfel starrten unter zuckenden Lidern nach oben.   
„Die hat für heute genug!“, war der Kommentar ihrer Begleiter, die sie zur Seite rückten, damit niemand über sie stolperte, aber ansonsten auf dem kalten Boden liegen ließen.   
Bei ihnen wird es noch eine Weile dauern, überlegte ich, und fand es durchaus erstaunlich zu erfahren, was ein Mensch alles aushielte. Dieser Spezies hätte ich früher soviel Toleranz gegenüber bewusstseinsverändernden Substanzen nie zugetraut!   
Als ich Nadja am Einlass stehen und winken sah, löste ich mich von dem Trüppchen und schlenderte zu ihr. Nach kurzer Diskussion durfte ich passieren, und Nadja zog mich in das Innere des brodelnden Lärms. Sie hatte Mikka entdeckt.


	32. Anschleichen

Pulsierender Lärm drang in körperlich spürbaren Schallwellen auf mich ein. Zuckende Lichtblitze zerteilten erstickenden Nebel. Rhythmische Gliedmaße, von den Rümpfen losgelöst. Eine tobende Menge, von den Bässen regiert.   
Nadja zog mich durch die fremdgesteuerte Masse hindurch, tief ins Innere der Halle hinein bis zu einer Seitenwand. Dort war eine Bar aufgebaut, nicht viel mehr als rohe Bretter, die über Metallgestelle gelegt waren. Dahinter standen auf Tischen große Bierfässer, aus denen im Akkord in Plastikbecher gezapft wurde. Niemanden störte es, daß der Ausschank in einer Bierlache stand. Die Bedienungen kamen kaum den Bestellungen nach.   
In der Rückwand versteckte sich eine kleine Tür hinter einem dunklen Vorhang. Sehr unauffällig. Ich bemerkte sie erst, als sie geöffnet wurde, damit neue Fässer hineingerollt werden konnten und schalt mich für meine Nachlässigkeit, sie nicht früher entdeckt zu haben. War es nicht unabdinglich, in geschlossenen Räumen zuerst nach möglichen Fluchtwegen zu suchen?   
Ein paar Meter neben der Theke stellte ich mich an die Wand und versuchte, das Durcheinander von tanzenden Leibern zu ordnen. Den Rücken an beruhigend hartes Metall gepresst, ließ ich die Wellen des Lärmes über mich hinüberrollen, unwillig, mich in die zuckende Masse vor mir hineinziehen zu lassen. Nadja hielt sich in der Nähe.   
An der Stirnwand der Halle tanzten auf einer Bühne sechs halbnackte, tätowierte Männer mit ihren Instrumenten. Einer war halb hinter dem Schlagzeug verborgen, nur die wirbelnden Arme und den nickenden Kopf waren zu erkennen. Unverständliche Wortfetzen durchdrangen die Luft, wurden von der Masse aufgenommen und vervielfältigt. Springen im Takt, gereckte Arme. Tobender Wahnsinn in Gestalt besoffener Menschen.   
Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rand der Tanzfläche, durchsuchte die Schatten hinter den Lichtstreifen und hatte wenig Erfolg dabei. Mikka blieb für mich unauffindbar.   
Verbale Verständigung war unmöglich, daher hatten Nadja und ich uns auf eine rudimentäre Form der Zeichensprache geeinigt, wie alle anderen um uns herum ebenfalls. Sie deutete auf die zu einem Turm aufgebauten Boxen links neben der Bühne. Die Durstigen, die sich um den Bierausschank drängten, versperrten mir den Blick, sodaß ich doch noch einige Schritte ins Gewühl der Leiber treten musste. Rötliche Nebelfetzen verbargen schwarze Muscle-Shirts, schwarze Blousons und kantige Köpfe. Farbüberzogenes Fleisch gestikulierte. Die Menge saugte mich ein, schob mich über Umwege nach vorne, ins Zentrum des Raumes. Ich trieb mit den anderen, taumelte in die Nähe der Boxen durch die brachialen Klänge, die dem Geschrei des Sängers Rhythmus zu geben versuchten.   
Bis ich ihn sah. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte Mikka zwischen Bar und Boxenturm an einem Stützpfeiler und betrachtete die Menge vor sich. Nur sein Gesicht leuchtete aus dem Schatten hervor. Ruhig und souverän, so, als würden er über allen stehen.   
Hin und wieder winkte einer der Männer ihm zu, oder blieb für einen kurzen Gruß bei ihm stehen. Gemessen nahm Mikka die Höflichkeiten zur Kenntnis, grüßte knapp zurück und strahlte weiter die Aura des heimlichen Potentaten aus.   
Mir schien, als würden sich die Menschen in diesem Teil der Halle einzig um meine missratene Schöpfung drehen, auch räumlich gesehen. Rund um ihn waren ein paar Schritte Platz, vielleicht sogar der einzige freie Raum in der gesamten Halle. Die Sterblichen machten einen respektvollen Bogen um Mikka, trotz des Gedränges. Außer die natürlich, die ihn begrüßten und seinen huldvollen Gegengruß entgegennahmen.   
Das Ansehen, daß er hier so offensichtlich genoss, erstaunte mich nicht wenig.   
Diese kleine Ratte! Wie rapide musste er sich aus der untergeordneten Stellung bei der Chefin herausgearbeitet haben, um sich derartige Freiheiten erlauben zu können. Sollte ich verborgene Talente bei ihm übersehen haben? Wahrscheinlich.   
Es fehlte nur noch, daß die Kurzlebigen vor ihm niederknieten und er ihnen die Hand auf den Kopf legte!   
Nadja tanzte plötzlich neben mir. Ich zog sie weiter in das Gewühl hinein, damit wir nicht von ihm gesehen werden konnten, presste sie an mich und suchte einen ruhigeren Ort zu erreichen, von dem ich ihn ungesehen im Auge behalten konnte. Die Lautstärke verhinderte noch immer eine Unterhaltung. Machte diese Band denn keine Pause?   
Aber schließlich verstand mich Nadja doch. Da sie sich besser in der Halle auskannte als ich, dirigierte sie mich an einer Gruppe in schwarze Blousons gehüllter Schränke vorbei in eine Nische direkt neben der Bühne. Eine improvisiert aussehende Brettertür verriet mir, daß es dahinter weiteren Lagerhallen ging. Nadja bestätigte meine Vermutung.   
Auf ein paar Stufen gehockt, zog ich sie vor mich. Wir spielten das Liebespärchen, wenn auch ziemlich unfreiwillig. Bejeanste Beine in meinem Blickfeld, Springerstiefel oder spitze Schuhe mit Absätzen verrieten das Geschlecht des Trägers. Meistens. Mikka stand noch immer an seinem Platz.   
Wartete er? Worauf?   
„Was tut er jetzt?“, fragte ich die Frau auf meinen Knien. Ich mußte brüllen, damit sie mich verstand.   
„Er sucht seine Leute aus. Oder er erwartet jemanden. Keine Ahnung,..“   
„Du lügst!“   
Nadja wand sich in meiner Umarmung und wollte aufstehen. Damit bestätigte sie meine Annahme.   
„Schön ruhig, Kleines,…“   
Als ich sie nicht gehen ließ, fauchte sie einige unschöne Worte, die mich unwillkürlich zum Lachen brachten. Amüsiert hielt ich sie an den Handgelenken fest. Sie dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben, und befreite sich ohne Rücksicht auf den Stoff ihrer Jacke mit einer ruckartigen Drehung. Ich musste mich nach vorne beugen, um nicht zu stürzen und achtete eine Sekunde zu spät auf ihre Knie. Ein heißer Schmerz schoss mir durch den Schritt und setzte mich außer Gefecht. Dieses kleine Miststück! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!   
Als ich wieder Luft bekam, war sie schon ein paar Meter weit gekommen und schlängelte sich zwischen einigen Herren durch, die fast doppelt so groß waren wie sie.   
Ein paar rasche Schritte, ein Hechtsprung, und sie war unter mir. Diesmal fasste ich härter zu.   
„Hey, Streit mit der Kleinen?“, grinste mich einer der Glatzen an, seinen Plastikbecher mit der trübgelben Flüssigkeit hebend. „Nur keine Hemmungen, wir sind hier unter uns. Und die kann’s immer gebrauchen, die braucht ´ne harte Hand,…“ Es wurde gegrölt.   
Obwohl ich dieses Volk widerlich fand, war ich dennoch froh, daß sie so wenig Aufhebens von unserer kleinen Rangelei machten. Es hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt, mein Zielobjekt durch einen solchen Unsinn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen! Aber Mikka bemerkte mich nicht.   
Ein verstohlener Blick nach hinten, während ich die sich wehrende Nadja wieder zu unserer Ecke schleppte, sagt mir, daß er in Wichtigeres vertieft war. Zwei Typen sah ich neben ihm stehen, mit ihm redend, gestikulieren. Daneben befanden sich weitere, abwartend lehnten sie an der Wand. Aha! Es war soweit!   
Aber bevor ich mich um den eigentlichen Zweck meines Hierseins kümmern konnte, erzwang Nadja meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Die Frau war zäh, wand sich wie ein Aal in meinem Arm und beschwor langsam aber sicher meinen Zorn herauf. Brauchte ich sie wirklich? Wird sie mir weiterhin helfen können, oder wird sie meinen Plänen nur hinderlich sein?   
Ja,…, welchen Plänen überhaupt?! Mikka an IHN und seinen blutgeilen Hofstaat auszuliefern, in der trügerischen Hoffnung, in Gnaden aufgenommen zu werden? Ach Scheiße!   
Nadja biss mir ins Handgelenk. Sofort schlug ich zu und spürte einen erschlaffenden Körper unter mir. Nicht schon wieder! Das durfte nicht sein!   
Innerlich aufstöhnend untersuchte ich die Haut an meinem Arm, auf der sich deutliche Spuren von Nadjas Zähnen abzeichneten. Aber ich blutete nicht. Was für ein Glück!   
Erleichtert rutschte ich von ihrem Körper herunter, und es war mir vollauf gleichgültig, ob sie noch lebte, oder ob ich ihr mit meinem Schlag das Genick gebrochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich empfand nicht nur ich so. Hatte Nadja überhaupt Freunde, die sie verteidigt hätten? In dieser Szene sicherlich nicht.   
Fluchend richtete ich den überraschend schweren Körper in eine halbwegs stehende Stellung auf und machte mich auf den neuerlichen Weg durch das Gedränge, fieberhaft nach einer brauchbaren Strategie für mein weiteres Vorgehen suchend. Auf die anderen Besucher dieses überragenden Musikereignisses wirkten wir nicht befremdlich. Ich hielt den Kopf gesenkt, hatte Nadja mit einem Arm umschlungen und bahnte mir torkelnd den Weg. Als besoffen aussehendes Pärchen störten wir keineswegs das Gesamtbild, sondern passten uns unauffällig in unsere Umgebung ein. Uns wurde kommentarlos Platz gemacht.   
In Mikkas Nähe blieb ich stehen, durch einige Männer gedeckt. Mikka strebte gerade mitsamt seinem Gefolge der Bar zu.   
Endlich!   
Er redete mit der Bedienung, die ihn hinter den Tresen winkte. Dort verschwanden er und vier andere hinter dem Vorhang durch die Tür nach draußen.   
Ich beeilte mich, um ihm keine Gelegenheit zu geben, zu entwischen. Allerdings machten die Typen hinter der Theke keine Anstalten, mich durchzulassen. Daher ließ ich Nadja kurzerhand mit dem schlaffen Oberkörper auf den Tisch fallen und erzählte etwas von „Vermutlicher Überdosis, die Frau ist urplötzlich umgekippt, Kreislaufkollaps, gefährlicher Herzfehler,…“. Das beeindruckte, und ich wurde samt Ballast mehr durch die Tür ins Freie gestoßen denn geschoben.   
„Daß die uns bloß nicht hier abnippelt, “, hörte ich, „ …, das können wir überhaupt nicht gebrauchen, hetzt uns nur die Bullen auf den Hals,…“   
Erleichtert atmete ich die frische Luft ein und genoss die relative Ruhe.   
Motorengeräusch riss mich aus dem Augenblick heraus. Drei Fahrzeuge verließen holpernd den Parkplatz, und erinnerten mich an mein Vorhaben.   
Meinen Fahrer zu informieren, mich abzuholen, blieb mir keine Zeit, daher sprang ich zu dem nächstbesten offenen Geländewagen älteren Datums, warf Nadja auf die Ladefläche und mich auf den Fahrersitz. Natürlich steckte kein Zündschlüssel. Weshalb sollte er auch?   
Ich riss das Plastik neben der Lenksäule auf und griff mir die Kabel. Es waren ziemlich viele, und sie hatten die unterschiedlichsten Farben. Rot. Blau. Gelb. Von jeder Farbe gab es mehrere. Die weißen Kabel waren am zahlreichsten.   
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, welche ich miteinander verbinden sollte, um die Dreckskarre zu starten. Dunkel erinnerte ich mich an die Gespräche von Mikka und unserem damaligen Aufpasser auf der Fahrt nach Prag. Mikka hatte sich derlei genauestens erklären lassen, während ich gelangweilt von derartigem Proletarierturm aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte.   
Tja, alles rächte sich irgendwann, auch Überheblichkeit. Währenddessen entfernte Mikka sich immer weiter. Ich griff mein Handy, die technischen Errungenschaften dieses Jahrhunderts zum ersten Mal lobend anstatt verfluchend und schickte meinen Fahrer den sich entfernenden Fahrzeugen hinterher.   
Wenn dort nicht Mikka drinsitzt, dachte ich unbehaglich, könnte ich mich IHM gleich in Handfesseln und blumengeschmückt als Schlachtopfer darbieten. Früher liebte ER solche Inszenierungen.   
Nadja musste mir helfen. Sie lebte noch, und mit einigen geschickten, wenn auch für sie schmerzhaften Handgriffen brachte ich sie in die Nähe des Wachbewusstseins zurück. Als sie halbwegs die Augen aufbekam, fauchte ich sie mit meinem schlimmsten Raubtiergrinsen an. Es wirkte. Wie eine zaghafte Schlafwandlerin begab sie sich zum Fahrersitz, schaute mit weitgeöffneten Augen in den Himmel und tat irgendetwas mit der halb herausgerissenen Kabelei. Nach ein paar Handgriffen sprang der Motor an.   
Ohne Rücksicht auf etwaigen Gegenverkehr oder auf der halb in den Fußraum der Beifahrerseite gerutschten Frau prügelte ich das Auto über den Schleichweg. Mein Fahrer hielt mich per Handy ständig auf dem Laufenden.   
Er befände auf der regulären Zufahrt und hielte sich in einem gebührenden Abstand zu den voranfahrenden Wagen. Ob Mikka in einem der Fahrzeuge sei? Das könne er nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.   
Nungut. Oder auch schlecht. Egal.   
Kurz vor der Einfahrt auf die asphaltierte Straße hielt ich an und schärfte Nadja dringlichst ein, ruhig zu sein und dort zu bleiben wo sie sei.   
War ich vor Mikka und seinen Kumpanen?   
Konnte ich eigentlich vor ihnen sein? Sie waren vor mir losgefahren, und das bestimmt nicht langsam. Ich hatte zwar die kürzere Wegstrecke zu bewältigen, musste aufgrund der unbefestigten Piste jedoch langsamer fahren. Ich telefonierte wiederum meinen Fahrer an.   
Nichts. Ein plötzliches Funkloch?   
Ich beschloss, ihnen entgegen zu fahren. Vielleicht hatten sie die andere Richtung, stadtauswärts genommen…. Ich dachte über all die möglichen Unmöglichkeiten nach und kam zu dem Schluss, daß ich mich wie der letzte Idiot verhalten hatte. Wie hatte ich eigentlich all die Jahrtausende überleben können?   
In der Ferne sah ich ein paar rote Rücklichter und beschloss, ihnen auf Gutglück nachzufahren, während ich wieder und wieder versuchte, die Verbindung zu meinem Fahrer aufzunehmen.


	33. Ein Überfall

Die kleinen roten Lichter rückten näher, während ich fieberhaft überlegte, wie ich Mikka von seinen Begleitern trennen konnte. Ich mußte ihn irgendwie dazu überreden, mit mir mitzukommen, und das würde mir eher gelingen, wenn er alleine war. Nur für den Fall, daß ich härtere Diskussionsmethoden anwenden musste.   
Automatisch lenkte ich das Auto, als hätte ich es schon vor Jahren gelernt. Ich dachte nach: Menschen. Einst so einfach zu durchschauen, so banal in ihren Wünschen, so leicht zu beeinflussen. Und heute? Ich fühlte mich von ihnen bedroht. Von ihrer Technologie, von ihrem Wissen, von ihrer Unberechenbarkeit. Von Allem. Es war nicht mehr meine Welt. Allerdings – war sie das jemals gewesen? Ich hatte die Lust verloren, unbemerkt zu bleiben, mich anzugleichen zu müssen, in welcher Lage auch immer! Das war früher besser gewesen, mit IHM zusammen war ich stark und konnte mich mit meinem wahren Gesicht zeigen. Inzwischen wusste ich nicht einmal mehr, wie dieses aussah. Die nostalgische Wehmut, von der ich ergriffen war, hielt mich fest in ihren gelblichen Fangzähnen. Es nagte. Sehnsucht. Blutsucht.   
Welch überhebliches Vorhaben war es gewesen, ohne die Meinen in dieser Menschenwelt überleben zu wollen. Was hatte ich nicht alles dafür verloren! Und für was?   
Für den kleinen, verbrannten Adligen aus Paris? Für Mikka dort vorne?   
Mikka. Mein vordergründiges, aber hoffentlich lösbares Problem. Ich fragte mich, ob seine Kräfte ebenso gewachsen waren wie sein zur Schau getragenes Selbstbewusstsein. Für unmöglich hielt ich es nicht. Im günstigeren Fall jedoch war er immer noch der dümmliche Draufgänger, der mit dem Feuer spielte, und sich wunderte, wenn er sich daran verbrannte. Wie gründlich war seine Ausbildung? Ich wusste so wenig.   
Das Fahrzeug vor mir fuhr schnell und es machte mir Mühe, es einzuholen. Zudem verhielt sich Nadja neben mir nicht gerade kooperativ. Beharrlich versuchte sie, aus dem Fußraum auf den Sitz heraufzukommen um am Hebel der Tür herumzuhantieren und ich musste sie wieder nach unten stoßen. Sie gab nicht auf, diese Frau, so desolat ihr körperlicher Zustand auch sein mochte. Beinahe tat sie mir leid.   
Die Rücklichter vor mir ähnelten rotglühenden Augen, die mich anfunkelten. Ich folgte ihnen mit angemessenem Abstand. Damit es unauffällig aussah, falls - ach, Scheiß drauf.   
Die Fahrt ging über flaches Land. Hin und wieder schimmerten weitab neben der Straße die Lichter der kleinen Dörfer, zu denen in regelmäßigen Abständen Zufahrtsstraßen hinführten. Dann und wann stand ein einzelnes Gehöft in der Nähe der Straße. Ich fragte mich, wo Mikka hinwollte, und was er mit seinen Kumpanen vorhatte. Ich erwartete nicht, daß er rein zu seinem Vergnügen diese nächtliche Landpartie machte.   
Mikka bog in einen Feldweg ein, stoppte. Ich fuhr vorbei, nutzte die Gelegenheit einer Biegung um unauffällig zu halten. Mikka verließ mit den anderen das Fahrzeug und schlug sich in die Büsche. Einer schien eine Schaufel dabei zu haben, zumindest trug er etwas Langes über der Schulter. Nunja. Irgendeine Kinderei wird es schon werden.   
Ich drückte Nadja, die mir vorjammerte, sie müsse aufs Klo zum zigsten Mal nach unten und wartete. Die Sterblichen mit ihren lästigen Bedürfnissen! Appetitlich sah sie schon lange nicht mehr aus, nur sehr wütend,…   
Zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang kamen die Männer zurück. Sie trugen eine Kiste und stiegen ein. So langsam fragte ich mich, ob es Mikka nicht endlich auffiel, daß er verfolgt und beobachtet wurde. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich in ihm getäuscht. So viel hatte er wohl nicht gelernt in der kurzen Zeit. Er war ein brauchbares Beispiel dafür, daß eine Umwandlung zum Bluttrinker nicht zwangsläufig mit einer Erhöhung der Intelligenz einherging. Ich grinste freudlos, warf der Frau neben mir eine Decke über den Kopf und fuhr los, hinter ihnen her. Diesmal ohne Licht.   
Als ich ein Plätschern neben mir hörte und sich ein scharfer Geruch ausbreitete, verfehlte ich fast die Kurve. Dieses Weibsstück!   
Mein Zielobjekt folgte einem Straßenschild und bog in die Zufahrt zu einem größeren Ort ein. Ich drosselte die Geschwindigkeit und schloss mich ihm an. Die Spannung war plötzlich wieder da. Irgendetwas geschah jetzt, musste geschehen. Denn ich wollte Mikka. Ich wollte wieder zurück. Zu IHM. In ein relativ sorgloses, da gemeinschaftliches Leben inmitten der Intrigen von Meinesgleichen. Die Menschen waren mir zu unberechenbar und zu kompliziert geworden. Zu selbstbewusst. Das war es. Lieber das Knie vor IHM beugen, als vor der gesamten Welt, einschließlich IHM Angst haben müssen!   
Sie kurvten mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit durch den dunklen Ort bis ans andere Ende, dort wo die Reklame einer Tankstelle leuchtete. Am Straßenrand hielten sie an. Einer von ihnen stieg aus und ging zum Nachtschalter. Mit einigen Flaschen unter dem Arm kam er zum Auto zurück. Sie redeten miteinander, gestikulierten im Innenraum herum.   
Stritten sie? Herrschte bei ihnen Uneinigkeit?   
Ich war neugierig, und überlegte, ob es nicht Zeit wurde, einzugreifen, solange noch niemand auf der Straße unterwegs war. Die Kassiererin zählte ich nicht mit, denn was sollte sie mir schon entgegensetzen können? Außerdem würde ich gerne das Auto tauschen, denn der Geruch neben mir beleidigte meine Nase. Aber wenigstens war Nadja neben mir nun still geworden. Zusammengekauert saß sie da, im Gesicht verkrustetes Blut.   
Ich beobachtete, wie einer von ihnen ausstieg und zu der verschlossenen Eingangstür ging. Sie wurde ihm nicht geöffnet. Er brüllte herum, drohte mit der Faust und trat gegen das Sicherheitsglas. Dann verließ Mikka das Fahrzeug und stellte sich neben eine der Tanksäulen. Er wickelte sich ein Tuch um Kopf und Gesicht und winkte den ersten zur Seite. Der Mann am Lenkrad gab Gas und fuhr einige Meter zurück. Quietschend drehten die Reifen durch, als er Anlauf nahm und das Auto in die gläserne Tür setzte. Es knallte, und das Glas splitterte. Als das Auto zurücksetzte, gab es eine mannsgroße Öffnung frei.   
Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Der Krach musste doch gehört worden sein? Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihnen zu, wie sie nacheinander in den Verkaufsraum stürmten und sich auf die Kassiererin stürzten. Sie nahmen ihr das Handy aus der Hand und warfen es beiseite. Einer der Kerle räumte das Regal mit den Spirituosen aus, füllte Flaschen in Tüten. Die anderen bedrohten die aufgelöst dreinschauende Frau.   
Es sah äußerst professionell aus, wirklich. Mit einem Lachen im Mundwinkel beobachtete ich den weiteren Hergang dieses minutiös geplanten Überfalls. Sie drängten sich hinter der Verkaufstheke, schlugen auf die Kasse ein, zertrümmerten Gegenstände und hinderten die Kassiererin am Schreien. Der hellerleuchtete Raum war erfüllt von vier gestikulierenden Gestalten. Ich genoss die Aussicht darauf. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich weitere Zuschauer einfanden, die das Schauspiel nicht so amüsant fanden. Das nächste vorbeifahrende Auto wurde aufmerksam, hielt an, rollte im Rückwärtsgang ein paar Meter zurück und blieb vor mir stehen. Ich grinste den Fahrer an, der daraufhin sein Handy zückte und Gas gab.   
Im Innenraum eskalierte es inzwischen. Eine Flasche senkte sich auf den Kopf der Frau und sie ging zu Boden. Die anderen standen um sie herum und waren plötzlich still.   
Ob sie wohl gemerkt hatten, daß man auf diese Art nicht an die Nachteinnahmen einer Tankstelle gelangen konnte? Sollte ich ihnen derartige Überlegung zutrauen?   
Aber wie dem auch war, für mich drängte die Zeit ebenfalls. Auch wenn ich gerne noch länger der Zuschauer dieser Darbietung gewesen wäre, wollte ich noch heute Nacht Mikka mit mir nehmen. Dazu musste ich schneller sein, als die sicherlich längst alarmierten menschlichen Ordnungshüter.   
Seit die Männer den Verkaufsrum der Tankstelle betreten hatten, waren höchstens zehn Minuten vergangen, auch wenn in dieser Zeit Einiges geschehen war. Schnell startete ich den Wagen und fuhr hinüber. Auf der Ausfahrt stellte ich das Fahrzeug ab, damit ich jederzeit aus dem Verkaufsraum schnell hereinspringen konnte um zu flüchten, sollte es nötig sein.   
Die Nachwuchsganoven bemerkten mich erst, als ich eingetreten war und mich mit einem netten „Hallo“ vorstellte. Mikkas schreckensgeweitete Augen entschädigten mich für vieles.   
„Todgeglaubte leben länger, mein Sohn.“, raunte ich ihn an. „Stellst du mir deine Freunde vor?“   
Unfähig zu reden, schüttelte er den Kopf, dermaßen schockiert war er von meinem unerwarteten Auftauchen. Zudem stand er recht eingeklemmt da, zwischen der am Boden liegenden Kassiererin und der Rückwand. Daneben befand sich ebenfalls Wand oder die hüfthohe Theke mit den Kassenaufbauten.   
Ein Anfänger, der nicht einmal daran dachte, sich einen Fluchtweg offenzuhalten!   
Alles um ihn herum war von Splittern der zertrümmerten Gegenstände übersäht und triefte.   
„Na das macht nichts.“, fuhr ich fort, „Den Part kann ich auch selbst übernehmen.“   
Ich griff mir den ersten der Kerle, der unsere einseitige Unterhaltung wohl nicht so ganz verstanden hatte. Offensichtlich wusste er wenig mit der Situation anzufangen und fing erst an, sich zu wehren, als ich meine Zähne in seinen Hals grub. Er schmeckte überraschend gut, wurde jedoch schnell, allzuschnell schlaff in meinen Armen. Dennoch saugte ich mit einer Lust, die bessere Tage wiederaufleben ließ, seine Jugend und seine Stärke in mich hinein. Als er leer war, ließ ich ihn neben den regungslosen Körper der Kassiererin fallen, einer älteren Frau mit blondgefärbten Haaren. Ihre Gliedmaße lagen in unnatürlicher Haltung da, als wäre sie überraschend gestorben. Welch eine Verschwendung, ihr nicht vorher das Blut genommen zu haben!   
Mein Opfer fiel mit der Vorderseite über sie in eine hilflosen Umarmung. Süß.   
Ich schenkte meinem Nachkommen ein Lächeln und wandte mich dem zweiten seiner menschlichen Kumpane zu. Der wich zurück, hatte offenbar verstanden, daß er sich in einer, für ihn zwar unerwarteten, aber dennoch vorhandenen Realität befand und nicht in einem drittklassigen Horrorfilmchen. Ich ließ ihm einen kurzen Augenblick die Hoffnung, entkommen zu können, gerade solange, bis er beinahe die Tür erreicht hatte. Dann beendete ich das Spielchen auf bewährt nahrhafte Weise.   
Während ich trank, hielt ich Mikka im Auge. Musste dessen Schrecksekunde nicht so langsam vorüber sein? Wirklich, als ich die letzten Schlucke nahm, arbeitete er sich hinter der Theke hervor, trampelte über das Pärchen auf dem Boden und kam auf mich zu. Ich hatte es erwartet und schleuderte ihm den nun blutleeren Kerl entgegen. Mikka fing ihn auf, und ich setzte zu einer kleinen Rede an: „Mein Sohn, du enttäuschst mich. Hast du geglaubt, du hättest mich ausliefern können? Mich, den Uralten? Du kleiner, kleiner Bluttrinker, fast noch Mensch, wolltest du mich wirklich diesen Stümpern preisgeben?“   
Er schüttelte den Kopf und wich zurück. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich meine Ausstrahlung. Alt, mächtig, unberechenbar.   
Darüber freute ich mich, denn ich hatte schon nicht mehr meine Fähigkeiten geglaubt. Auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Frischling war, den ich da beeindruckte.   
„Was soll ich mit dir tun, du mein Nachkomme, der mich so schmählich verraten hat? Sag es mir!“   
Bei dem Versuch, sich von mir zu entfernen, stieß Mikka ein Regal um. Scheppernd ergoss sich der Inhalt auf den Boden. Dosen, Müsliriegel, Kaugummi.   
Er formte Worte, die nicht über die bleichen Lippen kamen. Ob er zu wenig getrunken hatte in den letzten Wochen?   
„Ich werde dir helfen, mein Sohn. Du wirst mitkommen. Mit mir. Ich werde dich den Anderen vorstellen und diese werden entscheiden, was mit dir geschehen soll. Freust du dich darauf?“ Ich wusste zwar nicht, ob dieses verschüchterte Etwas eine Vorstellung davon hatte, wer oder was diese „Anderen“ sein konnten, aber seine Angst wurde nicht geringer. Befriedigt saugte ich sie in mich auf.   
Plötzlich fielen mir Nadja und der Autofahrer mit dem Handy ein. „Scheiße!“   
Ich dränge Mikka nach draußen, keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Nadja war gerade im Begriff, auszusteigen. Blutverschmiert, wankend, fluchend.   
Ich Idiot hatte mit meiner Vorstellung in der Tankstelle zu viel Zeit verloren. Ich hinderte ihren Fluchtversuch, kam jedoch nicht mehr schnell genug von Platz. Sirenentöne näherten sich, wurden laut und schrill, kreisten uns von zwei Seiten ein.   
Bevor die Polizisten uns sehen konnten, stieß ich Nadja zu dem Wagen, mit dem Mikka angekommen war. Das verunreinigte Auto überließ ich großzügigerweise den Menschen. Damit die Spurensicherung etwas zu tun hatte.   
Mikka durfte hinter das Steuer, Nadja auf ihren gewohnten Platz auf die Fußmatten. Ich kauerte mich auf der Rückbank nieder und flüsterte Anweisungen. Neben mir ertastete ich eingewickelt in eine Decke längliches Metall und ein kleines Kästchen. Ob mir dies hilfreich sein konnte?   
Da Mikka zögerte, meinen Befehlen zu gehorchen, nutzte ich meine wiedergewonnen Begabungen im Einschüchtern aus. Hatte er mich nicht totgeglaubt? War er nicht empfänglich, für das, was ich ihm suggerierte? War er nicht mein Geschöpf, das ich mit vollem Recht unterwerfen konnte?   
Ich flüsterte ihm in alten Sprachen Flüche und Verwünschungen zu. Sie tönten dunkel und böse, zumindest für jemanden, der den Klang und die Melodie dieser Worte nicht gewohnt war. Es funktionierte. Er fürchtete sich und gehorchte.   
Wie leicht es doch sein konnte - wenn es funktionierte. Leise hörte ich in meinem Verstand, ganz hinten, dort, wo ich nichts mehr willentlich beeinflussen konnte, eine höhnisches Lachen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und neigte den Kopf.   
Inzwischen kamen die Sirenen näher und mit ihnen drei Wagen, darinnen eine Handvoll Polizisten. Keine Zeit mehr für Herumgrübeln.   
Ich machte mich, soweit es ging, unsichtbar. Sollte doch Mikka sein Gesicht herzeigen!


	34. …und seine Folgen

Die unvermittelte Konfrontation mit dem Recht und der Ordnung der Menschenwelt konnte ich nicht wegdiskutieren. Während wir in dem Auto hockten und zuschauten, riegelten Polizeiwagen die Straße ab. Mikka verströmte Angstschweiß, Nadja keifte aus dem Untergrund etwas von „Schwanzgesteuerte Arschlöcher ohne Verstand“ herum und meinte damit sicherlich Mikka und seine nicht mehr so lebendigen Kumpane. Ich konnte sie verstehen. Die gesamte Aktion hatte etwas von Unnötig.   
„Na, Mikka, was nun? Wie hast du dir die weitere Vorgehensweise vorgestellt?“ Das war eine rein rhetorische Frage meinerseits.   
Als ob der Idiot vor mir noch etwas Konstruktives zur Rettung der Lage beitragen könnte! Es wird wie immer alles an mir hängen bleiben! Ich stellte mich auf eine längere Wartezeit ein und gönnte Mikka die Nervosität, die mit der Erkenntnis der Situation in ihm aufstieg. Auch wenn es ein wenig länger gedauert hatte.   
Es wurde hell.   
Die Straße war abgeriegelt.   
Die Bewohner der umliegenden Häuser hatten frühmorgendlichen Besuch von uniformierten Beamten bekommen, die sie wohl gebeten hatten, ihre Wohnungen aus den Hinterausgängen zu verlassen. Die Fenster der Wohnungen waren dunkel. Kein Lichtlein brannte und enthüllte schattenhafte Umrisse, auf die man schießen konnte, oh nein. Keine Zivilpersonen, die das Geschehen auflockern konnten, es waren nur noch Beamte in der Nähe.   
Es war ruhig. Zu ruhig.   
Um uns kümmerte sich derzeit niemand. Wir saßen einfach da, in dem Auto eingepfercht, und sahen dem Treiben zu. Grüngepanzerte Uniformierte hinter Autotüren und Mauern, hinter provisorischen Schutzschilden aus durchsichtigem Plexiglas. Dazwischen huschten Männer in Mänteln herum, ohne das Erkennungszeichen der Uniform. Sie gaben Anweisungen, telefonierten, zeigten in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung. Hektische Dynamik lag über dem Morgen. Um uns wollte sich immer noch niemand kümmern.   
Wann sie wohl versuchten, mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen? Warteten sie vielleicht, bis wir den Anfang machten?   
Keine schlechte Taktik, dieses Hinauszögern. Einen Menschen würde sie in derart angespannter Lage nervös machen. Mich auch? Wir würden sehen.   
Eine Katze strich um den Zaun eines Vorgartens, lugte durch die Zwischenräume der Latten, schnürte über die Straße. Voller Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Aus den Fenstern der Häuser lugten inzwischen die rundlichen Mündungen der Präzisionsgewehre. Auf den Dächern, hinter Steinmauern, um Hausecken herum richteten sie ihre Waffen auf uns. In der Kleidung der sichtbaren Beamten herrschte nun tristes Schwarz vor, dem man die Panzerung darunter ansah. Eine Spezialeinheit hatte die gewöhnlichen Beamten von vorhin abgelöst.   
Das Kätzchen miaute, kam zu einem Besuch zu uns herüber und verschwand.   
Mikka schwitzte und stank. Nadja hatte ihren Vorrat an bösen Bemerkungen endlich erschöpft, war schlau und stellte sich tot.   
Ein Herr in einem beigen langen Mantel und Stirnglatze – aus welchem Kriminalfilm war der denn entsprungen? – erschien. Er wagte es, joviale Sorglosigkeit vor sich hertragend, ohne jede Deckung auf die Straße herauszutreten. Hinter ihm wechselten einige der Schwarzen ihre Position, damit der Mann ihnen nicht in die Schusslinie geriet. Der Mantelträger hielt ein Megafon in der Hand, als Zeichen, daß es losgehen konnte.   
Welch antiquierte Technik, im Zeitalter der digitalen Kommunikation!   
Ich strich Mikka von hinten leicht über das schweißnasse Genick: „Denk an deinen Arsch, mein Sohn, und halte dich sehr genau an das, was ich dir vorsage. Aber dabei immer schön in die Kamera lächeln, damit dich jeder in den Abendnachrichten sehen kann!“   
Er stöhnte, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, was mich mit Sorge erfüllte.   
Hoffentlich klappte er nicht zur Unzeit zusammen. Denn wenn die Herren die beiden Kerle in der Tanke fanden und untersuchten, bevor wir einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie und uns bringen konnten …ich hatte keine Ahnung, was dann geschehen mochte. Besser, selbst ich konnte mir dann nicht mehr vorstellen, halbwegs heil aus diesem Unsinn herauszukommen.   
Szenarien aus irgendwelchen Filmen flatterten mir vor Augen. Aber was da Realität und was menschliche Fantasie gewesen sein mochte, konnte ich leider nicht einschätzen. Zumindest würden unsere Gesichter offensichtlich werden und damit unsere fragwürdigen Identitäten. Wie unbequem, auch wenn es lustig sein mochte, sich die Verwirrung der Mediziner und Techniker vorzustellen, die auf einmal mit Unsterblichen zu tun hatten. Wobei „unsterblich“ ein relativer Zustand war. Bei der geballten Feuerkraft, die sich auf uns richtete, bliebe auch von uns nur die leere Hülle in einer Pfütze ausgelaufenen Blutes übrig.   
Der Herr mit dem Lautsprecher begann zu reden. Blechern schallte die Stimme zu uns herüber und ließ Mikka erstarren, während Nadja irre kicherte. Sie hatte ein Stadium jenseits von Gut und Böse erreicht und nahm nichts mehr ernst. An der Frau war mehr dran, wie ich gemeinhin von einem Sterblichen erwartet hätte.   
Das Megafon erzählte etwas von Aufgeben, Überreaktion, Rechtsanwalt, fairem Prozess. Mein Verhandlungspartner fuhr also zunächst die psychologische Tour und das ziemlich ausführlich. Die mir somit gegebene Zeit nützte ich dazu, meinen unfähigen Nachkommen zu instruieren. Dabei kam ich mir sogar ein wenig hinterhältig vor, als ich ihm eine der Waffen aus der Kiste auf dem Rücksitz in die Hand drückte. Selbstverständlich ohne Munition. Sie sollte nur in Mikkas zitternden Händen hübsch aussehen, und nicht etwa unkontrollierten Schaden anrichten. Bevor er sich sträuben konnte, drängte ich ihn halb aus dem Auto hinaus und soufflierte ihm, was er über die Straße zu unseren Belagerern zu rufen hatte.   
Seine ersten Sätze kamen schwachbrüstig daher, aber nachdem ich ihn angefaucht hatte, daß das, was ich mit ihm anstellen könne, bevor die Menschen ihn bekämen, wesentlich unangenehmer sei wie alles, was er sich in seinem armseligen Leben jemals vorgestellt hatte, gab er sich Mühe. Nadja war nun ruhig und hörte zu. Fast entspannt kauerte sie da unten und suchte sogar Blickkontakt mit mir.   
Mein Nachkomme fuchtelte werbewirksam mit seiner Waffe in der Luft herum und stotterte etwas von Geisel, Geld und freiem Abzug. Ganz so glaubhaft wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte, wirkte es nicht, aber es genügte anscheinend. Ich zerrte Nadja hoch und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen die Scheiben, so daß sie von außen zu sehen und vor allem auch zu fotografieren war.   
Wir verhandelten. Zäh und langsam. Zuerst lauthals über die Straße, dann bekamen wir eine exklusive Handynummer zugewiesen, an die wir uns wenden konnten. Angeblich die des Einsatzleiters, die sonst niemand mithörte.   
Der Mann aus der schlechten Krimiserie wand sich um jedes Zugeständnis herum, stellte seinerseits Forderungen und vor allen Dingen zu viele Fragen. Um die Prozedur abzukürzen, ließ ich Mikka dann doch in die Luft schießen und anschließend Nadja ganz offensichtlich bedrohen. Diese spielte mit und kreischte in der Gegend herum. Es half ein wenig, die Situation in Bewegung zu bringen.   
Uniformen huschten herum, gepanzerte Wagen fuhren an und machten uns einen schmalen Weg frei.   
Mikka durfte wieder ans Steuer. Das war das einzige, zu dem er zu gebrauchen war. So bleich, wie jahrzehntelang in der Gruft gefangengehalten, sah er aus, und er zitterte. Eine Schande für uns Bluttrinker, das war er, dieser Nachkomme!   
Nadja dagegen hatte sich gefasst und beobachtete das Geschehen aufmerksam durch die Fensterscheiben.   
„Und was habt ihr euch nun gedacht, ihr beiden Helden?“, fragte sie, verzerrt in meine Richtung grinsend. „Wollt ihr diesem Aufgebot etwa entkommen? Wenn ihr das bringt, seid ihr wirklich gut!“   
Ich gab ihr Recht. Was ich ihr natürlich nicht sagte. Nein, ich zeigte ihr mein Gebiss und leckte mir leicht über die Zähnchen. Beeindruckend waren sie nicht, sie gingen durchaus als leichte Anomalie eines Menschengebissens durch, aber ich dachte, sie hatte verstanden. Zumindest schaute sie nun nachdenklicher, wenn auch nicht eingeschüchterter aus dem Fenster. 

Mikka fuhr. Schnell, halsbrecherisch, kopflos. Wie, als wenn er uns an den nächsten Baum platzieren wolle. Ich bremste ihn, fauchte ihn unwirsch an.   
Hinter uns setzte sich eine Schlange von Fahrzeugen in Bewegung, über uns hörte ich die Geräusche eines Helikopters. Ich fühlte mich eingeengt und wollte mich so schnell wie möglich unsichtbar machen. Nur, wie?   
Der Rattenschwanz von karrieregeilen Typen hinter uns rückte näher und störte in seiner penetranten Aufdringlichkeit. Mikka durfte wieder herumballern. Aus dem Fenster heraus, bei voller Fahrt. So etwas schindete Eindruck, und unsere Verfolger blieben zurück.   
Die leere, sicherlich abgesperrte Straße vor uns, kein Ziel, kein Versteck, kein Rat.   
Nadja schaltete sich ein, mit zuckersüßer Stimme „Soll ich dir helfen?“   
Erstaunt sah ich die Frau an. Unter ihrem desolaten Äußeren lag ein Gletscher. Kalt, hart und doch geschmeidig. Kaum einzuschätzen oder gar zu lenken.   
„Was willst du dafür?“   
„So werden, wie du.“ Sie lächelte. „Das würde mir gefallen.“   
Mikka achtete nicht auf unsere bruchstückhafte Unterhaltung, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, nicht von der Fahrbahn abzukommen.   
Ich überlegte. Dann nickte ich. „Es wird dauern. Die Umwandlung nimmt Zeit in Anspruch, in der du nicht handeln kannst.“   
„Dann gib mir die Zeit. Schick den kleinen Irren am Steuer vor.“   
Ich wog ab. Suchte Vorteile und verwarf die Nachteile. Es war nicht zu entscheiden. Letztendlich gab Mikkas verzerrtes Gesicht den Ausschlag. Der Kerl war einfach nicht zu gebrauchen!   
Nadja rutschte zu mir auf die Rückbank und ich gab ihr von meinem Blut zu trinken. Es war nur ein kleiner Riss quer übers Handgelenk, den ich ihr zugestehen wollte, aber sie klammerte sich fest und saugte mit einer Gier, die mich erschreckte. Unkontrollierbar.   
Dann begann die Umwandlung. So schnell, wie sie mich in sich hineingesaugt hatte, so schnell ergriff das neue unsterbliche Wesen von dem Menschen Nadja Besitz.   
Fasziniert sah ich zu. Es war wunderbar.   
Ich vergaß die Zeit, ich vergaß die Situation, in der wir uns befanden, ich und mein neues Geschöpf. Ihre Haut veränderte sich, während ihr Körper sich noch wehrte, sie wurde milchweiß, ihr Gesicht prägnanter, ihre Glieder kraftvoller. Selbst in den fahrigen Bewegungen, zu denen sie gerade noch fähig war, lag Eleganz und tödliche Kraft. Es kam mir vor, als würde jetzt erst, da das Menschliche in ihr vernichtet wurde, ihr wahres Wesen zum Vorschein kommen. Sie versprach, nahezu vollkommen zu werden. Das befriedigte mich.   
Erst Mikkas unwilliges „Was treibt ihr für perverse Spiele dahinten, sagt mir lieber, was ich machen soll!“ riss mich aus meiner Versenkung.   
Da Nadja die nächsten Stunden Ruhe brauchte, beschloss ich, die Nacht abzuwarten und unsere Verfolger so lange hinzuhalten. Mikka musste auf einen unbelegten Park-and-Ride - Parkplatz abbiegen, während ich die Beamten mit der üblichen Drohung, unsere Geisel erschießen zu wollen, auf Abstand hielt.   
In der abendlichen Dämmerung richteten wir uns ein. Unsere Verfolger mit ihrem übermäßigen Aufgebot und wir in unserer allzu engen Kabine. Eine abgesperrte Straße, in einigen hundert Meter Entfernung die Lichter der Fahrzeuge. Hubschraubergebrumm über uns.   
An den Seiten Felder, ein Wäldchen und die unregelmäßige halbkreisförmige Linie einer kleinen Stadt.   
Nadja, die bis zum Morgen beschützt werden musste, damit sich ihre Stärke entfalten konnte.   
ER in meinem Kopf, der mich zu SICH rief. Der mir einflüsterte. Der mich zu meinem neuen Geschöpf beglückwünschte. Der mir von der stärkenden Kraft des Blutes erzählte.   
Ich hörte auf IHN. Ich erinnerte mich. An die heiße Steppe, an den Geruch kämpfender Männer, an den Duft ihrer Angst und an den Rausch. An die Lust des Tötens und die unsägliche Befriedigung, die mich erfüllt hatte, wenn ihr Blut durch meinen Körper rann. War dies nicht meine Bestimmung, der Zweck meines Lebens und der meiner Art?   
Dahinten warteten sie. Diese kleinen, unwichtigen Menschen. Sie warteten darauf, daß wir, daß ich aufgab. Wie demütigend!   
Diese Störung konnte ich nicht zulassen, wenn neben mir mein neugeborener Nachkomme, durch dessen Adern mein Blut rann, mit der Umwandlung kämpfte. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn dieses Geschöpf perfekt zu werden versprach.   
Mit einem zärtlichen Blick auf die stöhnende Nadja verließ ich den Wagen. Mikka machte ich deutlich, daß er sie wohl behüten solle, was immer auch geschehen mochte. Begleitet von SEINEN lockenden Worten machte ich mich auf den Weg zu ihnen, den Menschen, meiner Nahrung.


	35. Wie zu allen Zeiten

Sie sahen mich, wie ich auf sie zuging, und starrten mich an. Verwundert, ungläubig, nicht wissend, was sie tun sollten. Ratlosigkeit lag über ihnen, sie konnten mich nicht beurteilen.   
Ich beobachtete sie und sah sie doch nicht. Sie waren unwichtig. Ich gehörte nicht zu ihnen, war anders, stand über ihnen,… Wie hatte ich jemals anderer Überzeugung sein können?   
Als ich mich ungefähr fünfzig Meter vor der Wand aus Gittern, Fahrzeugen und grellweißem Licht befand, gerieten sie in Unruhe. Ich hörte sie summen, telefonieren, Befehle geben.   
Ob mein Kommissar mit dem beigen Mäntelchen ebenfalls unter ihnen war?   
Jemand rief mich an. Strahler wurden auf mich gerichtet.   
Das Licht war unangenehm, es störte mich. Daher kniff ich die Augen zu und verließ mich darauf, dem Geruch nach Angst zu folgen, der vor mir lag, und in dem die einzelnen Menschen deutlich auszumachen waren. Meinen Spürsinn folgte ich, meinen lange verschütteten, lange sträflich unterdrückten Trieben. Als der ursprüngliche Instinkt meiner Art mich ergriff, hörte ich IHN leise lachen. Es war ein zufriedenes Geräusch, ein Laut, der mir verhieß, wieder in die Gemeinschaft aufgenommen zu werden.   
Ich sah die Menschen nicht, ich hörte nicht ihre Zurufe. Ich verspürte die Schmerzen nicht, die die wenigen Geschosse, die mich trafen, verursachten. Das Einzige, was mich beherrschte, ist der Willen, mich meiner Art würdig zu erweisen.   
SEIN Lachen wurde lauter, und ich bewegte mich im Takt dazu.   
Verschwommene Gestalten kamen aus ihren Verstecken, öffnen Münder, in Zeitlupe, bewegten sich von mir weg, stolperten übereinander und ließen ihr Handwerkszeug fallen. Ich brauchte sie nicht zu fangen, ich wartete, bis ich sie greifen konnte, um ihr Leben in mich hineinlaufen zu lassen. Es war so, wie ich es kannte. Die Lust am Töten, das Erstarken. Kein Denken, nur Fühlen.   
Es dauerte lange, bis es aufhörte.   
Erst als sie leblos dalagen oder geflohen waren, erkannte ich meine Umgebung wieder. Das Morgenlicht erwärmte sie, diese Hüllen und färbte ihnen die fahle Haut golden. Wie rührend.   
Die Stimme lobte mich. ER, mein Schöpfer, lobte mich.   
Ich saugte SEINE Worte auf und Stolz erfüllt mich. Ich hatte mich würdig erwiesen. Ich hatte den Verrat an meiner Art rückgängig gemacht. Nie wieder werde ich mich mit diesen Menschen gemein machen, sie heimlich beneiden und mich in ihr Leben einzuschleichen versuchen! Wie töricht war ich gewesen.   
Ich dankte IHM aus ganzem Herzen, daß er mich zurück zu sich geführt hatte. 

Als die Sonne begann, mich zu blenden, wand ich mich von meinem Werk ab und schritt zu meiner Begleitung zurück.   
Mikka benahm sich, wie es ihm gebührte. Er war fassungslos, er hatte Angst – selbstverständlich – und er begegnet mir mit achtungsvollem Abstand. Es war die Rolle, die er einzunehmen hatte, seinem Alter und seinem Vermögen nach.   
Nadja schaute mich an, ihre Augen standen weit offen und ihre Miene war erwartungsvoll. Ich wusste, was sie wollte, aber wonach sie nicht fragen konnte.   
Sie, mein hervorragenstes Geschöpf, sie, die alle übertreffen konnte, wenn ich sie stark genug machte.   
Ich entblößte meinen Arm, und gab ihr zu trinken. Diesmal saugte sie langsam, genießend, als würde sie wissen, welche Gaben sie aufnahm. Ihr Haar fühlte sich weich an, nicht mehr verschwitzt von all den Emotionen, die sie innerhalb des letzten Tages durchlebt haben musste. Streichelnd glitten meine Finger hindurch, auf der Suche nach ihrer kühlen Haut. Ich zog sie zu mir hoch, bog den Kopf zurück und bot ihr die Ader an meinem Hals. Es war ein Vertrauensbeweis, den ich sonst kaum jemandem geboten hatte, selbst in intimsten Minuten nicht. Nadja erwies sich dessen würdig. Fest an mich geschmiegt, nahm sie von mir willig das auf, was ich ihr zu geben bereit war, und das war viel. Ich übermittelte ihr meine Erfahrungen, meine Gedanken, mein angesammeltes Wissen. Dann löste ich ihre Lippen von meinem Hals, küsste sie und leckte dabei den letzten, verirrten Tropfen gestohlenen Blutes ab.   
Mikka, der uns glücklicherweise nicht unterbrochen hatte, fuhr langsam an. Er wendete, lenkte den Wagen zurück, bis ich ihm bedeute, eine Abfahrt zu nehmen, die uns auf eine der langgezogenen, kurvigen Landstraßen brachte. Inzwischen lag Nadja weich gebettet in meinem Armen, so bequem, wie ich es ihr ermöglichen konnte.   
Ihr Schlaf würde lange dauern, denn sie musste all das, was sie empfangen hatte, in sich integrieren. Diese Ruhe wollte ich ihr gönnen. Meine Schöpfung fest an mich gedrückt, dachte ich nach. Horchte nach außen. Fürchtete das Geräusch der Hubschrauber und der quietschenden Reifen, die uns sicher bald aufgespürt haben würden.   
Mikka fuhr mechanisch auf meine Anweisungen hin. An einer Gabelung ließ ich ihn auf eine kleine Nebenstraße abbiegen. Das Ortsschild wies ein kleines Dorf aus, kaum mehr wie zwei Gehöfte und eine Gasstätte. Dort ließ ich Mikka anhalten, verließ den Wagen und nahm Witterung auf.   
Ein paar Menschen hielten sich in dem Ort auf. Sonst befand sich niemand dort. Das war seltsam, aber nicht unerfreulich.   
Im Gastraum befand sich eine ältere Frau, die gerade den Boden aufwischte und mich freundlich begrüßte. Ich fragte nach einem Zimmer für mich und meine Begleiterin.   
Nadja brauchte Ruhe. Um jeden Preis.   
Die Wirtin verhielt sich zuvorkommend und fand bedauernde Worte für die Schwäche meiner Begleiterin.   
Mikka hatte ich befohlen, draußen zu wachen.   
Nadja ruhte auf den weißen Laken des hohen Bettes, bleich, unruhig aber erstarkend.   
Nach einer Dusche und einem letzten fürsorglichen Blick auf Nadja begab ich mich nach unten. Die Wirtin war sich bleibend freundlich und zutraulich. Die Frau schien nichts von den Vorfällen der letzten Nacht mitbekommen zu haben. Ich bestellte die obligatorische Tasse Kaffee und fragte nach einem Fernseher. Die Frau schaltete das Gerät in dem kleinen Gastraum an und gab mir die Fernbedienung. Bunte Bilder flatterten über die Scheibe, während ich mich durch die Kanäle zappte. Dann eine Nachrichtensendung. Interessiert verfolgte ich die Rede des Sprechers.   
Außenpolitik, Wirtschaft, Kommunales. Der Mann berichtete über die Bürgerproteste anlässlich der Schließung eines historischen Theaters wegen Baufälligkeit. Dann das Wetter.   
Warum keine Notiz über die Vorfälle der Nacht? War eine Nachrichtensperre verhängt worden? Ich verstand nicht.   
Die Wirtin goss die Grünpflanzen auf den Fensterbänken. Sie lächelte mich an, und ich gab das Lächeln zurück. Diese Frau wusste nichts, arglos wie sie sich mir gegenüber gab.   
Warum diese Schweigen? Der Kaffee in der Tasse verlor seine Wärme, während ich nachdenklich auf das Fernsehen starrte.   
Eine Reportage. Über irgendwas, das Innenministerium betreffend. Anzüge, in denen hochrangige Politiker steckten, schritten eine breite Treppe hinab, posierten händeschüttelnd für die Kameras. Dann gingen sie auf die wartenden Limousinen zu, die sie zum anschließenden Geschäftsessen fahren sollten. Die Kamera folgte ihnen. Als die erste Reihe eingestiegen war und die schweren Wagen sich entfernten, schwenkte die Kamera kurz zurück zu einem Grüppchen von Männern, die mit Aktentaschen unter den Armen plaudernd umherstanden. Die Kamera haftete auf ihnen, zog sie näher heran, Großaufnahme.   
Einer hob den Kopf, blickte entspannt lächelnd in die Linse.   
ER.   
Wieder einmal war es IHM gelungen.


	36. Abermals ein Ende

ER.   
Ich starrte IHN an, vergaß meine Umgebung. Selbst durch die Übertragung hindurch war SEINE Präsenz spürbar. ER war das einzig Existente.   
Nie hatte ER die Zügel verloren. Nicht einmal in dieser Welt. Im Hintergrund tätig, andere zu seinem Machtgewinn und zu seiner Belustigung als Gliederpuppen vorschickend.   
Ich bemerkte nicht, wie das Bild wechselte, die Reportage durch eine schrill-bunte Sit-com abgelöst wurde.   
Ich hörte nicht die Motorengeräusche vor der Gastwirtschaft, die zuschlagenden Autotüren und Schritte.   
Männer drangen in den Gasthof ein, stießen die überraschte Wirtin zur Seite und umringten mich. Einige von ihnen stürzten nach oben. Sie waren schwarzgekleidet, trugen Schutzwesten und Sonnenbrillen. Sie waren bleich und strömten die Aggressivität halbverhungerter Wölfe aus.   
Ich war folgsam, fügte mich, und fragte nicht einmal, wohin sie mich brachten. 

Sie fuhren zu einem Ort, an den ich niemals zurückkehren wollte.   
Kühles Dämmerlicht umgab mich, glattbehauene Steine und eine große Anzahl meiner Artgenossen.   
Sie umkreisten mich, drängten mich in die Mitte des Raumes auf einen steinernen Tisch.   
Ich wusste, was das bedeutete und wehrte mich nicht. Ich verlangte nicht einmal eine Erklärung. Ich wartete folgsam.   
Dann teilte sich die Menge und ER trat hervor.   
ER deklamierte die Anklage des Hochverrats gegen mich. Es waren rituelle Verse, in die die anderen getragen einfielen.   
Es war ein Urteil.   
Vor dessen Vollstreckung wendete ER sich ein letztes Mal zu mir hin, küsste mich und raunte leise: _„Du hattest recht, kleiner Mensch aus der längst sandüberwehten Stadt. Ich bin überall und werde nie untergehen. Warum hast gerade du das jemals zu bezweifeln gewagt?“_ Dann ging ER und überließ mich den Anderen.   
Je nach Rang kamen sie nacheinander zu mir und tranken. Das Blut verließ meinen Körper und ich wurde schwach.   
Bevor ich in den tiefen Schlaf sank, sah ich Nadja neben Mikka stehen. An SEINER Seite stand sie.   
Dann ließ ich mich fallen.   
Lüge.   
Alles war eine Lüge gewesen. 

___________________________________________________________

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erste Netveröffentlichung: 2006 by Ilkiran   
> Überarbeitet: 2011 
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen ! :-)


End file.
